Saving Axel
by DivineSoul
Summary: Roxas was just a quiet kid that his parents weren't ready for. When he was young he was sent to live with other family and only now does he meet Axel. What is with Axel anyway? He's so...different. Edited finally! Complete!
1. The Jerk

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 1: The Jerk**

**Roxas's POV**

When my parents sent me to live with my aunt and uncle six years ago, I thought my life was over. I was losing all my friends and for what? So my parents could live the dream I shattered for them? Sorry I was born guys; maybe dad should have worn a condom! When I moved here it was really hard because I don't make friends easily; I really don't. You have to put in a lot of effort to become my friend and even more if you want me to trust you. I've been hurt by people in the past, and I don't want to be again. I remember my family trying so hard to make me comfortable in their small home since I was used to such a large one. I remember not being alone for the whole first month, not one. My cousin would always bring his friends over and they would be friendly with me. It took me four weeks to get over my parents leaving me behind, one year to get over them not coming back, and four years to become comfortable living in Twilight Town.

"Roxas!" called my cousin Sora, "Get up, we have school today; another day, another dollar!" Sora yelled and thundered down the stairs.

"What dollar?" I mumbled into my pillow. I wasn't a morning person at all, but once you wake me, I'm awake, and I hate that about myself. I shuffled out of bed and sighed as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I looked to my left and put on my glasses. I put my iPod on the iHome and hit the play button. Ah, my favorite song by _Three Days Grace_.

"_Took me down to the river so I could drown, drown, drown," _I sang as I walked to the bathroom, "_Looking up through the water, I kept sinking down, down, down._" I leaned over the sink and removed my glasses and went to wash my face while Adam Gontier sang _Goin' Down _to me. I loved this song.I finished and dried my face and put my glasses back on to brush my teeth. I hated school; I really did since I was in no hurry to fail the test I had today in math. It's not my fault Mr. Saïx doesn't teach us jack shit! All he does it give us book work and fantasize about Mr. Xemnas the principal… or so I've been told. I think they actually are a _thing,_ but I really don't know; it's just rumors. I should be a little happy I guess; it _was_ a Friday after all. That meant I could lounge around the whole weekend and skip out on whatever plans I promised people this week. Mean, I know, but I really wanted to just sleep this weekend. I have midterms coming up and I needed all the sleep I could get so I could cram.

"Roxas!" my aunt called and knocked on my door as I pulled on my pants. "Hurry up; Riku and Kairi are already here and Sora is about to eat your pop tarts," she said and walked to the stairs that I heard her descend. I threw my night shirt on the floor and pulled on my white T-shirt and black zip up jacket. I looked in the mirror and silently wondered if I should consider getting contacts. I shook my head and walked out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Mornin', cuz!" Sora smiled widely to me from the kitchen table. He was my complete opposite in almost all aspects. He had spiky brown hair while I had blond, he had tons of girls on his heels and I didn't. He had tons of friends and made them easily, while my friends were his friends. I can't make friends easily. He always wore bright happy things, and I wore darker depressing things.I really think the only thing we do share is the blue eyes, and I'm being totally serious. Today he was dressed in tight skinny jeans and a white shirt with black music notes all over it.

"Hey, Roxas." Rikusmiled and waved slightly as Sora tackled me with a hug. He had white hair, but by no means did it reflect his age. He was seventeen, like Sora, and dressed in loose, low rise jeans and the cream vest jacket that showed off his muscular arms. You'd be lucky if you could see my hands half the time. He was also the star of several sports teams while Sora was just number two beside Riku in Blitzball. I had about the same hand eye coordination as a rock, so I cheered from the side lines. I know the only reason most people talk to me is because they're trying to get on Riku and Sora's good side.

"Hey, I wanna hug Roxas!" Kairi complained and pushed Sora off me and hugged me. She was so nice to everyone and every guy in school wanted in her pants. Her long red hair and kind blue eyes made her very pretty I guess, but she wasn't my type. She always wore somewhat revealing clothes I guess, but a lot of clothes to me are revealing. Like I said earlier, you'd be lucky to see my hands. She was good at keeping secrets and was a good person to talk to. She was also a cheerleader for several teams and captain for all of them.

"Can I eat whatever Sora left?" I asked as I gently patted her back. "I saw you just yesterday," I told Kairi as we pulled away, "and I saw _you_ this morning!" I pointed to Sora who started to laugh and he sat at the table. Riku rescued what was left of my breakfast from the Hoover Vacuum that was Sora. "Thanks, Riku." I smiled as I ate the half of a pop tart that was left.

"Shit! We need to high tail it!" Kairi said as she hopped out of her seat and dragged Sora out of his. Riku shook his head and got up, and I followed suit. I grabbed my messenger bag from beside the door and followed them outside. Sora and Kairi were talking about what they were going to do this weekend, and Riku walked along side me. I had one ear bud in as I listened to some _Thousand Foot Krutch_.

"Listening to anything good this morning?" Riku asked and I gave him the other ear. I found I could relate to him the easiest.

"Any requests?" I asked as I produced my iPod. He shook his head as I flipped through the songs for him to see.

"Nothing today~ Roxas!" he called and before I knew it, I was on my back, my glasses gone, and my bag I don't even know where.

"Hey! Watch it!" a blur of red yelled to me. I couldn't see since I didn't have my glasses.

"Stupid kid!" a blur of pink laughed as it was pulled by a blur of yellow.

"Sorry," a tan blur told me and ran off.

"You okay?" I knew it was Sora from the voice, and he handed me my glasses and I put them on, the square frames instantly perfecting my vision.

"Yeah," I muttered as Riku helped me stand up. "Who was that?" I asked and Kairi rolled her eyes.

"A jerk, that's who," she mumbled and we began to walk toward the school. The sad part was that Sora was in 'protective cousin' mode, and it always bothered me. I can look after myself; however, I didn't use violence to do it. I smiled slightly when we got into the building, and Sora dropped me off by my homeroom. Oh, and another thing different about us: his last name was Leonhart and mine was Strife. At least I had a few friends in homeroom with me, not just Kairi, Riku, or Sora. I walked in and found my seat beside Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Morning, Roxas!" Olette waved. She had brunette crimpy hair and happy green eyes. She was like a mother in our little group with her constant worrying and chastising when we are reckless. Then we have Pence, or like what Hayner and I call him: Olette's loyal dog. He had raven hair and wore a basket ball jersey everyday. Everyone in our group knows Pence has it bad for Olette, but he does nothing. Then there's Hayner: the blond haired, brown eyed attitude problem. He had some weird obsession with camouflage and wore it every day.

"You look terrible," Hayner stated with an even face and Olette glared and since she did, Pence did as well.

"Why thank you, Hayner," I replied sarcastically as I sat beside him. "I got plowed over this morning by some kid," I informed them and Olette rushed to my side to check for injuries, but I waved her off.

"Who was he?" Pence inquired, and I shook my head.

"Don't know," I sighed and crossed my arms and placed them on the table and put my head on top. "The force of that guy hitting me knocked off my glasses so all I got was a voice," I mumbled to the table, but I know they could hear me.

"Did you see that kid?" questioned a boy near the front of the room, but I caught the voice and it was familiar. "It was funny when he just fell over, Ax. Priceless!" he laughed. I located the voice and saw who was talking. Apparently the pink blob was Marluxia: the guy from art class. The only reason I know his name is because he flirted with Naminé in front of me, and a minute later he was flirting with me in front of her. The red head, I didn't know.

"That's the kid," I said, and Hayner and the others leaned to look where I was looking. "The red head ran into me, and Marluxia made fun of me. That means Larxene was the yellow blob, but who was the tan one?" I asked myself.

"That's Axel Lea," Hayner breathed and Olette looked down.

"He's a bad kid; he's really mean and self centered. His friends are no better, besides Demyx. He's a nice guy." She smiled at the mention of this Demyx guy. "He helps me with work in Study Hall when I have too much~ that's him!" She smiled and gestured to the kid who just walked in carrying something in his hands and gave it to Axel. He had a mullet/mohawk going on and seemed like a nice guy.

"Larxene is okay… if you're on her good side," Pence explained. "Just catch her at the right time and she's cool." He smiled. I noticed Axel and his gang walking back here. I looked down while the others looked away from me and talked amongst themselves.

"Hey, hot stuff,"purred a voice beside my ear and I jumped in shock, and the same voice laughed. "Here; you dropped this earlier, short stack."Axel smirked as he held out my math binder, and I took it quickly.

"Wouldn't have dropped it if you watched where you were walking," I growled and put it in my bag.

"Sorry, but I never got to mess with you before, kid."He laughed and turned to leave.

"I think all the papers are still in there," said the boy named Demyx. "If you're missing anything, let me know, okay?" He smiled and walked off after his friends.

"Oh, you just dropped your binder?" Pence asked. "I thought they would have a problem or something," he sighed, relieved.

"He's still a jerk," I mumbled. Hayner nodded, and Olette sighed while Pence put a hand on her shoulder for support.

"Yeah, a total asshole," Hayner agreed, and I laughed.

"I think 'douchebag**'** fits his personality better," I countered, and we both were cracking up. It was only 8:13, and my day had already been interrupted twice by that jerk. Looking back on it, I never would have thought about how important Axel would become in my life.


	2. He's my What

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks to those who added this to alert and favorite it, but reviews are even more appreciated!**

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 2: He's my what?**

**Roxas's POV**

So, I know I failed my math test today**,** and I know Sora will probably get a C. I walked home with Sora and Riku, since Kairi had to ask her parents something. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were going to the park tonight. I'm pretty sure Naminé is going to her parent's cabin this weekend, since they are in town for once. What am I doing? Well, when my aunt Yuffie gets off the phone with Mr. Saix about me, I'll know.

I was sitting in the living room, flipping through the channels, and Leon was to my right in his chair. If you came to this house, you avoided the red chair beside the door. He was reading the paper being his usual quiet self. Riku and Sora were up in Sora's room doing god knows what.

"Roxas Strife!" Yuffie yelled loudly, and both Leon and I looked up, shocked. She stormed in with an angry face, and Leon got up and stood beside her.

"Yuffie," he started, and she held up a hand.

"You," she pointed to me and pointed behind her. "In here, _now_," she barked and walked back into the kitchen. Leon sighed and followed her, and I got up as well. I sat in the chair at the table, and Yuffie sat to my left while Leon stood silently against the wall to my right.

"Yes, Yuffie?" I asked timidly, and she looked at me, upset.

"You know I just got off the phone with Mr. Saix, your math teacher," she started, "He told me you missed every single question on your test today taking your D to an F," she told me flatly. "I'm very disappointed, Roxas; you were always good at math when you were younger." She sighed.

"It gets harder as I get older," I said plainly as I stared at the table. She leaned forward.

"Your dad helped you with math, right?" she asked, and I nodded. He always helped me with math, and my mom helped with everything else. "It's not about them, is it?" she asked quietly, all anger dropped, and I stared at the table. "I remember when your mother would brag about your grades~"

"Don't talk about them!" I snapped, eyes blazing in anger. "It has nothing to do with those people; it's just my teacher doesn't teach and doesn't answer questions!" I yelled and got up from the seat. I glared at Yuffie. I didn't know why I was angry, but I always get angry when my parents are mentioned. I went to leave, but Leon placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head. I turned, and my gaze softened when I saw Yuffie staring at the table sadly, looking as though she would break at any minute.

"Roxas," he said quietly, and I walked over to Yuffie and hugged her.

"I'm sorry I snapped," I sighed sadly. She nodded and I pulled away.

"He suggested a tutor," she told me. "You start tomorrow morning," she told me, and I nodded. "Also, you can't go anywhere this weekend since you didn't do well on your test," she said, and I nodded again, leaving the kitchen for the comfort of my own room. I passed Sora and Riku's curious glances and shut the door behind me.

I loved my room. I had a large window, since it jutted outside the house so I had a little nook to sit in with a clear view of the sunset. I had used that vantage point several times, since I loved to take pictures, and my walls were covered in them. I had a desk that was littered by homework and school papers and a few stray pictures I had yet to hang on the wall. My closet was over by the door, and I remembered many times where I walked to my closet meaning to walk to the door when I was really tired.

I fell onto my bed and sighed, wondering who I would meet tomorrow to tutor me. Knowing it was Saix who suggested the tutor, they must be bad.

XxXxXxXxX

I woke up at nine in the morning, and sighed loudly. Not even Trevor McNevan's singing skills could make waking at this ungodly hour on a Saturday okay. I rubbed my eyes and rolled my heavy head to the side and grabbed my glasses. The black, rectangle frames of plastic perfected my blurry vision, and I stood up and scowled at the pair of pants I tripped on when I went to the door. I got a quick shower and when I got back to my room, my cell phone went off. Following the happy tune Sora programmed in my phone for himself, I found a text from my perky cousin.

**New Text Message**

**From: Sora**

**Y'wake? I been 4 3 hrs. 'Ku locked me out of his room!**

I laughed, because I could totally see Sora sitting outside of Riku's bedroom door with his phone. Sora spent the night with Riku and Kairi at Riku's house. Sora is a known early riser and Riku is a known creature of the night, so I could see a pissed off, half-awake Riku pushing Sora out of the bedroom and locking the door. I texted back and put my phone on the bed to change.

**Hahahaha! I can c that, Sor. Im sure if you keep knocking he'll open the door!**

I was dressed in my black skinny jeans and a black hoodie with my night shirt underneath. I didn't feel like trying too hard since it was probably Mr. Saix who was gonna tutor me. I smiled at my dorky reflection and grabbed my black messenger bag and my phone just as Sora answered me.

**New Text Message**

**From: Sora**

**I've been! He yelled at me though…well I'll go steal some cereal. Good luck with the tutor :)**

I almost laughed, but Yuffie and Leon were sleeping, so I was quiet.

**Don't make me laugh! I'll see you later, cuz.**

I sighed and grabbed my house key and closed the door behind me. I figured I would stop at Burger King and grab a bag of hash browns. Lord knew I was hungry since I didn't eat last night because I ended up falling asleep on my bed. I was in line and paying when I remembered I had my driver's test in a month. I better ask Leon to test me soon, because I don't want to fail. I was walking to the school slowly while thinking of ways to not feel incredibly awkward being alone with some teacher for about two hours.

Well, I _was_ until I tripped.

On the leg that was conveniently placed in front of my path.

I was thankful my glasses didn't fall off so I could glare in the correct direction of my attacker. I sighed when I saw it was only Seifer and his friends Rai and Fuu. Damnit!

"Hey four-eyes; where you heading?" Seifer asked with the normal cockiness in his voice. I got up slowly, only to have Rai push me back down harshly with his foot. Seifer laughed, and I just wanted to punch the beanie right off his head. Fuu just stood, unmoving and silent like always. I hated when Seifer would pick on me.

By no means am I bullied, ever. Most people stamp me with a safe guard since I'm Sora's cousin and one of Riku and Kairi's friends. It's funny because if people value their social standing, friend count, and happiness on a sports team, they're nice to me. It's good to have friends in high places. If only I was as lucky as Naminé. She gets all my benefits, and Seifer and his gang won't even breathe the same air as her. Why? Well, rumor has it Seifer likes Naminé, and since rumor also has it that she likes me, Seifer makes it his goal in life to beat the ever loving _shit_ out of me whenever he spies me. It sucks.

"Gonna speak, pansy ass?" he asked, and I just pushed them away, got to my feet, and walked away quickly. I heard the taunts, but did nothing; it's not like I can do anything anyway. I'm innocent, small, kind, and defenseless. It sucks to be me. Though, I won't burst out into song about my shitty life. I'll leave that to _Avenue Q_.

I opened the school doors and was shocked by the quiet. I guess all the students had to be here for it to be noisy. It was oddly silent, but only a few clubs and such met Saturday mornings. Most people have sense and sleep in on a Saturday. However, I'm stuck getting tutored by some nerd in the chess club! Yeah… that was stereotypical since my best friend is in that club and he's sort of stupid. No offence to Pence, though.

Okay, focus. I walked into the large school library and sighed. No one was here! Not even the librarian! I was utterly alone with some stranger or creeper teacher. These are the times where little boys are attacked by older male teachers! I'm done for~

"'Sup, blondie!" I stopped all thoughts when I arrived at the table that Axel Lea was sitting at it. This punk is my~ "Shocking, right? I'm your tutor!" He smirked playfully and motioned for me to sit beside him. I wonder if I could climb one of the seriously tall book shelves and hide as a book.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I didn't think it was possible for it to be this awkward, but I was proven wrong. He was hesitant, I was hesitant, and it was just a jumbled mess. Something tells me that he didn't expect me to be his pupil, because he always gave me a sideways glare whenever he thought I was busy. All I know is that I learned more in the first half hour with Mr. Awkward than I ever did with almost half a year with Mr. Saix. Right now, we were working on variables in the multiple step equations while he watched me solve it.

"Wanna get a drink after this problem?" he asked, and I looked up mid step.

"Where do you suggest?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"I was thinking the teacher's lounge by the cafeteria." He smirked down at me and I went back to the problem. He was acting somewhat normal again, I guess, but since I don't know him well enough, I have no idea if this is normal for him. I finished the problem up and turned it to him. He looked it over carefully.

"Okay, let's go. We both need brain fuel!" he cheered as he got up and dragged me along for the ride. He walked head up and with purpose, while I walked with my head down. "You coming, blondie?" he asked, and I nodded. We had been standing at the door he had opened. "Ol' Mansex gave me a key Friday." I had to laugh at that. Everyone knew that joke.

Xemnas=Mansex. Everyone joked with that behind his back; even I did.

"Okay, we have," he was positioned in front of the refrigerator, his head buried inside, "orange pop, grape pop, Kool-Aid, water, and beef jerky." Axel pulled out a piece of the jerky and began to eat it.

"Grape pop, please," I responded with my eyes glued onto the bug moving around on the floor.

"You can breathe, kid." Axel laughed, and I realized he was capable of being nice. "You don't have to use all those formalities." Axel put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked up and met his confident smirk. I still couldn't get over how red his hair was or how well his jade green eyes complemented his hair. I looked down again after he gave me my drink. I then left and made my way toward the library without him. I needed to think for a bit. I sat on the floor in front of the library door**. **I sighed while staring at the floor. I heard footsteps and looked up to see Axel kneel in front of me and place his lips on mine.

I was shocked to say the least, but I didn't push away, and he didn't pull away. We kissed for what felt like forever until he pulled away and went into the library. He came back out and just walked out of the doors leaving me stunned, sitting on the floor. I stood up and went to gather my stuff and left as well.

XxXxXxXxX

"He's your what?" Sora yelled at my face. He was sitting across from me on my bed since I needed to talk to him, and before bed is always the best time.

"He's my tutor, and I have to see him every day after school and Saturday mornings until my grades pick up." I sighed, and Sora got up and left with an agitated sigh of his own, shaking his head.

"He also kissed me," I mumbled to myself. Oh well; it's better not think about it, or that might ruin it. I needed a tutor, and he could actually teach!

**Ok, updates will be slower since tomorrow is my D-Day because school starts for me tomorrow. Ugg! But Still, review and I'll do my best. I want more than 2!**


	3. Sporting Events

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 3: Sporting Events**

I hate school sporting events. I really do. You sit there while the people around you act like idiots and scream in your ear. I try to avoid them if possible, but since Riku was playing a baseball game for the school, and Kairi was at the doctor, Sora would have gone alone. Of course Yuffie won't let that fly, so I was dragged along so Sora can cheer like the little cheerleader he wants to be (trust me, he told me once). So here I am, working on finding a seat while every person in the damnschool congratulates my cousinfor existing (not really for that; I don't really know what they are saying to him) and I'm being pushed around. That's what I get for being a loser, I guess. I sat down on the bleachers while Sora stood up against the fence with every other nut job fan. I decided to work on my science homework. I heard the cheering as the team took positions in the field, Sora screaming loudly for Riku. Then everyone shifted down to see the field better.

In short, I was the idiot in the glasses sitting by himself at a school baseball game. What a loser, right?I hadn't realized who was on the team until I heard the announcer guy say the name I dreaded the most.

_"…Axel Lea on the pitcher's mound…"_

I stared wide eyed at my paper, but ignored it. I didn't need to deal with that. He's been acting as though our first tutoring session never had that particular ending, and I'm fine with that. Not like I care if he ever does it again, or even talks to me for that matter. Seeing that idiot six days a week was bad enough, but since my math grade has picked up, I'm done with tutoring if I choose.

Trust me; I'm done dealing with that asshole.

I hated science homework~

"ROXAS!" I heard Sora shout, and I looked up right as something hit my face. I flew back and hit my head off of the bleachers and blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"…oxas….Roxas?"

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I was surrounded by white with a continuous beeping sound. I looked to my side to see a blur of red. I noticed everything was blurry, so I knew my eyes weren't damaged anymore than they were previously.

"Roxas, are you awake? Let me know." I knew that voice, but it was laced with an unfamiliar concern. I moved slightly and gripped the nearest object to my right hand. That happened to be Axel's arm.

"Ah~" My head hurt a lot and my throat was dry. I felt plastic meeting my face, and my vision cleared as Axel removed his hands and looked at me.

"Can you see now?" he asked and I nodded, but was hit by pain. "Don't do that, you're wrapped up pretty tight; you were nailed good." He chuckled a bit, and I stared lazily since I was pretty tired. He placed a cup in my hand, and I drank it slowly with surprising coordination.

"Sora?" I croaked and he pointed outside the door and soon, said boy walked in and rushed to my side.

"Roxas! Oh, thank God you're okay. I was so worried, and so were mom and dad." He buried his face in my neck and hugged me best he could. I saw Riku talking to some tall man with blond hair and a lab coat. "Mom and dad went to get a drink and will be back soon," Sora explained and I blinked.

"May I have a few minutes to question Roxas a bit?" asked the man Riku was speaking with previously. "To make sure he remembers everything," he explained. Sora got up and walked outside with Riku who was still dressed in his ball uniform. Axel followed reluctantly and kept casting worried glances at me.

"Can you tell me your full name?" he asked.

"Roxas Cloud Strife." I answered quietly.

"Parent's names," he started and looked down to his chart, "Birth ones."

"Cloud and Tifa Strife."

"The names of the men in here previously."

"Sora Leonhart, Riku Hokani, and Axel Lea."

I sighed. Why had Axel stayed? Why was he here at all? Did I ruin the game? I'm pretty sure that was an important game!

As my thoughts ran rampant, the doctor - Mr. Vexen, he later revealed - questioned me on regular subjects, and I passed the 'does he have amnesia?' test with flying colors. I was glad I was okay, but it didn't make up for the fact I had a bitch of a headache. I was also supposed to stay the night and couldn't go to school for three days. See why school sporting events are a big no-no for me? I get injured somehow and I wasn't even playing. The door opened and my little family walked in with Yuffie attacking me with a hug, Leon smiling for once as he leaned on the wall beside me, and Sora was on my other side. After a really long apology and such, Yuffie and Leon left to talk about my expenses with the doctor, and Sora and I were alone.

"I was so worried when you fell," Sora said sadly, "Like I just got punched in the gut and couldn't breathe. I was frozen and didn't even move," he explained with his head down.

"It's okay. I guess it's my fault for not paying attention," I said, trying to get out a laugh from us both, but mine sounded weak and pathetic while he didn't even move.

"I guess it's a good thing someone did." He smiled sadly when he finally looked at me. "Riku and Axel went to get us something to eat. Better than hospital food," he assured me and we both laughed a bit when the thought occurred to me again.

"Why is Axel here and _still_ here? I don't know if he didn't notice that I don't really like him," I asked quietly, and Sora looked down.

"Two reasons, Roxas," he said simply and moved in closer. "We both didn't know, but Axel is actually really good friends with Riku and they have been since elementary school, so it's a support thing."

"The other?" I prompted, and he looked down, embarrassed.

"When I or anyone else didn't make a move, he threw his glove off and ran high speed over. He even hopped the fence in front of the bleachers and picked you up and carried you to the ambulance that was waiting like at every game." I stared in shock. "He just left along with Riku and me in the ambulance with you, and they stopped the game."

He…threw his game away for…me? I don't even like him! I hoped he would just go fuck off and leave me alone, yet he went out of his way to get me help?

"He didn't leave your side the entire time, even though they tried to tell him to step away. He's a very compassionate person at heart, I guess. He was probably more worried than Yuffie was!"

That was saying something, but why did he care? I know for a fact that if he ever even tried to get close to me, I would scoot away and ignore him.

"We bring food!" Riku smiled and handed a box to Sora. "Your mom wants you home since you have to go to school tomorrow." Sora sighed angrily and got up to leave. Axel sat beside me.

"Ri-Ri, could you give me a ride home?" he asked sweetly, and Riku nodded and placed my food on the side table since Axel was already holding his. Riku and Sora left the room and Axel and I started to eat our food in silence. We sat like that for a really long time, until I was sick of it, and my mind wanted answers.

"Why did you ditch your game, an important game, for me?" I asked, and Axel put down the plastic fork and plastered a smirk on his face, but his eyes betrayed him.

"Sora wasn't doing anything and neither was anyone else." He laughed lightly, but my glare cut it off.

"I don't need your help," I growled, "or your pity, Axel," I finished and returned my eyes to my salad.

"Fine," he said lowly. "Next time you need help, don't ask me," he said angrily and got up and left the room and slammed my door. Why did I just do that? I'm not a mean person, but…what the hell!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Will you be okay by yourself?" Yuffie asked for the tenth time that morning, and I sighed, irritated as I lay on the couch. She had put the house phone, my cell phone, chips, the TV remote, three water bottles, and my school work I was missing on the coffee table in the living room. I looked up and smiled.

"Yes, I will," I reassured her. She had tried her best to get a day off, but her boss wouldn't allow it, and Leon had left for another business trip.

"I will call you often and some of my friends may stop by, but they have a key. Try not to get up and move around too much~"

"Yuffie, I get it," I smiled and she did as well, though sadly. "Sora lent me his DS, so I'm good," I assured her again. She nodded and kissed my cheek, and she rubbed my bandaged head.

"My poor baby," she said sadly and turned to leave. I just stared at the ceiling in silence while I listened to my iPod. It was stupid that I was stuck here, but I was a little woozy when I stood since I was on so many damnmedications. One for swelling, one for pain, one for redness, one for sleeping; it goes on and on. It was really stupid, and I hated it a lot. I still felt bad for being so cold to Axel yesterday, but I guess that's how I am. I'm not mean by nature, but when I'm open to people I get hurt, and I don't want to be again.

I tried watching TV, but one can only watch Dr. Oz for so long before you get really bored. It was just fun to make fun of him really. I mean come on! His ears make him look like an elf for God's sake! That, and all he did was bring female audience members up and hug them, the weirdo.

XxxXxXxXxXxX

"Wake up!"

I turned over groggily and met sky blue eyes and figured out it was Sora. I noticed Kairi at his side instead of Riku, and that picture just didn't seem right to me. "Kairi is staying over for a project, but mom wanted me to check up on you before I steal the chips and lock us in my room."

"How did it happen anyway?" she asked, and I shrugged. I sat up slowly with Sora's help.

"I wasn't paying attention and got clocked in the head."

"Axel helped you, right?" I stared, "It's the talk of the school. Coach Xaldin is bragging about his _heroic _player, Axel Lea," **s**he said and motioned air quotes when she said 'heroic'. I then got off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked and went to my side, but I brushed him away.

"I wanna shower, okay?" I stated, and he opened his mouth to speak, but I stopped him. "Just my lower body. Yuffie said to wait to wash my face and hair." I shut the door on his protests and sat on the bathtub's edge and held my bandaged head. I decided to look at it, so I un-wrapped it carefully and stared at my reflection. It was greenish and black and blue. Not only that, but you can also see stitch marks from the baseball. It probably would have been worse had Axel not been there~

Axel.

I _really_ feel like shit for being an ass… for accusing _him_ of being an ass. Maybe I should apologize to him… No. He kissed me for no reason the other day - my _first_ kiss, mind you - and acted as though nothing happened! If anyone should apologize he should first, and then maybe I will. It'd be funny to watch him swallow his pride since he's the big, bad senior.

**Sorry for Roxas being a dick to Axel. I hope to update on weekends, but it may be really slow until I get into the swing of things with school again. I only had two days of school and I'm tired out and behind. Stupid braces! I hate the orthodontist making me miss 1****st**** period and notes. Oh well, I want two or three reviews or I don't continue till next summer. My evil threat…I'm so mean!**


	4. Parties are fun?

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 4: Parties and Closets**

**Roxas's POV**

I went back to school about a week ago and suffered through the relentless questioning of what happened and how I was. I knew they only cared so they could touch base with Sora, Riku, or Kairi, and that hurt a little. I think the only people who cared about _me_ were Naminé, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

I was sitting in art class while Naminé and I brain stormed about Sora's birthday party since we were already done with our project.

"I'm thinking we have it at that game place. He loves his video games and would thoroughly enjoy that," I suggested, and she wrote it down in her notebook.

"But," she tapped her pencil on her chin with a thoughtful face, "we only have $500 dollars between us, and it might just be too expensive." We both sighed. We had already shot down several ideas already between the two of us, and his birthday was Saturday.

Today was Thursday.

"I'm out of ideas." I put my head down, and she looked away sadly. "He can sing on a cookie in the garage for all I care," I mumbled into the table. Then I felt a thump and my head was lifted to meet Naminé's excited eyes.

"That's it!" She smiled widely. "We'll have it at Kairi's mansion in the back yard." I picked my head up and began to think.

"He did say he didn't want anything too big, and only wanted close friends and family there. He wanted it to be simple~"

"But fun!" Naminé finished excitedly, and we high fived.

"It's perfect!" we cheered in unison, only to receive stares from everyone in the class. We both looked down sheepishly and quietly discussed what we would need to buy.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, we need napkins…" I searched the aisle while Naminé checked the items we already had off the list. "Should we get the 400 pack or the 200 pack?" I asked and she looked up.

"Which is cheaper?" she asked, and I looked back.

"The 400 is on sale," I informed her, and she nodded.

"Grab that one then." She smiled as I grabbed it off the shelf and put it into the cart. We walked to the drink aisle, and she began to look around. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked kindly as Naminé picked up a six-pack of waters.

_"Hey, I was wondering when I pick up Sora tomorrow,"_ asked none other than Riku. I shifted on my feet trying to remember and looked down to Naminé's book.

"We need you over at my place for nine a.m.; can you do that?" I asked, and there was silence.

_"When do I bring him over?"_ he asked, and I thought again.

"Around five."

_"Alright, I can do that,"_ he said brightly. I knew it was a long time, but Riku and Sora have been friends since age three, so I don't doubt that Riku can successfully distract Sora for seven hours. _"Thanks, talk to you later."_ He hung up and I stared at the list.

"Damn," I cursed while Naminé put the fifth pack into the cart.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly, and I shook my head.

"Nothing, we just forgot something we already passed. I'll go get it." I smiled and she nodded as she headed off to the snack aisle while I headed to the produce section. Olette has no taste for sweets (weird, right?), so she asked if she could bring some apples. Of course, Naminé said she would provide it, so we will. I was grabbing a plastic bag and turned to head for the apples when I ran into someone and feel back onto my butt.

"Damn it, I'm sorry," I cursed and looked over to see none other than Axel on his ass in front of me. "Axel?" I asked, shocked. He stared back at me equally shocked. I struggled up to my feet to offer him a hand, but he dropped the shocked look and it morphed into him looking pissed. He shoved my hand away and stood up himself and walked away.

"Hey, wait!" I called. I ran over and grabbed his arm, but he flinched. I didn't know I grabbed on that hard and then he turned sharply, and I let go.

"What do you want, Strife?" he growled and glared daggers at me. Then my kind face fell as well.

"Nothing anymore, Lea," I said angrily and turned away and walked off too. Stupid red head; I hate him! I was going to apologize for being so cold, but if he was going to be cold too, then to hell with that plan. I grabbed a few apples and saw that he was bagging some peaches, and I turned hurriedly to leave. I didn't even want to be near him right now, so I marched, upset, to Naminé as she walked toward the check out.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" she asked quietly when she noticed my narrowed eyes and frown.

"Nothing," I muttered, and she nodded as she unloaded the cart. I still was thinking about our little run in and sighed, because I didn't want to think about that kid at all. Luckily, Axel wasn't close friends with Sora so he wasn't coming. He may be friends with Riku, but that's it.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Happy Birthday, baby!" Yuffie smiled when Sora walked into the kitchen Saturday morning, and I smiled as she squeezed her son who squeezed back with the same gusto. She pulled away and kissed his forehead and she backed up as Leon gave Sora an extremely rare hug. I put the bowl of cereal on the table and Sora sat beside me and looked at the bowl. I took the liberty to cut the strawberries to spell out 'Happy B-day' on his cheerios, and he hugged me for it.

"Thanks, Rox!" he smiled as he began to eat happily and hurriedly.

"Sora, you can take your time, you know," Yuffie reminded him and he shook his head.

"I don't want to be late when Riku gets here. We're gonna have so much fun!" Sora informed us around a mouthful of food. He finished his food in record time and was ready beside the door. I walked over, still in my PJ's, and stood beside him.

"You're excited." I smiled coyly, and he nodded.

"Since Riku is always at some sort of practice or game, we never have much time together," Sora started sadly, "and then when he suggested we spend my birthday together, I was so happy! I love hanging out with him; he's really fun!" Sora told me, though I already knew. I heard the knock and opened the door to reveal Riku who was tackled by Sora.

"Sora, calm down," Riku said and patted his back. "Happy Birthday, Sora." He smiled when Sora pulled away.

"Have him back by five," I stated like an angry father on his daughter's first date.

"Alright, I will." Riku smiled and Sora tried to crawl onto his back. "What?" he asked Sora.

"My birthday," he started, "I want a piggy back ride!" he commanded, and Riku laughed and helped him up as he turned to leave. I shut the door, but ran to my room to watch them go and could still hear them.

_"Where to?"_ Riku looked over his shoulder to look at Sora.

_"Don't care. I just wanna spend my birthday with you," _Sora informed him and they walked out of view. Little naïve Sora; can he not see how Riku feels? Oh well, I gotta get ready to head over to Kairi's to help with party set up.

I went to the bathroom and took off my glasses. I got into the shower and relished in the warmth. It was warm like when Axel was next to me in the hospital~ where on earth did that come from? He may be warm, but~ NO! Stop thinking about Axel Lea, self! I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I put my glasses on and stared at my reflection. My head looked a lot better since the bruise was almost completely faded, and the marks were gone. It could easily be hid by makeup, but don't judge me. I don't want to look at it, so I ask Yuffie to cover it for me.

I dressed in old jeans and a white T-shirt shirt and left my hair alone, since it styles naturally, and I packed my party clothes in a bag. I walked into the hallway and knocked on Yuffie's bedroom door and opened it to see the bathroom light on. I walked over to see her puking her guts out in the toilet and ran to her side.

"Yuffie," I started and held some of her hair out of her face, but it wasn't that long to begin with. When she was done, she sat back and went to her sink and didn't look at me.

"Wait for me in the room," she said quietly. I nodded and went to sit on her bed thinking I should just leave since she was sick, but she emerged holding her makeup with a smile. "Let's cover that up!" she said with her normal, perky voice. I looked at her as she began to put the powder and other items on my bruise. She looked okay, but was she really?

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked her when she was done, and her face fell.

"I'll be fine; I must not have cooked the sausage enough this morning," she suggested with a smile, but her eyes weren't in it.

"You're lying," I stated. She sighed and sat beside me.

"I'll tell you later, but don't tell Leon or Sora… or anyone for that matter," she asked pleadingly, and I nodded. She kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about it, okay? Have fun at that party today, and we'll all go out tomorrow for an after birthday party as a family." She smiled and I rose from the bed and left.

I walked down the stairs, out the door, and onto the streets. I walked to the corner of the street and waited at the bus station for a few minutes. Naminé had brought all of her supplies and slept over at Kairi's house, so I just had to show up.

I rode the bus to the other side of town and got off at the last stop before the bus loops to go back into the downtown area. I walked up the cracked sidewalk to the large, white mansion. There was a large porch and several huge windows on the place. I had only been here a few times in my life, and each time I was staying in the basement the entire time. I walked up to the large oak door and rang the door bell and waited. The door opened and I smiled.

"Hey, Reno," I said, and the tall man in front of me opened the door wide.

"Glad you could make it, Roxas. The girls are already out back while I slave in the kitchen," he sighed dramatically, and I laughed. He shared the red hair of this family, but his was nice and bright. He had little half-moon shaped tattoos beside his eyes and almost everyone who sees him falls for his smile. You could say he was good looking, and his hair was in a pony tail with little spikes at the top along with his sunglasses.

"Stop complaining!" I smiled when I saw Kairi walk into the room. Reno put a hand on his heart with a fake, hurt look on his face.

"That cuts deep, sis," he said with fake sadness while she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on, Roxas." She motioned for me to follow while Reno returned to the kitchen. "Who's entertaining Sora?" she asked curiously, and I smiled slightly.

"Riku, of course," I informed her and her face fell for a minute, and she looked jealous, but her happy face soon reappeared.

"Naminé! Roxas is here!" she yelled to the girl on a ladder in the back. She was hanging some streamers in the trees and came down quickly. She was dressed in shorts and a large shirt with her blonde hair in a high pony tail.

"Great, could you start to set up the tables and chairs? The tables are too hard for either of us to open." She sighed and I walked off as she hurriedly climbed back up her ladder while Kairi worked on blowing up some balloons. I had a feeling this would take a long time.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"It's done," Naminé sighed while she draped both of her small, pale arms around Kairi's and my neck. We had been working nonstop since 9:30 a.m., and it was finally 4 o'clock. She stood up straight as we admired our work. There were streamers in the trees lined up on the edges of the yard and a large sign that read 'Happy Birthday, Sora!' in the back taped to the fence. There were three tables by the sign where the food will go when Reno and Kairi's mom bring it out and a few more where people could sit and eat. There was a large DJ station where Zexion would play music at Naminé's request and enough room for people to dance if they wanted.

"I think we really out did ourselves." Kairi smiled and walked back toward her house. I wiped the sweat from my brow and Naminé sat on the steps of the patio and sighed tiredly.

"You should go get dressed, Nami. I'll handle food arranging before I get dressed," I promised. She nodded, and I helped her up as she walked into the house. I walked in with her and signaled for Reno and Mrs. Kutler to start to bring the food out and put it on the tables. I rearranged it all with Reno's help while Mrs. Kutler went to go pick up Sora's cake.

"Hey, Rox," I turned to see Reno standing beside me, "why don't you use my bathroom to get ready and I'll help out the guests till one of you three get back," he suggested, and I nodded. "Top floor, last door on the right," he informed me. I walked into the house and up the grand stairway. I reached the top floor and turned to the right making my way to the last door. I opened it and saw my bag of clothes already up here and smiled. I thought getting a shower might be nice, or rinse off at least. I grabbed a towel and opened the bathroom door.

My jaw dropped.

I saw Axel shaking his long red hair in an effort to dry it while his boxers were dangerously low on his hips. I noticed he had a lot of scars on his torso and back. Then he saw me, and our eyes locked.

Awkward!

"I'm sorry!" I yelled and slammed the door and leaned against it heavily while trying to get that image out of my head.I can't believe he was here! Why was he here? Does God get some sick kick from embarrassing me in front of Axel and putting me near him? If he didn't hate me before, he could call me a freak now since I just sort of walked in on him. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the doorknob being turned. The door opened and I fell back onto my ass. I stared up at Axel who was now fully dressed in jeans and a black hoodie.

"I'm sorry," I said pathetically. He stared at me and walked over me and shut the door to the main room behind him with a loud slam. Man, I am such a screw up!

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

"We should go home," I said quietly as I munched on my cotton candy Riku bought me. We played video games for three hours at the arcade, and I spent $30 on game tokens. He bought me a sit down lunch with him for a total of $35. He then took me to the pier and let me buy whatever I wanted in the shops. I bought about $50 worth of useless souvenirs, and he bought me a cotton candy for 50 cents. Basically, he spent a grand total of $115.50 on me in seven hours, and I felt kind of bad.

"Why? I thought you were having fun?" he asked worriedly, and I shook my head.

"No, I've had a blast, but…"

"But?" he prompted me, and I looked down and stopped walking.

"You've done so much to make this an amazing birthday, but I feel bad because I did the math." I was going to leave it at that, but he looked at me expectantly and I sighed. "You've spent $115.50 on me today and I feel really bad~"

"Stop." He held his finger to my lips to silence me. "I made a decision to take you out on your birthday about four months ago and saved around $500 to ensure you have fun." He smiled and I did as well. "Let's walk on the beach." He pulled me down to the little wooden walk way to get to the beach. We walked on the beach in silence until I just fell backward in the sand, and he sat beside me.

"You're the best, Riku," I sighed in content, and he hovered over my face.

"I know I am," he said smugly, and I shoved his face away playfully. I sat up, and we stared out at the water. "Happy Birthday, Sora," he said quietly.

"I've had a great 18th birthday, Riku."

"Yeah, now you're as old as me… even though you act like a seven year old half the time," he finished, and I shoved him playfully on the arm and he fell over. I fell on top of him and we laughed for a bit, but neither of us moved. Even after the laughter disappeared, we just stared at each other. I came to my senses and crawled off him quickly.

"Sorry," I apologized, but he didn't say anything. I saw a strange emotion in his blue-green eyes… one I wasn't familiar with when he thought of me. Was that…lust? Love?

Want?

"I gotta get you home," he said finally as he stood up. I nodded and let him help me up as he walked ahead toward his car. "Kairi called me saying she needed to give you your present," he explained nicely, but I knew something was bothering him still. I sat in the passenger's seat of his crappy car and he started it up to drive away. I couldn't help but think I did something wrong.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

I was dressed in black jeans and a long sleeved black button up and my nice DC shoes. I was waiting inside the house for the party to end. Sora was surprised and super happy when he got to Kairi's. It had been awhile and it was already dark out. I grabbed a slice of cake, but no one really talked to me. Some friend of Sora's brought some beer,so I decided to go inside. Right now I was trying to think of a way to explain why Sora will be drunk when I bring him home…and have nothing. I sort of hate parties a lot, so I was hiding I guess. Sure, I love loud music, and Zexion was probably the best amateur DJ out there, but I'm not very social.

It's not like I don't try to make friends, I just don't make them as easily as some people. I just got a free pass by being Sora's cousin. Even still, people ignore me, bully me, or treat me as if I'm just air. I slid down the wall of the front hallway and sat on the floor. I hadn't even seen a single friend, not even Naminé, because they were all partying. Guess they don't like me as much as I thought they did, but that doesn't surprise me one bit.

"Hey."

I looked up to see Axel standing in front of me holding a root beer in his hand and a grape pop in the other. "You look bored," he informed me. He slid down beside me and handed me the pop.

"Thank you," I said softly and we sat in silence for a long time. I wanted to apologize for being a dick, but he had to apologize first. He started this and that's the story I'm sticking to. He looks angry and bored. Maybe I should apologize first. Maybe be nice; I can do this! Just apologize first by swallowing your pride. Do it!

"Why were you here earlier getting a shower in Reno's room?"

Okay, that's a start.

"I should ask you the same question, Strife," he said. He smiled slightly as he leaned his head back with his eyes shut.

"I asked you first," I defended. He opened an eye and looked over to me and then closed it again.

"This is my aunt's house," he started and I stared in silence. "Yes; Kairi and Reno are my cousins on my dad's side," he explained to my shocked brain.

"She never said anything…" I trailed off quietly and he leaned forward on his knee again and looked to me.

"She's embarrassed of me since she's so cool, and I'm not," Axel sighed sadly, and I nodded. We sat in another silence until I spoke up.

"Party set up," I said simply. He turned to look at me and I looked over as well. "You asked the same question. I sweat my ass off and wanted to clean up before the party," I explained and he looked away, but I didn't want another silence.

"I'm sorry," he looked over with wide eyes, "for being a dick after you helped me out the other day. Also for tutoring me," I finished lamely, and he looked away.

"About tutoring…" Axel trailed off and looked to the ground. "Sorry for the first day; what I did, I mean." He scratched the back of his head nervously. I looked over to him.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked, and he looked away.

"I guess… I just wanted to," he said distantly, and I guess that was what set me off.

"You just _wanted_ to?" I asked loudly in disbelief. I stood up and glared down at him.

"What? You were sitting there, and it's not like I have an angry boyfriend to deal with," he growled as he got to his feet as well.

"Yeah, but you have one pissed off Roxas to deal with!" I yelled in his face, cursing my short stature. "What right do you have to call me out on a lack of partnership, much less my preferences? You don't know jack shit!" I yelled at him.

"I know enough that you liked it, because you're a little fag," he said, and I was taken aback by his name calling.

"How _dare_ you say that to me? Obviously you liked it too!" I glared angrily, and he softened his glare a little. "Just because I swing that way doesn't mean you can just play on my emotions because you _want_ to. That's just wrong! Do you even care about anyone else besides yourself, or do you only think with the head between your legs and not between your ears?" I yelled at him as his glare morphed into a shocked stare. I guess no one told him off before.

"I~"

"I don't even want to hear it! You're just an asshole who hates me for no goddamned reason! What did I ever do to you? I didn't even know you until you rudely ran into me and took my stuff!" I continued. It felt good to yell at him. "I just want you to know how much you bug me; don't even try to explain anything 'cause I don't care~!" Axel then pushed me against the wall and pinned my hands above my head.

"Get off of me!" I yelled loudly, and he took both of my hands in one of his and put the other over my mouth. I could still breathe, but it still bothered me that I'm pinned to a wall by Axel freaking Lea.

"I think that's what I like best," he stated, and I stopped struggling and stared at him in confusion, "The real you, the one that doesn't take shit from anyone. I never met you in person, but I always knew when I saw you there was something underneath," he explained. "I wanted to know what it was, and I found it. No one has spoken to me like that… in a long time," he finished. He uncovered my mouth, but I still stared, confused. "I'm sorry to have offended you. I'd better go," he said and let go of my hands and walked toward the kitchen leaving me on the wall.

"Roxas!" I turned to see Kairi running over, "Naminé is looking for you…to make out with you." I stared shocked, and her face fell into one of pity. "She shouldn't have taken that punch from Marluxia."

I heard Naminé calling my name, and I freaked out.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I feel so pathetic right now.

First Axel comes over to my brooding corner, pisses me off, then pins me to a wall and just leaves me. Next, Kairi comes to tell me Marluxia slipped alcohol into Naminé's drink and she was looking for me. That's how I got to the top floor, charged into Reno's room, and hid in the closet. I was hiding in the dark, hoping to _god_ she didn't find me. Don't get me wrong, Nami is a very pretty girl, and she would be a great catch for any guy, but I liked her as a friend. I was lucky, I guess, since I wasn't claustrophobic, because I have no idea how long I'd be stuck in here. I blinked in the dark and looked around while I shifted to get more comfortable on the box in the closet I was seated on. That was when the door opened, and I yelped.

"Why the hell are you in Reno's closet?" Axel asked me with a tired, irritated face. I probably looked like a deer in the headlights right about now.

"I was just…admiring Reno's…" I looked around frantically and grabbed the nearest jacket, "leather jacket," I finished with a faux smile. He just stared at me.

"Right," he said disbelievingly.

"Why are you here?" I asked, and he looked over his shoulder.

"The guys wanted to play spin the bottle and use this closet. I was told to go make sure it was clear." He gestured to me sitting in the closet. "Obviously, it isn't. I'll let you get back to~"

"Roxas!" yelled the female voice of Naminé. That was my number one clue something was up; she never yells. Axel slammed the closet door quickly, and I pushed my ear up to the door to listen.

_"Where's Roxas? I wanna give him something!"_

_ "Roxas isn't in here, Naminé. Maybe you should head back downstairs and wait for him."_

_ "Oh… okay. I want another fruity drink from Mar-Mar!"_

I sighed when the bedroom door closed, and then Axel opened the closet.

"She shouldn't drink," he said simply, and I nodded in understanding. "Now get out of the closet~"

_"AXEL!"_ shrieked a female voice, and Axel's face changed into one of fear.

"Ah, shit!" he cursed silently and hopped into the closet himself, pushing me aside as he got in leaving us alone in the closet.

_"Axel, where are you? You owe me a big fat kiss, sexy. I know you're in here!" _

I gulped wondering who this girl was that caused Axel so much fear.

"_Fine! I'll get it Monday."_ The door to the bedroom slammed shut, and we both let out a sigh of relief which led to our laughter. It was fun hiding from girls in a closet.

"Okay, closet time's over~ oh no," he stated lightly, but finished worriedly. "I slammed the door shut, and we don't have a handle in here."

"We're stuck in here?" I yelped worriedly, and he must have nodded, but I couldn't see. "Perfect," I muttered angrily. I heard the clothes shifting, and I looked forward in the dark and felt a warm hand on my lap. "Axel!" I hissed.

"Sorry, looking for leverage," he apologized while drawing his hand back as if it were burnt. I felt heat in front of me and realized Axel was stretched in front of me, and I blushed slightly. He really was warm… No! Don't think that way; you hate this guy! Axel shifted, and light blazed in my eyes.

"Ow," I muttered and rubbed my eyes.

"Sorry," he muttered quietly, and I nodded as he leaned up against the other wall. "So…" he started quietly.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" I asked worriedly, and he shook his head.

"We could yell really loud and hope someone is taking a shit?" he suggested, and I nodded. Neither of us had phones because I left mine in the hallway after I got up to yell at Axel and never grabbed it again.

"HEY!" I yelled loudly when I was facing the door.

"ANYONE UP HERE?" Axel yelled standing beside me. "HELLO?" he continued, as did I. After about ten minutes of screaming, my throat hurt, and no one was coming. I sighed in defeat and took a seat again.

"This is pointless. No one's up here," I whined. He looked away and slid down the wall and sighed as well.

"Reno checks his closets every night; he'll find us eventually," Axel informed me, and I stared.

"Who the hell checks their closet before they go to bed?" I asked curiously, and he shrugged.

"Dunno. He just does," he said as he shrugged. I nodded, and we sat in an awkward silence. We just seemed to always have one.

"Are you hot?" he asked suddenly, and I whipped my head around to stare at him funny.

"What?" I asked and he looked relaxed, if not a bit red.

"I'm sweating, but," he looked away, "would you mind if I turned off the lights?" he asked, and I shook my head. It was rather warm. He stood up by shimming up the wall and then he leaned over me again. If I had blushed before, I was a rose at this point since his shirt rode up and you could see some of his lower stomach muscles… that part being in my face. He shut the lights off and moved so he was right in front of my face with his glowing green eyes. I decided I love that green because they were just so amazing. My thoughts turned from his eyes when I felt hands on my face, and I looked away, effectively pulling free from his hypnotic stare and warm hands.

"Maybe we should try calling again?" I suggested. I don't know what his reaction was since it was dark. His eyes left my view and we started yelling again until Rude, Reno's best friend, found us. I sighed happily when I was free, but Axel just walked away hurriedly. I felt bad.

I walked out soon after and down the stairs to see Riku, Reno, Sora, and Marluxia in a game of strip poker with the party going on around them. Let's just say that Sora was one hand away from being completely exposed, not to mention he was as drunk as can be. Riku had just lost his shirt, Reno was lacking a shirt and pants, and Marluxia was fully clothed.

"Sora, we're leaving," I stated, and he turned his head to me clumsily and giggled like mad.

"Don't be a fun killer, Roxxasss," he drew out my name with a slur while hiccupping between some of his words. I sighed and grabbed his clothes and helped him up.

"Thanks for taking care of him today, Riku," I stated professionally. "Next time," I looked to Sora as he giggled at nothing, "no drinks," I said and started to head toward the door. I stopped him by the door and put his clothes on while receiving no help from him. We then walked out the door and headed for home.

I dropped him off in bed with a garbage can beside him for when he hurls, because I know he will. I sat in my room and took off my glasses. I sighed with closed eyes, but I couldn't get Axel out of my head.

**Ok. I think they may get longer from this point on, maybe…depends on what you people think. Let me know if you prefer shorter chapters or longer ones.**


	5. His Smile

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 5: His Smile**

**Roxas's POV**

I always enjoyed the country. I like the private beach Leon's company owns and the fact we visit it often. Hell, Sora and I spend most of our summer at the small cabin and beach here. I loved to come here on birthdays, because it was always fun with Sora, my aunt, and my uncle.

"Roxas!" I started to run to catch the frisbee that Sora tossed over his father's head. Yuffie started to run for it with me, and I picked up speed.

"I… Got it!" I dove for it and laughed when Yuffie tackled me into the sand. She helped me up to my feet, and I threw it back to Sora. He started to run backward and Leon followed him. With Leon's height advantage, he caught it, and Sora tackled him and they wrestled for the Frisbee. When Yuffie ran over to pull them off of each other, Leon just pulled her down into the little wrestling match, and I just stared. A happy family of three; I had that once.

I remembered a time where that would happen with me, back when my parents were still here, but that didn't last long. They were just too young to raise me, I guess; they wanted to see the world and didn't want to drag me along. I remember when me and my dad would play catch and my mom would make drinks and snacks for us to enjoy during a break. I watched and smiled sadly as I listened to Yuffie's giggled filled protests as Sora and Leon tickled her, only for the tides to change and they began to tickle Sora. I felt the wind blow a stream of cold on my cheek, and I raised my hand to the now wet area. When had I started to cry? I turned and started to walk off to the car and leaned against it. Times like this make me feel bad for living here with them.

I sat beside the car and sighed. I pulled my knees to my chin and placed my forehead on my knees. I was tired from the day of play here and just wanted to sleep and _not_ think of my parents.

"Roxas?" I looked up to see Sora jog over to my brooding corner and sit beside me. "What's wrong? You were having a blast five minutes ago." He cocked his head to the left curiously as he stared at me with big, blue eyes.

"I just… got tired," I lied easily, but that wasn't too far from the truth. He nodded and got up and gave me a hand as well. He pulled me to my feet, and we walked back together. I saw Leon and Yuffie sitting in the sand drinking some lemonade.

"Rox? I was concerned when you just walked off." Yuffie smiled and motioned for us to sit with them. Sora got comfy beside his dad, and Yuffie sat beside me and happily wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close. "Let me know if something's bothering you," she whispered into my hair and pulled away. She smelled a little like my mom, and I got sleepier by the minute. Sora was off to my side babbling up a storm about how amazing his party was yesterday, but thankfully leaving out the drinking we didn't plan on. Yuffie and Leon watched and listened intently, laughing at all the right parts, but I sat in silence and thought about what happened to _me_ at that party.

I had partied for a total of thirty minutes until I went to go sit in my emo-corner and sulk in self-pity. Then Axel wandered over, pissed me off, pinned me to a wall, and then just walked away. Shortly after that, Naminé chased after my virginityin her drunken state, and I hid in a closet only to be found by Axel. Then Axel accidently locked us both in the closet hiding from someone himself. We yelled out to people (which didn't work), Axel showed me his muscular stomach (accidently), and he almost made a move on me in a closet, only to disappear right afterward. Talk about your fun party!

"Roxas, look." Yuffie shook my shoulder and my closed eyes opened to see the sunset. I missed watching them with my parents, especially when we made that random trip to the beach. "Are you gonna smile for me?" she whispered in my ear. I nodded and sat there while Sora lay on Leon's lap and I on Yuffie's. Sora had long since fallen asleep. I was still awake, but they didn't know.

"Yuff, about the doctor~" Leon started, and I felt Yuffie shift.

"I'm fine. I still have a lot of time," she said quietly.

"I'm worried about Roxas and Sora," he said quietly, and I felt Yuffie start to stroke my hair.

"Why? They're eighteen and sixteen-years-old. Old enough to care for themselves~"

"Sora would be no where without you, and Roxas has lost too many people in his life. You'd be forever." That harsh statement made my breath hitch. Forever? What could he mean? Yuffie was fine. I felt myself shift and a shift across from me.

"We'll talk later, dear," she said quietly, and I heard Leon get up, probably taking his small eighteen-year-old with him. I felt myself being lifted as well, and I decided sleep would be really good right about now.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I was worried about what Sora had done when I was not around Friday night. He _was_ pretty tanked, but he had Riku with him; what could he possibly have done? I think my question was answered when guys in the hallway started to sing '_So Hott_' by Kid Rock and doing stupid, yet suggestive, dance moves. Sora was blushing the color of a tomato when he dropped me off in homeroom, and I smiled at him encouragingly. I hoped people would be nice to the alternate captain of the Blitzball team. I walked to the back and took my seat quietly. I brought out a piece of lined paper and began to write down all I had to do today. It was a ritual habit that made no sense, but took up time when needed. I was in the middle of item seven when someone walked up to my desk and the entire class quieted. I looked up timidly to meet lily pad green eyes and a smirk almost every girl in school fell in love with.

"Axel," I state evenly and he swung around and took the seat beside me. He flipped it around so he straddled it and leaned over the desk and smiled at his friends. The class began to talk again, but I still felt all those eyes on me. How awkward.

"I was wondering if you have any classes of mine and I never noticed," he replied with a smug smirk. I took out my schedule and shook my head.

"Doubt it. Let's not forget that I'm a sophomore and you're a senior. Plus, you're not even supposed to be in this homeroom," I pointed out with a shake of my head. He sighed and gave me the schedule back.

"You should join a sport," he stated happily. I stared at him, confused, and then laughed slightly. He looked at me confusedly.

"You obviously don't know me," I started with a smile, "I have zero hand eye coordination," I replied still smiling. He looked down and back up at my face.

"So then what do you do in your free time?" he asked me, and I looked to him as well with a coy smile.

"I take pictures and play and write music for the piano," I said proudly with a devious smile while he nodded.

"I better see some of these pictures and hear you play soon," he said with an equally devious smile. I didn't really know what he was suggesting, but I didn't really care. I was having too much fun!

"Axel Lea." We both looked to the teacher and she motioned for Axel to come to her. "I'll see you now," she said quietly, and Axel flashed me a smirk.

"We'll talk later, blondie." He walked away with those as his choice parting words. I looked back to my book, but I was attacked from behind by a hug.

"Why was Axel talking to you?" Olette asked excitedly. "If you're friends, oh, _please_ put a good word in for me!" she cheered into my ear. I laughed when Pence glared, something that almost never happens and looks so foreign on his face.

"We're not…friends…actually," I stated hesitantly. I really don't know what we were to each other. I guess that's another thing for me to have to think about that I don't really want to think about. I looked to Hayner and he sent me a courage filled smile. He had problems with someone as well. I was the only one who knew Hayner liked Seifer,and hopefully the only one he planned to tell since anyone who would know would think he forgot to take his meds. Let's not forget this is the same guy who beats the shit out of me because Naminé likes me. I leaned back and sighed. Olette ran a comforting hand through my hair, but it felt too familiar of a move to me so I jerked away.

I don't like being reminded of those people who were supposed to take care of me.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Why was I doing math homework at lunch? If you're that curious, just ask my brain. Maybe it'll tell you since _I_ have no idea why I'm doing it now. I brought my calculator closer to me and typed in the appropriate numbers. I was so involved in the problem that I didn't notice someone join me at the table until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah!" I yelped, scared. I felt a few eyes on me and a laughter that belonged only to Sora. I looked up to see him smile as he sat beside me. I still felt eyes on me, and I looked for Riku since he wasn't here yet. I scanned the room and my eyes landed on him talking to Axel. No… he was holding him back from running. Weird. I looked back at Sora to see Kairi sitting down while talking about a hundred miles an hour about something dumb. I looked back at the paper and listened faintly to Sora and Kairi talk. Riku eventually joined the conversation when he sat down. Though, I was having a strange feeling. You know the feeling you get when someone is watching you? Well, I felt that way the entire stretch of lunch and hated it. I got up to leave so I could hit the bathroom before class started, but when I walked into the bathroom, I was followed.

I turned, and I was pinned to a wall under Axel.

"A-Axel?" I yelped in surprise. Why was he here, pinning me to a wall? He leaned his face closer to me until his lips ghosted over my right ear.

"Are you all right? You yelled at lunch," he said. Under normal circumstances, I would laugh. I would tell him I was fine and could take care of myself, but these weren't normal circumstances. He had both of my wrists pinned to the small, cool tiles of the wall, a knee in between my legs up against… you know where, and his lips practically kissing my ears. I think my genius answer was:

"I-uh-gah-ee."

Man, I was a genius. Whatever I meant to say was stupid, even if that isn't the _exact_ gibberish I spouted.

I felt his hands leave my wrists as they began to roam over my body, causing me to gasp in surprise and strangely… pleasure. He felt over my sides and then moved to my stomach, and then my back and he followed through to my arms. I was panting at this point, my face flushed with lips parted slightly. His hands were very warm and comforting, but as soon as they had arrived, they left. Axel leaned off me completely, and I slumped down as he left me panting in the bathroom.

I got up shakily to my feet and totally forgot why I came in here from the start since I was just _molested by Axel!_ What the hell!**?** What is he doing to me! I removed my glasses and splashed some cold water on my face to sober myself up to focus on the rest of the day. I fixed them back on my face and dubbed myself presentable enough to the public and walked back out to the busy hallway and ran to class. I think that counted as sexual harassment… I'll report that when I figure out why the _hell_ I enjoyed that!

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm heading out now, Rox! Tell mom and dad when they get home!" Sora called as he closed the door behind him. I heard the car start up, and I knew Riku was leaving with Sora to head to the movies. They watched a ten cent movie every Saturday night since they were little kids. I went a few times when I would visit, and a few times when I first got here, but I haven't gone since. I was lounging on the living room couch in my PJ's with the book I was currently reading with a mug of tea beside me. I re-opened the book and read silently, but after reading the same, damn line over and over again, I gave up.

Axel's little stunt on Wednesday was still on my mind, plus all his creepiness from the week. He would talk to me in homeroom and glare at anyone who looked at me. Then he would stare in the hallways and at lunch. He even stared at me when I was running outside for gym and he was outside as well. He's really starting to creep me out, and I'm getting worried. Ever since the party he's been… I don't even know. Just weird, I guess. I got up from the couch and ran up to my room and grabbed my camera. I grabbed a piece of note paper and wrote a quick note to Yuffie and Leon to read when they got in. Sora was going to the movies and I was going on a walk with my camera. I closed the door and walked down the street with my camera bag on my shoulder and headed toward the park.

I saw a few kids from school and thought I heard Hayner laughing with Olette and Pence, but I didn't look for them. I needed to think for a little bit by myself and going on a trail walk with my camera was just the distraction I needed. I sighed and walked through the iron gate and into the park. I walked forward with my head down, not bothering to look up till I heard grunting and almost walked into a moving basketball game on the black top in the park. Good news is I didn't get hit; bad news was it was Axel and his friends.

Just my luck, right?

"Hey, short stack!" I looked over to the sweating pink haired man, Marluxia. I smiled sourly at him. He laughed and went over to the bench to grab some water with a blond girl. I think her name is Larxene.

"Hey, Roxas," I turned to see a slate haired man sitting up against the nearest tree with a book in front of him. I waved kindly since he was nice.

"What brings you to the park?" I turned to see Demyx smiling like a fool while he dried off his sweaty face. Axel stared from the edge of the black top while talking to Reno.

"I just," I looked directly into Axel's eyes, and he looked away shyly, "wanted to take a walk in the woods."

"Going to take pictures for the school's art show?" I turned to see Zexion had closed his insanely thick novel and was looking at me with his baby blue eye. "I heard you were in the art club with Naminé."

"Well, yeah." I laughed a little and rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Nami asked me to join the club; she chooses from all the pictures I take," I explained, again feeling Axel's eyes upon me, but I refused to look at him.

"I guess we better go to one of those, huh, Zexy?" Demyx directed as he sat beside Zexion who nodded silently. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Demyx was nervous talking to his friend.

"These woods are dangerous," Zexion told me and stood up - Demyx looked disappointed - and grabbed the local paper out of his bag. "According to the paper, a woman was attacked in the forest by some man." I grabbed the paper quickly.

"No way, really?" I asked in disbelief. For as long as I've lived here, Twilight Town has been safe; you never hear of a crime being committed. That's why so many people want to live here and raise a family.

"She got away and reported it, but she was rather shaken up. You shouldn't go on these trails alone this late." Zexion walked past me and pointed to Axel. "Go with him," he commanded, and I think we both jumped out of our skin.

"I'm fine, I don't~"

"He's a big boy, I'm playing with you~"

"Just go," Zexion said firmly. He sat down again and opened his book while Demyx played with his hair, not looking at anyone. Can't rely on him to save me; what about Marluxia and Larxene? Marluxia was drinking water on the bench with Larxene sitting on his lap, talking quietly. Reno, maybe? No, he was pushing Axel toward me to go with me. I guess Zexion wasn't someone you ignored; he just has that air around him that screams _listen to me_.

"Fine," I sighed and started to head toward the trail. "Come on." I motion for Axel to follow with my right arm and he follows quietly, our footsteps being the only noise to be heard besides our own breathing.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I kneeled down again and positioned my camera in front of a pretty wild flower on the trail, and Axel held my bag and stood behind me quietly. I took the picture and waited for the processing to finish so I could take another, but the silence was starting to bother me. Why? Well, Axel normally talks my ear off if he's near me and sends shivers down my spine from staring when he isn't near. So this silence was pretty unnerving. He was also staring at me. He really needs to work on his people skills.

"Do you ever take pictures of people?" Axel asked suddenly, and I turned sharply to look at him. I thought about that for a little bit. I hadn't taken pictures of people since Sora's twelfth birthday. That was the day my parents announced their newest trip… and my new home.

"I used to," I said finally, and he seemed satisfied with that answer. I continued to walk until we hit the forest's stream. It was where all the trails connected. I walked to the small bridge and kneeled down and took a few pictures of the stream and the rocks. After a few of those, I moved off the one bridge and took a picture of the stream and the bridge, plus some trees too. I turned since it was about time we start to head home, but I saw Axel sitting on the other bridge with one knee drawn up to his chin and the other dipping in the water with his shoe sitting beside him. He had his left arm wrapped around his left leg and a gentle smile on his face. My hands started to move on their own, and I flicked the camera to black and white and brought it in front of me and clicked. I took a few more, one in color, and then turned it off and stood beside him.

"We should get going," I said quietly, and he looked up. We held each other's gaze for a long time. He finally stood up and handed me my camera bag so I could put my camera away, and we walked back in silence.

That _was_ until I was pinned to a tree.

Axel was inches in front of my bewildered face, holding my hands at my sides and using his leg to keep me from struggling away, but I wasn't struggling. I wanted to, but I wasn't; I was just staring into Axel's eyes; his green, green eyes. Then he placed a short kiss on my cheek. He pulled away and stood in front of me.

"Let me walk you home," he said quietly, nothing like the Axel I'm used to hearing. I walked beside him as I led him to my house, but seeing as how he's Kairi's cousin, he knew the way already. He walked me up to the door and after I unlocked and opened it, he held it open for me. It was like he was purposely wasting time, like he didn't want to go home just yet. I walked straight to my room and sat in my office chair and opened my camera bag. I withdrew my camera and began to scroll through all my pictures until I landed on the black and white picture of Axel.

I smiled softly and flicked to the next one, a zoom in on his face. His smile was genuine, not a smirk or fake smile like he usually uses at school. It was something I wished I could see more often.

Wait, what?

XxXxXxXxXxX

I walked to school by myself the next day since Sora decided to stay the night with Riku, so I told them I'd meet them at school. I went early today because I needed to clean out my locker since Hayner needs to share it most days. He just leaves a mess in my locker and I have no time during the day to clean it, so why not be early? That was until I made it to my locker and heard Axel laugh. I followed it until I hear another familiar voice.

"…matter, Axel. He has feelings and you should lie off if you aren't serious," Zexion chastised, and Axel laughed again.

"I'm just getting warmed up, using my charm to win. Why don't you keep your nose in that book of yours," he finished rudely.

"I'm just looking out for a friend. He's been through a lot in his life, just ask your cousin." There was silence. "I know you've been through worse, Axel, but just… be reasonable, okay? He's breakable, and I don't want that to happen." Since when did Zexion act so… motherly and kind?

"Zex… I know you're looking out for both parties, you and the others have been there through all the shit, but I just need…" he paused for a long time, "something fresh. Someone who doesn't think I'm scary, mean, or pathetic. He's my clean slate, so let me handle this how I want to," Axel pleaded. I heard a grunt and footfalls and a loud sigh from Axel. At that point I ran off quietly, fixing my glasses from how fast I was running. Why do I get the feeling they were talking about me? I looked to the clock and had lost the better part of my thirty minutes and had no time to start cleaning my locker before the kids started to arrive. May as well head to the court yard and wait for my cousin's friends. Note: I mean _his_ friends since no one likes me for me.

I opened my book bag and read my book quietly until Naminé arrived and sat beside me. She still was apologizing for the party the other day, and I kept telling her it was fine. It helped me bond slightly with Axel. We may not be the best of friends, but at least we aren't at each other's throats every time we talk to each other.

"Roxas!"

I turn to see Sora, Riku, and Kairi run over. I smile as they begin to talk about their night and what they plan to accomplish during the week, but my eyes were fixated on the pair of green eyes watching me intently. I flashed back to his smile in the picture I took yesterday and smiled slightly. He noticed my smile and I could practically see the gears turning as he thought of something, and I wanted to know if it had anything to do with his conversation with Zexion. If I'm right, they were talking about me, meaning something I never thought was possible. Axel flashed an actual smile at me.

Someone likes Roxas Strife and not Sora's cousin.


	6. Art Show

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 6: Art Show **

**Roxas's POV**

I stayed after school for art club because we had to have a meeting to discuss how we were going to set up the Art Show, as well as where it was going to be held, when it was going to be, and who was going to waste their life setting everything up. The members were gathered and talking with Mr. Luxord by the time I showed up. I got the glare, but was ignored after that point. I was late to this meeting because I was caught up in a conversation with the **s**obbing Sora. Something about Kairi yelling at him about not going to the mall with her yesterday because he went to Riku's baseball practice. Sometimes that girl needs to be told the world doesn't revolve around her.

"Roxas?"

I looked over to Rikku, the blond girl who always wears skimpy, but colorful, clothing who was smiling at me. Today, her choice outfit was a sleeveless, thin midriff green shirt, shorts and tall black high heeled boots. Her long blond hair was pulled back and she had a smile plastered to her face. She was the only other person besides Naminé who willingly talked to me.

"Yeah?" I asked nicely. She looked to the other members who tried to hide their anger for me since I zoned out.

"Naminé suggested you help with the set up while some of us finish up our drawings." I looked around the room to the other in here. I knew Rikku was just kindly saying I was doing all the setup because all I do is take pictures; I know how to read in between the lines.

"I'll do it all. Just give me your art by the 12th," I sighed, and they all thanked me. Selfish bastards… not even Nami offered to help me! Guess she was busy… or was turning into everyone else. I knew joining this thing was a waste of time. I let them talk more about food and drinks while Mr. Luxord looked through his computer for a place to rent out. I was just planning when I would go shopping and when I would set up, because I still have other things to do.

Who am I kidding? I have nothing better to do… this place will be the coolest fucking art show yet!

After the meeting, Mr. Luxord gave me the address and told me to just type in a code, and I was in. I was walking out of the school with Naminé while she went on about which drawings to use, but I was absently listening until we reached her house.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and I turned to her. "To choose your pictures for the show, I mean," she amended, and I nodded. I'd just plug my camera into the TV and let Sora choose. I watched her close the door behind her, and I fixed my bag over my shoulder and continued to walk to my house. I was wondering if Sora would be up to even look at my photos. He seemed really upset about the Kairi incident earlier, and I just hope he's better now. If not, some people will be receiving a punch to the face, and I'm not normally one to be violent. I dug my key out of my pocket and put it into the door and opened it slowly. The house was quiet, but both cars were here, meaning they were home. I walked into the dining room and stared blankly at the person sitting at the table.

Long silver hair and cold light green eyes. He was dressed in black from head to toe and wore a smirk on his face. I cracked into a smile and ran to this man.

"Sephiroth!" I called. He rose and let me attack him with a hug. I was so glad to see him; it had been too long since I last saw him. He wrapped one arm around my back and I held on close to him. "I missed you!"

"It has been too long, Roxas," he said in that beyond calm voice of his. He was my uncle on my dad's side and he was the only person I really loved. He was around often when I was a kid because my parents were still in school when I was born. I would stay with him during the day, and when my parents kept me, he would visit almost regularly. It was the best, but ever since my parents left, I haven't seen him once. I heard a door open and I turned slightly and saw Sora walk in slowly and tentatively. That's the thing about Sephiroth that makes him sort of lonely. He is a pretty intimidating guy, and most people were scared of him. I pulled away completely when Yuffie and Leon walked in.

"We thought it would be a nice surprise, Roxas." Yuffie smiled to me, and I was beaming. "Are you okay with him staying here for a little while Roxas?" she continued, and I nodded quickly.

"I don't want to intrude on your home, Yuffie; I could very easily get a hotel room," he offered. That was my uncle. Looks like he's gonna kill you, but is really a big softy. I sat at the table beside him and Sora sat beside me.

"Where have you been, Uncle Seph?" I asked, and he looked to me and placed a bag on the table with a small smirk.

"Where have I been," he repeated while he opened the bag and removed a few wrapped items and gave them around to the appropriate people. "Well, Leon; do you mind opening the present?" he asked. Leon ripped the paper off to reveal a little bear wearing a turban and holding a lamp.

"You were in Agrabah?" Sora asked, astonished, and I stared shocked as he nodded.

"For two months," he answered. He looked to Yuffie. "Yuffie?" Sephiroth continued. She held it closer to her and raised her left hand to rip off the paper. I noticed her hand was shaking slightly which wasn't like her at all. I was about to question it when she squealed happily.

"You went to Atlantica City?" she asked excitedly as she held the small mermaid figurine. Yuffie had always thought mermaids were cool, so I guess Sephiroth picked it up for her.

"One year," he sighed. "It was a bad year. Let's just say I hate fish now," he finished, and we all laughed happily. "Go ahead, Sora," he urged quietly. Sora picked up the box. He used the knife from cutting his bagel and opened it quickly. He pulled out a small, stuffed lion with tan fur and a large red mane. I smiled, and he hugged it close.

"Pride Rock. That's outside Lionsville, correct?" Leon asked quietly, and Sephiroth nodded. He nodded in my direction, and I opened the small package for me. I pulled out a picture and stared at it long and hard. It was a picture of my house; the one I lived in when I lived in Hollow Bastion; the house we would always come back to after a trip around the world. I had completely forgotten Sephiroth bought it off my parents since it was almost eight years ago that he did.

"It doesn't seem to have changed at all." I smiled slightly, and he placed an arm around my shoulders.

"I couldn't decide what to buy you from any of the places I've been. The only thing I thought you would appreciate was this." He smirked, and Sora excused himself to go call Riku and talk about his stuffed animal. Yuffie went up to shower, and Sephiroth talked with Leon in the living room. I walked up to my room, shut the door behind me, and then fell onto my bed. I closed my eyes and sighed as I clutched the picture to my chest. This picture may not be much compared to the other gifts, but to me, it was enough.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I walked through town as I slowly made my way to the grocery store. Sephiroth is staying for two weeks, and he has been here for about three days. Things I guess have been pretty normal; Axel randomly talks to me when he waits to see the nurse, and my friends are the same, I guess. Sora has patched things up with Kairi and seems to be happy, and I was as bored and lonely as ever.

I walked into the store and grabbed a cart and looked at the list in my hand. First stop was cookies; all kinds of cookies. Damn, I'm going to be poor by the time I get out of here! I was so distracted by my calculations in my head, I ran into someone else.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I called as I ran around to help the person I ran into, only to pull my hand back. "Axel," I stated evenly, if not a little agitated.

"Oh, so if I was someone else you would care?" he mocked a hurt voice and stood up. "You should pay attention when you are driving a cart, Rox," he explained, but I went back to my cart and pushed it away. He followed me.

"Why are you following me?" I sighed as I compared different boxes of cookies. He stood to my side and threw a box into my cart. "Hey!" I called.

"Hey, if your entertaining the masses, you want sugary filled products so you aren't left with twelve boxes of cookies you don't like conquering your refrigerator," Axel explained. I stared at the box of cheap, iced sugar cookies.

"Good point," I said lamely as I stared at the list again. He peeked over my shoulder. "Wanna help me out?" I mumbled, and he stared with a smirk on his face.

"What? I didn't quite catch that," he said sarcastically with a hint of smugness.

"I asked if you want to help me shop!" I practically yelled, and he laughed happily; that nice, full laugh that only he is capable of. "You seem to know what people like, and I don't," I continued in a calmer voice. He nodded.

"I'd love to. What's next there, partner?" he asked as he took hold of the cart and leaned over slightly.

"Drinks," I answered as he started forward to the drink aisle, and I followed quickly. Since he was taller, he had a longer stride with those long legs of his. He stopped in front of the pop and stared for a few minutes. I grabbed a bottle of orange pop and root beer, and when I turned to grab some bottles of water, he stepped forward and grabbed a small bottle of grape pop and placed it in the cart. He sent me a smirk and helped me lift the case of water. It was heavy, so he pulled up his sleeves slightly. I noticed some greenish, purple marks on his wrists, but he moved before I could examine them further.

"Anything else?" he asked as he fixed his sleeves before turning to me fully. I looked to the list quickly.

"Plates and napkins," I said quietly. He nodded and pushed on through the aisle and left me to follow him to the appropriate aisle. There was still a question burning in my head and I just wanted to blurt it out and see his answer. "Why do you talk to me?" I asked quickly and quietly. He turned to me and looked at me for a while.

"What?" he asked, and I looked into his eyes before he pulled away to grab some plates.

"I know you heard me. People in this town only talk to me because Sora is my cousin; Riku is Sora's friend so of course he would be nice to me and the same goes for Kairi. I know for a fact Sora hates you a lot so… why?" I rambled until the end.

"You're not like other people," he said. He placed the paper plates into the cart and turned to grab some napkins which he placed in the cart as well. "There's more to you than meets the eye," he finished quietly, so quietly I barely heard him. He turned to me quickly with a smirk.

"That's all I need," I said. He nodded and we approached the check out. He walked right on past me.

"I'll be outside!" he promised as he walked out the door. I nodded, and when it was my turn, I smiled. The cashier smiled at me. His blue eyes always sparkled, and his brown hair was always combed to perfection. He was always so nice to me.

"Afternoon, Zack," I greeted cheerfully, and he nodded.

"Hey there, Roxas." He scanned a few items. "Planning a party?" he asked when he swiped a few boxes of cookies.

"Sorta. The club wants me to set up the entire thing. It seriously blows," I sighed angrily, and he nodded.

"That does blow. I heard rumor you have family visiting; is that true?" he asked curiously. I nodded. "I should stop by soon then. Introduce myself, you know?" he explained as he accepted my money. I nodded.

"I don't think my uncle would be totally okay if I was friends with a 25 year old, though,"I sighed, and he laughed. I placed the bags into the cart.

"Here!" He tossed me a small chocolate bar. "On the house; I'll introduce myself anyway! I can run pretty fast!" I laughed with him and walked out of the store, and I saw Axel talking on a phone with his back to me. He was yelling at someone, but he soon hung up. Then he punched the wall a few times.

"Axel!" I called and ran over and grabbed his bloody hand and he looked at me, shocked. "Stop it, you idiot!" I shouted, and he continued to stare with wide eyes. "Come on." I pulled him toward cart. I grabbed my messenger bag and pulled out a couple tissues and some tape. I pulled his right hand to me and dabbed the bleeding skin. I wrapped it up with some tissues and taped them there.

"I'm fine." He pulled his hand away. "I'll see you~" I pulled his left arm roughly so he couldn't leave.

"You'll be fine when I say you are!" I commanded, and his narrowed eyes widened again to the size of the plates I bought. "You're coming with me," I stated and made him follow me as I dragged him by his left arm. I don't know why he was so shocked because I cared; he could get sick if he ignored it, so I was going to care for him. I mentioned once before that I can be pretty demanding and scary if I need to be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"I'm home!" I called into the quiet house. I put my bags on the floor and turned to Axel who was standing right outside my door. "You can come in, Axel," I sighed, and he nodded and walked in. "Sit at the table and take off the bloody tissues. Stay put." I ran up the stairs and opened the bathroom door and went to the closet. I pulled out the cleaning alcohol, gauze, and the medical tape. I turned on my heel and ran down the stairs, but paused when I heard voices. One was Axel and the other was Sephiroth. Shit, I forgot he was here. I listened in because eavesdropping was cool, right?

"You're here because?" Sephiroth asked. I could only imagine the glare Axel was receiving.

"Roxas dragged me here. I did something stupid and he was being a good friend and helping out," Axel stated evenly. It's a good thing Axel was normally strong and fierce.

"You're friends with Roxas?"

"I'd like to think so," Axel said. He thought we were friends; what did _I_ think we were? I walked into the room and the eyes turned to me.

"He's okay, Uncle Seph," I stated as I sat beside Axel. He nodded and walked out of the room, and it was quiet.

"Protective uncle," Axel said, and I laughed lightly.

"He used to work in the army as a spy, so he is trained to be a dick to outsiders. Give him some time; he just was honoring a promise." I smiled as I examined the broken skin. "How many times did you punch that wall, Axel?" I asked, and he smiled.

"I lost track at seven." He laughed, and I put some of the alcohol on a paper towel and dabbed it on his broken skin. He flinched and hissed in pain.

"What have we learned, Axel?" I asked sarcastically, and he laughed.

"To not punch walls," he sighed. I wanted to ask why he punched it to begin with, but I resisted. If it was a personal thing, I wasn't about to intrude. I finished wrapping his knuckles up and placed the tape there to keep it in place. I got up and went to the freezer and placed some ice cubes in a zip lock bag, feeling his eyes on me the entire time. I brought the bag back and put it on the wrapped knuckles.

"You're gonna want to change that tomorrow before school. It's gonna be sore and I would try my best not to get that wet," I finished, and he nodded. He stood up and took the bag with him. "Call me if you need anything." I placed a napkin with my number on it in his pocket. He nodded again and walked out of the kitchen and to the door. I heard it shut behind him, so I walked up the stairs to the guest room and saw Sephiroth sitting on his bed.

"Will your friend be okay?" he asked, and I nodded. "I'll go and make dinner since Yuffie and Leon will be late tonight. Call Sora and make sure he'll be home in an hour." He walked past me, and I went to my room to wait. I laid flat on my bed and removed my glasses and closed my eyes, and then my phone vibrated. I told Sora not to respond, just to be aware. I put my glasses on and stared at the unknown number. I opened the text.

**It's Axel. Thx a bunch!**

I smiled and texted him back. I guess we were friends now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Axel had been absent all week. It was rather upsetting because I wanted to check on his wrappings, and I was debating on asking Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, or Zexion where Axel lived. I hoped he was okay and his cuts didn't get infected, because if they had, I'd blame myself. I walked up to Zexion in the library since we had a substitute and it was a study hall.

"Hey," I said quietly, and he looked up from his thick book and let a small smile grace his lips.

"Hello, Roxas," he said. I sat beside him and placed my bag on the table.

"I was wondering if you know where Axel lives?" He looked down and I got nervous. "I mean, you are friends - I thought you'd - it just seemed like maybe you would~" I was stuttering trying to word it correctly.

"He hasn't contacted any of us at all, so we are as clueless as you, Roxas," he said quietly. I saw Demyx run into the library, get yelled at to which he nodded quickly, and then speed-walked to the table we were at.

"Zex~ Oh. Hey, Roxas." He smiled sheepishly when he saw me, but turned his attention back to the expectant Zexion. "I still haven't got a hold of Axel, but he did send me a message saying he was fine." He smiled broadly like he just announced the answer to world hunger.

"There, Roxas. Axel is just fine," he said trying to convince me, but his tone of voice suggested he didn't even believe that line. I nodded and let Demyx talk to Zexion who was trying to read and laughed to myself. Demyx tried pretty hard to get Zexion's attention, and he just wouldn't have it. It was sad, but funny. You wouldn't even know if Zexion even knows how much Demyx likes him**.** Axel hadn't texted me since the first night he got my number, and we had texted back and forth for five hours that night. His last message to me was one I couldn't get out of my head, no matter how hard I tried.

**Night, Rox. Sweet dreams for a sweet kid.**

**Love ya! See ya this weekend!**

He basically told me he wouldn't be at school; why didn't I pick up on that? Why would he tell me, but not his other friends? Why would he not tell anyone if he _knew_ he wasn't going to be here?

Maybe he went on a trip.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Ouch! Shit!" I shook my hand in pain. I hated that damn table because when you tried to set them up, it would pinch your skin. I kicked the leg and the table collapsed on itself because it was the portable ones where you have to set up the legs. I had been at this warehouse since 7 a.m., and it was noon now. I had set up the tables and different stations for the different people in the group. I was pretty tired since I spent all last night figuring out how things were going to be set up, so I just collapsed on the floor for a few minutes to relax. I removed my glasses and shut my eyes to rest for five minutes.

Then when I opened my eyes again, someone was holding a bottle of grape pop over my face. I sat up quickly and smacked heads with the person.

"Shit**,** sorry." I grabbed my glasses and let my vision focus on Axel. He had a scar on his face that wasn't there last time I saw him. I placed a hand on the scar, and he looked away and back again.

"I ran into some tree branches," he sighed, and I laughed.

"So, you just break into places during lunch time?" I asked, and he cocked his head to the side.

"How long were you on the floor, Roxas?" he asked confusedly, and I looked equally confused. I was about to say a few minutes when I looked at my watch where it read 7 p.m.

"Fuck!" I cursed and jumped up. I freaked out since I still had so much to do in an hour. I was _so_ screwed.

"Calm down, Roxas. You'll be fine~"

"What do you mean calm down?" I fired at him in a loud, panic filled voice. "I was charged with taking care of this, and I could only start set up today! I didn't get sleep last night and fell asleep here! Mr. Luxord already hates me enough; why not give him another reason to hate me?" I laughed in hysteria. To all outsiders, I may have looked like I was having a mental break down. "I'm so fu~"

Axel pinned my wrists to my sides and pushed me to the nearest wall and placed his head in the crook of my neck. I froze, but then visibly relaxed. He whispered into my ear lustfully.

"Breath, Roxy. I'm here, and I will help you. Calm down or I'll _make_ you calm down." I closed my eyes. Half of me wanted to scream 'rape'; he _was_ eighteen already, and I was sixteen. Though, the other half wanted to see how he would make me calm down. Oh, does that sound dirty~ Wait, what? He pulled away and got out his iPod. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a portable speaker and plugged it into the wall. His iPod began to play the song _Getting Away with Murder_ by Papa Roach.

"Where do you need me most?" he asked happily, and I, still leaning on the wall, smiled slightly. I pointed to the bags of different art projects, and he went over to the bags while I set up stands and such. Maybe I would finish in time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We finished just in time. I quickly went to the bathroom to freshen up and change clothes while Axel set up the cookie plates. I walked back into the room dressed in black slacks and a white button up shirt. I stood near my empty station and began to remove my framed pictures and place them in the small area in the back. I knew Axel would probably leave soon, so I better say thanks now and see him off. I walked around the bend to find Axel admiring some of Naminé's drawings. Since she was my best friend, her display was in the front where everyone could see it.

"Nice, aren't they?" I asked, and he nodded silently. "She really is a gifted artist." I sighed. I had known Naminé ever since a week after I moved here. She had talked to me when Kairi introduced us at her house and things sorta kicked off from there, friendship-wise. Somewhere along the way, she fell in love with me, and I hate to say I don't return the feelings.

"We're friends… right?" he asked slowly, and I looked over to him slowly. His face was completely serious; a look that often never graces his features. Were we friends? I'm pretty sure before I may have said we were, but I guess the fact that he pins me to walls, feels me up, or randomly kisses me makes it a bit confusing. What were we? Where did we stand? Friends? Friends with benefits? Oh, it was so confusing; _he_ was so confusing.

"That's what I thought," he sighed, and I turned sharply. I didn't even say anything~ Oh, I get it. "I'll see you later, Roxas," he said, depressed, as he left the warehouse. Even when people started to arrive, when I was showered with compliments about the beautiful set up, I still felt empty. Was that because Axel had left so dejected, or the fact _I_ caused his dejected attitude. When all was said and done, I was still there cleaning up. I had seen a bunch of people I knew, all of Axel's friends included. I had my iPod plugged in to my ears and was listening to music pretty loudly. I turned around and was about to start removing my pictures to throw in my bag, but I stopped and stared, dumbfounded.

There was a large note written on the display board I had set up. The note had been written in red sharpie, and the note was a simple one that didn't need a _from_ to tell you who it was.

**You're the best damn artist here, and you better not deny it!**

**Got it memorized?**

So Axel had snuck in under the radar; that sneaky son of a bitch. At least someone likes my art. Or likes…

Me.


	7. The Date pt1

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 7: The Date: Part One**

**Roxas's POV**

After the art show and clean up, I was home in bed. The note I found that was most definitely from Axel was still fresh in my mind:

_You're the best damn artist here, and you better not deny it! Got it memorized?_

I thought I had hurt him big time when I didn't respond to his inquiry of if we were friends. I didn't respond, because I honestly didn't know. He's done many questionable things to me in the past that could probably qualify as sexual harassment, but other than that he was an okay guy. Well, he was better than the first time I met him, but thinking of that makes me think of other things. We were never really…formally introduced. I wonder if we could maybe start over at one point**. **Man, at this rate I'm not going to get any sleep! This is ridiculous~

_**Clack**_

_**Clack**_

_**Clack**_

I thought I heard something like pebbles hitting my window. I got up slowly and approached my window. I gazed to the grass and saw a hooded figure. I stepped away when it looked up and my phone vibrated. I grabbed it off the nightstand and opened the message.

**Open the window!**

The message was from an unknown number, and I was about ready to find the baseball bat and go beat that person up~

**It's Axel! Plz! **

I whipped around on my heel and stared out the window noticeably. The person removed their hood and I saw the unmistakable red spikes. I opened the window and Axel put his hood back up and started to climb up the tree that was beside my window.I moved out of the way as Axel put a leg through the window and into my room and pulled himself in, not so gracefully falling onto my floor. Good thing Yuffie and Leon are heavy sleepers **…**and Sora was just inattentive. You could drop a bomb beside him and he might roll over. I helped him up and his hood fell in the process. He had a black eye and a few more cuts. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, but my parents took my phone so I borrowed one…" he trailed off. I hope it was legally borrowed. "I was wondering if you could be my doctor again?" he asked hesitantly, wincing slightly, and expecting the boot out of the house. I thought about it for a few beats until I decided it couldn't hurt. Maybe I could get some answers about how he ended up like this and maybe some history behind him. In all honesty, this guy has molested meon numerous occasions, and all I know is his name and how old he is. That's about it. Talk about a stranger!

"Sit down." He was about to open his mouth to speak, but I turned sharply toward him. "But keep quiet!" I whispered furiously. "I live with family, smart one," I snorted sarcastically in a whisper. I walked to the bathroom in my room and looked through the medicine cabinet until I found my small first-aid kit and grabbed the box of tissues. I turned off the bathroom lights and walked into my room and flicked on my small, plastic desk light. I kneeled in front of him and went for his face when he shoved his arm out to me and hit my chest to stop my advances. "What?" I asked irritably in a hushed voice. I was tired and wanted to make this quick since we had school the next day. He hesitated and pulled up the sleeve of his black hoodie, and I gasped when I saw the large, bleeding, jagged cut on his forearm. I also got a clear view of the bruising around his wrists. It looked awful and pretty damn painful. It looked deep, too.

"This is all I care about…" Axel said in a dull voice, with a bit of a scared, but nervous, undertone. It was weird to hear him like that.

"Axel… it looks pretty deep, I don't think~" He placed his other hand over my mouth and gave me pleading eyes, and I nodded. I sniffed in and nodded again as I got up quickly since I had no idea what to do with his cut. It looked like it needed stitches, but it may not be _that_ deep. I guess I could just~

"Just wrap it up so it won't get infected until school tomorrow, okay?" he asked quietly as he stared at my white carpet floor. I nodded again and poured some cleaning alcohol onto a tissue and dabbed his cut, wincing when he hissed in pain. I didn't like the silence so I decided to start my 'interrogation'.

"Axel?" He hummed in acknowledgment to my mention of his name as he stared at my hands working on his arm. "How'd you get that cut?" I asked, deciding to be blunt. I wanted my answers, and this was the first one I wanted. He shrugged in response.

"I was cutting veggies in the kitchen and the knife slipped," he practically recited in a bored voice. I stared, shocked, at his face and then down to the cut again. I know a knife could never have done that. I've sliced some skin cutting veggies myself and you don't get that high up on your arm.

"Don't lie to me," I said in a low, tired tone. He didn't respond, and I decided on a better line of questions. Better not piss him off, I guess. "So…"

"Wanna go out with me one of these days?"he asked quickly. I stopped and looked to him curiously. "Like, we were never really formally introduced. It was…" He paused as if he were choosing the right words to say. "…pretty sudden to you." '_Great way to mask the molestation you've been committing, _Axel_,'_ I thought sarcastically.

"Sounds… good, I guess," I replied as I finished wrapping the gauze around his forearm. He pulled his arm back and lowered his hoodie sleeve over it and stood up as I righted myself on my feet. He turned to the left about to climb out of the window again, but he paused. He brought his leg back into the room and walked over to my wall of photos and was looking at the newest one I had hung on the wall. I'll just say this much: when he looked at the picture, I wanted to smack my head off the nearest wall.

"You took this?" he asked as he pointed to the picture of himself in the woods from that one day we were out together. I nodded glumly, but mostly embarrassedly. He then looked to the regular white sheets beside it and smiled lightly. "Are you trying to draw this?" he asked, and I nodded again with my eyes glued to the carpet. I heard footsteps and felt Axel's warm hands on my shoulders. I half expected he was going to throw me on my bedand do something to me since I'm not really that close to a wall. He tilted my head up with his right hand and smiled down at me sweetly. Was this really Axel**? **Where was the cockiness? Or the unsubtle moves of getting a feel? Why was he treating me so… fragilely? I just had to return the smile as he kissed my forehead before he moved me to my bed and laid me down. I didn't move as he pulled the covers over me, or when he moved to leave.

I did, however, finally control my irregular breathing a little bit after he left**. **

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I dodged another flying rubber bomb. I _hated_ playing dodge ball because I was always a target for the guys with killer arms. I hated when I would end up being the only player left and about seven big, burly, cannon-armed guys throw a dodge ball at me at once. What's even worse is that Seiferis in my gym class. It sucks. I hate how he, his cronies, and whoever else he brainwashed in my gym class throws dodge balls at me at the same time. I know when they come and am somewhat pretty fast and run out of the way, normally.

"Yo, Roxas!" I turned my headto the sweating Hayner who was also on my team in my gym period. "Good job!" he called with a big goofy grin and proceeded to throw a dodge ball at some unsuspecting person. I turned back to the game and dodged for my life, and in the end our team won. When we were getting ready to play another game I heard someone shout my name. I turned around and was nailed in the face by a dodge balland fell back onto my back and smacked my head off the ground. I knew I'd be feeling that one later…if I stopped feeling this one. Ah… it hurt really badly.

"Seifer**,** my office, NOW!" barked coach Auron. The tall, black haired male walked over to me and the crowd that had formed around me. His one wrapped up arm was by his side while the other helped me to my feet. I wobbled a little bit and Hayner caught me.

"God, Roxas. You just attract pain, don't you?" he asked curiously, and I laughed lightly as I held my head. It hurt too much to laugh like normal.

"Stilo!" he barked and Hayner straightened up beside me. "Take Strife to the nurse and get back here on the double," he ordered. He nodded as we started walking out of the gym. We walked in silence until we reached the hall before the nurse's office, and I had stumbled quite a few times. A normal five minute trip became a ten minute trip. I stopped him and looked to him.

"Hayner, go back to gym. I got it from here." I smiled, and he looked at me skeptically. I probably wouldn't have believed it either, but he eventually nodded and started to run back to class as I turned to continue to shuffle my way to the nurse. I really wish he hadn't been so close or had that great of an arm. Stupid Seifer! Yuffie's gonna have a heart attack when she hears I got hurt again. God damn Sei~

"…forever, Axel." I heard the nurse sigh. I saw the door was cracked open and saw Axel holding out the same hand I wrapped up.

"It was an accident, I swear," he said as he looked away from the door. I stayed stalk still, because eavesdropping just makes _everything_ better.

"It's becoming more frequent, Axel. If it's anything like five years ago~"

"Nothing's that bad, Aerith!" he practically yelled at her. Why did he call her by her first name? "That won't happen again…ever," he said dejectedly. What was going on? "Or back when I lived with my mom!" he finished quickly as he wrapped his right arm around himself.

"I hope not, for your sake, but let's leave this depressing topic." Aerith smiled and Axel nodded. "Tell me more about you and Roxas." I froze at the mention of my name.

"I scored a date with him. Maybe he won't hate me as much then."_ I don't hate you_, I found myself thinking. "I just lose a lot of self control around him. He just~"

"Roxas?" Aerith called, confused, as I had burst through her door, holding my now bruising head. Axel stood up quickly, almost knocking over the chair he was in. I felt woozy again. Before I could catch myself on the wall, he caught me. He smelled like Axe,and that smell alone mode me kind of tired.

"What happened?" Aerith asked nervously. She was actually friends with Yuffie so it was a little more personal. Axel picked me up and set me down in his chair and removed my hand to look at my head.

"Seifer nailed me close range with a dodge ball," I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt hands lightly slapping my cheeks, and I opened them again.

"No sleeping until we make sure there isn't a concussion," Axel ordered, and I nodded tiredly while Aerith held the flashlight to shine in my eyes. "I swear, kid, you're gonna get brain damage with all these blows to the head." He laughed lightly. Aerith nodded and got up to go to her freezer. Axel helped me to one of the beds where I collapsed, and he righted me on the bed. I felt his warm hand in my own cold one which was so very comfortable. I had my eyes closed when I felt a sudden coldness on the point of impact. I knew it was an icepack, but I wasn't holding it in place. It wasn't hard to guess that Axel was still there holding it for me. I had about one more period left in the day and was out for the count.

"Roxas," Axel whispered lightly. "I'll bring your stuff here and tell Sora where to find you. Get some rest," he ordered in a hushed voice. I felt his hand disappear, and I gave into the sleepy feeling.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Let me ask you a question, okay?I was hit in the head with a dodge ball, right? Close range, cheap shot by Seifer, correct?So why was I sitting on my couch at noon on a Wednesday, two days later, mind you, because Yuffie was worried I was still hurt?This is what we call over-reacting (by Yuffie), and it sucks. It's somewhat okay because Sephiroth's here, but it doesn't help because he's about as crazy and paranoid as she is. I was busy watching the news because I was _that _bored with my life. I was in the middle of mentally making fun of the broadcaster's clothing choicewhen Sephiroth walked in with lunch. I sat up and took the plate, not caring what was on it, and shoveled it into my mouth. It tasted like something very familiar to me, but not something anyone else knows about. I slowed down eating my sandwich and noticed Sephiroth's eyes glued to me.

"Is it good?" he asked, and I nodded sheepishly. "Yuffie claimed a good friend of yours made this sandwich. Apparently he's twenty-five, correct?"I absently chewed on my sandwich when the door bell became my saving grace. He got up. "We aren't finished here," he said as he pointed to me, and I sighed. He disappeared behind the wall separating the door to the living room.

**Sephiroth's POV**

I was disappointed Roxas would do something so dangerous. He's a minor befriending an adult. Whoever this man is, I'll have to work my personal charmto make him understand what he can and can't do for my nephew. I opened the door and if it weren't for the extensive years of emotional training I went through, my jaw would have dropped to the floor. The man in front of me had chocolate brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, a big smile, and was dressed in tight jeans and a black T-shirt. He was holding a bag in his right hand while the other was concealed in his pocket. Basically, he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Hello, sir. I was wondering if Mrs. Leonhart was in?" he asked, and I shook my head. I always knew what to say and do. Why was this person making it hard to do what I do best? _Act cold!_ I told myself. He shifted of his feet and held out the bag.

"Thank you," I said in an even voice. That was harder than I would have thought possible. Still, the man didn't leave.

"I heard Rox got hurt, just uh…" He hesitated and shifted the weight on his feet for a little bit. "…just tell him Zack hopes he gets better soon~"

"Zack Fair?" I asked suddenly in a shocked voice. _Where did the years of training go?_ I thought. He nodded slowly. I almost smacked my head off the nearest wall. God damn it! The guy I was going to threaten was freaking sex on legs!"Um… I'll tell him for you, Zack."

"Excuse me for asking, but how did you know my name?" he asked, and I froze. _Oh, really great, Sephiroth! Dug yourself a very nice hole, you dick!_ I said to myself.

"Well, Roxas has told me a little bit about you~"

"So, you're his uncle then!" he called out suddenly, and it was my turn to be confused. Apparently Roxas had a large mouth. "It's nice to meet you Mister…"

"Sephiroth. Just Sephiroth, Mr. Fair."

"Zack, please. Mr. Fair makes me feel really old." He laughed sheepishly, and I cracked a small grin which was strange for me. "I'll just get going. I have to get back to the drug store~"

"You have two jobs then?" I asked, suddenly curious about Zack. I guess this is the ex-soldier in me always hunting for information.

"I actually have four: the grocery store, drug store, flower shop, and the pizza shop as a delivery boy. Gotta pay for college somehow, right? Look, I gotta go, but maybe we could talk later. Bye!" he called as he ran down the driveway and down the street. He is an interesting character**. **Roxas sure does know how to pick 'em. Maybe I won't yell at him.

**Roxas's POV**

Hearing that whole conversation was super shocking, and I almost gagged at the dreamy look in Sephiroth's eyes. Great. Sephiroth was hitting on Zack, and Zack _let_ him. _Ugh_.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I stared at my bed where there were several different outfits left out on the bed. I didn't know where Axel and I were going or what I should wear~ _Wait! Why do I care? This is just a way of getting to know Axel better…right? God, he makes my head a total mess. That dick! Maybe I'll just wear~ no, that's stupid, maybe I'll~ well…God Damnit, why is this so hard?_ I was mentally telling myself.

"Hey, Rox?" I turned around and removed my hands from my hair. I had been _this_ close to ripping it out. Sora smiled sheepishly as he handed me a small box. I took it, confused.

"What's this? I thought the doctor was fixing my glasses?" I asked. I had been using my previously broken pair that was missing one lens.

"Well, they won't be done until tomorrow, so Yuffie got you contact lenses." He smiled sheepishly, ready to hide behind a door in case I got violent. I _hated_ contacts. I calmed down and looked back to the outfits. Sora walked out, but before the door closed he called out, "Middle one, cuz!" I picked up the middle one and sighed. I hoped Axel liked the color green. I pulled on the tight black skinny jeans** (**Sora forced me to wear them with all the outfits) and put on the green shirt with black lettering spelling out _Heartless_ and sat on my bed with the open box of lenses.

I picked one up with my index finger and used my other hand to hold my eye open. I may hate them, but Yuffie made me listen to how to wear them. I placed it in my eye and let go of my eye lids and tried to get use to the feeling. It felt weird, but I put the other in and left my eyes closed for a long time. I heard the door open and close and knew Axel must have walked into my living room down stairs. I opened my eyes and could see like I could with my glasses. I just hoped I would last. I walked to the mirror and fixed my hair and marveled at the ability to see my face without the frames on them. I grabbed my black jacket and closed my bedroom door and started down the stairs. I saw Axel laughing and talking with Sora and Yuffie while Leon and Sephiroth stood against the wall inspecting him.

"Hey, Axel!" I called when I reached the bottom. Everyone in the room stared at me shock for several reasons. 1) I wasn't wearing excessive amounts black, 2) I was wearing different pants, and by different, I mean tighter, and my favorite, 3) I wasn't wearing glasses.

"Roxas…" he trailed off with a longing look in his eyes. I guess he liked the outfit, or lack of glasses. He was about to say something when he noticed Leon and Sephiroth's hateful glares. "Let's go." He held out his hand with a smirk, and I nodded and took it. We walked toward the door.

"No later than midnight! No drugs, drinking, smoking, and Roxas will stay in a safe environment!" Axel nodded to Sephiroth and Leon's request as we shut the door behind us. We walked in silence and a good distance apart until we reached the bus stop. When we got there we burst into laughter, and I knew this was going to be a fun night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"So, what do you have planned for tonight, Axel?" I asked after he paid for the bus ticket and we were seated. He let me have the window seat without protest, which won him a few approval points. He smiled at me.

"I was thinking pizza and then we'll see where things go from there," Axel informed me, and I sighed while he laughed.

"You had a week to plan, Axel!" I whined as he laughed at me face-palming.

"I know," he admitted. "But it took a whole week to decide on pizza. Not many people know your favorite food!" he defended, and I laughed a little. "I decided on pizza since it's everyone's favorite food!"

"For the record, my favorite food is fettuccine alfredo," I said, and he stared for a moment. "Pizza is my number two, though. Maybe you aren't a complete imbecile," I suggested, and he sent me a playful glare.

"Hardy-har-har, Roxas," he said sarcastically, and I laughed for real. When our stop came, we got off and walked for a little bit until we hit a small, local pizzeria that I had been to only a few times. "Marluxia's father owns this place, and I get discounts," he informed me.I stood beside him as we waited in line.

"Are you okay?" he asked me suddenly. "You're rather quiet. I feel unloved," he said in mock sadness, causing me to laugh.

"Axel, how are you?" We turned to see tall man with white hair and a large smile. His hair looked feathery, like Marluxia's, and they were about the same height. Axel smiled and shook the man's hand politely.

"Hello, Mark. I'm doing great, thanks for asking." He smiled. Mark seemed as friendly as Marluxia when you knew him. "I was wondering if I could get a table for two." He pointed back at me, and I blushed slightly. Mark stood confused for a second, and I was curious as to why, but then it occurred to me that two guys were out in a date-like setting. Most would find that odd, considering his son is straight. Though, all of his son's friends are gay. _I think I'm over-thinking everything again _I reminded myself.

"Ya' coming?" Axel called to me above the happy buzz of voices in the restaurant. I ran over to him as we were led through the small establishment. It had a decent number of tables and only a few booths. The colors on the wall were a nice shade of blue, the seat and booth covers were a deep red color, and the tables were a light brown color. We were put into a small booth in the back with a few scratches on the wall and table. The menus were placed, and Mark walked away with a smile. I opened the menu and looked to it curiously while Axel laughed. I lowered the menu to look at him reading the scratches on the table. He noticed my curious gaze and pointed to one beside him.

**Pizza+Marly=FUN**

"We wrote this one after Marly experimented making a pizza a few years ago. He put on the sauce and threw on so much sugar,"he paused to laugh brightly, "we were bouncing off the walls, and Zexion threw a book at Demyx since he was pissed off." I laughed too just picturing Zexion throwing the book at a sugar crazed Demyx out of annoyance. Axel got this distant look in his eyes. "They made those years bearable." I realized I was staring at Axel and hurriedly returned my gaze to the, what seemed like thousands of, different pizzas to get.

"What do you suggest?" I asked, and he snapped out of his gaze and looked at me, confused.

"Huh?" I repeated my question, and he nodded quickly. "I'm just gonna order a cheese pizza. It's really good when Marly's mom makes it. You just wanna share a large pizza?" I nodded, and he put our menus in a pile and the small talk began. We discussed little things like weather and the restaurant at first until we got drinks and our order placed, then I decided to take the plunge.

"So… What about your family?" I asked curiously and hesitantly. He paused for a beat with the darkest look on his face I had ever seen, but was quickly replaced by his usual smile. In actuality, I wondered if I had even seen that dark look at all, but I still had a feeling I was treading on thin ice.

"Well… I've been in foster care since 7th grade, since my parents could no longer care for me. I've had two sets of parents since then and am still with the second set. My foster dad is a car salesman, and my foster mom works as assistant manager in _Dream Dresses_ on 3rd Avenue," he informed me. I nodded knowing that in his mind he had set up blocks around the memories before age thirteen, which made me want to know even more. "What about you?" he asked and a random waiter placed our pizza on our table.

"Oh, well…" I trailed off. What all did I want to tell him? "I spent six years living with my parents all over the world, but always coming back to Hollow Bastion. There, I would stay with my Uncle Sephiroth while they earned money for more travels. Then one day at my cousin's birthday, they announced I would live with my grandparents, and eventually I moved to Twilight Town to live with Sora and his family." I had summarized my life in less than a minute. Wow…my life kind of sucked.

"Here ya' go," Axel said as he placed a slice of cheesy pizza on my plate. I took it nicely and smiled. "Eat up because we have to leave in twenty minutes if we wanna catch Demyx's performance and the after party," Axel finished and began to shovel food into his face. I have a feeling that tonight was gonna get a lot more interesting.

That's never a good thing with Axel.


	8. The Date pt2

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 8: The Date pt2**

**Roxas's POV**

After our dinner, I found myself walking behind Axel as we wandered through the clubbing district of the town. I didn't even know we _had_ a clubbing district, but I was more concerned with how we would get in. I'm sort of a minor, and Axel is still under 21. Isn't there an age minimum to go clubbing? I guess Axel didn't know, or care, since he pulled me another direction by my wrist which is how he had been holding me all night, like he was afraid of my hand. We reached a small, lame building with absolutely nothing for outside appeal but one neon sign.

**Blue**

What's _Blue_? Is that the name? I noticed there was a long line at the door, and Axel pulled me to the side of the building in the dark and walked me to a door which he proceeded to beat down. I was still curious and Axel's unnatural silence was getting me nowhere fast. Then the door opened to reveal a tall, scary brunette with beady blue eyes.

"Evening, Lexaeus. I have passes!" He pulled two passes attached to lanyards. Where the hell had those come from? I hadn't even known he had one. Axel put one in my hand after inspection and walked forward after Lexaeus made circles on his hands, and he made X's on my hands. I followed him closely as we ventured down the long, black hallway on a downward slant. When we stopped at a door, Axel stopped me, and all I could see were his green eyes.

"Stay close, got it memorized?" I gave a short okay as my response, hoping that in the dark he didn't see me roll my eyes at his stupid catch phrase. Why would I have to stay close in the little old shack; a total of maybe thirty people could fit into this place~ wow.

I was totally awestruck when Axel opened the door and walked in. The place was very large. I remembered the downward slope, but it was too gradual to really make a difference, but there clearly was. There were three floors from what I could see. The top was where socializing and the entrance were, and I saw a large number of people dressed in clubbing clothes walking down the stairs giggling about their plans for the night. Then the next floor was a large bar and a bunch of tables and couches for you to sit with your drinks. There were a lot fewer people up there, but who really cares? I can't drink, so I have no business up there. Then there was the bottom floor where we walked in at that held the crazed dancers and the performing stage. The bass poured heavily out of the speakers, and I could barely think with all of the noise. Axel grabbed my wrist as we weaved through the dancers.

I was grabbed at a few times, but Axel would push them off, and I could only assume they were really into the dance and music…or were really drunk. Whatever the reason, people were trying desperately to pry me from Axel. When we reached the other side, we walked up the steel stairs past tipsy women and horny guys. We walked into a smaller area, and Axel showed our passes to a really energetic guy with blonde hair. I think Axel called him Zell, but I could barely hear him. We walked to a smaller area with private tables and couches for those who were having a party or other things. I noticed a familiar group as Axel ran over and slid down onto the couch. It was Larxene, Marluxia**,** and Zexion, plus another man I didn't recognize from before. He had a pony tail and an eye patch with many scars on his face. Marluxia was drinking what I guessed was beerwhile Larxene leaned against him, stealing sips from the huge glass from time to time. The mystery man was sipping a beer as well and laughing with the others. I sat beside Zexion as he read a book quietly with large headphones on to block out the sound of the club. I was about to wave my hand in his face to get his attention to greet him when the mystery man pulled me over to him so I fell onto his lap.

"So," he began curiously, "this is the great Roxas Strife I heard about. What's so different about this little shrimp?" I growled due to being called a shrimp. Axel walked over gruffly and grabbed me by the forearm and pulled up off of the man.

"Lay off, Xigbar," he called over the music and sat me on the opposite side of Zexion. Axel flicked him on the head and received a glare back. He looked like he'd rather be anywhere than here, so I wondered why he was even here at all. Axel sat beside Marluxia and began to talk happily with them again and laugh. I was a little disappointed to say the least. I was rather curious to see what Axel finds so interesting about me that he just couldn't leave alone. I heard the bass weaken, and I guessed that was the end of the song. Zexion shifted beside me and pulled out his phone and checked the time. He put his book down and everyone, even Xigbar, shut up and looked to him. He just had that air around him that called for attention.

_Demyx's show_ is what I read from his lips. He got up, and for the first time I saw what he was wearing and smiled. He _did_ like Demyx, and there was no doubting it. He was dressed in black, ripped up jeans and converse shoes. His earphones hung around his neck while there was a golden half heart on a gold chain. I remembered seeing Demyx wearing a silver half heart that looked like it would fit right in with the half Zexion wore. For his shirt, he wore a black, short-sleeved top. Written on the front in vertical, splatter paint read _Demyx Rox_.

He walked toward the door followed by Marluxia who was wearing what he wore to school that day: jeans and a blue button up shirt. Larxene had changed clothes and as she held Marluxia's arm for support, I saw she was dressed in impossibly high pink heels and a black mini-skirt with a pink top that left little to the imagination. I had a feeling guys have been staring, and Marluxia's been bashing heads.

Their relationship still confused me. Marluxia was this happy, fun-loving, pacifist who had an obsession with flowers. Larxene is a headstrong, mostly angry person who believes in violence first and has a love of lightning. I saw Axel had stopped by the door of the room and waited for me to come from my thoughts and follow him. We walked down the same steel stairs, and I saw Marluxia and Larxene shifting through the crowd to get to the front row as some man who was dressed in black set up the microphone and made sure the guitar was properly plugged into the amp.

"Demyx plays this place regularly!" Axel shouted to me over the noise. "This is Zexy's sweet planning skills. He got Demyx his break here since his dad owns this place!" he continued, and I looked to the slate haired man who leaned against the wall near the stairs. He still looked like he would rather be anywhere but here, and I had to laugh. The kid's dad owned a night club, and his son hated loud noises. The cheering got louder suddenly as Demyx ran onto the small stage and yelled to the audience. They tried to get onto the stage or grab his feet, but he stood a good distance back. He grabbed the mic after securing the strap of the light blue electric guitar around his neck.

"_Hello, Club Blue! You ready to rock?_" he yelled loudly, and the thousands of answers he received were powerfully loud. I turned and noticed Zexion wasn't where we left him, and I looked around but couldn't find him, but grabbed Axel's attention. He looked confused, and I smiled toward him, and he nodded as he grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me closer to the front of the crowd. Demyx was playing a few chords on his guitar to tune it and we arrived beside Marluxia and Larxene as he held her back to his chest to protect her from rabid fans. Axel just kept a firm grip on my wrist.

"_Let's start the night off right!_" They all cheered again, and I cheered a little even though this would be the first time I ever heard Demyx's music. Axel had talked about it on the way over. It was normally voiceless and just guitar solos, but it still seemed pretty good. I was just wondering if Zexion would see this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Demyx had played over five songs and looked like a sweaty mess, but he was a great performer. On his drink breaks on stage he would talk to the audience and such and just be the funny guy he is. Axel seemed to be enjoying himself, and I allowed myself to enjoy this as well. It wasn't very often I let my wild side out, but this was still pretty calm.

"He always ends with his song _Last Stand_, but I don't think he will tonight," Axel whispered into my ear. I looked over, confused, and saw Axel pointing to Zexion who had returned to the area by the stairs. He looked as if he never moved to begin with. I looked back to the stage right before Demyx turned to face the audience.

"_Alright, let's finish off with Las~_" He stopped abruptly and gazed at Zexion in confused wonder. I saw the glint of his silver half of the necklace and smiled as Axel chuckled at my side. "_Change of plans. Let's finish off with one of my personal favorites I wrote for someone who can hear it for the first time._" I looked over to see Zexion's one visible eye was larger than normal as Demyx started to play slowly with the chords going up the scale and down and it again in a soothing tune. Many started to slow dancewhile Demyx seemed to play an electric guitar version of a classical song. It sounded like the stuff a mother plays her sleeping infant to increase brain growth, though with less orchestra and more guitar.

I turned to see Larxene dancing with Marluxia and Axel swaying to the rhythm. He took my head and started to lean it on time with his movement, causing me to laugh. It was totally unlike the previous atmosphere of head banging and heavy guitar. If you knew Axel's friends, you'd know this was written for Zexion. When the song was over, the audience cheered loudly until Demyx disappeared behind the small stage, and the DJ came back into view. I noticed Zexion walk off behind Demyx,and Axel dragged me back up the steps before I could speak with Zexion. We walked up the stairs and back to our little area and grabbed some drinks.

"Zexion and Demyx will be fine," Axel reassured me as he leaned back on the silvery cushions and placed an arm along the top behind me. I sighed and nodded, but the smug look in Axel's eyes told me he somehow planned this. I wondered what was going on with those two…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Demyx's POV**

That was terrible! Where the hell had Zexion come from? His parents may own the place, but he never came, and I mean _never_ came. I sort of just played the first song I wrote, and I think Zexion hated it. Damn! This had to be my best line up ever and the largest number of people yet and Zexion had to come watch and see me~

"Demyx?" called a quiet voice from behind me. I turned to face the person who walked in, hands still gripping my hair as if to tear it out. I stared at Zexion and mentally kicked my ass for being an idiot."I liked the show," he said, and I paused from my pre-prepared line of shit to explain why he hated the show.

"Seriously?" I asked after a long pause of confusion. Zexion _hated_ loud noises and music, that's why I did a calm, guitar version of one of his favorite classical songs. But he liked it?

"Yes. I'm not normally a fan of that kind of music, but yours is the only one I can stand." I smiled at the knowledge that Zexion can stand my loud, obnoxious music. Then I noticed the shirt he was wearing and saw our friendship necklacefrom when we were sixaround his neck. I smiled wider than I thought possible while he cracked a small one that one may never see. Zexion doesn't show emotion often, and I was one of the few that has seen him being emotional; Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene being the others. Zexion walked closer to me.

"Did you like the last song?" I decided to take a chance. "Honest opinion."

"My honest opinion would have to be… I loved it. It was my favorite one you played." He turned his back to me, and I let my instincts take over, and I pulled his arm around to stop him from leaving and crashed our lips together. It was the best feeling I had ever experienced. Trust me, I've kissed a lot of girls and guys alike, but none compared to Zexion.

But as it happened, I didn't know what Zexion was thinking.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"Come on, let's go dance!" Axel sprang up from the couch and held out a hand to me. I hesitated with a grimace on my face, but he just grabbed my arm and placed my glass of water on the table and dragged me to the dancing floor.

"Axel!" I protested, but my voice was lost in the layers of drunken voices and heavy bass. We stopped in a small clear spot when I yanked his head down to my mouth. "I can't dance!" I yelled. He heard me, but I barely heard myself. He looked to me curiously, and I sighed. He grabbed my wrist and lifted it straight in the air causing me to rise to my tip toes and he still had to lean down into my ear and I was very aware of his breath on my ear. Was this gesture supposed to be so…sexual?

"I'll teach you," he whispered right, and I mean _right,_ against my ear, so I heard him quite clearly.He grabbed my hands. "Move with me!" he called, and he started to shake his head and hips and arms making me dance with him a little bit, but I was stiff in my dancing. "Relax! Let the music move you!" he yelled, and I did something really stupid that from this point on became a natural occurrence.

I did what Axel told me to do.

I listened to the loud constant beating of the bass accompanied by the electronic melody and started to timidly move to the beat of the bass for a few minutes. I looked over to Axel who was watching with a smirk. His look told me what he wanted to say: _You can do better, Roxas_. I started to move to the melody, twisting and turning with the crowd, standing or getting low to the floor,and I was smiling a real smile with Axel. I was actually having fun and throwing my body all around the crowded dance floor. Axel noticed I was finally loosening up and grabbed my hand, not my wrist, and intertwined our fingers and lifted them into the air and brought us dancing closer. When the bass became a lot lower, people started to well, grind. I never did before, and wasn't about to with Axel.

I was ready to push away when he just set his hands on my waist and moved us with a space between us. I danced slowly, since I was really tired, and I lost track of what time it was. I fell back onto Axel lightly and yawned. He grabbed my wrist again and got me off the floor and up the stairs. We saw Demyx sitting beside Zexion, closer than normal, but then I noticed the two holding hands behind the book Zexion was reading**. **Axel grabbed our coats and said a quick good-bye to his friends, and I did the same. We left, swaying back and forth as we laughed happily

"Just a question: if that was an adult club, how did we get in?" I asked when we came to a stop in the local park. He sat on the bench and pulled my arm so I fell lopsidedly onto the bench, and we laughed about my stupidity until he held out his pass on the lanyard he still had yet to remove.

"Well, Zexion's old man owns that place~"

"Hard to believe," I interrupted, and Axel laughed a little.

"Yeah, but when Demyx performs, we get free passes to the room we were in, and we get unlimited free water. The only one allowed to buy beer is Xigbar, because he's twenty-two. He buys a drink for Marluxia and Larxene though; just one."

"Does he ever buy any for you?" I was actually curious if Axel drank when given the option, even if it's just one. I watched his carefree smile disappear for a minute, and the brightness of his green eyes dulled slightly as if remembering something unpleasant. I instantly wished I could take back my question.

"Uh… No. I don't plan to drink, ever,"he said, and I nodded. It was silent for a little bit, just sitting side by side staring at the stars. We may be in a city or town, whatever you wish to call this place, but you could still see thousands of stars. "Big Dipper," he said randomly, and I turned to look at him. His spikes were smashed against the bench and his neck was perfectly exposed as he stared at the sky. He didn't spare me a glance and pointed to the sky. "North star."

"Aquila the Eagle is there, right?" I pointed to a cluster of stars, and he nodded. We stared as he continued to point clusters out and constellations within other ones to the point where our necks hurt, and we moved to the grass. We lay side by side, and as he or I pointed out a constellation, Axel would tell a story about them. They were joke stories about how they became constellations that made me laugh loudly. I was quite content to lay here as long as I could… I hadn't had this much fun in I couldn't tell you how long.There was something about Axel that just…captivated me; I couldn't think of anything other than what we were doing or what we would do next.

"How do you know so much?" I asked, and he laughed slightly.

"In the past, one of my foster fathers was an astronomer, and we would do just this," he sighed, and I nodded.

"I guess we have one thing in common for sure. My parents don't love me nor did they~"

"Of course they did… and do!" Axel fired and sat up quickly. I had a feeling I hit a nerve of his. "I'm not going to pry if you don't want to talk about it, but I'm sure they had a reason," he said heatedly, and I nodded. What else could I do? What would you have done if Axel was glaring at you being so much bigger than you? He was rather scary when he needed to be. He lay down beside me again, and we stayed silent, but it wasn't awkward in the slightest. I shivered slightly from the slight late September chill and Axel took off his jacket and placed it over my torso. I was about to give it back when he placed his hand on my torso to stop me removing it.

"I'm always warm," he assured me, and I nodded silently and went back to star gazing. I heard some shifting and turned to see Axel looking at his phone. "Shit," he cursed and got up, handing me his hand to pull me up. I got up, confused. What time was it~ oh, shit! I was _way_ past curfew! As we hurriedly walked out of the local park, I checked my phone and almost choked on the air I was breathing. No later than midnight huh; well it was almost four a.m., and I was so dead. See, this is one of the many reasons me spending time with Axel is bad, but so worth it sometimes. We finally reached my house at 4:10 a.m., and Axel sighed when he saw the one light on inside.

"I'm sure I just pushed you up shit creek without a paddle, huh?" he asked quietly, and I laughed. "I'm really sorry. I'm sure this is not the proper first impression with Leon and Yuffie I was going for. Sora already hates me, but now, so will your family."

"They won't hate you as long as I'm unscathed and happy. Trust me." He smiled and looked around awkwardly.

"Isn't this the part where I kiss you goodnight?" Axel asked with a suggestive smirk, and I punched his arm lightly.

"I'd say you've kissed me enough and then some as of late, _Axel_!" I hissed, annoyed, as he as he gave a quiet laugh. "I had fun. Thank you." I walked up the steps and opened the door and turned back to Axel's retreating form. "Get home safely! I'll see you tomorrow!" I called in a normal voice, and thanks to the silence of the night, he heard me and nodded as I walked in and closed the door behind me. I walked into the dark living room, intent on getting my jackets and such hung up, and was wearing the biggest natural smile I've smiled in years…

…until the lights flicked on to reveal and angry Yuffie, Leon, and steaming Sephiroth. Oh, I was so screwed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Is it that bad?" Axel asked me in homeroom the following Monday as I fixed up my glasses on my face. I had got them on Saturday and was grateful they were back. I nodded glumly as I remembered what happened.

_Friday Night_

_ "Where were you, young man?" Yuffie cried out, and I cringed. "I was worried sick!" She smothered me with a hug._

_ "I would expect Sora to be late with a curfew, maybe a half hour, but I would never have guessed you." Leon sighed and placed his thumb and pointer finger on his forehead._

_ "Especially being four hours late," Sephiroth finished. "He's lucky I don't castrate him~"_

_ "What happened? Anything exciting?" Yuffie asked, and I sighed._

_ "Yuff, it wasn't a date; more like a get together to get to know each other better."_

_ "Yuffie?" Leon asked in disbelief, and she looked over to him and gave an apologetic smile._

_ "Sorry, hun! Three weeks grounded; now tell me what you did!" she asked excitedly. This woman did not stay mad easily…or at all in my opinion._

_Monday Morning_

Three weeks grounded, and Yuffie wanting all the details in which I gave some and made up others. You try telling your mother (mother _figure_ in my case) that you went to a club with a printed lie about your age, watched a concert from a friend of your friend, and danced like a maniac until we split… I don't think you'd want to tell her that. It was great, yet horrifying, and Sora keeps glaring at Axel whenever he sees him. Axel frowned, and I gave him his leather jacket.

"You forgot to remind me to give it to you, smart one," I told him, and he nodded with a smile on his face. "So, what are you here for this morning?" I asked and Axel's smirk widened into a smile. He normally came in to wait for the nurse who pals around in here since our homeroom teacher is never here in the morning. I never really know what's up, but what I saw last week didn't look good, and I was worried something like that was wrong, but he can't know I know about that. Hell, even _I_ don't know what I know now.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas," Axel sighed. "I came in this morning to see someone."

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"You," he said simply while smiling, and I smiled too.


	9. Missing Him

**Hey! Ok, here's the chapter for you. A little disappointing, but you'll thank me for the chapter next week. I really want some reviews because I had the week from Hell (like Roxas!) and a review would make me feel better.**

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 9: Missing Him**

**Roxas's POV**

I've had the morning from hell and I'm not exaggerating when I say this. Would I ever lie? Not counting about lying to my family about how close Axel and I actually are, but that's beside the point. I've had a shitty morning, and lunch wasn't proving to be any better. You could probably guess I was pissed off because my head was face down on the table and I was silent as Sora held a bag of ice I grabbed from the nurse's office on my head. The day started off normally, right? Axel showed up in homeroom, but he was rather silent as he messed up and folded his papers with a depressed look on his face. I would sigh occasionally and he wouldn't bother to look up or even move, hell he didn't even 'hum' in acknowledgement to my presence in the room much less beside him. I knew something was bothering him, but I did nothing.

When the bell rang, Axel didn't go see the nurse, but walked me to my class in silence and was most likely late since his classes were on the third floor and he was on the bottom with me. I sat in class and was harassed with notes and papers until I had to leave to go to the bathroom to gather myself. They were throwing a lot at us in preparation of some of the state required tests because apparently over working your students for bragging rights makes perfect sense. Like I said, left to go to the bathroom, but ran into my favorite people in the whole school: Seifer and his friends. Stupid disciplinary squad…ruins my life since Seifer does the opposite of his job requirements. So I was thrown into a few lockers, punched a few times in the gut and left on the floor after my head was thrown into a locker. Thank god my glasses fell off before things got to face bashing, so they're still in one piece.

After that I was late to all my classes because I would have to stop for breath because with the repeated punches to the diaphragm made it hard to breathe…I obviously don't make a quick recovery. Saix also likes to be cruel and surprise me with pop quizzes on topics we haven't even covered in class yet and make you write at 100 miles per hour when taking notes.Plus, I ran into a few of Sora's jock buddies who made fun of me since Sora wasn't around which happens often. Trust me, I could care less that Sora is better than me, I really could.

"Roxas?" I peeked out from behind my folded arms to look into the concerned eyes of my cousin. "I'm starting to worry," he sighed and I snorted and hid my face again.

"Roxas?" This time it was a feminine voice, too quiet to be Kairi and not carefree enough to be Olette, so I looked up to see Naminé's smiling face. Who else could it be? She was obviously concerned as well, but knew better than to tell me she was. "I wanted to know if you thought about my request?" she asked, and I sighed. A few days ago after my date with Axel, Naminé asked me to play the piano accompaniment for the school choir. Why? Well I'm the only competent player she knows apparently.

"Yes, I'll do it," I sighed and she smiled. "When do I show up today?" She wrote down a time on the paper I had next to me and moved to talk shoes and clothes with Kairi and Olette and I watched Sora, Riku, and Hayner talk about the baseball game coming up and other sports as I sat quietly. I looked over to see Axel was sitting at his table looking at a piece of paper quietly. Why was he being so weird today? I would go over and ask him, but I tripped walking into the cafeteria and hurt my leg. Like I said, morning from hell!

"Roxas," would people stop saying my name! I was thinking! I turned my head to see Zexion beside me holding a book, no surprise, and wearing a straight face, "could you see Axel after school today?" he asked and I looked down.

"Has to be after 4:30 since I have a previous engagement," I replied evenly and he nodded. "Tell him to wait for me outside the choir room if it's really important, if not, by my house," he nodded as he walked away toward the table where Axel sat. I really was confused about what was up with him, but I had to focus on getting through the rest of the day in one piece.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxX

"Okay, that wraps up practice; you all did wonderfully!" the teacher smiled brightly as they students walked off the small risers to grab their things to go home. "Thank you for helping out Roxas." She smiled, "Stay as long as you like!" she called over her shoulder and I noticed the keys to the room on the piano and I sighed. It had really been a while since I played one of these and I had done a pretty good job of sight reading, in my opinion. I ran my fingers over the keys and sighed. Yuffie and Leon didn't have a piano, and the last time I played happily for someone was when Sephiroth came by my grandparent's house to check on me. I hadn't touched a piano before today in six years. I smiled as my fingers moved across the keyboard smoothly as I played the one song I managed to memorize for myself a long time ago.

I hummed it quietly because "A Day Without Rain" was such a known song to me. It helped me through a lot when I was a kid, and it was one of the only songs I could manage to play for my parents when they were actually home. When I finished I sat quietly and stared at the keys for a while and let some memories flood through me, though refusing to cry at all. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned suddenly to see Axel standing there still and silent.

"Axel~" he sat on the bench beside me.

"Could you play another song?" he asked, "I'd like to hear more." He asked me that so quietly that I had to double check that this was Axel sitting beside me. I placed my hands on the keyboard and paused wondering what I should play for him; no one ever listened anyway. I started to play the piano part of "Need" by Hana Pestle. I was aware of Axel relaxing beside me and felt better knowing I was useful. We sat there for a few minute more until he got up and I followed silently.

"I won't see you tomorrow," he stated suddenly. "I just want you to trust me, okay?" he finished as we reached my house. The sun was still shining brightly and silhouetted him perfectly and I was surprised as to how different he looked from earlier in the music room. He walked me to my door and turned to leave when I decided to ask him a question.

"Axel?" he turned with his normal smirk in place, "Is something wrong?" I asked and he paused for a minute and walked over to place a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine; you're starting to sound like Zexion when you question me like that!" he started laughing and I stayed silent. I don't like it when people lie to me, but Axel is pretty good at doing just that. I sighed and walked inside my house quietly and closed the door behind me. I just wanted to go vegetate in my bed~

"Roxas!" I stared in shock as Zack waved to me from the kitchen. "Welcome home, kid!" I almost fainted from shock. I put my bag on the ground to see Leon, Sora, and Sephiroth in the kitchen with Zack, watching him cook. Sephiroth went up with a kiss to his lips and I stared wide eyed. I guess it was true…damn the Strife family charm. I walked back out saying I had to go wash up and all but ran for my room. I was already having a shitty day; don't throw surprises like that at me!

_CRASH_

I sat up and flung the door open wide to see Yuffie lying on the floor of her room coughing violently as broken glass surrounded her. I rushed over and helped her to sit up and when she tried to talk, she coughed harder. I picked up the glass and threw it away as she finally stopped. I saw she was wiping something red on her jeans off of her hands. I noticed the same red on the corner of her mouth. I walked over with a tissue and handed it over quietly as she accepted it without looking at me. I sighed and sat beside her and Leon ran in to see us sitting in silence. He calmly sat beside his wife and inspected her hands and face and when he was satisfied with the result he kissed her and left without a word.

"Are you gonna tell me what's up, Yuff?" I asked plainly and she turned her head to face my downcast one.

"It was my hope to keep it from you all, but I may be sick," she sighed as I looked away. "I didn't want to worry anybody, but Leon found out and well…I refused to tell you and Sora."

We sat in more silence as she gathered her bearings to tell me what she had.

"If you don't want me to know, then don't tell me" I smiled over to her and she looked shocked. "It's your business of how you want to go about this, but just tell me one day." She nodded in agreement and got up and helped me.

"Just…don't tell Sora or that I dropped anything to Leon. He would be very angry with me." We walked into the hallway and I noticed that she walked a tad bit slower than normal taking short breaths instead of longer ones. I may do some research later, but I might not. We sat at the table right as Zack and Sephiroth finished the dinner set up. There was much conversation, but I was silent the entire time, just enjoying the conversation at the table. Sora's idiotic behavior and similarities with Zack; laughing at Sephiroth face-palming at Zack's stupidity and Yuffie laughing happily, only to stop suddenly and Leon to get concerned. I ate quietly and finished to excuse myself to my room. I sat on my window seat and grabbed my camera and took a few pictures of the sunset.

I sighed when I finished and flopped down onto my bed tiredly. I needed to talk to someone, but I don't want to talk with just anyone…I want to talk to someone who will actually listen and give me advice. I had too much on my mind right now and needed to rant. I grabbed my phone and sent a message to Axel thinking he may listen to me, but after an hour of no response, I gave up. Rolling over and removing my glasses I closed my eyes and willed sleep to overtake me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Okay, I'm so voting the party is at Olette's place!" Kairi called out the next day at lunch. Olette pointed to Pence who in turn looked shocked as he ate his sandwich making everyone laugh. I was looking for the annoying red head who wasn't in homeroom. When he said he wouldn't see me tomorrow, I assumed he meant homeroom; still, if he had, why wasn't he at lunch? I didn't see him sitting at the table, so I returned back to my lunch.

"We'll do it at Hayner's house!" Riku called out as he put his can of pop on the table to the chorus of agreements. They had him pinned and turned to me. I had the last say so I just nodded and they all laughed and shouted drawn out "ohs". I munched on my salad as I looked over my shoulder to see Demyx desperately trying to draw Zexion's attention from his book while Marly and Larxene argued. I was so used to Axel staring at me right back and was a little disappointed for some reason.

Why do I care again? We're just friends…even though he has kissed me before…but I wasn't willing, so it doesn't count!Truth is. I sort of miss him, but I'll see him tomorrow, right?

"12 bucks says Hayner can't plan the party by himself in time!" Riku bet and Sora nodded as well while Hayner told them he could and would. I'm sure he could plan a party in a month.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Axel wasn't here again today and I was talking to Hayner in the library during study hall. I absently wrote down his ideas while he listed them off to me.

"Were gonna put up streamers," he had karate hands out as he looked in the distance to where, in his mind, was his basement. "Drinks… OH, we could put…" I had been listening and not listening and let my mind wander to being at home. I was really tired and wanted to sleep. I skipped out on lunch to retake my math test for a better grade since I had been distracted before. I heard snapping and focused on Hayner's snapping fingers.

"Yo! Roxas!" Hayner asked loudly.

"SHUSH!" we both turned to the angry librarian and nodded with apologetic smiles.

"Roxas, what's up with you? You've been spacing out all day!" he sighed as I shrugged.

"I've been thinking about something." I half lied. I was thinking, but I was more specific in my head. "Sorry, what are we putting in the punch?" I asked nicely in a subject change.

"Bullshit," he said in a normal voice and got another shush from the librarian and rolled his eyes, "Don't lie to me Roxas; who were you thinking about?" Oh shit…he's on to me. I'm not exactly ready to talk about my weird attachment to Axel just yet, even though Hayner has a thing for Seifer. What do I say?

"Naminé?" he asked suddenly and I looked to him, "You worried about her? I know you don't like her like that, but you shouldn't let it get to ya, man." I mentally sighed in relief at Hayner's stupidity.I was worried there for a minute that he had seen through my ruse. I looked down to the paper as Hayner continued to spout off ideas for the party. I looked over when the library door opened and saw Zexion walk to the counter to put a few books down to be returned. He walked over and passed with a small smile as he walked to the psychology section. I got up and excused myself to the bathroom, unable to just sit there any longer.

What was wrong with me? It's been a two days…why do I care?His friends seem so calm, so why can't I be? I washed my hands when my pocket vibrated; I pulled out my phone and stared at it, shocked.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered as I opened the message from Axel.

**Sorry I'm not there. I'm taking care of business.**

**I'll keep you posted!**

Business? What could an 18 year old high school student have to do that qualifies as 'business'? I sighed and responded with an "okay" and walked back to the library to grab my stuff and walk to my locker with Hayner, but I did feel better somewhat that Axel sent me a message. Maybe I could focus now.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I'm starting to think I have too much free time. I sat in my room a few days later, still desperately trying to perfect the drawing of the picture of Axel I took. Why was I trying to draw it? I don't really know, I guess I'm just bored because Axel's still gone. It's been a week and two days and I haven't heard from him in three days. He's worrying me, and I'm trying really hard not to care. It's just…when I think about it, I've only known the guy for a few weeks, but he's actually made my life a tad bit more interesting. Hate to admit it, but it's true. I looked at my drawing and furiously erased the face again because no matter how hard I try I can't manage to get the face right. It's just…too many emotions packed into one pair of eyes and a smile that can't be duplicated. It sucks ass.

"Roxas!" I turn around and see Sephiroth pop his head in. I quickly covered all of my Axel related things and spun to face him as he leaned in the door frame in front of me.

"Yeah, Seph?" I asked curiously. He kept his hands folded behind his back as he kept good distance from me. He sent me a half smile as he walked a little closer to me.

"I was talking to Yuffie…" that's never a good thing, talking to Yuffie, "…she thinks that you spend too much time by yourself and since she and Leon leave more frequently, and Sora is away with his friends, that you need a friend too." He pulled his arm from behind his back, and sitting in his hands was a small, black and grey spotted kitten with a pink bow around its neck. I smiled and gushed forward and took the now waking kitten in my hands.

"You guy's bought me a kitten?" I asked in a confused, but happy voice.

"He needed a home and Yuffie said you've wanted a cat for some time now. She just fit the job. Here are her papers and the name certificate the shelter wants as proof of you keeping her." He turned around and shut the door behind him as I got up from my chair to sit on my bed. I stared in wonder at the small kitten as it stared back at me with big green eyes. Now it was reminding me of Axel, just great! I looked down to the papers where I had to sign and give her a name. I looked back and smiled.

"Muffins," I wrote down on the paper. I could call her Muff for shortif I wanted to, but I was just excited that I had a pet now. I couldn't have one growing up since we were away a lot and my grandmother was allergic to fur. I loved this small kitten in front of me, but the green eyes may serve to be a problem if Axel doesn't come back soon~

Great…I sound like a needy chick that lost her boyfriend to vacation. This really sucks.

"Don't make fun of me, Muffins." I sighed as I let my face fall onto my pillow while the kitten beside me curled up into a little ball where we both fell asleep. Maybe this cat and I have more in common than anyone lets on.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Almost two weeks has Axel been gone. I sat in science class and absently listened to what Mr. Vexenwas going on about because I honestly didn't care. I had an A in this class and the only reason I was in it was because Yuffie didn't want me taking 10th grade courses and one random 12th grade science to challenge myself. I looked to my left as the door opened and in walked Zexion. I was shocked to say the least because he was a 12th grader and should be in class right now.

"Ah! Mr. Ienzo. I'm glad you could help out today; I think you can help make sure these students do as the directions say." Zexion nodded and I noticed the badge attached to his belt.

**Student Teacher Aid: Zexion Ienzo**

I stopped being shocked at that point because only a few students got to be like that. They were the super geniuses of the school and got to miss class as long as they made up the work and could help out the teachers of the younger grades. He nodded quietly and we were told to get to work. Hayner was my lab partner and turned to face me.

"Please tell me you know what to do, Roxas!" he pleaded and I picked up the directions we were given and I skimmed them for the major details.

"Yeah, just make it look like you helped this time." I forced a smile like I had been all week. I was still really worried about Axel. Two weeks tomorrow actually, and I'm totally forgetting the fact it's weird that I'm so worried (and at home call every hour). I think Muffins is laughing at me since she always has an amused look in her little, feline eyes. I started to mix a few chemicals in a small tube as Hayner grabbed the solid we were supposed to put the mixture on. Zexion walked over right then and inspected our mixture and the reaction it had on the solid and he nodded and marked off our papers as success. He turned to leave and I noticed a piece of paper on my side of the table. I picked it up hesitantly and looked for him to give it back, but I met his eyes to see it was for me to read.

I looked to see Hayner flirting with Rikku and her partner behind us and I opened the small note to read Zexion's neat hand writing:

_Roxas,_

_Go to the bathroom at 1:30 if you're curious about Axel._

_Zexion_

I folded it back up and looked to the clock to read it being 1:25. I raised my hand and Mr. Vexen walked over and glared down at me.

"May I go to the restroom? I'm done with the experiment and had it checked off." I showed him my paper and he nodded as I got up from my seat. I turned to look at Zexion one final time and he barely nodded. I laughed when Mr. Vexen hit Hayner in the back of the head for flirting while they were working and quickly shut the door behind me and ran to the bathroom quickly.

It was empty when I got there, and I decided to hide in one of the stalls until 1:35 to see if anything happened. I stepped up on the seat so no one would see my legs and waited for a few minutes because at exactly 1:30 someone entered the bathroom. I heard fumbling and saw some hands on the floor and more shuffling.

"Come on, Ax, pick up the damn phone." It was Demyx outside. He sounded really impatient and I don't think I've been the only one trying to call him.

"FINALLY!" he all but shouted, "Where the hell are you and where have you been, asshole!" Demyx fired into his phone. I really wished I could hear, but I feel good knowing he's okay. "Why are you there~ huh... why didn't you call him then? He's been worried Axel, we all can see it." Were they talking about me?

"When are you coming back? …No you~ what... Fine! Just don't make Roxas worry so much. Yeah, when Zexion knows, he tells and when he's pissed off _I_ get pissed off. Don't be a dick Axel, what you're doing is beyond stupid… No! You'll stay on the li~ AXEL!" I heard a long drawn out sigh and I felt terrible again.I heard him storm out and I walked out of the stall quietly and stared at the floor. So Axel was okay…that brings a little peace of mind. At least I know he's still alive. I walked out quietly and made my way back to class and sat silently the rest of the day.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"We'll just take a little walk, okay? Don't look at me like that!" I cried out as I stared at the kitten looking oh so scared on my bed. Olette had been bed ridden, but when I called her about the kitten she's been dying to see it. So, I decided to surprise her today with a visit and my kitten. "Muffins, you'll be fine!" I continued to talk to the small kitten. I pulled on my jeans and buttoned them when there was a knock on my door.

"Roxas! Someone's here to see you and I'm heading out for the doctors!" Yuffie called through the door as she started down the stairs. I pulled my better shirt on and fixed my hair and glasses in the mirror and picked up the tiny kitten in my hands. It had been a just yesterday that Zexion gave me the hint to Axel being okay. Still, I didn't hear when he would come back and with today officially being the two week mark, I wondered what his foster parents were doing. I grabbed my bag and threw the strap over my shoulder and grabbed the nearest ball cap I had and set the kitten inside it comfortably.

"You'll be warmer in there since the October chill is setting in," I explained to the small kitten that was already starting to fall asleep in the hat as I wrapped a scarf around most of the hat. I walked down the stairs with a smile until I saw who was sitting in the living room. I almost dropped my kitten.

"A-Axel?" I asked shocked and he smirked at me as he stood up. He walked toward me slowly and I backed up with each step until I was against the wall and he was in front of me.

"It's been a while since I heard and saw my favorite blondie." He continued to smirk as he put an arm on the wall beside my head. A lot of emotions were passing through me at that point, but I only let one through because it had to be the most dominate one.

I slapped his face and pushed him away. He stared at me shocked as I glared and started to turn away.

"You disappear for two weeks and come right back and try to make a forced move? Are you normally such a dick? Wait~" I paused as I continued to shout and glare daggers, "…yes, you are! Go the hell away, Axel, because I'm even more pissed off at you than normal!" I shouted and he cringed with every word accented with my shout. I ran up my stairs jostling my poor kitten around and slammed my bedroom door behind me, but I heard his steps following me.

"_Roxas! You don't understand~"_

"I don't care, Axel. Get the hell out of here!" I yelled back and I felt him knock again.

"_I would have called, but I didn't have my phone with me~"_

"GET THE FUCK OUT! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!" the knocking stopped instantly. There was a pause and I started to regret saying that last but to him. I heard quiet creaks signaling Axel walking down the stairs and I heard the door close quietly and I sighed. Muffins managed to get free of the hat, and she was rubbing her small feline head against my leg since she sensed my emotions.

Anger…at myself.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Alright, it's all arranged," Hayner smiled at the list of stuff he needed for the Halloween party. Sora and Riku were sitting across from Hayner and me, and a single piece of paper sat on the table in front of us. Kairi was talking with Naminé quietly in the corner until Kairi turned to us.

"Why do you have to do this every year?" she asked, exasperated, as Hayner got up with the pieces of paper and handed them to Olette. She got better a few days ago and it had been a week since Axel came back and our _little_ fight. AKA, I still hated myself for what I said to Axel, because I regret it now. He hasn't come during homeroom, he doesn't say anything in the halls, and doesn't even look at me at lunch anymore.I really hurt him and I don't know what to do.

"We do it because it's fun!" Sora smiled as he was given a game controller. Riku took one as well and Hayner handed the last to me and sat down with his. We were all plopped down in front of his TV now as the Wii screen turned on.

"Normal rules. Winner decides what the ultimate loser wears to the party. No cheating, no helping out," he directed to Sora and Riku who were known to help each other out, "and the loser HAS to wear the outfit." We all nodded, but mine was still late since I was distracted with thoughts of Axel.

"The winning game is _Super Smash Bros Brawl._"Shesmiled as she put the game in. It started up and we were all picking our players. Hayner chose Ness, Riku chose Meta Knight, Sora chose Pikachu, and I chose Marth. We set up a four minute brawl and started.

I'll just sum it up saying I only knocked out Sora once while the others totally destroyed me. Not my fault, I was still distracted! The guys looked to me shocked as did the girls. If they didn't know something was up before, they knew there was something up now. I _never_ lost the Halloween brawl. Ever. I would always finish in second or third and Riku, Sora, or Hayner had to deal with our old habit.

"You okay, Roxas?" Naminé asked as she placed a hesitant hand on my shoulder and I nodded with a fake smile. I was good at those.

"Well!" Hayner cut into the caring moment with a goofy Grin, "I _did_ win so I get to choose what you wear Friday night." I nodded as Sora and Riku chuckled to themselves since they had the honor of knowing. "Come to my place early, and I'll get you fitted in your costume, buddy." Hayner smiled. I left with Sora and Riku and absently listened to them chat up a storm. I knew Hayner invited the entire school (which wasn't that big) to the party meaning Axel and his friends would be going.

Oh, I won't be able to deal with Axel being there, but I guess he'll avoid me, and I'll have a normal party experience.

Too bad I didn't know normal just didn't happen when Axel was near.

**Review. It makes me happy after a terrible week. **


	10. A Game in a Closet

**Here is my riskiest chapter yet. I really hope you people are mature enough to deal with it short of bumping up the rating. You'll see what I mean. heck, I'll even warn you. **

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 10: A game in a Closet**

**Roxas's POV**

"MUFFINS!" I yelled loudly as I ran up the stairs. I've had the little kitten for about a week and we have really bonded. I saw her short, stubby, fur covered legs carry her out into the hallway. "Hey, baby." I smiled and scooped her up with one hand as I walked into my room and shut the door behind me. I threw my bag on the floor and removed my glasses when I made sure I knew where Muffins head was and pet her silently as my eyes closed. All was peaceful before the night I have yet to face. Hell, maybe I could catch up on some of the sleep I've missed out on because of Axel.

"ROXAS!" Damn… stupid Sora. Said boy kicked open my door to model the costume he bought yesterday at the store. "I'm sexy, right?" he asked. Normally I would give an answer, but seeing as how without my glasses, everything looked like a big blob of color. Well…

"You look like a fat blob of green, blue, and brown," I replied sarcastically. The blob stopped moving.

"Do I seriously look fat?" he asked concerned, and I let my head fall onto my bed and I held out my open hand.

"Glasses, smart one," I sighed, and he laughed and placed the item in my hand and I put them on and looked to his outfit and giggled. "Nice…" I muttered. He was dressed in blue pants and a green shirt with a red cape around his shoulders with a red mask over his eyes. There was a small symbol on his shirt with the letters "BB" bolded in the dark green circle.

"I make on hell of a Broccoli Boy, right?" I nodded at his ridiculous outfit. I remembered yesterday when Riku, Sora, and I had been shopping for their outfits. Riku found Broccoli Boy and Captain Carrot and thought they were the shit and bought them to wear**.**

"Well, people will get a kick out of it." I smiled tight lipped so I wouldn't laugh anymore. He narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you'll get one hell of a laugh out of your outfit," he informed me and I nodded. The other day we had our annual competition where we play a game and the winner tells the loser what to wear to the annual Halloween party. I had been distracted by my argument with Axel the previous day, and lost to Hayner who came in first of the four of us. I stood up and placed Muffins in Sora's hands and he gently pet the small cat.

"Let me freshen up and we'll head over to Hayner's. Try not to get into too many fights against the forces of the **dreaded cheese burger**, _Broccoli Boy,_" I joked and saw in the mirror Sora giving me the finger. I brushed my teeth and noticed Sora shifting on my bed nervously; he only does that when he had something on his mind. I read him like a book.

"Sumfin wong?" I asked with a mouth full of tooth paste and he nodded. What'd I tell you; like a book! He got up and placed Muffins on my bed and walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor beside the door.

"I'm confused," he admitted and I spit out my rinse and looked to him as I dried my face.

"About what?" I asked curiously and he looked down.

"For the longest time, I've been in love with Kairi; people have made bets on how long it will take us to get together. I've even been _told_ how much she loves me." I stared at him. "She's even made a few moves on me, hell we _kissed_ today behind the stairs." I stared, confused. Half the school wanted to be like that with Kairi, no…half the school feels special when she breathes the same air as them for god's sake.

"Dude, the problem is?" I asked skeptically and he looked up.

"That's just it!" he cried out and I slide down the wall to sit beside him, "You'd think I'd be on Cloud 9 and bragging up a storm in your face. Maybe I'd even be sneaking out of the party early with her, cutting class to see her, but I just…"

"Just?" I prompted and he sighed.

"Riku," he said simply and I continued to listen intently. "He wasn't happy when I told him, he may have looked happy and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I don't think he's jealous because he only became friends with Kairi because of me and only talks to her if I'm around or if the subject pertains to me. He's just…confusing me!" Sora placed his head on his knees. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and sighed. What do I tell him?

"You'll figure it out," I decided on and he looked up and sighed with a nod, "…just try to relax tonight, eat some candy, dance, and steer clear of spiked punch," I advised and he nodded as we stood up. We walked down the stairs and hitched a ride to Hayner's from my Uncle Sephiroth who was passing out candy at Zack's place. We walked up to his door step and Hayner opened it with a large smile.

"Come on in, guys!" he called and we entered the decorated house. There were fake cobwebs all over, fake skeletons, tombstones, and all other Halloween associated things out there. I saw Naminé putting up a few colored streamers and sent her a wave and received a hesitant smile. Hayner pulled on my sleeve and I followed him up the stairs and to his room.

"Your costume is on the bed," he informed me and I walked over and stared open mouthed.

"You're shitting me," I stated harshly with wide eyes, and he walked over and laced an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm shitting you not, my friend." He said with a goofy grin. I was in for one _hell_ of a night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I've stared at my reflection for the past half hour and was mentally crying. I was dressed in a short, plaid mini skirt and a white blouse with white sneakers. I even had to wear a black clip in my hair and ditch my glasses again for contacts. In short, I hated Hayner with a passion at this point.

"ROXAS!" someone pounded the door and I marched over in a pissed off manner and glared at Hayner who was dressed as a Ninja. He laughed instantly and I wanted to slam the door shut on his face.

"Please Hayner, it's not that funny," I muttered over his laughter that was approaching hysterics as he clutched his stomach in pain. He straightened up and nodded as he wiped his eyes and stepped to the side so I could walk uncomfortably down the steps into hell.

"Dude, you're walking like you shoved a stick up your ass, loosen up or you'll draw more attention to yourself," he yelled to me over the loud music.

"Yeah, well, if I walk normally, this skirt will slide up and the lovely underwear you picked out does little to nothing for me. That'll call more attention that walking funny," I hissed at him and he nodded. I looked around and Hayner ran off at the first sign of Seifer, leaving me alone.

Dick.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Rox_anne_," I heard the cruel, humor filled voice of Seifer and I wanted to punch a wall, but I remembered what my teacher was talking about the other day. Fight or Flight; well, being the strong, brave individual I am, I chose the manly option.

Flight.Why? Because I ran out of that area like a bat outta hell. I don't think he followed, but I sighed and fixed the skirt on my hips and pulled up the knee high socks. I felt like a complete idiot right about now…I wonder how Sora's doing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

I was really bored. I hadn't seen Roxas since we got here and he left to go change into his costume. I still keep thinking about our conversation before we got here and can't find Riku. Kairi had found me and she was seated on my lap, dressed as a French Maid, as she happily chatted with Naminé who was dressed as a Greek Goddess. She did look very pretty tonight with her hair pulled up with a few pieces framing her face, and if I heard correctly, she made her outfit herself a few weeks ago. I hated how every guy that walked by looked at Kairi lustfully and I decided that the next guy to do it, I'm punching. The music was super loud and I was looking around for Riku and since it was rather obvious he wasn't looking for us, I decided to go find him. I nudged Kairi and she turned to me confused and I got up close to her ear so she could hear over the music.

"Going to get some food!" I lied loudly and she nodded as she got up to allow me to leave. I got up and headed for the kitchen to look for Riku. The man played tons of sports so he ate a lot of food since he lost weight a lot. I passed by people who were now spiking the punch and I sighed. Mental note: start drinking water from now on. When I confirmed he wasn't in the kitchen I grabbed a plate of two iced pumpkin cut-out cookies and wandered around some more. I walked to the dining room where the normally big table had been taken down and removed to the upstairs extra room and looked for him there and finally found him in his orange costume.

"RIKU!" I yelled over the music and turned from his conversation with~ "Shit," I muttered under my breath and turned to walk away quickly. He was talking to Yuna, the girl who was known for her crush on Riku. I really hope I didn't ruin the moment, Yuna was really nice, and Riku hasn't had a girlfriend since 7th grade and desperately needed one. I walked into the kitchen and out the back door into the dark, empty back yard and sighed as I face-palmed. What an idiot! I brought my head up and eyed the plate of cookies beside me for a few seconds before deciding on eating one. I heard the door open and close behind me and foot falls stopping behind me.

"Hey _Broccoli Boy_," I turned quickly at the sarcasm to meet Riku's smiling face, eyes covered by the orange mask.

"Hey yourself, _Captain Carrot._" He laughed happily and sat down beside me and grabbed the other cookie. "What did Yuna want?" I asked. The short brown haired girl was a cheerleader for the football team and would always try to talk to him after the games, but Riku was almost always kidnapped by thousands of fans and could never talk to her one-on-one.

"She told me how she liked me," he said nonchalantly. Why the hell is he so lame and indifferent about that? "I told her I didn't feel the same way, but how Tidus really likes her. I told her I wanted to be friends since I like someone else."

"Who?" I asked curiously and he turned away from me.

"The person I like I have followed closely for awhile, do whatever they wish me to do, be nice to their friends, but they're involved with someone else." He sighed, "Starting today, they started kissing, and I have to show I'm happy when I'm really not all that happy. I love this person, though, so if they're happy, I'm happy," he finished and started to eat the cookie he was holding, and I stared at the ground.

He knows this person really well, does whatever this person wants him to do, and is nice to all of their friends. He wouldn't do anything to upset this person. They're involved with someone else and they started kissing today…if they're happy…he's happy.

"Me?" I asked confused. I fit all the criteria and if I was wrong…shit! Why the hell would I even _suggest_ that! I'm such a~

"Yes." I spit out my cookie. Did he just say yes?  
"Excuse me?" I had to double check this and he turned to face me and took of his mask and smiled as he got closer to my face. What the hell was going on?

"I like you, Sora." I don't understand anything right now. My heart was racing as I stared into cool, aqua eyes. He reached up with his right hand and removed my mask so he could clearly see my blue eyes and closed the distance even more till our lips touched.It was slow and innocent at first as I got used to the feeling of kissing my best friend, who was a _guy!_ When I got use to it a little, I moved a tad bit closer to him and he deepened it and I just relaxed and forgot that people could probably see us and placed a hand on Riku's face as he grabbed my waist and pulled my closer and onto his lap. We broke for air and were breathing deeply and looking into each other's eyes.

I'll tell Kairi tomorrow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

I don't know why the hell I was even here or why the hell I was invited. I bet Hayner doesn't even know my last name. Why the hell would I come here when I knew Roxas would be here somewhere! I already pissed him off the other day and I bet he never wants to see my mug again. I can disappear if I need to, I did when I was growing up, and I've perfected the art of avoiding hurt and have been practicing this with Roxas for the past week. The last thing I want to do is hurt him.

"Axel, will you just fucking smile!" Demyx smacked the back of my head when we reached the door. He was dressed as a punk rocker with the 80's hair and clothes and looked pretty believable. Marly was a hippy with the head band and stupid glasses. Larxene was dressed in regular clothes since she scared everyone as is and Demyx had surprisingly got Zexion to play along in the Halloween costume party. Zexion was dressed as a groupie of Demyx's.I threw in plastic fangs and what I wore during the day. I wasn't in the partying mood.

"Come on in!" some random party goer yelled after he opened the door. We walked in and Marly and Larxene went to the sitting room to be wastes and make out like normal. Demyx dragged Zexion off somewhere and left me alone. I walked over to the kitchen area, grabbed a drink from the cooler, not trusting the punch, and wandered off somewhere else. I'd leave, but my foster parents place is pretty far away from here and I don't know any buses going that way. I turned to the left when I heard Roxas's name.

"Yeah, he's a total douche!" Seifer shouted as he pushed himself into the conversation.

"Poor Sora has no idea his cousin is so hated."

"Rumor has it the kid is a homo!" some kid shouted and they all laughed.

"I'd hit it if he was!" the first kid yelled and they all laughed harder.

"Go for it, I'll take the photo~" I pushed Seifer against the wall and kneed him in the stomach and surrounding people turned to watch.

"Don't even EVER talk about Roxas like that again!" I growled at him and shoved him harder into the wall, "I ever catch you, any of you, I'll rip your fuckin' head off! Am I clear?" I threatened to the whole group. I heard the chorus of 'yes' and 'okay' and grabbed Seifer's head and hit it off the wall and left. I heard he picked on Roxas, and anyone who thinks about that will deal with me.

They think they could give me a hard time in a fight? HA! I've _lived_ through hell and made it out. I'd do anything for Roxas, even if he doesn't want me too.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

I want to die.

I _hate_ this! The stares, the glares, and the smacking of my ass are really annoying. The next person, boy _or_ girl, that does it, I'm punching out the _fucking_ window! I am so winning next year to get back at Hayner, because this is all probably revenge from when I won when we were 7. I made him wear a fairy princess outfit, but I didn't give him fancy underwear to wear with the outfit and he wore it in the house for a day, not a party! Well, the place should clear out in about…two hours time. I've already lasted an hour, I can last two more, I guess, as long as I don't run into Seifer.

Speak of the devil, there he is. Great…what? Why is he avoiding me? I'm surprised he hasn't taken pictures yet or locked me in a closet. Come to think of it, I wouldn't mind spending some time in a closet right now. I walked toward the sitting area hoping to find Sora with Kairi and Naminé only to see two scary things.

One: they were playing spin the bottle and saying my name. Oh shit.

Two: Marly and Larxene are here which means Demyx and Zexion are here, indicating that Axel is here somewhere. Double oh shit. I turned on my heel and ran off to the basement where the music was the loudest and looked around. Closet! I found one! I've been a bit afraid of closets since Kairi's party for Sora's birthday. I opened it quickly, when I assumed no one was looking, and shut it behind me and sat on the box surrounded by jackets. I'm sure I'd be safe in here from people. I felt around for the string that turned on the light, but couldn't find it and gave up after a few minutes.

Damn, stuck in the dark. Could be worse I suppose.

That's when the door opened to reveal Axel.

Shit, just had to say that huh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Zack's POV **

I was pretty grateful when Sephiroth volunteered to help me pass out candy. It was always difficult since every little kid liked to stop by my place since I'm so nice.When I first moved here, I was hoping to marry and have little kids of my own running around my backyard because I bought it with that in mind. Sadly, three months later I realized I was gay**, **and that was three years ago. Instead of moving to an apartment, I let the neighborhood kids play in the back. I'll just say I'm a favorite of the kids.

"Zack, you're out of _Snickers_!" Sephiroth yelled from the living room as I handed a little kid a mini candy bar. I rolled my eyes and the little girl's mom laughed.

"Sounds like you have a friend, Zack."

"No, I have a free loader," I amended and she laughed as she walked off. I saw a gap in people and checked my watch to see that Trick-or-Treat was only about ten more minutes. I placed a bowl on the porch in case someone walked by when I was inside. I got up and saw Sephiroth with a bowl of candy on his lap as he sat on my couch in the dark watching old Halloween movies.

"I'm sorry, you ate them all, Seph," I sighed and he nodded.

"You done yet?" I checked my watched and looked out the window of the door.

"Why don't you help out with the last ten minutes?" I suggested and he stared at me horrified.

"I'm not~"

"Come on!" I called and walked over excitedly and pulled him off the couch and outside. I fixed his black shirt and pushed him out the door right as some kids walked up the walkway. I put the bowl into his hands and he looked like I just gave him a ticking bomb.

"Trick-or-Treat!" the little kids yelled in unison. Sephiroth took some candy from the bowl and looked to me and I nodded and he placed one in each bag and got _thank you_'s as the kids ran off to their parents. He turned to me triumphantly and I laughed lightly.

"Having fun, Seph?" I asked and he sat on the steps and patted his hand on the step beside him and I sat down and leaned on him slightly. I brought an arm around me and pulled me a tad bit closer and kissed my forehead.

"What are we gonna do when this is over?" he asked me quietly and I shrugged in response. I pulled away when some kid showed up. Sephiroth provided the candy, I said hello to their mother, and they left.

"I was thinking movie marathon, but what do you want to do?" I asked as I got up. It was about time to pack up and he followed me inside. I kicked off my shoes and I was lightly pushed onto the couch and Sephiroth climbed on top of me.

"I was thinking I give you a little Halloween present," he smirked seductively and in the light cast from the movie, he sort of turned me on. He lowered his head and kissed my lips slowly. It was quite enjoyable, but made me want more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. I felt him lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance which I provided, and the kiss was way more enjoyable. I felt him relax above me, his right knee in between my legs and both hands on either side on my head. We separated for air and as I panted he kissed all over my face moving to my neck. I gasped in shock and pleasure.

Yes, I was enjoying this so far.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

He looked thoroughly shocked to see me in the closet…or my outfit of choice, but I don't think he can see anything other than my face.

"Do you have a love of closets, or are you checking out Hayner's leather jacket?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes at him only to remember I wanted to apologize for the other day.

"Axel, I wanted to~" he fell forward into the closet and quickly turned and banged on the door.

"YOU ASSHOLES!" I heard the click of the lock and Axel's heavy, depressed sigh. "I'm sorry, Roxas, that you have to see me. I know you hate me~"

"That's what I wanted to say," I interrupted and he looked up and I heard him fumble around in the jackets and the lights turned on full blast blinding me temporarily since I was in the dark longer than him.

"Roxas…" Shit, he saw my clothes. I opened my eyes and was about to slap him for laughing, but he looked…what's the word? Excited? Turned on? Anyway, pick your word, but he liked the outfit.

"I lost our yearly Halloween bet and I have to wear this, but I digress, I just wanted to say," I looked him in the eyes, "I'm sorry for the other day. I was angry because you just left for two weeks and didn't bother to call or text like you promised. I was really worried about you, okay?" I hated to admit this to him for it wounds my manly pride, but I'd rather him not hate me.

"Oh. You're forgiven," he said simply, if not a little distractedly. It was silent for a little bit.

"Why were you pushed in here?" I asked confused.

"Well, they wanted us to play a little game of Seven Minutes in Heaven." I stared in a quiet shock, "You do know what it is right and how to play?" I nodded.

"I know what Seven Minutes in Heaven is. I had to play it once with Naminé," I sighed remembering that. We just sat in the closet since neither of us wanted to do anything and made kissing noises.

"Know how to play?" he asked as he reached up a hand to the light, "I'm getting too hot." He dimmed it by pulling the string. I stared in wonder at the coat next to me since I couldn't bring myself to look Axel in the eyes. I felt his hot breath on my face, and I looked slightly to see his smirking face, "Wanna play, Roxy?" On normal circumstances, I would punch him for giving me such a girly and degrading nickname, but this wasn't a normal situation.

If I'm wrong, please tell me when you were in a costume of the opposite sex with a red headed nightmare pressing you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with him. I'd love to hear how you got out of that mess.

I nodded hesitantly.**(alright. from this point onward things get very...physical,ok? They don't go all the way, but it gets rather intense. I better not get a complaint. I warned you!)**

He brought up his right hand and set a timer on his watch. He turned the lights off completely and moved toward me, but I kept backing up until I was pushed up against the wall. Then his lips touched mine. I had only kissed Axel once and he was my first kiss so I had zero experience under my belt and Axel knew that, I guess. The kiss was simple lip on lip contact; nothing extra, and I was grateful. Axel pulled away and I looked into Axel's green eyes, making out the outline of his face in the dark.

"That was the preliminary round; you ready for the fun part?" he asked in a seductive voice, but I heard a questioning, worried undertone. I nodded and he really did step it up a notch or, more exactly, fifty notches. He attacked my lips in a heated kiss and placed a knee in between my legs right against…you know. He placed an arm beside my head to brace himself and I didn't know what to do. I felt a little vibration. He was laughing at me! I started to move hesitantly with him and he seemed to like this. He licked my bottom lip and I hesitated. What do I do? He pulled away slightly so his lips ghosted over my own.

"Open your mouth when I do that," he murmured and I kissed him this time, and he licked my lip again. I opened my mouth and felt his tongue invade my mouth. It felt really weird, but rather enjoyable. His tongue hit mine and coaxed me to move mine as well. This was so foreign, yet he was a damn natural! I moved it hesitantly and we began to battle for dominance. I lost, of course, and he mapped out my mouth and pulled away for breath. I was breathing deeply and panting as he began to kiss parts of my face. I gasped and whimpered quietly as he moved to my neck and kissed and sucked at my pulse. My heart was going crazy right now, and Axel was not helping by licking my pulse. He moved his hands and started to unbutton my blouse to reveal more skin. He kissed all over my collar bone and bit down on it. I moaned quietly as he kissed and licked the damaged skin. He moved his knee and I moaned out again and let him hold me closer and he attached his lips to mine again, but this time it was way more passionate, because I knew a little bit more what I was doing.

He finished the shirt and kissed down my chest and placed his hands on my hips. I was biting my lips so hard I was drawing blood and the crimson liquid didn't compare to the taste of Axel. Just how far did Axel intend to go? I really didn't care how far he went because I was enjoying the pleasure Axel was giving me.

_"Roxas,"_ he groaned when he reached my mouth again for another heated kiss. I had a feeling he was enjoying this too. He licked the bleeding part of my lip and I shivered. He pulled me closer and bit into my neck again, causing me to gasp and moan as he licked at it.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_**(Your safe now I suppose)**

"Oh…seven minutes are up," Axel panted. He removed his leg, and if it weren't for his hold on my waist I would have fallen. I was a panting, sweaty mess and Axel helped me sit on the box. He stood up right and I began shakily rebutting my shirt as he watched me. He turned the light on so I could see and I observed that he was sweating as well. I finished making myself look presentable again and he grabbed my hand and helped me up. He opened the door and I turned the light off and we hesitantly look around and bolt out of the closet and up the stairs. We were panting and laughing a bit and we ran out the back door. I fixed the skirt again and he sat on the back steps.

"Did you enjoy that?" he asked with a smug look in his eyes. I looked to him and fell down beside him and took his hand.

"You know what? I actually did," I smiled to him and he smiled triumphantly. I leaned onto his shoulder.

"I guess I win. Been trying to get that far for weeks," Axel admitted and I laughed.

"Nope," I sighed and looked to him and his confused glance, "you gotta pass the family test, and I don't think you're ready for that." He sighed loudly and leaned back causing me to fall sideways onto his lap.

"Then can I scream 'I almost got into Roxas's pants'?" I looked to him confused and laughed lightly.

"No, I want to keep it on the down low for a little, if you don't mind," I told him, and he nodded.

"Whatever makes you happy, Roxas." I sighed and looked to the ground quietly."Come on, let's get your normal clothes and I'll walk you home." I nodded and stood up with his help and fixed the damn skirt. He laughed at me and I shoved him. He intertwined our fingers and we held hands again as we weaved through the crowd. I was pretty happy right about now; Axel had that effect on me. Always has, always will; I just wished I knew what would be waiting for me down the road being with Axel.

If only he told me his past ahead of time.

**Ok, so I hopped you liked it. I want my reviews and remember, anything, but complaints about their little game. If yuou complain, I'll tell you to suck it up. No offence, but I did warn you. Reviews are like candy!**


	11. Fooling Around

**Hey! I just wanted to throw this out before I forget...I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWERS! Ok, creepiness over. I'm really happy with the amount I'm getting and have. If I could, I'd give everyone some candy and a hug. You rock! Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...wish I did, but don't.**

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 11: Fooling Around **

**Roxas's POV**

We walked down the dark streets of Twilight Town, hand in hand in a comfortable silence. We hadn't talked since I walked out of the room in my regular clothes. He wordlessly took my hand as we left the party to go home and I was okay with that. I liked the crazy warmth his hands held in contrast to the normal freezing cold my hands produced.

"Axel?" I asked quietly and he turned his head to look at me.

"Hmm?" he hummed in response and I looked up into his green eyes.

"Will you tell me where you were at for those two weeks?" I asked and he looked forward again and was silent. I listened to the chirping of the crickets, feeling the guilty feeling of crossing one of Axel's invisible lines again.

"In time." He said finally and I was a little disappointed with that answer, but glad he would eventually tell me. "Wanna see something really cool?" he asked and I looked to him in a sideways glance as he pulled my arm to the left and started running.

"Axel!" I called, but he just laughed happily and ran even faster through the streets. I almost tripped a few times and he would laugh only to trip himself moments later. Just what Axel does best: acting like an idiot and fooling around. I saw the dark silhouette of the park and sighed inwardly. What is it he was dragging me to do? He made a hard right before we could enter the park and ran toward the station. Why were we heading there? We paused in front of the stairs to catch our breath.

"What the hell are we doing? The station is closed; it's two in the morning!" I whined and he grabbed my hand again.

"Trust me, you won't regret following." He smiled and led me to the side of the station. It was even darker over here, and the area was rather tight. There were a few trash cans lined up below what looked like a fire escape of a neighboring building and Axel climbed up onto the trash cans and pulled the ladder down for me to climb up. I followed, idly wondering if we could get in trouble for this. We reached the top of the escape and Axel hulled me up to the top since I was shorter than him. He took a few steps back and quickly jumped into a window of the stairs of the Station Tower. I almost had a heart attack watching him do such a stunt, but that's just me. He disappeared for a minute and returned with a small board and threw it to my side.

"Hell no," I stated and he nodded vigorously and I sighed again. There was no way in hell I was walking across that, with a fall too high to compare and equaling death, just to get to the other side. "Just crawl!" he called and I shook my head again. "Fine. Just wait there." I sighed and rubbed my temples as he disappeared from view. What was he even up too? I heard some clattering and turned to the left sharply, ready to scream out for Axel, if necessary, only to realize it was him creating that noise. He pushed open a door and held it open. If was off to the side on a roof walkway up against another building, and by judging the broken pieces of wood, the door was meant to stay shut.

"You didn't use this at first, because…?" I prompted and he laughed as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I didn't want to ram the bolted door open. It kind of hurt, but if it gets you over here faster…" I nodded and walked into the dark stairwell, and it spiraled up to the top for what seemed like forever. Axel led the way and I stared at the wooden beams that held up the whole tower and the stairs that led upward. He stopped at the top and opened a door to the outside. He made sure I was out and closed the door and took his place walking straight and turning to the right suddenly. He turned to me and spread his arms wide with a big smile.

"Ta-da!" he called out and I turned to my side and stared out at the view and gasped.

"Wow," I muttered quietly and turned to him and he sat on the edge of the building. "Be careful!" I called. I was afraid he would fall over the edge. We were awfully high up.

"You should see this place at sunset; it's way more beautiful," he explained as he helped me sit beside him. I grabbed his hand and lifted one shaky leg over the edge and then the other, but not once did he move or let go. I relaxed as I held his hand tightly.

"I didn't know you could get up here," I admitted, "I always wished I could get up here though."

"Well," Axel began as he stared out at the city, the train tracks were lit for any late night cargos, but other than the street lights and the tracks, the city was dark and quiet, "back in the day, this was obviously the town center. One person would come up to ring these bells." He pointed to the large bells hanging from the sides of the roof of the tower, "When this place became a center of train commuting, the bells were retired and we used the electronic ones you hear now. The stairways were boarded off, but a few years back I discovered a way to get up here." "That's cool. I never knew these things were ever used."

"One day, I'm going to ring them again, just once, and listen. According to all the stories, the bells were heard miles away and made the most beautiful sounds." I nodded and we sat in a comfortable silence when I felt a hand poke at my own. I turn to him and he was staring out at nothing and I turned my attention to his hand that was incredibly close to my own. I grabbed it lightly and he squeezed mine back as a small smile spread onto his lips.

"Can that one day be when I'm around?" I asked after a few minutes and he turned to me with a shocked expression.

"Didn't think you'd be into crimes," he stated after a few seconds with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, as corny as this sounds you make things fun for me. Why can't a crime be fun with you around?" I shrugged plainly. He laughed and he leaned back so his legs hung over the edge and crossed his arms behind his head.I looked to him and smiled lightly. He looked to me and smirked as he pulled me down too. I moved over closer to him and he wrapped one arm around me and closed his eyes and we stayed in that comfortable silence for a long time.

"What time do I gotta get you home by?" he asked suddenly.

"Normally after the Halloween party, Sora and I help with clean up and spend the night at that house. I don't have to go home till tomorrow." I swear I felt him shudder in excitement, "Don't get any funny ideas, Axel."

"Come on, Roxy!" he laughed again and I had to as well. I loved listening to his laugh, even though I hated that girly nickname, but if Axel called me it, and no one else, I'd be fine. "I'd only do anything else if I was allowed. I _did_ ask your permission in the closet," he stated smugly. I sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Well if you want, you can do nothing exceeding what happened in the closet~" Axel quickly flipped me so I was laying on the ground looking up at him as he leaned over me. He leaned down.

"Thought you'd never say it." He leaned down and kissed my mouth slowly, tentatively, and I liked it like this. He deepened it and I kissed back still a little hesitant considering how far I went just a half hour ago…but in my defense, Axel was doing all the work. He pulled back and smiled down to me and kissed both of my cheeks and my forehead, then he moved to my neck and I closed my eyes and lifted my head and let his have more room to work since it felt really good.

"Axel…why do you like me so much?" I asked and he looked up and stopped kissing my pulse point.

"You were different," he stated, and before he could return to his attack of my neck I stopped him.

"Different how? You could have any girl or guy in the school, so why me? I'm so weird, awkward, unpopular, and bullied.You're the complete opposite!" I cried out and he silenced me with a kiss.

"That's one reason. You hated me, didn't know me, and were pretty distant to anyone who wasn't in your cousin's circle of friends."

"There are multiple reasons?" I asked confusedly, and he nodded and pushed me down flat again and crawled over me. "Well, I loved your body," he ran a hand along my right side and I felt a chill run up my spine, "I loved your hair, the way they looked in the sun and when you ran," he ran a hand through my blond spikes and placed a finger on my lips, "I loved your smile: perfect teeth with soft, tasty lips." I laughed lightly, and he stopped for a minute and stared down at me.

"What?" I asked self-consciously. He smiled at me after a few beats.

"I never realized how blue your eyes are. They were always hidden behind your glasses," he kissed me again, "I'll add that to the list," he finished smoothly and I laughed lightly. He fell beside me and wrapped an arm behind my head and we sat in silence and stared at the sky. I was so comfortable and happy. I fell asleep there with Axel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up in a room I didn't recognize and got worried. I sat up quickly, only to see Sora on the bed next to mine and I realized where I was: Hayner's guest room. I silently wondered how I got here, since the last thing I remembered was Axel and I up on the Station Tower look out. I looked to the clock beside me and sighed. It was noon and we had better get home soon. I rolled out the rest of the way and shook Sora roughly.

"Hey! Sora! Get up!" I called and he shot up and almost smacked my face with his. I turned to gather his costume and throw it in a bag to take home. He scratched his head, got out of bed, and stretched.

"Where were you last night? I needed to tell you something," he asked and I shrugged and turned to him. I wasn't going to tell Sora about me and Axel yet…I wasn't ready.

"You just couldn't find me, but I was here," I told him and he nodded, but he quickly went bug eyed.

"What the hell is that!" he pointed to my neck and I reached a hand and felt a sore spot and ran over to a mirror. It was a god damn hicky! Stupid Axel! What do I tell Sora~ wait. I'm talking to Sora.

"Bug bite," I said simply. He nodded and walked out of the room into the hallway. I swear, that kid believes everything I say. I followed after him, making a mental note to chew Axel out later, but I just wanted to get home. I had to tell Muffins about Axel and mesince she was the only one I planned to tell as of now. I walked down the stairs and I saw Riku standing by the door which confused me. He never stayed for clean. Sora walked up to him and grabbed his hand and my jaw dropped as Sora laughed sheepishly, as Riku sighed and shook his head.

"Yeah…I wanted to tell you yesterday, but Riku and I are a thing now." He smiled and laughed sheepishly.

"I don't believe it," I stated. Sora was straight and Riku was gay. Since when did I miss Sora coming out?

"Believe it," Riku stated and pulled Sora sharply by the arm and crashed their lips together. I stared in awe.

"I guess I'll~ HOLY SHIT!" Hayner spit out his food because he just walked in on Sora and Riku making out. I laughed like an idiot as he tried to convince Riku he was totally okay with it so the white haired man wouldn't hurt him, while Sora looked embarrassed. After that was settled, Riku gave us a lift home and walked Sora and me to the door. He kissed Sora and left without another word and we entered the house. I turned to the right and saw Sephiroth on the couch staring at his hands.

"'Sup, Seph?" I greeted warmly when I entered the room. He looked up and smiled lightly and I sat beside him as he looked to his hands, "Something wrong?" I asked and he nodded slowly. Sora ran up the stairs, and I faced my uncle and waited for him to explain.

"I have to head back to work tomorrow." My heart sank at those cruel words. I loved when he was around because he was like my father and when he left I was always sad, "I'm angry I have to leave you, but…Zack," he finished and my eyes widened. I almost forgot that he and Zack are together now . How was Zack gonna take that? He may be really cool and happy, but he's a really sensitive guy.

"Does he know?"I asked in a hushed voice and he shook his head, "You need to tell him." I advised and he faced me, "Better now than later." He nodded after a minute of quiet thought and rose from the couch and grabbed his keys and left the room and out the front door. I leaned back onto the couch and sighed loudly and stared at the ceiling. Now I feel terrible for Sephiroth and Zack. Not only is Zack a really sensitive guy, but his first boyfriend was a total dick and just up and left. Then again, my uncle Sephiroth hasn't loved anyone since high school, but he didn't love him back. I felt something pushing against my jeans and sat up to look down on little Muffins, who was nuzzling her head on my jean cuffs. I picked her up and let her sit on my stomach as I pet her slowly.

"Sora is with Riku now," I muttered to her, "Sephiroth and Zack are gonna have to break up, and I'm in love with an asshole named Axel." I picked her up and walked up the stairs to my room. I was suddenly very keen on telling Muff everything that happened last night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sephiroth's POV**

The last time I had to give such horrible news like this was back when I was still in SOLDIER. I drove in Yuffie's car down the familiar street I drove home on this morning and parked in front of the bright house that belong to the man I loved. I removed the key from the ignition and sat in the seat, quietly thinking. What would I tell him? How would I tell him? How will he react? Damn it! Why is this so hard? When did I get such back-stabbing emotions? I got out and slammed the door and walked up the winding path and up the porch stairs and froze at the door. I can do this. I knocked lightly and the door opened after a minute.

"Oh, Sephiroth!" smiled the sweet man I called my love. His brown hair was still as messy as I had made it the previous night. He was wearing my jacket I had purposely left there this morning and boxers. "What are you doing here so early?"

"We need to talk," I said quietly and he nodded quickly and stepped to the side to allow me inside. I sat on the couch and he stood in front of me.

"Want something to drink? Eat? I could~" I grabbed his soft hand and pulled him into my arms on the couch and sealed our lips together roughly. He kissed back with as much fervor as I started with, and after a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around my neck and I pulled away and looked into his blue eyes. Something inside me snapped at that point and I buried my head in the side of his neck. I couldn't tell him; I can't hurt the only person who loves me and isn't scared of me. I felt something wet fall down my cheek and almost yelled in frustration. I hadn't cried since I was three years old!I felt and hand rubbing my back.

"Seph? Is something wrong?" asked the sweet voice I loved so much. I pulled back and his cheerful blue eyes were clouded with worry, and I felt even worse.

"I'm leaving, Zack…Tomorrow." He froze and his hands left my back and sat in front of him, "I have to go straight to Agrabahto make a few sells since I put this off as long as I could. I'm so sorry," I finished and hung my head. This wasn't like me one bit, but Zack just had this effect on me and got under my skin. He could very easily shatter the emotionless mask I always wear. I hated it, but I loved it.

"Is that what this is about?" he asked slowly. He started to laugh lightly and I looked up to see the joyfulness returned to his eyes.

"You aren't upset?" I asked. Didn't Roxas say he was very sensitive?

"Of course I'm not. You told me and didn't just leave or not tell me because you were afraid of hurting me." He kissed me on my forehead and pulled back, "Wanna show me how much you care in my room?" he asked seductively, and I smirked evilly and moved him from my lap as he ran up his stairs. I followed slowly. Maybe that's what Roxas meant. If I hadn't told him, he would have been upset. Sometimes I wonder where that kid got wisdom from. He sure as hell didn't get it from his parents.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

I have no idea what the hell I'm doing.

Here I am, at the sitting at one of the outdoor tables at the local café, waiting for Kairi to show up, only to break it to her I was in love with someone else. It's even worse that this someone else happens to be Riku. This day is going to suck ass. She's gonna be so pissed at me. I spun the straw in my smoothie again and sighed dejectedly. I wish she would just show up before I ran away, scared.

"Sora!" I looked up to see Kairi running down the avenue dressed in a short sleeved pink shirt and jeans. Okay, I take it back; I wish she would turn around and leave! She entered the area by hopping the short fence and walked over and sat across from me and began to sip the smoothie I ordered her. I feel like a giant dick right now.

"Kairi, I asked you to come so we could talk about something…something really important," I started off and her smile fell and she sat back.

"I need to talk about something important, too," she agreed and I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"Ladies first," I replied and she nodded. She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes. Please don't ask me to sleep with you!

"I'm breaking up with you."

"See, I was~ what?" I was ready to reply with my breaking up news, and she smiled lightly.

"I saw you last night with Riku." I was speechless. "What? You thought I wouldn't go looking for you after 12 minutes of trying to get a cookie? I saw you kissing him outside, and I saw how happy you two were." I was so confused right now; you could probably see the smoke from the gears turning in my head, desperately trying to figure out why the hell she was so calm!

"You're totally okay with this?" I asked bluntly with one eye brow raised in confusion and she nodded.

"I lost the bet, but I'm happy for you two!" she smiled.

"Bet?" I asked innocently and she covered her mouth and laughed lightly.

"Naminé and I had a friendly wager on how long it would take Riku and you to hook up. She won." I stared horrified that my friends were betting on how long it would take for me to admit I was gay and hook up with my friend.

"Calm down, Sora. You never noticed how much Riku cared for you, did you?" I shook my head, "He never did anything to upset you. He was always helping you out and defended you when necessary, and when I decided to speed things up by asking you out, he remained loyal to you by acting calm and cool. He was willing to sacrifice his chances with you for your happiness," she told me.

"I know that. I thought he was just being a good friend."

"He was trying to stay your friend, even if he couldn't actually have you," she sighed dejectedly, "Why can't guys like you and Riku be straight." I laughed at this as did she. I had a feeling we were still going to be the best of friends.

"I have but one rule," she started when she was done, "Every little detail of when you tow finally do _it_."

"Kairi!" I wailed as she laughed at me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Axel had called an hour ago and we decided we'd go out to get some dinner, yet I couldn't decide on a damn outfit! This really sucks ass. I turned to Muffins who was sleeping on my bed, and I sighed.

"Get bored of watching me be an idiot?" I asked her sleeping form as I tried a different shirt. I pulled off the green polo and put on a red shirt that spelled out _Burn Baby_. Wow. I think I'll stick with this one since Axel does remind me of fire. I looked at my reflection: white DC shoes, black jeans, a red shirt and glasses. No, he said he liked my eyes so I'll wear the contacts, even though I hate them.

"ROXAS!" I looked over to the pounding on my door as I finished brushing my hair. I opened it and Sora smiled at me.

"What is it, Sora?" I asked. I told Axel not to pick me up, but to meet me at the park, so that's not the problem.

"I don't know what to wear on my date." I was shocked he was asking me, "Well, I thought you could help me before your walk. I know you're not like that, but maybe you could give me a hand?" he asked sheepishly and I looked to the side. I don't want him to go through coming out alone when I was technically dating Axel now.

"Um…you should wear the gray shirt, the one with _Skyward_ written on it and the skinny jeans. I think I remember Riku liking that outfit," I suggested and he nodded thankfully as I passed him to run down the stairs. I grabbed my camera bag and put it on my shoulder and opened the door and closed it behind me as I began to walk down the road. I looked back, and once I was a safe distance from any wandering eyes from my house, I broke into an excited run. I was excited to go see Axel? I had seen him last night. I ran through the people and shivered at the chill of the wind added to my already cold form. I may have a jacket, but it wasn't helping much. I saw the park in the distance and I ran faster until I was a few feet from the entrance and slowed. I walked slowly through the park as I caught my breath and smiled happily when I saw Axel lying on top of a picnic table. I walked over and pushed him over, and he fell to the ground with a thud.

"Huh?" he looked around and his eyes zeroed in on me and I smiled brightly and he laughed, "You'd taken any longer, and I'd have thought you were a girl." I shoved him as he stood up beside me.

"Well, if I had been waiting I wouldn't have fallen asleep, asshole," I retorted and he laughed and placed an arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"Yes, but I'm your asshole." I laughed and playfully elbowed him and he did so right back. He let go of me and we started to leave the park and he looked to me, "What is it my sexy boyfriend wishes to do for dinner?" he asked and I looked at him confused.

"This was your idea, genius! How do you not have an idea?" I asked with a shake of my head.

"Hey, I chose last time, your turn," he said and I sighed.

"Let's head to the café on 23rd Avenue. I hear they have a great new sandwich," I suggested and he nodded.

"I do love a good sandwich," he mused to himself and I laughed lightly. "The café it is!" he said cheerfully as he started to run.

'Hey!" I called as he was already halfway down the block, "Wait up!" I started to run as well to try to catch up with him. He was pretty fast so it was harder than it may have seemed. We ran all the way to the café where he slowed down and we walked slowly side by side as I regained my breath and he laughed claiming he was gonna get me into shape even though I was about as thin as a stick. He walked up and smiled to the woman standing in the seating area.

"Hello; how are you?" she asked politely, suspiciously eyeing Axel and me. I could think of several reasons why: we were two guys standing pretty close together and having dinner. Some may be a little confused about that, I know I would have been a few months ago when I was, what did Axel call it? A Classic Closet Case or a C Cube. He's such a dick sometimes.

"Have a nice dinner, boys," she called behind us, but when I turned to nod my thanks she rolled her eye in disgust. That was to be expected I guess…we were two guys, but we weren't really showing ourselves as a couple, were we? Did I want the general population to know about us before my own family? No, I didn't. What about Axel? I didn't even think about what he may want; he may get upset if we keep this a secret. Or does he not really care? I'm over thinking things again, aren't I?

"Roxas!" I looked up sharply and into Axel's piercing green ones. He turned to the lady who I recognized almost immediately, "Would you like to tell Larxene here your order?" he asked slowly and I laughed sheepishly as she sent me a half smile. She was dressed in a black short sleeved shirt and jeans with the green vest and nametag over the shirt. Her antenna like hair stuck up like normal as she chewed gum, waiting.

"I'll have a BLT," I decided on, "and and espresso too," I ordered and she nodded. She pressed a few buttons on the register and printed out a receipt.

"Wait here, guys," she said, and Axel held his copy and leaned against the counter. I looked to the teenage couple in the corner with a few others around them. They stared curiously as Axel held my hand in his. I pulled it away and looked to his confused expression.

"I'm gonna go find a table," I told him. He nodded after a minute and I quickly took off toward the door, still feeling their eyes. I walked outside onto the patio and looked for a seat to escape anyone's gaze and found the perfect spot hidden by a large pole and some shrubs. I sat down and waited for Axel. I absently wondered how Sora's date was going…but no one would dare bad mouth the two most popular guys in school. That was one of the many perks of having skills, something I lack entirely. I saw a few girls rush to help Axel get through the door, and I sighed at their flirtatious behavior. That was another thing. They were attractive and everyone loved them and wanted to be their friend. Me? Nothing. I'm Sora's cousin and Axel's new victim, or to the public eye that is.

"Roxas!" he called and I looked over to him struggling over carrying everything himself. I rushed over and grabbed the drinks and he sighed in relief, "Thanks; I thought I was gonna drop everything." I laughed and set it on the table and he sat across from me and handed me my sandwich and began to eat his own. I took the top off and peeled off the tomatoes and he stopped chewing.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and I looked to him confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, and he grabbed a tomato I placed on my napkin and dangled it in between us.

"The removing of the tomato from your sandwich," he stated evenly.

"I don't like tomato." I stated quietly and he laughed at me, "What?" I whined and he laughed even harder.

"Who the hell orders a BLT and doesn't eat the 'T'? That's funny Roxas, I'm sorry," he laughed and I pouted as I faced my food. I took a bite of my sandwich and he ruffled my hair.

"Your cute when you pout," he complimented, and I blushed slightly. Then I heard a snicker and rose my head up as Axel bent down to look at something on the ground. I looked toward a window and saw a few of students I go to school with pointing toward the window, most likely us, and laughing. I sat down again and Axel cleared his throat, startling me.

"What?" I asked him as I returned his gaze. He arched a single eyebrow and I looked down.

"Is this why you've been acting weird the entire date so far? Them?" he asked and I nodded hesitantly. He drummed his fingers on the table and got up quickly and walked inside the building. I stood up to see what he planned to do. Fearing the worst, him yelling at the kids, I closed one eye and scrunched my face, but he went to Larxene at the counter and leaned over and whispered something into her ear. She nodded quietly and Axel returned to me at the table and he began to drink his beverage. I saw Larxene walk over to the table with her smile that to any who knew her well would spell out trouble.

She slammed her hands on the table and started whispering something and they started shrinking into their chairs, nodding furiously. I smiled slightly and sat down with Axel."You're amazing, Axel. How did you get Larxene to do that? She barely knows me."

"She knows you enough to call you a friend. She's like that to all friends, very defensive." I widened my eyes as Larxene walked up behind Axel holding a rag ready to speak, until she noticed Axel talking, "Can you imagine her otherwise with a boyfriend like Marly? I can't; the boy basically screams I'm a~" he stopped, probably feeling the glare and cold shadow over him, "She's right behind me, huh?" I nodded sheepishly.

"My boyfriend screams what, Axel? Do tell," she asked sarcastically as she twirled her towel and Axel smiled sheepishly. She was about to smack him with it, but instead of putting one arm up to defend like most kids, he rose both hands and scrunched his eyes closed like she was gonna beat him bad.

"Axel?" I asked and he smiled and put his hands down. Larxene looked him over cautiously and smiled to him sweetly. She leaned down and whispered something in his ear and he nodded and she walked off with a _'If you hurt him, I'll kill you' _glare. I'm just so special, huh?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

I nervously stood in front of the mall. Riku was supposed to meet me here so we didn't draw too much attention to our budding romance. It's also our first date ~ not my first date, though. I've been on tons of dates, same as Riku. I've dated a few girls, but it never really lasted~ it was me not them~ Riku couldn't hold a girlfriend either-

I'm nervous because I'm rambling…in my _head!_ How pathetic.

"Sora!" I turned from mentally beating the shit out of myself to man up and saw Riku. He was dressed in casual clothes that he would wear to Cross Country practice since they started up.His long, white hair was perfectly styled and he was smiling widely. I smiled back sheepishly. He walked up and handed me one of the two cups in his hands, "Iced Coffee, right?" he asked and I nodded and took a sip.

"What do you have planned for today?" I asked kindly as we started to walk.

"Well…I thought we could look at some of the sports stores here, hit the video game ones and play the demos and go from there," Riku suggested and I nodded. He started to walk into the nearest store and I hurriedly followed. For some reason I had this crazy thought that this date would go terribly wrong, but it seemed to be going well. Better not jinx anything! I ran up beside him as he tried on new gloves for the playoff baseball games the team got in. He decided that I pick my favorite glove, and he would use it.

"Why, again?" I laughed as he placed three baseball gloves, two jerseys for the hockey team, the Twilight Town Thrashers, and a black pair of running shoes.

"I told you," he sighed again, "you like it, I buy it." He signed off on the receipt and we walked out of the store. "That's normally how dates work, no?" he asked and I looked at him sideways.

"Yeah, the guy does the buying for the girl," I started skeptically and he returned the stare.

"Yup, I did that," he smiled as my mouth formed an 'O' shape and my eyes squinted in shock.

"Who says you're the guy in this relationship?" I fired harshly. He only laughed.

"Well, the fact that I'm the manlier one of us," I rose one skeptic eyebrow, "I play more sports than you, I wear manlier clothes, I kill ladies with my looks, and I don't cry." I was taken aback by this. "You have a girly figure, play but one sport, always care what you look like, make ladies bend over backward to make you happy, and have cried on more than once," he finished. By this point we were in the food court. I quickly turned and walked toward the nearest sandwich shop.

"Screw you, Riku!" I called behind me angrily. Secretly I wasn't really, but that's my little secret. The air that he says makes everyone bend over backward to make me happy will be his downfall. Thank god Roxas and I were shoved into that acting class.

"Sora!" Riku called as he ran after me. I used my hand to stifle my laughter, "Don't take it like that!"

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"No way," I stated disbelievingly. Axel chuckled. We were seated in the park again on a hill. I was nestled between his legs and leaning my back against his warm chest while he used both arms beside him to prop himself up as we were playing a rousing game of Truth .

"Yes way. I did, in fact, make out with a brick when I was 15 for a dare." I laughed at the stupidity of it all. He lost a bet and to keep his pride he did that to a brick.

"Unbelievable," I sighed and turned my head to look at him, "Is the brick a better date than me?" I asked and he laughed as well.

"No, you're a great date." He kissed me gently and passionately. We pulled away and his straight face broke into a grin, "But the brick kisses better than you." I smacked his arm and he laughed. "What is your most embarrassing moment?" he asked and I turned around again. It was almost sunset, and we agreed to go to the station tower so I could take pictures of it.

"When I was 8," I decided and thought about the sketchy details, "my teacher asked me my name on the first day of school and I told her Sora's name and spelled it wrong." Axel laughed and I shoved him and he laughed harder as I started to laugh a little.

"Poor, little Roxas." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back even more and held me there as he kissed my neck sweetly. I laughed at the tickling sensation and he pulled away when a man and his son came running through the park. I quickly sat beside him instead and I swore I saw a frown on his face for a split second, and I felt bad again. I was still afraid to show off our relationship to the public so he agreed to keep it between us and his friends. I only agreed to his friends because Axel needed to tell someone or he might explode from keeping a secret so big. He stood up and I followed him.

"Biggest adrenaline rush ever?" I asked him as we walked through the sandlot toward the station. He looked up and frowned as he thought.

"I'd have to say…when I rode the adrenaline pumper at the Traverse Carnival three years ago." I looked at him disbelievingly.

"That is so not it," I replied and he laughed and held the door open of the station for me.

"Damn, Roxy. You read me like a book," he sighed. I turned to him sharply as we maneuvered into the thrall of people getting on and off the trams. It was madness and chaos getting around here and there never seemed to be enough employees to make everyone happy and make things less chaotic.

"Really? Roxy? Your ridiculous, and tell the truth." He pulled my arm and roughly brought me to the wall and opened the door to the stairs. I saw there was a set of steps leading down and another set going up; Axel dragged me up and we ran quickly to catch the sunset.

"Well, Roxy, I like that name, and I'll have to think about that." We reached the top and there was a small lock on another door. Axel put a key in it and it opened easily. I raised a single eyebrow at him, "Tell ya later," he promised as we continued to ascend the stairs with purpose. We eventually reached the area that Axel brought me the previous time we visited and finally made it to the top. I ran out and quickly got my camera set up and positioned myself for the best picture.

"I told you it was pretty," he said as he situated himself comfortably on my right. I would have nodded, but I was focused on the pictures. "My best rush had to be when I was about to kiss you at the party on Halloween." I almost dropped my camera and lost my balance and Axel quickly caught me.

"Ah!" I yelped and he sharply yanked me away from the edge where I landed ungracefully on the concrete.

"Damnit, Roxas! Be careful!" he yelled at me and I looked down sadly. I gave him the best rush yet? No way! I'm just…me. I looked to him as he looked the other way, still tightly grasping my right arm. I got up from my leaned back position and touched his shoulder.

"Sorry, Axel," I apologized and he nodded as he let go of my arm.

"Sorry too, just be careful, okay?" he asked and I nodded and set up to take a few more pictures when I looked to him and smiled softly.

"Axel!" I called lightly and he turned and I took the picture and he blinked. "Get comfy so I can take your picture, grouch," I commanded lightly regarding his angry face that I examined when I saw the picture I just took. He got comfortable as he faced me and he smiled halfheartedly, "You can smile better than that, Ax."

"And you make fun of me giving you a nickname." He laughed slightly and I took the picture quickly. I looked to him and narrowed my eyes slightly with a smile breaking through.

"At least yours lets you keep your masculinity, Axel!" I complained and he laughed harder. He righted himself and I sat beside him as we watched the sun disappear from view.

"We should get ice cream and eat it up here," I turned to Axel who stared out at the trams leaving and the some coming in. Ice cream? Up here? "Please tell me you've had sea salt ice cream before." Axel made it seem like it was a life or death issue.

"I've never had sea salt ice cream before." He face-palmed and I looked away embarrassed.

"We go after school one of these days." I nodded and he smiled as he stood up. He glanced down at me as I carefully put away my camera, "I thought you didn't take pictures of people anymore?" he said skeptically, "Where are they going, Roxy?" I looked up innocently and smiled to him.

"I used to remember. I guess I like taking pictures with you in them." I immediately turned the color of a tomato after realizing what I said, "Like, for one, you actually listen to how I want you to pose, you actually smile, and there are just…so many factors about you that make a person think." I stood up and look him in his green eyes, "So many emotions at once…old and new; it's hard to explain." I blushed even harder and he chuckled and touched my burning cheek.

"If you blushed any more, I could roast a marshmallow by your face." He kissed the top of my head. "Come on, I gotta get you home before Sephiroth kills me." I smiled slightly at let him lead me back down. Axel really was a cool guy…can't wait to tell Muffins!

**Hurray! Longest one yet actually. I hope you enjoyed my little Halloween treat for you and please leave a review you amazing people!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	12. Why?

**Sorry for delay. I did promise every Friday, but I was just so busy this past week I forgot to write! That and my beta tends to work when she feels like it...*sigh*. Anyway, I basically had to force her to read this. I hope you enjoy the chap and my little suprise at the end!**

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 12: Why?**

**Roxas's POV**

"I'm thinking about applying here, what do you think?" I asked Axel who was reading a magazine and sipping from a milkshake. He raised his eyes and looked at me and then down to his magazine again. We were seated in the Twilight Town Café or TT Café for short. We had come here plenty of times since we started going out a few weeks ago. We even had our first real date here together where Larxene almost killed a bunch of lookers. He brought me here for milkshakes after school a few weeks ago since I had been bummed about Sephiroth leaving, but I felt better when he was around.

"Why do you need my opinion?" he asked angrily because I ruined his concentration in reading the latest article in _Game Informer_. I sighed and rested my chin on my propped up hand.

"I don't know, so you don't get bitchy if I'm working and you want my attention," I sighed and he looked up back to the magazine. "Can you make me feel like you're actually listening and it isn't going in one ear and out the other, Ax?" I asked with a tired expression. He closed the magazine and folded his hand girly in front of him and sipped his milkshake like a young girl flirting with her date. He even batted his eyelashes. I had to laugh at that point.

"If you want to get a job, go right ahead." He smiled normally and looked to my half finished milkshake, "You gonna finish that?" he asked and I shook my head and pushed the glass toward him and he hurriedly drank from it.

"You aren't gonna change the straw?" I asked confusedly. He stopped for a minute and looked up.

"Why would I? I've tasted your saliva more than once." He laughed darkly and I made a fake gagging and got up from my chair. I approached the counter and smiled to Larxene who was reading the book that seniors had to read in their literature class. I knew because Sora was reading the same thing; lest we not forget I'm but a lowly sophomore.

"Excuse me?" I called weakly and she glared up at me through narrow eyes, "C-Can I see an application please?" I finished, berating myself mentally for stuttering, but she's scary! How does Marly even find her sweet? She got up and disappeared into the kitchen in the back, returning a moment later with a sheet of white paper and a handed it to me with a smile.

"Hope you get my shift, kid." Now the smile seemed ominous and creepy. I walked back to the table, wondering what she'll do to me if we do end up on the same shift. I stopped when I noticed Axel missing from the table. His bag was still there and I looked around and saw him outside on the phone. He looked pissed off too, yelling into the receiver. I'm glad that isn't me is all I can say. Being on the receiving end of one of Axel's tantrums is pretty scary. He closed the phone and clenched it like he was going to throw it at any minute, but lessened the grip and ran a hand through his spikes and walked toward the door. I scrambled to my seat, hoping he didn't notice me watching him. He sat at the table and propped his elbows on the table and placed his head in his hands. I was filling in the basic information and looked up.

"Everything alright?" I asked and he nodded.

"I just gotta go see my parents about something, so want me to walk you home?" he asked and I shook my head and he got up from the table. "Just one, no one's looking because no one's here, Roxy." I looked around, knowing what he wanted. He was right; the only other people that had been here were outside or in the bathroom. "Larxene won't tell," he whispered into my ear. I nodded and he kissed my lips and I allowed him to use his tongue to help satisfy his taste so he wouldn't try to sneak one right after. We parted and he smiled and turned around to leave. I returned to the paper in front of me.

**Last name, first, middle initial**

Okay, let's see…are there enough squares?

**Strife, Roxas, C.**

Thank god, just enough. I filled out some more when the door opened again and I looked up to see Zexion and Demyx walk in. The blond boy saw me and waved frantically as if he hadn't seen me in years. Zexion sighed at his antics and walked quietly over to where I was sitting. He took the seat Axel had been in while Demyx ordered something to eat.

"Hello, Roxas. How are you?" he asked me politely and I smiled and looked up to him again

"Good, how about you?" He nodded and Demyx bounded over happily, placing the cup of tea in front of the slate haired man and eating his sub with a smile.

"What'cha doing, Rox?" Demyx wondered around a mouth full of sandwich.

"Filling out an application to work here," I stated. Zexion looked up slightly and Demyx's smile faded slightly. "Is this place really that bad?" I asked. I thought it seemed like a nice place to work.

"Do you really think a job is the best thing with Christmas coming up?" Demyx asked lightly, if not a bit hesitantly. I shook my head.

"I need the money so I can buy Axel a present, to start with. I've wanted a job for awhile and here seems perfect. I mean, Axel and I spend more time here than we do anywhere else. It's perfect," I reasoned and Demyx looked to Zexion nervously, but the short boy said nothing, only nodded.

"Just watch out for Larxene," he warned and the three of us laughed happily as the blond at the bar glared at us.

**Axel's POV**

"I'm here because…?" I asked bitterly. My father was the owner of a very successful private business and traveled often, while my mother owned a local woman's boutique in town. They weren't around a lot and by far my favorite foster parents.

"I don't know; the charred curtains in your room are a start," my mother started. I was seated in a chair in the lounge of plush white carpet and big windows letting in tons of light. She was wearing a sky blue dress of her own design and had long, curly chocolate brown hair with electric blue eyes. My father stood behind her chair dressed in a white dress shirt with black slacks. He had short black hair and grey, stormy eyes.

"I didn't like them," I stated sarcastically and leaned back lazily and yawned.

"Axel, this is the fifth time you set something in this house on fire!" my father bellowed in his loud, thunderous voice. I sighed, bored.

"If that's all then~"

"And who is Roxas Strife?" my mother asked. I froze. I kept him secret from my family, "Ella told us you meet with him frequently. Are you involved?" she asked, upset. My father threw his hands in the air while she stared me down he walked around the room.

"He's a younger student I'm tutoring to avoid sitting on my ass all day," I lied easily. Maybe my parents would buy it like Roxas's parents had. She nodded and stood up and walked over to her husband and whispered something into his ear.

"Axel," I looked up to let him know I was listening, "Again, we are heading on a Christmas getaway and I want to know if you wish to come." I shook my head and he nodded and walked out of the room.

"If that's all, I'm gonna go pick up my~" my mother grabbed my wrist and I turned to her. She was shorter than me, but never feared me. She pulled up my sleeve and ran her hands along the red lines littering my arm. I pulled away sharply and pulled my sleeve down again.

"There new, Axel." I started to walk away; my hand was on the door knob, "Do you want to talk this year?" I paused for a minute.

"No," I stated and left her in the room alone. My father may be a dick sometimes, but my mother was always fragile and never raised her voice. She couldn't get pregnant and she found me sitting alone and chose me instead of a younger child. I never understood why, but I enjoyed her company on most occasions. However, this was a matter I'd rather not talk about publically. I walked through the large, impressive front hall and out the front door. I just needed to go play a little bit in the parkand clear my head, then maybe I'll call Roxas later and~

No. I'll call Demyx instead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

It had been a good few days until I spent some time with Axel again. He was absent the day after he had to go home, along with Demyx, but both came back the next day and I was glad for that. Things were very quiet without them and Zexion seemed a bit on edge. He was sort of jumpy if you will; they all were. I didn't understand why, but I didn't pry.

"Hey, Axel?" I asked as we sat atop Station Tower, ice cream in hand. He hummed in response and licked his again, "You doing anything for Thanksgiving?" I asked and he looked over at me shocked.

"Well, my parents are going on a tropical getaway for the holidays and again, won't be back until the New Year, so no." I looked toward the sunset.

"Well, since Sora is inviting Riku to dinner I thought that maybe you'd like to come too," I suggested sheepishly. Axel looked toward the horizon and back to me. He finished off what was left just as I did. He quickly pulled me back with him, me landing on top of him and he smiled as he stroked my cheek.

"I'd love to," he answered as he kissed my lips quickly. I deepened it this time and he came back with as much force as I gave, if not more. He wrapped his one arm around my waist and the other around my neck while I used both of mine to support myself above him. I had to pull away from his warm lips because I had to breathe and he brought my head to rest on his chest and I listened to the quiet breathing of his as his chest moved up and down with my head on it. I almost fell asleep to that rhythm while Axel ran a hand through my spikes. Recently, he had been so sensitive and treated me as if I was made of glass. It was a good thing we didn't have homework tonight.

"Roxas, would you like to spend the night?" he asked me quietly. I looked up to him and he smiled to me. I really shouldn't. The look in his eyes tells me he wants something I'm not ready for.

"I can't," I said reluctantly and sat up and grabbed my bag. It was almost sunset meaning we had sat up here motionless for about two hours. Maybe I had fallen asleep at one point. "Yuffie wants me home so we can figure out how many plates to set for tomorrow." He nodded reluctantly and as we started to walk down the stairs, he seemed to cling closer, as if I would leave him at any moment. We walked outside and down the cold roads holding hands secretly. He walked me all the way to my front door where we kissed, but he just didn't want to let go since his hands were wrapped around my waist not letting me leave. I had to move my head to the side to keep contact down until he released me.

"Tomorrow at six. Don't be late," I advised him and he nodded. I closed the door behind me and saw Sora watching TV in the living room happily.

"Axel in for dinner?" he asked, his sight not straying from the TV.

"Yeah, he is," I stated as I walked up the stairs and shut my bedroom door behind me and fell onto the bed only to have Muffins jump up and lay down on my stomach. "You have a good day of sleeping?" she blinked at me, "Well tomorrow you get to meet Axel. The man you hear me talk about all the time." She placed her head down and closed her eyes. I decided to follow her lead and get some sleep considering I have my interview tomorrow after school. Best be awake!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was rather happy with how things turned out at the interview.

_I walked toward the Café right after school, hoping to get it over with before dinner. I opened the doors and Larxene pointed to the brown door with "Manager" written on it in golden lettering. I knocked and heard a grumbled response and opened it and walked in and stared shocked to see Tidus sitting in the chair. He smiled to me, and I sat in the seat in front of him._

_"Hey Tidus, I didn't know you worked here, much less were the manager," I told him honestly. He nodded._

_"Well, in actuality, my dad is the manager, but since he just had a surgery he asked me to take over." I smiled broadly._

_"Well, I'm here for my interview," I said, and he waved me off._

_"Nah, I know your work ethic. You're in. When can you work?" he asked. I stared shocked and thought._

_"I can work after school until six and Saturdays from anytime till nine." He nodded after writing it down. He held out his hand and I shook it, then he handed me an apron and nametag._

_"Welcome to TT Café, Mr. Strife. I'll be in touch with you about your work schedule."_

I walked home and opened the door and was assaulted by the thousands of smells coming in from the kitchen. I followed my nose to the two pumpkin pies sitting on the counter. I noticed Yuffie tending to the turkey and I tried to snag some of the pie, only to have my hand slapped away by Yuffie.

"How the hell did you do that?" Sora popped out of nowhere and asked.

"Language, Sora, and because I'm a mother of two boys." I looked down because Yuffie always looked at me as if I were her own considering the fact I came from her sister. She would treat me as if I was her own son, and it made me almost block out the thoughts of my birth parents sometimes. "You two go get changed and wait for your guests. Dinner will be eaten when Leon gets home." Sora and I raced up the stairs and, like normal. Sora won, and we went to our rooms to change. I put on my black button up shirt while Sora wore a blue one. We walked down the stairs, except I was holding Muffins as well.

"Yuffs?" I asked and she turned with a smile, "Can Muffins roam the house today?" I asked and she nodded. I placed my cat on the floor and she went about sniffing everything since she hadn't been down here in a few months. The rule is she has to stay in my room unless she has to go to the bathroom. I turned right as there was a knock on the door. Sora jumped up to answer it since it was Riku and tackled him with a kiss. Riku brought Sora into the dining room on his back since the boy wouldn't get off, and I smiled lightly.

"Thanks for letting me come tonight, Yuffie," he thanked my aunt and took a seat beside Sora who just leaned into his arms girlishly, causing them both to laugh happily. I turned around when the door knob jingled and Leon came in holding a few bags from the grocery store.

"Damn it! If Leon doesn't hurry, the carrots won't cook~ Hello dear." She stopped her ranting when Leon walked in with her bags. The man walked toward the laundry room to change from his work clothes into something more comfortable for dinner. I sat by the door waiting for Axel to show. I was thinking that tonight I could tell my family about us, knowing that would make him happy beyond words. When dinner was ready at six sharp, like Yuffie promised, Axel still wasn't here. She walked into the living room and stood beside me as I looked outside again.

"Want to wait a little longer?" I looked to my watch seeing it was past six thirty and Riku and Sora were having a slapping match to prevent the other from stealing food.

"No, let's eat," I told her and she nodded as we walked back into the dining room.

"Alright. Squall? Will you lead us~" there was a loud knocking and we all looked toward the living room. I sprang up and walked toward the door and opened it to reveal a flustered looking Axel. His clothes made it seem as if he just ran here from Kairi's house.

"So sorry, but I took a nap and woke up late, forgot to tell Reno I wasn't coming to Auntie's, and my bike broke down so I just pushed it here," he retold breathlessly. I straightened his red shirt and ran a hand through his hair and kissed his nose lightly and led him to the dining room.

"Axel's here," I stated and he sat beside me with a smile toward Yuffie and Leon.

"Excuse my tardiness, today was just not my day," he laughed and Yuffie smiled.

"Well, everyone's here. Squall," Leon looked up confusedly and she gave him the look. "Lead us in grace please." Leon nodded. She only used his real name when we were in a serious situation like this. His real name was Squall Leon Leonhart, but he hated his real name and everyone called him Leon. After he finished, we all started to fill our plates and talk about simple things, but while Axel talked about his family, he held my hand the entire meal under the table. After the meal, we played a game of _Seen It_ which Sora and Riku won. After that, Axel and I were alone before Riku would drop him off at home in his truck.

"Thanks, Axel," I said quietly and he cocked his head to the side, confused, "For being cool all meal…and showing up." I smiled and he nodded. I looked around for any signs of my family, and when I confirmed they weren't around I leaned up and kissed his lips for a short, sweet one. He turned and walked out the door, but turned back around to look at me again.

"Will you come by my place and help me fix my bike on Saturday?" I nodded and he smiled wider, "I'll give you directions tomorrow in school!" he called and ran to the truck where Riku waited. I sighed and turned to look at Muffins who was perched on the top of the stairs; her eyes held a hint of humor.

"Don't laugh, Muff. I'm just being a good person." I walked up past her and she followed me and I closed the door.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Holy shit, Ax!" I stated to no one in particular. I was dressed in jeans and an old, white t-shirt Saturday morning. I was standing in front of the large, impressive house that the richest couple in Twilight Town owned. It was white with tons of large windows and a large impressive porch with large pillars holding the porch roof up. I walked through the gate with the pass-code and admired the garden that should be dying, but didn't seem like it would anytime soon. I knocked on the door and a short, stocky woman opened it. She had short, blond hair and tired eyes, but they brightened when she saw me. I smiled sheepishly as her grin widened.

"You must be Roxas Strife." She seemed to have a bit of an accent behind her voice, but I couldn't tell what it was, "Just around the side there you'll see the garage where he should already be working. Mind taking this to him for me?" she handed me a tool kit and a plate of assorted desserts. I nodded and turned to follow her directions. I descended the porch stairs and walked along the house until I reached the garage. In my opinion, it was the size of an average house. I knocked on the door and found it open, then walked in to see something I didn't expect to see.

I thought Axel would be sitting on a chair with his bicycle beside him looking how he normally does with a few things misplaced that he would use to fix up said bicycle. This was… how should I put it…

Completely wrong on all levels.

"A-Axel?" I cried, shocked. The garage was huge with many pictures of different car company logos, pictures of cars and motorcycles, and tons of tools. There were a bunch of tools misplaced on the ground and a few grease covered rags laying about leading to Axel who was dressed in black basketball shorts and a ratty shirt covered in holes. His red hair was pulled back, but a few strands framed his face and he had some dirty grease spots on his face. He kneeled beside a black and red motorcycle that his hand held a rag on. He wiped his brow and smiled to me.

"Hey, Roxy." He examined what I held in my hands and his eyes widened, "Great! Ella sent me cookies and the tools I need!" He grabbed the tool kit from my hands and put it beside him and ruffled through it. I set the cookies on a small stretch of table that wasn't littered with papers. I stood beside him and stared in awe at the motorcycle he was polishing while shuffling through the tool kit. He looked to me and summoned me with a sharp nod to the left. I walked over to him and he moved his hand from the rag slightly.

"Make yourself useful and polish this, would you?" I nodded and moved the rag slowly against the cold, red surface. "Roxas? What the hell are you doing?" he asked after a few minutes. I looked to him, confused.

"What?" I asked and he pulled out a red handled monkey wrench. He turned to me and sighed.

"You're looking at the bike like it fell out of the sky just now." I looked away with a red tinge rising to my cheeks, "Hey, don't act sexy when I'm working, or I'll never finish!" he complained with a wink as he disappeared from my view beside the bike. I blushed even more. Stupid Axel.

"Well, I just thought back to Thursday and when you pushed your bike, I thought you meant a bicycle," I stated**. **Axel looked up and all I could see was the top of his hair and his green eyes.

"Who the hell would be as tired as I was from pushing a regular bike halfway across the town?" I looked to the ground, embarrassed, and he sighed, "Except you, apparently." I looked up sharply and glared as he laughed nervously. What an idiot. There was silence for a long time until Axel looked to his watch and sighed. I looked up from the cookie I had been picking the chocolate chips out ofand he smiled as he motioned me over.

"What is it?" I asked, carrying my cookie in my hand as I stood beside him. He bit off some of the cookie in my hand and took it from me and brought me closer. He put it to my lips, and I ate it.

"Now your hands are free," he grabbed the wrench and I admired the clean, shiny parts he spent almost the whole day cleaning and fixing. "Here, tighten this for me," he said as he put the wrench in my hands. I looked at it like I was holding the most expensive diamond in the world. He sighed at my expression and kneaded his forehead and leaned closer to me, putting his right hand on mine and positioning himself behind me and placed his left hand on mine. "Put your left hand here," he moved my hand to rest on the leather seat of the bike, "and place the wrench here and…" he positioned right, "turn."

It took a few turns, but it eventually was secured on tight. I beamed at my work because I had never lifted a wrench in my life so I was proud, okay? He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I smiled to him happily and he turned to the side to take a swig of water. He turned back to me, but this time he looked troubled somehow. I cocked my head to the side, about to ask what was wrong, when he opened his mouth.

"Wanna stay for dinner?' he blurted out. I was taken aback by the forwardness of his question and how fast he said it. Then in the next moment I registered what exactly he asked and my eyes widened.

"I'd love to but~"

"Great! I gotta change!" he brushed past me and through the garage door. "Dinner's at six sharp!" he yelled.

"~I would love to head home and change first," I finished to myself. I looked to the clock on the wall and made a mental note to punch Axel later since it was 5:52 p.m., leaving me absolutely no time to go home and change. I sighed aloud, leaning my head back in the process. I walked through the garage door and made my way toward the large door again. I tried my best to fix my hair and straighten my dirty t-shirt and I pulled up my ratty jeans. This was so not the impression I wanted to put on Axel's foster parents. Sure, they'll think real high of me at this point…I'll blame Axel.

I knocked on the door, but this time the woman, or Ella I think Axel called her, didn't ask for a name, and handed me a pile of clothes and ushered me toward a door and shut it behind me with a smile. I put the pile on the sink and stared in awe at the bathroom. There was a large bathtub that could easily fit five people inside and a beautiful white curtain. The cabinets were a rich-colored wood and the sink and toilet shined like a new penny. Not even my house looks as good as their bathroom when Yuff spends night and day cleaning it. I was jealous.

"Why does a bathroom have to be so fancy looking?" I muttered as I turned to the clothes. There was a small scribbled note on a piece of paper on the top, and I read it silently.

_Roxy,_

_I didn't know if you'd say yes, so here are some old clothes from when I was short!_

_Ax_

"I'm not that short," I hissed as I grabbed the shirt off the top of the pile.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

"Dad?" I asked as my father walked into the living room with a bowl of soup. He stayed home from work since he didn't feel well this morning and had had a few bowls of soup already today. He hummed in response. "Where's Mom? Isn't she normally home by now?" I asked as I flipped through the channels.

"She was helping a particularly difficult couple with a home purchase today. Last I talked to her was during her lunch break and she was pretty steamed since they already went through three houses and only had so many more." My Mom was normally a pretty successful realtor, but I guess these people were hard to please, though I'm sure she'll sell them something. The phone rang and Leon grabbed it.

"Hello, Leonhart residence, Leon speaking." There was a pause where his bored face paled for a split second, and his eyes widened slightly, "I understand. Thank you, sir." He pressed the end button and got off the couch grabbing his jacket. "Get ready," he ordered. I put the remote down.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Where's Roxas?" he asked, avoiding my question. He took my worried silence as a no, I didn't know where Roxas was. "Call him and tell him to go to Twilight Town General Hospital." I paled immensely and felt a great deal of dread as I followed my father out the door and toward the car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"That was a great salad, Ella!" Axel cheered as she removed the plate from in front of him. He was dressed in a white button up with the top couple buttons still undone at the top with jeans. The clothes I was wearing were the old clothes from when Axel was in eighth grade, and that piece of news depressed me a little, but it was a grey button up and I was wearing an old pair of black suit pants. She removed the plate from in front of me and I nodded my approval of the taste. I turned back to look at Axel who was sitting across from me at the table. He sat beside his mother who was just a short woman who, I won't lie, was very pretty. Her curly brown hair was pulled into a ponytail that sat on her right shoulder and she wore a lime green dress. Her husband sat beside me and he intimidated me slightly, his short black hair was gelled perfectly and I kept feeling his cold, grey eyes on me.

"So, Roxas," Axel's mom began. She was the only one besides Axel trying to relax me slightly, "Axel says you live with your aunt, uncle, and cousin. I hope you don't feel like I'm prying, but would you tell us why?" She smiled. I learned earlier that her name was Snowwhich was a very pretty name, while her husband's name was Cecil and he just plain scared me.

"Well, my parents traveled a lot when I was younger, but they didn't want to take me out of school and stress me anymore, so they moved me here with them." The main course was placed in front of me, and Snow went to talk about her day with us. Her husband actually was talking to me and laughing too. I actually started to feel like Cecil was starting to accept me a little, until my phone rang stopping all conversation. My cheeks burned crimson as I excused myself to answer it.

"Sora!" I barked into the phone in a whisper, "You have terrible~"

"Yuffie's in Twilight Town General, so get over it and move your skinny ass down here!" He hung up after yelling into my ear. Yuffie was in the hospital…no…

"I'm really sorry, but something important came up. A family member of mine is in the hospital." I gathered my normal clothes that I stuffed under my seat and Axel sprang up.

"Let me drop you off since the bus won't be coming till eight." I didn't have time to argue with him and let him follow me out the door as we headed for the garage. He grabbed a black helmet off the wall and tossed it to me I dropped my bag in order to catch it and he smiled as he mounted his bike, and I understood what he wanted me to do.

"Hell no!" I stated firmly, and he sighed.

"I gave you a helmet!" he complained and patted the spot behind him, "Here. Trust me, will ya? I'm an experienced driver of these." I was still skeptical, but I had to get the hospital. I climbed on and he pressed a button on the handle and the door opened. He secured the helmet around my head and after, he sped suddenly down the driveway, causing me to rocket backward and hurriedly force myself to attach myself to Axel's back. I swear I heard him chuckle as I clutched onto him for dear life. We drove down the streets and I let my mind wander a little bit.

_"Can I ride with you, daddy?"_

_"No, it's too dangerous."_

_"But mommy!"_

_"Listen to your mother, Roxas."_

"Roxas!" I was jolted from my thoughts and saw Axel looking at me through the face shield. I released his torso from my death grip. He turned and unbuckled my helmet and put it under his arm as I dismounted. I started to walk until I realized he wasn't following and I looked to him confused.

"Sorry, but hospitals make me uncomfortable." I nodded and continued on, but only when I got inside the place did I realize he was in a hospital after I got hit in the head with a baseball. He had been by my bedside. I wonder why he won't come now. I looked around until I spotted brown hair and discovered it to be Sora. I ran over quickly, ready to ask him my questions when I noticed he didn't even look at me. I followed his gaze down the hall where Leon had his back turned to us as he spoke to a doctor. Sora looked so hollow, and I didn't know what to do other than stand beside him. We had often been told we could have been twins if one of us died our hair the other's color and we normally agreed. Leon turned from the doctor and to us at the other end of the hall. He held out his arms and summoned us over with his fingers. We followed wordlessly, but I could feel Sora shaking slightly.

"…are here." We walked in right as Leon finished talking to Yuffie. She was awake and had an oxygen mask on her strangely pale face. She had IV's all over her arms and the incredibly light blue didn't go well with her paleness, and the complete whiteness didn't match too well either. Sora ran to her left side as Leon was on her right and clenched his hands around hers. I stood there frozen in place. Had that small cough of a month or so ago progressed into this?

"What happened?" I asked eventually. Yuffie looked to Leon who nodded and faced us.

"Your mother has been keeping a secret from all of us. A couple of years ago she was diagnosed with genetic _Systemic lupus erythematosus_," he stated sadly, "It's a disease where the immune system attacks a type of body cell and it has been attacking her lungs." I looked to her and she nodded sadly.

"This is what you would have told me back at Sora's birthday, right?" I asked and she nodded. Sora was still silent and I knew he was very sensitive so he wanted to look tough like his father. There was a knock on the door and we all turned to see Axel poking his head in. His eyes landed on me immediately.

"I gotta head home cause Dem showed up and wants to~" he stopped dead in his sentence when he looked to Yuffie and his eyes widened. He took a step back and just left. That shocked me since he never looked so pale. I felt a hand on my arm and looked to Yuffie and I think she knew about our secret, so I left to chase after him. I walked down the halls and caught a glimpse of red leaving the building and I started to run. I ran to the door and saw Axel turn to the side of the building and I ran after until I saw Demyx run after him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

"FUCK!" I yelled and kicked the trash beside the restaurant. I leaned up against the wall and angrily wiped away the tears that fell down my face without permission. God damn these cursed memories.

_Mommy loves you, Axel. _

You sure as hell didn't, Mom. If you did, would I be where I am today. Fuck no! I slid down the wall I was against and placed my head on my knees. I kept thinking of seeing her face surrounded by medical instruments as she lied about how she ended up there. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pack of cigarettes and grabbed my lighter from the other and lit one up. I took one long drag and stared at the sky and shivered. I wish I could just forget what happened so I wouldn't have to run away from my boyfriend and his family. Maybe I could do what I used to~

"AXEL!" I turned my head lazily and saw Demyx, his eyes filled with rage glaring to the cigarette hanging from my mouth. He stomped over and ripped it from my mouth and ground it against the wall.

"What the fu~" Demyx pulled me up by the arm and slammed me on the wall and glared at me. I hadn't seen his baby blue eyes so filled with rage in years. Not since that one night five years ago, but I haven't been so low in years, thank god.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?" he reached in my pocket and grabbed my pack, "I thought we tossed these and that habit!" he roared angrily in my face. I looked away and he put it in his pocket, "Don't throw away what you worked so hard to achieve!"

"Leave me the fuck alone, Demyx. I'm gonna do things my way. It's smoking or my other option I know you're familiar with," I said angrily to him.

"NO!" he said quickly. He sighed and looked to me, "What happened?" he asked and I shook my head, suddenly calmer.

"It's just when I saw Yuffie, I~ It's just~ I~" I turned and punched a wall and fell backward and Demyx caught me as more tears fell, "She won't get out of my fucking head!" I roared and he repositioned me so my head was resting on his chest and I leaned against him as he rubbed my back. "I can't do this anymore Dem…it's too much." I sat up and he glanced to my bleeding hand.

"If you really need the distraction ask Roxas to~"

"NO!" I sat up quickly, ignoring the throbbing hand, "I don't trust my control and I'm not willing to forcibly steal something so precious from him for a distraction." Apparently once a week with Demyx wasn't enough anymore for my mind to be rid of her. He sighed and lifted my chin so I was eye level with him.

"I'll cancel movie plans with Zex and we can go to my place and you can…get your distraction there, okay?" I nodded thankfully and leaned forward to kiss him passionately on the lips. He kissed back and I did stop seeing her face, but when I pulled away, there was a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Axel!" I looked behind Demyx to see Roxas looking shocked, hurt, and angry all at once. I mentally beat the shit out of myself as he stared at us.

**Roxas's POV**

Axel kissed Demyx…passionately by the looks of it, and this sight just made me want to cry. I quickly turned not wanting to hear what he had to say and back into the hospital and straight to the nearest bathroom. I slammed the stall behind me and leaned on the door as the edges of my vision started to blur with tears. Stupid Axel.

"Why?" I whispered to myself.

**Who was shocked? I wanna know who actually saw that one comming, if anyone even did! Reviews are what make me most happy!**


	13. Forgiveness

**Hey everyone! I bring you the new chapter, but I have two things I want to say. First off, I want you to take a moment to thank my beta Super Beta Libb (a.k.a. SexyPants) for being able to balance senior project and having the time to do everything she does and beta for me. Also, a shout out to **_**rpwehp12**__**, **__**NimayTheAirbender**__**, **__**blood as soft as silk**__**, and SexyPants**_** for reviewing the last chapter. You all make me smile when I read them. Without further delay, let's see how everyone is fareing!**

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 13: Forgiveness **

**Roxas's POV**

_Why?_

This question has been floating in my brain for the past week and has caused me to be a little bit more distant these days.

"Roxas!" I turned at the sound of my name. I saw Tidus holding hands with Yuna as the young girl smiled to me, "were heading out now, can you cover clean up?" I nodded quickly and he grinned.

"Take her somewhere nice, Tidus," I told him and he nodded as he held the door for her and left. I returned to washing the counter at the Café as my fellow employees headed off to enjoy the rest of their Saturday night. I had nothing else to look forward to at home so I volunteered to do clean up. I pulled out my head phones and iPod and plugged in one ear and continued to clean.

"_I could be mean, I could be angry! You know I could be just like you…"_

I hit the next button, not willing to listen to that song right now. It was Axel's favorite song by Three Days Grace and made me download it so when we sat on the tower he wasn't subjected to my music, which isn't as bad as he thinks. I really didn't want to think about him right now since I'm still pretty pissed with him. I hadn't seen him all week, probably avoiding me and I was okay with that.

"Who am I kidding?" I whispered to myself. I still loved the guy, but I didn't want to look at him at the same time; if this cleaner didn't smell so bad, I would have brought my head to the counter in depression.

I heard the door open again and I looked up suddenly to see Demyxstanding there nervously. He was dressed in concert attire, meaning he was dressed in a black shirt with his name on it and ripped up jeans. I can only assume he was either going to perform tonight or he already did. I looked down again and continued while I listened intently to the echo of his steps on the floor.

"Roxas~"

"We're closed," I interrupted. I didn't mean to be mean to Demyx, I really didn't, I just was a bit bitter about last Saturday with Demyx and Axel…kissing. Why would Axel do that to me? There's that damn question again!

"Can I just~"

"Demyx," I deadpanned, dropping the washcloth on the counter and looking him in the eyes, "I gotta clean up here so I can get home to make dinner for Sora and Leon, okay? Some other time." I turned from him and walked around the back to grab the dust pan. I came back moments later and he was looking at his feet sadly. I almost went to hug him, but the evil devil of anger inside me made me keep working. Eventually, when I was cleaning the crumbs under table seven, I heard the shuffling of his shoes out the door. I sat in a seat and brought my face to my hands and sat there for a little. I can't believe I lied to himabout being busy. I looked up suddenly when my phone vibrated on the wood of the counter, scaring me with the loud sound it produced. I got up and grabbed it.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, not looking at who was calling.

"_Roxas?"_ I sighed at the comfort that Sora's voice brought me.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked as I relaxed into the wooden seat I was sitting in.

_"Well, Riku invited me over to his house tonight and since I'm at the hospital right now, could you pack my overnight bag for me?"_ I told him I would and he thanked me as I hurriedly finished my work. Sora would visit the hospital everyday for a couple of hours and Leon spends almost every night. Basically, if Leon isn't working, he's there and if Sora isn't at school or with Riku, he's there. I would visit more often, but I have to work and someone has to keep the house warm for when the two rarely stay at home.

Oh, who am I fooling? I just don't want to see Yuffie because she can read me like a goddamn book most of the time and I'm definitely not telling her about my current issues…even if she hinted that she already knew.

I shivered against the cold of the early December wind and walked toward my house silently. I normally walk with music, but some pretty weird people come out Saturday nights. When I finally reached my house, I opened the door and locked it behind me and walked up the steps as Muffins followed me happily since she was alone all day.

"Okay, Sora would need…" I grabbed his duffle bag and threw in his night clothes and walked to his bathroom and grabbed his soap, shampoo, and his toothbrush. I knew Riku would lend a towel and a wash cloth. I went to his drawer and pulled out two pairs each of boxers and pants. I went to his closet and pulled out two shirts and folded them as I placed it in the bag as well. I grabbed his book bag too, because I had a pretty good feeling that he would wind up staying two nights knowing him. I walked down the stairs and fed Muffins as I attempted to make dinner for when Leon would get in, knowing he would have starved himself trying to get Yuffie to eat her food. I sat on the couch of the living room and stared blankly in front of me, waiting for Sora. Lucky for me, he showed up a few minutes later.

"Roxas?" he called into the dark house. I looked to him and he grinned stupidly as he grabbed the duffle and back pack, "You kicking me out two days in a row?" he laughed as I blinked unaffected. He looked down and shifted nervously.

"Don't you have to get to Riku's?" I asked, and he nodded. He turned to leave but hesitated and turned to me again.

"Leon is eating with Yuffie tonight, so I hope you don't get too lonely." I nodded and he left. The echo of the door lingered as I stared at the TV set quietly. I looked to Muffins who was patiently waiting by my feet for me to give her attention. I pet her head with a smile until she looked up to me while purring with those green eyes. I looked away suddenly and got up from the couch and grabbed my bag. I walked quickly into the kitchen and packed the bag with snacks and grabbed my phone and keys as I looked to the clock. I had to call Sephiroth soon, so I might as well call him while I walk.

I swung the bag over my shoulder as I grabbed my camera bag and bidding my farewell to Muffins. I opened the door and shut it right after and walked for about ten minutes before I brought the pre-dialed phone to my ear and listened to the ring. Once, twice, three times…

_"Hello?"_ spoke the dark tone that was Sephiroth, my favorite uncle.

"Hey Uncle Seph, how ya been?" I asked using the best fake happy voice I could muster.

_"Well, I just arranged a date with Zack since he's coming to visit for Christmas for two weeks. How about you?"_

"I'm great, just a little stressed out from school, but I'm heading out to take some pictures," I told him as I crossed the deserted street walking toward the Station Tower.

_"Okay, well I'll leave you be then. Have fun and I'll talk to you next week. Talk to you later, kid. Bye."_

"Bye." I hung up as I started to walk up the stairs of the Station and weaved through the crowd and toward the ticket booth to wait in line. I looked around and watched the business men wander the large platform checking their watches. I watched with pity at the families wishing their loved ones a safe journey and glared in envy of the couples embracing after being apart so long. I wonder how many of them were faithful while the other wasn't around.

"Sir?" I turned from my thoughts and took out my wallet.

"One round trip ticket to the beach," I requested and she nodded. She was an elderly lady with white hair and her frail fingers danced upon the keyboard of her computer with practiced ease and the ticket printed out.

"You do know you'll have a little over an hour for the night," she explained as I took the ticket. I nodded and walked off quickly toward the third train. I turned my head and stared in wonder at the purple train only seen once a month: the train to Radiant Garden, Hollow Bastion.

_Six years ago_

_I walked off the train with my parents holding my bags. My mother held my right hand as we stepped off the purple train. I looked up to my mother as my father went searching for my aunt and uncle._

_"Mommy?" she looked down to me with a kind smile, her brown hair and eyes were always a comforting sight to me, "Why can't I go with you guys? I always have before!" I protested and she sighed._

_"Roxas dear, we just want you to have some normalcy… some stability in your life. It's what we decided was best for you."I looked down to my feet as my mother quickly ran off to hug her sister, Yuffie._

_"Oh! I'm gonna miss you, Tifa!" Yuffie squeezed her sister while my father shook hands with my uncle Leon. I looked to my cousin who was eight years old. I walked over and he hugged me and I hugged back half heartedly._

_"I guess we're brothers from now on," he said when I pulled away. I nodded timidly and looked to my parents. They turned to me and I rushed into my mother, my head only reaching her waist. She kneeled down and hugged me closely as picked me up and spun me slightly until my father grabbed me into his strong, warm arms._

_"We love you," he whispered into my ear. I nodded and felt the tears sting the corners of my eyes. He pulled me away and my mother kissed my cheek and told me the same thing. My dad kissed me and put me into my aunt's arms. They turned back toward the train and I stared after them with tears clouding my vision. _

_"Mommy…Daddy…" the whistle blew and the doors shut and I began to cry. My aunt brought my head onto her shoulder._

_"Don't cry, baby," she cooed into my ear as she kissed my temple. "Grab his stuff, Leon. Come on, Sora. You can introduce him to Riku." I wrapped my arms tighter around Yuffie since she reminded me so much of my mother._

_Present_

I opened my eyes again and leaned forward as I massaged my temple to get rid of the memory. I looked out the window of the train at the lights illuminating the track as I willed the train to arrive at the beach faster. I remembered how a week ago Axel had told me we were gonna head to the beach soon, but I didn't want to think of him…or him lip locking with Demyx.

Damn…I was such a mess right now. I think I need someone to vent to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

I knocked on Riku's door and waited patiently. He knew I was coming, so he shouldn't take too long, but I've been knocking on the door for the past ten minutes. Finally the door opened and a dripping Riku was standing there. He was dressed in boxers only and his hair stuck to his face since it seemed to be wet.

"So sorry; I just got out of the shower when I heard your knocking. How long have you been waiting?" he asked worriedly as brushed past him as I entered.

"About ten minutes," I answered as I placed my bag on the floor. I was about to walk forward when strong, warm arms wrapped around my waist.

"I guess I owe ten minutes of mine," he whispered seductively in my ear. I shivered and smirked.

"What if I don't want you?" I asked sarcastically and looked to see his face fall to a shocked one. I laughed, and his face hardened. He lifted me up onto his shoulder, my face looking to the ceiling. "RIKU!" I yelled as I squirmed, and he walked toward where I guessed his room was since I'd spent so much time here. He threw me down on his bed and hurriedly pinned me beneath him causing me to blush a deep shade of red.

"You know, you've been scarce lately, _Sora_," he practically purred my name in my ear. I shivered again and clenched my eyes shut. I felt him kiss my forehead, "I've been holding out, what are you gonna do to make it up to me?" he asked suggestively. I opened my eyes.

"I'll watch _Saw IV._" I decided and he grinned from ear to ear and climbed off me, "The lights better stay on!" I argued and he nodded and pulled me off the bed. He knew I hated horror movies, but he's been trying to get me to watch it for the longest time. He knew I wasn't ready for half the stuff he wanted to do with me, but maybe I might if I really relax this weekend.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Demyx's POV**

"Zexion?" I asked weakly into the dark room my boyfriend slept in, well, I _hoped_ was still my boyfriend. He only told me one thing after he heard about what Axel and I have been doing: Tell Roxas. I tried to today, but he just wouldn't hear it. Axel hasn't come out of his room all week and Zexion visited him more often than I did.

"Zex?" I tried again. I opened the door wide and dimmed the lights to find Zexion sprawled out on his bed in the weirdest position for a guy like him. He shifted again like he was having a bad dream, which I wouldn't put past the petite genius. I sat on the edge of his bed, knowing he was a light sleeper and would wake up soon at the pressure.

But he didn't.

That worried me.

I leaned in closer and he turned again.

_"No…mom…dad, not her…"_ he mumbled quietly. I looked away sadly as I remembered this rarely happened, but has before. When Zexion was a little kid, his father would drink and he abused his mother in front of his eyes**. **I gently shook his arm.

"Zexion?" I asked, "Zexion?" I asked more urgently. Finally, my small friend sat up in bed suddenly, his brow slick with sweat as he looked to me confused for a minute. I stared into his lavender eyes that were full of fear, an emotion he almost never shows…much less any other emotion. He focused on me and his normal expressionless face returned.

"Did you tell Roxas?" he asked coldly. It's true he's angry with me and I understand why, but I won't lie when I say his unusual coldness hurts.

"He wouldn't listen…" I trailed off. There was silence for a few minutes as I sat on his bed dressed in my concert clothes and he sat in his sheets dressed in a white shirt and boxers probably. "When will you forgive me?" I asked suddenly. He looked to me and a rare smile graced his lips, even if it was tiny, but it was enough to make me feel so much better.

"You know why I'm angry; not because you kissed Axel or slept with him repeatedly," I cringed when he reminded me of what I let Axel do with me, "it's just the fact you gave in to what he thought he needed; what he wanted." Zexion placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'm angry because I understand why it happened, but Roxas just thinks he wasn't enough for Axel." I sighed and looked to the blue sheets and began to trace the patterns with my fingers.

"It's not really my story to tell," I answered and Zexion nodded.

"That's true. I just want you to apologize to Roxas, even if he doesn't understand." I nodded and Zexion scooted to the side and patted the spot beside him, "From now on, stick with me, or I'll kick your ass out onto the street." I laughed as I took my shirt and my pants off, leaving me in only boxers. I crawled in beside him and brought the sheets up and he laid his head on my bare chest as I kissed the top of his head repeatedly. I know now that no matter what Axel needs, I'm gonna deny him like I have been for a few years.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

I slit my wrist againand stared at the blood that started to pool there. Most would call me disgusting, but I really couldn't give a shit. I _felt_ like shit. I dropped the knife and grabbed the stereo remote and turned up the scream-o louder and leaned back onto my pillow. I was hoping that if it was loud enough, I wouldn't hear their voices. I turned my head and looked at my backpack where a lone keychain sat against the black bag. It was a small little thing with my name on it that Roxas made me in his one class.

Roxas…

Damn, I'm such a fuck up!

I grabbed my knife again and positioned it over my other wrist and hesitated. I just wanted to apologize…to explain everything, but that guy wouldn't listen to me even if I tried. I bet he didn't even know I wasn't present all week. I touched the blade to my flesh and slid slowlyand closed my eyes.

_She loves you, baby boy; it's just hard for her sometimes._

I miss you so much, Gram. You were one of the few in my family who actually loved me. I rolled over and felt drowsy and closed my eyes only to see _her_ face.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS, AXEL! __**YOU KILLED ME**__!_

"I didn't, Mom!" I yelled into my pillow angrily as I felt the warm tears down my face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

I took another picture of the lone boat out at sea in the dark and checked it on my camera right after. I walked the beach barefoot in the surf taking pictures of random things I saw. I looked to my phone and decided it was about time to clean up shop if I wanted to catch the train home. I looked over to the pier and sighed, deciding I'd save it for another day. I trudged up the beach and when I reached the sidewalk I put on my shoes again and headed toward the station. I passed a few stores that were closing and decided that Sunset Hill might be a place to check out during the day. I finally made it up the stairs and into the station and I placed my ticket on the counter and boarded the train. I pulled my camera out of its bag again and went through the pictures, deleting some, but keeping others, careful not to stray into the pictures I took of Axel.

"Roxas?" I looked up at the mention of my name before I was tackled by a bear hug from Olette. I looked behind her to see Hayner and Pence also standing there, happy to see me. It had been a while since I really talked to them or even seen them. I was so busy with Axel…I almost totally forgot about them… damn, am I a horrible friend!

"Hey, Olette." I patted the girl on the back and she sat beside me while the guys sat across from me, "What were you guys doing here?" I asked, and Olette shook her head while Pence looked around nervously.

"Well," Hayner spoke up, "Seifer challenged me to a struggle match at the actual hill. I won of course, but that _dick_ stole my bag!" he grumbled the end. I smiled apologetically. "But never mind the ass whooping I'm gonna dish out Monday, where have you been?" he asked me nicely. I smiled a bit.

"I was with my family and some friends," I answered.

"I heard about Yuffie through Riku; is she doing okay?" Hayner asked worriedly; Yuffie was like a second mother to everyone, so of course they would be worried. I nodded and he relaxed a little.

"Besides Yuffie, you've been spending a lot of time with that Axel kid," Olette stated with a cock of her head suggestively, "What's that about?" she continued.

"Yeah," Hayner popped in, "you've got a serious bromancegoing on with that kid," Hayner told me. Pence looked to me as well.

"You said before that you hated the guy, but you hang out with him more than anyone else!" Pence cried out.

"It's not like that, guys!" _Not anymore anyway,_ "We just realized we had a lot in common." I held my hands in front of me in a defensive position in front of me with a pleading look. Pence and Olette accepted that answer, but Hayner seemed hesitant, but nodded anyway. I had a feeling he'd corner me later for the truth…am I that terrible of a liar?

"Hey, Roxas," I looked to Olette as she held out a ticket, "The basketball team is playing Friday at the gym, Hayner and Pence are on the team, so do you want my third ticket?" she asked politely. I looked toward the window at the moving landscape. I knew Axel had recently joined the team, but I needed to visit with some friends. I nodded slowly and turned to her bright smile as she handed me the ticket.

"Who else is going?" I asked worriedly. If it was Kairi I was doomed since all she did was ask about Sora and Riku.

"Naminé of course!" she answered happily. I nodded with a small smile. I really only saw her at lunch these days, but I never really talked with her since I was busy reading Axel's lips about what he wanted to do after school that day, or how sexy I looked. Last week I just sat and stared at the table and I know that would have worried her.

"Okay," I said quietly and she turned to talk to Pence about their date plans since they were going out now. Hayner and Olette switched seats and he punched my arm lightly as he sat beside me.

"Can I come over and talk to you later?" he asked suddenly and I turned to him as he continued to stare at the ceiling. I nodded and he did as well and we were silent the rest of the train ride. I idly wondered what was on his mind that he needed to talk about that he couldn't with either Olette or Pence. When we dismounted back in Twilight Town he grabbed my sleeve and looked into my eyes with an urgency. I didn't know what was up with my friend, but I assumed he needed to talk now so I brought him to my cold, lonely house.

"Jeez, this place is normally so inviting." I closed the door and shivered at the nonexistent temperature change from outside to inside. "Now it's shit," he stated evenly and my eyes narrowed.

"Come to the kitchen, dick head." I pushed past him and he laughed as he shed his coat and followed me to the kitchen. He perched himself on the kitchen counter and watched me set a kettle on to boil some water for hot chocolate. "What's on your mind?" I asked him as I casually leaned on the counter across from him. His face fell and he looked around nervously.

"Seifer…" he trailed off and I sighed. I had almost completely forgotten about my friend and his unhealthy crush on Seifer. I normally hated the idea because Seiferbeat the shit out of me every day, but since Halloween, he hasn't touched me. I was also the only person who knew. "I think Seifer knows." Scratch that previous statement of mine…

"What makes you think that?" I asked and he looked toward the window.

"Well…let me explain," he decided after a moment's thought.

_One hour ago: Hayner's POV_

_"You ready to lose, chicken shit?" Seifer growled as he held his struggle bat above his head. He was still dressed in that ridiculous white coat and mid-drift shirt plus that god damned beanie cap!_

_But I wouldn't have it any other way…_

_"Yeah, you'll be sorry you ever challenged me, Seifer!" I bit back furiously. Rai dropped his arm and ran off to find Fuu as Seifer and I charged each other. I slashed and he blocked trying to get a swing on me but I dodged it easy. This went on for a few minutes since we were a good match. That was until Seifer tripped me and fell on top of me. I stared up bewildered as I looked into Seifer's blue-green eyes. Mine widened as he looked down at me, his leg in between mine. I gulped and he smirked._

_That's when he leaned down and captured my lips._

_I liked it…and he knew that._

_"I knew ya had a thing for me, fag," he chuckled and I lost that dazed feeling as I kneed him in the balls and flipped him over and brought down my bat. My friends cheered as he looked up at me in a new light._

_"Don't you ever call me that again!" I whispered threateningly._

_Present_

"Damn, Hayner," I sighed and the blond boy looked at his feet, "That sucks, but maybe he'll realize you're a sexy stud he wants to~"

"Don't even go there, Rox!" Hayner quickly interrupted me and we laughed happily. The kettle started to scream and Hayner hopped off the counter, "I'll choose the movie!" he called behind him and I sighed. Maybe I could tell him what was bothering me… "ROXAS!" I poked my head into the living room and he looked to me from the DVD cabinet.

"What? Missing Seifer already?" I asked Hayner and he gave me the finger.

"No, Nami wanted me to ask you if you'd play the piano at chorus practice again." I nodded and he went back to his previous task and I poured water into two cups. "You decide to ask Naminé out yet?" he yelled and I sighed and shook my head, even if he couldn't see it. Maybe I'll put off telling him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"Great practice everyone!" the teacher called to her students as the cleaned up there things. "Thanks, Roxas, for helping out again. I really appreciate it!" she smiled to me and I nodded politely with a smile from the piano bench. She grabbed her stuff and left as well, stopping to talk to Naminé for a minute. I played a chord and smiled at the pleasant sound. I wasn't a fan of their music that I played, but I'd do anything to play a piano on a regular basis.

"Roxas?" I looked up to see Naminé bundled up in her winter gear: a stainless white jacket and a white beanie on her head. She looked cute, but that doesn't change my sexuality.

"Yeah, Naminé?" I asked her as she shed her coat.

"Would you play something you like to play for me?" I looked to her confused, "I saw your face when we were practicing, you don't like what you're playing!" she laughed and I joined her as well. It was a quiet Wednesday and three days after my movie marathon with Hayner as we bonded again as friends. I nodded, and she sat beside me at the piano bench and I placed my fingers over the keyboard. I hesitated before I played a little melody I wrote in my head the other day. I probably could have played _Dearly Beloved, _but I couldn't bring myself to finger those notes… stupid Axel! He still haunted me, but it was even worse that he was back in school. I did notice he looked rather sickly: he was pale and wore layers upon layers of clothes. He even looked thinner, and the guy was already like, anorexic skinny to begin with! When I finished, she was looking at me, confused.

"What?" I asked her and she looked to the keyboard.

"Well, you started playing a darker song and suddenly your hand moved up and you played something totally different." I looked to where my hands where. I started out on the low side of the board, and I guess when I started to think about I Axel, I ended up playing his song anyway. "What was the name of the song you just played? It was really pretty." She smiled to me.

"_Dearly Beloved,_" I stated without looking at her. Why does Axel screw around with my head? I looked to her as she started to dress into her coat again. I pulled the key cover over the board and stood beside her as we left. I had to hurry and get to work since Tidus was covering until I got there. That boy could barely work the whipped cream bottle much less take care of all the college kids that need their caffeine fix. I parted ways with Naminé until I heard running match up with me and I turned to see her.

"I was thinking I could come down and get a drink real quick, maybe on the house?" she asked hopefully. I laughed lightly and nodded as we walked down the cold streets of Twilight Town. She had wrapped her arm around mine and I let it stay there. I didn't like leading her on since it was so obvious she likes me, but I just needed someone to hold onto right now…

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

"Zexion!" I barked as the petit slate haired boy stood in front of me. He called me over to talk and would let me leave. I knew Demyx and Marly locked the bedroom door from the outside and Larxene had hidden the keys somewhere only she knew until I talked to Zexion.

"Something more is up, Axel!" he yelled to me. Zexion never shouted unless he was r_eally_ pissed off. Hell, he didn't even yell at Demyx after he learned of my renewal of previous habits. "You won't leave until you talk to me!"

"It's just that month, Zexion! I see her fucking face everywhere and her fucking voice haunts me! On top of that, I have the fact I can barely do anything without thinking of Roxas and how much of a fuck up I've been toward our relationship!" I roared into his face. He looked to the ground as I caught my breath from my screaming. Zexion walked over to the door and knocked twice.

"Let him out," he ordered and there was a muffled response I couldn't here as I sat on the bed and buried my face in my hands. "Do you want to talk to Reno's friend again?" he asked lightly, and I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood to talk to a therapist…not again anyway. "We're just worried about you, that's all," he continued, "We've seen how far you can sink…and we never want that to happen again, alright? Talk to us," he urged me and the door opened to reveal and the trio smiling stupidly at the door. I chuckled half heartedly and stood up to tower over my friend.

"I'll talk when I get Roxas back," I mumbled to Zexion, knowing he'd never take me back after all the shit I put him through meaning I'd never have to talk about my past.

_Just try to talk to her, Axel._

_Mom?_

_Leave me the fuck alone, you brat!_

Right after you, Mom.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

I was dressed in the school colors, black and orange, as I waited by the school doors for Naminé and Olette to arrive. I looked up to the sky since there was a nice covering of grey for this crappy day. The weatherman said it was going to snow today, and I loved the snow so I was excited. It was a nice Friday to have a basketball game, I suppose. It was freezing outside and just the right temperature inside so they players won't be angry if they miss out on a certain type of weather, because Hayner does openly complain when he misses out on any type of warm weather. I finally saw Olette and Naminé pull up in her parent's car. They parked and hurriedly ran up to me and we entered together.

"How's Sora and Leon doing?" Olette asked me as we walked through the school halls.

"They're pretty good, I suppose. Leon spends every night with her and Sora is either there, at school, or with Riku these days," I summarized.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Roxas." Olette told me sadly. Naminé grabbed my arm.

"I'm sure if he gets lonely enough he'll call one of us, or play with that adorable cat of his." She smiled. I remembered that Wednesday I brought her to my house and she took a liking to Muffins. I laughed lightly and we gave our tickets to the table in front of the gym doors. We walked in and while the away team was warming up, people were standing around and talking to people they knew. I spotted Kairi and Reno on the far wall and I wondered why they were here, that was until I remembered their cousin was on this team. Still…why was Kairi here? Last time I checked, she wasn't much of a fan of her cousin. Strange. I guess Reno forced her here since they act like brothers. Olette took a seat somewhat close to Reno and Kairi, but they didn't notice me since they were locked in a heated conversation between each other that I only picked up pieces of, but not enough to figure out whom and what they were talking about. Olette and Naminé talked about girly things and I let my mind wander to Axel again against my will. I wondered idly how he was doing since I last spoke to him almost two weeks ago.

_"Hello-o, Twilight Town!"_ the announcer shook me from my thoughts. I focused onto the empty gym floor as he continued read stuff off until the team finally hit the court and the screaming started. I glanced over to Kairi and Reno who had stopped arguing and were watching who I was almost looking at. Kairi looked worried and Reno looked pissed off. I looked directly at Axel and audibly gasped. He looked….terrible.

He was thinner than when I last saw him, meaning he probably hasn't been eating. He was pretty damn pale to begin with, but this was ridiculous and he seemed so tired and…tormented. Something was definitely wrong with him, but I don't know why I care so much. The ball was tossed up and the game began. It went on for a good thirty minutes without issue, except for the fact Axel started out aggressive, but was slowly but surely falling. Hayner had scored a few times with Pence as his assist and the whole team was crushing their opponent. I was cheering happily along with my friends, not letting Axel bother my thoughts. That was until he got the ball and was positioning for a shot.

He fell.

He wasn't getting up.

I was panicking against my will.

Reno and Kairi started to run to the floor while the present medic brought out a stretcher for Axelas I stared, unable to will myself to move. Reno and Kairi helped and they moved him out of the gym while the announcer tried to calm the crowd, but I was beyond being able to be calmed. I stood up and sprinted out of the gym.

"Roxas!" my friends called after me, but right now I don't care if I blow my cover of being in love with Axel. There, I said it; I'm still in love with that ass-hat and he just pissed me off by being taken to a hospital! I burst through the doors and quickly ran toward the car I drove here in, which was Yuffie's. I got in and buckled up and quickly drove to the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I arrived I ran in through emergency where I spotted the worried Kairi pacing as Reno talked to the present nurse at the desk.

"Kairi!" I called to her and she looked over to me and smiled nicely and I met her halfway.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked, "I thought Yuffie wasn't in emergency anymore," she said and I noticed a tiny shake in her voice.

"I was actually at the basketball game and I saw what happened to Axel," I said and her eyes widened and she nodded.

"He hasn't been his self lately and we were against him playing tonight, but he wouldn't have it. It was like he had someone to prove something to." Reno walked over and when he spotted me his glare softened significantly. "Reno? What's the verdict?" she asked worriedly.

"I thought you hated Axel," he stated sarcastically and she elbowed her brother and he laughed.

"I don't ever mean that, Reno! I'm worried about him. He's like the brother I never had," she said her last sentence sarcastically and Reno made a stabbing gesture into his stomach.

"Wanna twist the knife, sis?" he asked and we both laughed a little. "Actually, Mom wants me to take you home since you have that thing tomorrow morning." She hit his forehead angrily.

"I almost forgot about that damn thing. You better take me home then. Tell Yuffie we hope she gets better soon!" she took the keys from Reno and ran toward the door. Reno turned to me with a sheet of paper.

"He needs you now." He winked as I took the paper. He followed his younger sister, and I looked down to the note.

_Lea, Axel T._

_Room 813_

I folded the paper into my pocket and started to walk through the long hallways toward the elevator. I smiled a little when I realized Axel must have told Reno, but no one else. I was pretty thankful Reno didn't tell anyone else as well…he was cool like that. I punched in the third floor and waited with bated breath. I was afraid of what I'd see, I really was. The elevator door opened and I walked through the light blue hallway toward the end of the hall and took a deep breath at door 813. I turned the knob hesitantly and walked in quietly and slowly and was ready to apologize over and over.

"Axel~" I stopped when I saw him. He had all sorts of IV's and tons of fluid bags and he was sleeping, but looked tormented in it. I moved a rack and pulled up a seat beside him and watched him for a couple of minutes. I looked to his wrists to see jagged, fresh scars with white ones underneath. He had been cutting. He seemed to be having a nightmare as well and I grabbed his hand and held it in mine and he visibly relaxed. I smiled slightly and decided I'd stay here until I was forced out. I lightly kissed his hand. "I'm sorry, Axel," I murmured into his hand.

"You have nothing to apologize for." My head shot up at the quiet voice that belonged to Axel. His green eyes lessened in intensity as he gazed at me happily, "It's all my fault and I don't~" I put a finger to his lips.

"Shut your mouth for just five goddamned minutes," I told him and removed my finger. "Get better and we'll talk later, okay?" I told him and smiled lightly. I laid my head on his hand and closed my eyes. We stayed like that for the longest time and I really thought Axel had fallen asleep again.

"I don't think I deserve you…I'm just a messed up person and I don't like hurting you with my failure to control myself…" I didn't move, letting Axel believe he was talking to a sleeping me. "I'm just a screwed up idiot…I don't deserve you Roxas…"

"If anyone does, you do," I spoke aloud not moving, "I'm not gonna pretend I understand you," I turned to him "Hell, I don't think I ever will." He frowned at me, "But I'd like to try." He suddenly smiled and I leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips; he still tasted of cinnamon and everything spicy.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked and I narrowed my eyes and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Hell no" I smiled and he laughed, "But you can earn that forgiveness if you try really hard." I smiled and kissed his lips again. I never thought I'd miss the taste so much.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Reno's POV**

"Go to sleep, Kai!" I yelled and slammed her door shut. I turned to look at my mother and sighed at her questioning glance, "Exhaustion…" I trailed off and she nodded. They told me my cousin was suffering from extreme exhaustion, but I knew there was something else wrong, bigger than what they observed.

"Are you okay, Reno?" she asked me lightly and placed a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and turned toward the door.

"I'm gonna take a little trip, okay?" she nodded and I grabbed my keys and slammed the door behind me.

_Three days ago_

_"Axel? What the fuck?" I yelled when I pushed his door open. He was lying on his bed with a bloodstained pocket knife beside him. His sheets had stains all over them and he looked dangerously pale. I ran over and shook him awake. His eyes were glazed over and I stared at him in angry shock._

_"R-Reno?" he asked hesitantly. I raised my hand to slap him, but stopped when I saw the tears in his eyes. "I'm such a screw up…I hurt Roxas really badly, and I might have ruined Dem and Zex's relationship. Maybe they were right that I~" I hugged my frail cousin close to me. I had no doubts that it was December if he was this emotional._

_"No…they weren't right at all." I rubbed his back, "Let's get you cleaned up, okay?"_

I hated to see him like that…I never wanted to see him so low again, and he almost reached that all time low he hit years ago. It was scary to think Roxas could really cause these emotions to flare up…or ease them. I parked in front of the mansion on the other side of town that belonged to Rufus Shinra. I got out of the piece of crap I called my car and walked up the long driveway until I reached the porch where the man sat. He was dressed in a white suit as he read a book, his pale blond hair falling into his face. I walked toward him.

"Something wrong, Reno?" he asked without looking up from his book. I continued to walk till I sat beside him on the swing.

"It's Axel…I think he needs some help…" I trailed off. I had always stood by my cousin's opinion and if he said he didn't need help, he probably didn't. Still…he was cutting again…I'm doing what I think is best for him.

"You want me to do it, huh?" he still didn't look at me.

"Yeah…I mean, you'd understand better than anyone else!" I explained and he finally looked up and his pale blue eyes met mine.

"Just because I was treated as a piece of shit growing up doesn't mean I'd understand what he's going through. Each parent leaves their own emotional mark on their kid," he told me and looked down to his book. I placed my hand over it and he looked up to me annoyed.

"I'll work free over time if you can at least give me the number of a good therapist," I told him. He thought for a little while before nodding. He stood up and told me to wait as he went into his house. I leaned back and smiled slightly. It's a good thing to be friends with your genius boss, even if I want more from it, but that can wait.

Axel is my first priority.

**I just had to throw in my new obsession, Rufus Shinra. I never played the game, but I saw the movie and you have to admit he is pretty hot. Ahem. Ok, let's see some reviews people!**


	14. Merry Christmas!

**Hurray for another chapter! It's long and I'm going to warn you now. It gets verrrrrry corny at the end. Be warned.**

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 14: Merry Christmas**

**Roxas's POV**

I woke up when someone shook my shoulder. I sat up and looked at a nurse and I quickly sobered up and stood up.

"I'm sorry," she told me sadly, "only family and married partners are allowed past hours." I nodded and looked to Axel's sleeping form. "Don't worry, you'll be allowed to see your friend tomorrow morning." I nodded and put my jacket on while she left for a moment to talk to someone. I looked to him and I wanted to kiss him so badly, but I keeping thinking of how Demyx kissed him as well, so I just left. I walked down the hall and checked my watch to see it was past eight- thirty and I decided to check of Yuffie since she was here as well. I walked down the hall to the elevator and pressed the third floor button and waited silently by myself.

It was weird…I wanted to forgive Axel; I mean he really had me worried and I do love him, but he betrayed me with Demyx…it makes me just want to never see either of their faces again. It's like my mind is torn between love and trust. I love Axel, but can I trust that when he gets out he won't go back to Demyx? Why wasn't I enough for him the first time? I heard the ding and walked out of the elevator and down the hall. I knocked on the door right as a nurse walked out.

"Are you family?" I nodded and she let me pass. I walked in and saw Yuffie sitting upright on her bad watching Leon sleep beside her. She wore an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose, but that didn't stop the large grin spreading on her face.

"_Roxas, haven't seen you around very often._" Her voice was slightly muffled because of the mask. I walked up and sat beside her in the other chair. "_He told me I have to get better soon because he misses his bed."_ I smiled, knowing he would say that to Yuffie since he does complain his back hurts when he is home.

"Other than that, Yuff, you need to get better since I'm tired of cooking all the time," I told her and she laughed lightly, but started to cough and I stopped her worriedly. She waved off my hands and I sat back down in the chair. She glanced over to me and smiled lightly and I did as well, but she suddenly stopped.

_"Is something wrong, baby?"_ she asked me and I froze. How would she even~ "_You can't lie to me, and you know that."_ I looked down because it was true. That was part of the reason I didn't come around all that often since I had been having Axel problemsat the time.

"It's just~" I stopped and looked down.

_"Does it have anything to do with that Axel boy?"_ I nodded slightly, but kept my head down. _"Did he break your heart?"_ I nodded slightly until I caught what she said and my head shot up and I stared at her shocked and worriedly. "_Roxas, my son is gay, did you really think I would mind, or notice for that matter?"_

"I just didn't want to be looked at differently," I told her quietly and she nodded.

_"Would you like to explain what he did to hurt you?"_ she asked and I took a deep breath and fell silent. I felt a frail hand touch my shoulder and I looked up.

"We've been together for…awhile," I started and she nodded, "but during that time he had been…with someone else…another friend of ours. I caught them when you were first brought here. I was so angry, but so depressed by it, I just~" she nodded again. "Then today he collapsed at his basketball game from exhaustion and I told him I loved him still, but can't forgive him just yet. It's like my heart is caught between love and trust and I just don't know what to do!" I rambled quickly to her

"_I'm not gonna tell you what you should do, but maybe I'll give you a little story to ponder about Leon."_ I cocked my head to the side. _"When we were still going out in high school, I had never had sex before; I believed in waiting till marriage. Leon, well…he was like every other guy I knew. He wanted it, but he respected I wanted to save myself for marriage, so he went to his good friend Rinoa. They were together to let him express himself the ways he would never do with me. He wanted to keep me the way I was. Now, I'm not gonna say that is why Axel did what he did, every reason is different, but I can tell you I was very angry with Leon when I learned what had transpired, but look at us now."_ I did look at them. Yuffie was sick in the hospital, and Leon only left her side when he absolutely had to. I knew if it was reversed roles, it would be the same.

"But Yuffie~"

_"You figure out what happened next."_ I nodded and she lowered her bed and relaxed.

"Yuffie, could you not~"

"_You're secret's safe with me."_ I nodded and leaned down to kissed her cheek, and she hugged me lightly and kissed my forehead. "_Now go home and get some rest so you can think about what I just told you, baby."_ I nodded and left the room while she held Leon's hand and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I woke up the next morning in bed with Muffins curled up by my feet. I stared at my ceiling just thinking about the story Yuffie told me. Why would Leon do that? He was always the loyal man; it just didn't seem to fit his profile at all. I rolled out of bed and sighed. I just didn't know what to do with Axel at all or Demyx either. It was really hard to be mad at either man, but I just can't let it go. I looked to the iPod that was playing on my iHome, and turned it off as I got up and headed for the bathroom to get a shower. I wonder what I should do on my day off today. Maybe I could hit the shopping district and do some Christmas shopping, since I still had presents to buy. I glanced to my cat on my bed and sighed. I put the towel down and picked up my glasses. I picked Muffins up and walked out of my room into the downstairs living room. I finally decided that on my day off I would vegetate on my couch with my cat.

Screw shopping. Screw my job. Screw my life. No boy's life should be so complicated.

_But you aren't really normal are you?_

Shut up self.

Great! Now I'm talking to myself! I absently pet Muffins and scratched her head and sighed.

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

I closed my cell phone right as the nurse brought me my lunch. My foster mom finished giving me an earful about not talking to her and not taking care of myself and being so distant from her when I obviously needed help. It's not like I _wanted_ to cut; I didn't want any attention at all. Hell, I prefer to keep my personal life hidden from people and just act like a crazy fool in front of friends and the student body at my school. I knew I couldn't use the high anyone gets from sex, since that royally pissed off Roxas when he found out; that and I know Demyx won't fold again. And there's no way in _hell_ I'd drink again…I might do something I'd _really_ regret under a drunken haze. Cutting was my only distraction.

I don't like to think about why I do it. I just…do. I know deep down that Roxas shouldn't even attempt to give me a second chance, like he is. He shouldn't even have to breathe the same air as me. Maybe since he knows of my old habits, he'll leave me for good and I can stop hurting him and myself.

"Mr. Lea?" I looked up to the doctor and smiled slightly. "According to your vitals, you'll be able to leave today. Just remember to get plenty of rest and let's try to kick this habit." He gestured to my arms and he turned to leave. I put my fork down and turned my arm to look at the scars. None of them compared to the shit my dad used to leave, or the emotional ones my mom left, but it was a start to not think about them in this hellish time of the year.

I heard a knock on my door and looked up to see Zexion, Demyx, and Marluxia enter the room. I smiled to them, but when I noticed their morbid faces, I looked down to my meal. Marly sat beside me in the chair that Roxas had slept in for a little until he disappeared. Demyx kept close to the door and Zexion stood to my other side.

"Want the good news or the bad news?" Zexion asked me quietly.

"Let's start with the good since I feel like shit," I said and Demyx walked a little bit closer.

"We spent all night trying to make the perfect plan to get all of Roxas's trust back, but it involves a lot from your part…and a bit of Demyx as well if we want it finished by Christmas Eve." I smiled. Zexion always has the best plans, and they always work, so that's something to look forward to. I looked to Demyx's morbid face as he pulled a sheet of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Zexion.

"What's this, guys?" I asked as he straightened the paper out till it was near perfect. They all looked worried and scared as Zexion handed it to me.

"W-we, uh…" Zexion never stutterers; this is bad, "We were looking through the crime section of the Sunday paper and, well, just read," he said quietly and I looked to the small sheet of paper. It said something about a man being up for parole on good behavior. Some guy named~

My eyes widened instantly as I read the name again and again and again. That wasn't possible, it…

"Funny, guys. This is a real sick joke, you know that?" I looked to all my friends like I was insane. "I know what I did was stupid, but this is~"

"We really wish this was a joke, Axel," Marly said quietly. That's when the realization hit me.

"No, th-they told me forever. They said he would never get out~" Zexion looked to Demyx who walked over and placed a comforting arm on my shoulder. "Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled as I swatted their hands away. The lawyer promised with all the shit against him, that he'd never get out again. "This has got to be a joke. This can't be fucking true. NO FUCKING WAY!" I yelled. I was thrashing about and trying to get out of the bed while Zexion called for a nurse while Marly and Demyx held me still. I just wanted to go someplace quiet and scream. They _can't_ let that man free, they just _can't_! The nurses came in and grabbed a shot of something and gave it to me, causing my limbs to go weak, and I began to feel tired.

"He'll have to stay another day so we can watch his reaction to this drug. What happened?" a nurse asked.

"We told him his father is up for parole," Zexion answered, and I blacked out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"Get the hell off your lazy ass, Roxas," Sora yelled at me from the kitchen. It was late afternoon, and I hadn't moved from the couch once. "Have you seriously sat there all day?" he asked me, bewildered, "It's not like you." He stormed over and placed a hand on his head and then onto mine. "You don't seem to have a fever." I shoved him and he removed Muffins from my lap.

"I was thinking," I told him and he nodded. "Yuff told me a story about Leon that I have to ponder. I want an answer by the time she gets home…whenever she gets well enough to come home," I told him and he walked over again and grabbed my arm and dragged me off the couch causing me to fall to the floor with a loud thump.

"HA! Now get up and get dressed. Dad wanted to take us to dinner." He turned from me and returned his attention to Muffins. I loved how Sora made it seem like I was his brother and not his cousin. It was nice. I got up and ran up the stairs to get a shower. I walked into my room and closed the door and my phone went off. I grabbed it and saw it was a text from Demyx. Deep down, I really just wanted to ignore it, but then again, I still wanted to be his friend. Why do I have to be torn like this? I left my phone alone and decided I'd look at it later after my shower. I set the hot water and sat on the floor and stared at the tiles.

_Why would Leon do that…why would Axel do that?_ I need to think about what both stories share so I can figure out whatever Yuffie want me to get from this story. They were in high school. So am I. There was a problem involving a friend that they went to screw around with. _Maybe I'm over thinking things again, since I do tend to do that._ I stood up and removed the rest of my clothes and got into the shower and closed my eyes as I let the hot water cascade down my body, warming me from sitting on the freezing tile floor in here. The warmth made me think of how no matter what, Axel had such warm hands that made me so calm and relaxed.

I got out a half hour later and wrapped a towel around my waist and checked my phone for Demyx's text.

**Hi, um, i no u hate me but u should no Ax is staying another day**

That's strange. They told me he would be out by later today. I guess something~

Or maybe Axel and Demyx are hooking up again. That dick!I threw my phone down on my bed angrily and hurriedly dressed, not caring if my hair was dry. I pocketed the thing and grabbed my iPod as well while plugging it in as I walked down the stairs, wearing my glasses again. I sat on the couch and stared at my shirt with Metallica blasting in my ears. I felt Sora watching me, but I didn't acknowledge him since I just wanted to vegetate here like before. After a few minutes, I felt someone shake my shoulder and I followed Sora out of the house and into Leon's car. He sat in the front, and I sat in the back as we drove out of the driveway. I knew they were talking, even trying to get my attention occasionally, but I stared out my window.

Why did I even think, or hope, I could forgive Axel? Maybe I'm better off without him. Just thinking about all the changes I made to myself when I was with him makes me sick. I used to be a straight A student who kept to their self and wore glasses and just barely got by socially. With him, I had been an almost straight A student who talked to more people and wore contacts so he could…admire…my…eyes. He made me a person and not just "Sora's cousin". He made me~

NO! He betrayed me! Why do I still think about all that mushy shit he told me?

"Roxas." I look up since my playlist was over and looked to Leon. We were parked by the nice little Italian food place in the downtown area. I got out and left my iPod in the car and stayed silent as we got a table for three.

"So, Dad," Sora started and looked back and forth between me and something behind me. He started to talk with Leon and I sat quietly for a long time, only talking when I was ordering my meal. I felt my phone vibrate, but I really didn't want to look at it at all. I was pissed enough as it is. After a few more minutes, I excused myself to the bathroom, rose from the table, and headed to the bathroom. I opened the door and washed my hands quietly and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had been getting used to looking at how I used to dress with Axel. I fixed my glasses and walked out the door to see Leon on the phone and Sora texting on his. I walked over and sat quietly and ate the food that had been delivered in my absence in silence.

"Well, Yuffie should be home by Christmas Eve in two weeks, what are we gonna do?" Leon asked us. I looked to Sora who looked to Leon.

"What we normally do, I guess. We'll buy presents and~"

"I'll make Christmas and Christmas Eve dinner." They both looked at me like they weren't sure about that idea. "I've watched Yuffie do it for years; I think I can do it just like her." I put some noodles into my mouth and let them ponder that. They eventually agreed on the idea and discussed who they would invite and what Leon should buy Yuffie for Christmas. I had looked at my phone and read the message from Olette in silence.

**Hayner's missing!**

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Hayner's POV**

Goddamn parents! They just had to fight when I'm depressed enough as it is! Then I have to not notify my friends and take a train to Sunset Hill and fall asleep on the hill and miss all trains heading back.I was stuck here, and I could barely navigate this hell hole during the day! I walked aimlessly through the town looking for some abandoned place to get out of the cold. I really didn't want to be out here~

I turned sharply and looked around for the noise I heard and saw a few figures running off in the darkness. Would it really kill them to put up a few street lights around these parts? I walked for a little more and saw a bright flash of light in the distance. It looked like rain earlier…that damn weatherman better not be right. I walked a little longer and realized when I saw the same dirty, small house I had only thirty minutes before I knew I had just walked in a big circle.

Fan-_fucking_-tastic.

"Hey, haven't seen you around these parts." I turned to see some shadowy figures come up out of nowhere. His voice was cold, and I knew he didn't want to give me any directions. I backed up only to realize all I had behind me was a wall. How perfect. Shit like this belongs in the movies!

"Get the hell away from me!" I called out, hoping it didn't sound as weak as I thought it did.

"Aw," the main guy said as he stepped closer until I was pressed against the wall and he pulled out a switchblade. Shit. "We just want a little bit of fun, kid." With that he slashed my arm and I kicked him as a reflex, but it didn't stop him because some of his buddies ran up to pin me to the wall. Great; how can my luck suck this much? Who the hell'd I piss off up there to deserve this? He leaned forward as if to kiss meand I clenched my eyes shut and moved my head as far away as I could.

"_Travis. Back off_." I opened an eye a bit and saw another hooded figure in the dark and like I had feared, it began to rain. Could this get anymore cliché?

"We call him, Seifer."He put a hand on my lower stomach and I caught his smirk. "I'm willing to share if you~" Seifer quickly walked up and ripped me from their grip and pulled me to his side and stood in front of me.

"He's my property, but if you wanna try again, I'll set Fuu and Rai on you and you won't like that," he threatened and they all grumbled and walked off. We stood in the rain for a long time until my arm was pulled. "Come on," Seifer said. For some reason, I got mad.

"I had everything under control, Seifer~" I started, pissed off, only to be cut off by his laughter.

"You call that handling the situation? Damn, you are stupid." I turned from him and started walking off. "Hayner!" I kept walking, holding my now throbbing arm. "Where the hell are you gonna go? They'll just come back, chicken wuss! I assume you missed the train since I know you don't live here."

"Neither do you!" I turned and yelled. I continued to walk until it hit me. He had a point; I didn't have a place to go, and like hell I wanted to sit in the rain until morning. I turned to him, and his silhouette was still visible in the downpour. I walked toward him and he nodded and started walking away. I followed wordlessly.

We reached a small apartment and he opened the door and waited for me to get in. he removed his hoodie and threw it on the floor beside the door. I saw he was still wearing that beanie and instead of his usual clothes he wore a red long sleeve shirt and black jeans. I shed my jacket and laid it on the nearest chair. The apartment was small and smelled like beer, and there wasn't really any kind of variety when it came to color. The carpet was stained in spots and I saw Rai and Fuu in the kitchen area playing cards.

"Did you find out what Trav was up to?" Fuu asked quietly as she looked to him. Seifer gestured to me and I grinned stupidly. She looked down to the cards in her hand before grabbing another.

"Is Kelvin back yet?" he asked and the two at the table shook their head. "Come on," he ordered me and I followed him down the tan hallway until we reached a room that I assumed was his. He went to his drawer and sifted through it a bit. "Have a seat on the bed," he told me without looking to me, and I sat down. The bed was bigger than mine and the sheets were black. All over the walls were pictures of bands and various awards the Twilight Town Disciplinary Team won. "These are some of my older clothes. Get changed; don't want you getting sick." He awkwardly left the room and closed the door behind him. I grabbed the black sweatpants and saw the clean pair of boxers as well. Why was he being so generous?When I was dressed, I was wearing black boxers, grey sweatpants, and a green shirt. I examined my arm that was still bleeding, but without the water making it look worse, it looked okay. I heard a knock.

"Come in!" I called and Fuu walked in with a first aid kit and I heard some yelling. She shut the door behind her. "What's going on?" I asked the silent, white haired girl.

"Seifer is asking Kelvin if you can stay the night. Believe it or not, this is more tame than most arguments between the two," she explained and dabbed my wound with cleaning alcohol and I cringed at the sting.

"If they fight, why does Seifer stay here?" I asked and she looked to me and back down.

"I've asked him too, but he doesn't ever answer. I assume it has to do with business purposes. If we run the old man's deals for him, we get a cut of the sale and a place to stay when needed. Rai and I actually live here, but Seifer just chooses to stay here. He's your neighbor, right?" I nodded slowly. There was a time we were the best of friends and being neighbors was so convenient. Then when his dad started drinking and his mom got sick, he came over more frequently until one day he just stopped. We became enemies at that point.

"Thank you," I told her as she finished wrapping the spot.

"You're welcome." She smiled and left me alone. I sat and looked around the room again. The room seemed to fit Seifer. Displaying what he loves most and bragging about his awards that are on display. That was when I noticed a small picture beside his bed and a folded sheet of paper. I picked both up and gasped at the picture in shock.

It was a picture of Seifer and me when I was in third grade and he was in fifth grade at his birthday party. I unfolded the sheet of paper and smiled at my terrible drawing skills of his birthday card. I heard the door open right as I returned the paper and picture to their rightful spot.

"You're in the clear, Hayn." I smiled slightly at the use of the nickname he gave me when we were still friends. He sat on the opposite side of the bed and we were settled in a comfortable silence, "You gotta be careful around these parts at night, okay? You know what Trav~"

"Thank you, Seifer," I interrupted him, "for all you've done for me tonight." There was more silence and then he got up and headed for the door.

"Go to sleep, kid." I nodded and he closed the door, but stopped right before it closed, "_Your welcome."_ I barely heard him and I smiled without stopping. Maybe it was a good thing I got attacked tonight.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"How does that idiot forget his phone?" I yelled into my phone as I talked with both Olette and Pence.

"_We don't know_," Pence sighed. They were using Olette's speaker phone at her house. "_We don't even know what happened that caused him to leave without telling anyone at eight in the morning and just not come back!"_

"_It's raining and I'm worried_!" Olette howled into the phone.

"Relax, Letty," I told her. "Hayner's a big boy, he can fend for himself, I'm sure," I told her. I heard a beeping. "Hold on guys, I got another call." I pressed the button. "Hello?"

_"Roxas?"_ I paused because I didn't know this person.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked cautiously.

_"It's Seifer Almasy. I just want you to know Hayner's with me at Sunset Hill. He's fine and sleeping right now so…tell that brunette chick, since she worries a lot,"_ he told me awkwardly.

"Okay, thanks," I spoke just as awkwardly. He hung up and immediately brought me back to my friends. "Guys, Hayner's with Seifer." I heard the gasps and after a few minutes they subsided.

_"Well, if Hayner's okay, I guess I can relax,"_ Olette sighed. "_Bye._" She hung up and I did as well. I lay down on my bed and closed my eyes since I was so tired. Today had been going great until Demyx's text and then Hayner going MIA for a little bit. I just wanna have some ice cream on the tower with Ax~

No! Not again! I covered my head with my pillow. I don't know if I should throw it under the bridge and forgive him completely or never forgive him and just keep him as a friend instead.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

My aunt has been so paranoid about me being alone that she forced me to stay with her all week. Renowas pretty happy about that since he kept trying to get me to talk to some damn therapist, and Kairi hated it. She glared at me at dinner like I was the root of all evil and I really wanted to know why.

Today, I was reading the music Demyx had given me and sighed at the mere thought of our stupid plan to get Roxas's trust and love back. I don't know why I'm bothering anyway; he deserves better than my tainted ass. I'm so screwed up. He should have someone more like Riku. Maybe Riku has a secret brother…

Riku is always the best to Sora and does anything for him. That man won't even sleep unless Sora is smiling. Maybe I could have been like that once upon a time, but I really try. I do!

"Axel?" I turned and smiled to Zexion as he sat on the bed beside me, "I guess you were thinking again, huh?" I looked to him and idly wondered yet again if he really could read minds.

"How do you know?" I asked him and he gave me a serious look.

"Well, I smelled the smoke." He cracked a rare grin and I laughed and looked down to the lyrics again.

"What's the success rate for this plan, Zex?" I asked him and he looked down.

"Knowing all other things you put Roxas through, what he now knows you do, and other things going on with him, I'd say…50%." I sighed. Not very good numbers. "If you don't want to do it, we'll think of something else," he told me and I shook my head.

"I'm still giving him the present I bought him a few months back and going through with the plan." He nodded.

"Well, your aunt said dinner was ready and I was allowed to stay. We can practice afterward, okay?" I nodded and followed him down the stairs to the dining room. I saw Kairi setting the table while my aunt Jean brought the food to the table. I looked around for Reno, but I couldn't find him.

"Auntie Jean?" she turned to look at me, "Where's Reno?" I asked her and she shook her head. I guess Reno wasn't joining us then. When we were all settled I caught the glares from Kairi, yet again, and I tried to ignore it, but it happened all dinner until I just got fed up with it. "Kairi, can I see you in the hallway for a minute?" I asked, and she followed me. We stood there for a few minutes in silence.

"Why am I here, Axel?" she asked me in a bored voice.

"You're gonna tell me what your problem is with me."

"Wha~"

"I see your glares, now tell me what I did to piss you off," I hissed with force.

"Well, because of you, my parents barely talk to each other without arguing, Reno is never around because he's working extra hours to afford you help, and for some reason, you hurt Roxas!" I looked to her shocked and then to the right. Her glare lightened and she looked down, "Axel, I'm sorry. I didn't~"

"It's okay," I told her as I flashed her a warm smile. She didn't seem convinced.

"Can you just tell me what you did to Roxas? You two seemed like really good friends, and he was coming out of his shell and then…he just suddenly locked himself in the shell again."

"I did something distasteful and he caught me doing it. Don't worry; I'm in the process of fixing the problem." She nodded and I led her back to the dining room where she seemed much more relaxed about my presence. I remained quiet though. I didn't know everyone was this worried about me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

I'm on the verge of a breakthrough, I know it! I had been thinking about what Yuffie told me that night at the hospital for the past two weeks. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and I knew I had to hit the store today before they were cleaned out of what I need. I put the paper of possible outcomes down and grabbed my backpack off the floor and ran a hand through my hair and ran down the stairs and to the door.

"Hey, Sora!" I greeted happily and he laughed.

"I guess you're close to figuring out the meaning behind that story, huh? Maybe you can apply it to your life and stop being a depressed emo-kid all the time." He elbowed me playfully and I shoved him off and he did it again. "You walking again today, or will you accept Riku's offer to drive you?"

"I'm feeling lazy today so I accept." I smiled to him and he frowned for a moment.

"Why don't you wear your contacts again?" he asked and I looked down.

"They're a major hassle," I lied. Like hell I would tell him that I liked not seeing the feature Axel loved most about me. It will make it a lot easier if I decided to forget Axel completely. Sora opened his mouth to continue asking, but, thank god, Riku chose that moment to pull up in front of the house. "Ah, look at that. Riku's here, so let's go!" I called as I ran toward his crappy truck. Sora followed after me and I opened the door to his truck. "Thank you, Riku!" I whispered to him and he looked at me confused.

"Alright, then," he muttered when Sora finally sat in the front seat. "Here's to the last day before break!" he stated in an upbeat voice. I turned my music up and smiled at the sky since it had started to snow lightly. I listened to _Think Twice_ by Eve 6 and suddenly hit the next button. It was like a reflex. Why do I think of him when there is any kind of mention of fire? Some of the lyrics remind me too. Ugh, no. I will _not_ spoil today by acting all depressed because I miss Axel~

I did not just say that.

He hasn't been around at school lately where I can see him. I know he's here since he shares classes with Sora and Riku and they tell me he's there, but he hasn't sought me out. I don't look for him because, well, I can't compel myself to do so. It's weird; I kissed Axel at the hospital with every intention of forgiving him, but now I berate myself when I think of him. I'm starting to think I'm bipolar…or secretly a girl in never ending PMS. God damn my weird thought process.

Riku parked the car and we piled out. I paused my music and looked around for Naminé. Ever since I became bipolar (I've decided I am), I've been hanging out with Naminé a bunch. She would call it dating, or at the very least an intermittent fling, but I call it "I'm lonely". I feel like I'm using her…but then again, I'm afraid to be hurt again by Axel. When I spotted her, she ran up in her white coat and matching scarf and gloves of a more off-white. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and she smiled brightly and locked our arms.

"You still gonna invite the amount of people Yuffie does Christmas Eve?" she asked me as we walked toward the building. I felt Riku and Sora's lingering eyes on me as I walked inside with her. I turned my head slightly and smiled lightly when I spotted Hayner yelling at Seifer like usual, but it seemed lighter somehow. She pulled me toward the music room and sat me at the piano and I sighed as she removed my gloves for me. "Just a quick song!" she pleaded. I positioned my hands over the keyboard and hesitated.

"Which one?" I asked her. Over that past two weeks I've played her numerous songs.

"That one you played me the first time you played for me. Oh, what was it called…" she trailed off as she sat beside me. "Wow, I plead with the teacher to let me in here before class starts and I can't remember the name of the song I wanted you to play." She laughed and I did as well.

"_Dearly Beloved_, right?" I turned to see Zexion standing in the doorway of the room.

"That's it!" Naminé cheered, but seemed a little upset that someone walked in. Zexion walked over and placed a sheet of paper in my hand and walked off. I guess Axel must have bragged about me writing a song for him. Can he keep anything to himself?

"Dang!" Naminé huffed as she glanced to the clock, "The bell's gonna ring soon…maybe another time?" she asked politely. I shrugged and looked to the note and stuffed it in my pocket to read later.

"I don't own a piano, so if you really want to~"

"I'll ask her again tomorrow!" she smiled sheepishly after interrupting me and stood up and kissed my cheek and ran off embarrassedly. I held my cheek and looked where she had just left and sighed. Apparently screwing around with my head and emotions is just really fun. I walked toward homeroom and walked through the door right as the bell rang. I sat in my seat beside Hayner.I pulled the paper Zexion gave me from my pocket.

_Roxy_

_Hold your breath!_

Hold my breath? What the hell does that mean?

_"Mrs. Gainsborough?"_ the intercom started and everyone quieted down and looked to the teacher. It was a male voice that wasn't who usually did it…a female secretary from the front office normally did. Guess she has a day off.

"Yes?" she called loudly.

_"Tell Roxas Strife to report to the auditorium at this time. Thank you!"_

"You heard him, Roxas," she told me as everyone who was staring at me went back to what they were doing originally. I gathered my stuff and walked toward the door wondering why I had to go. Did I forget to finish a question on midterms? No, I double checked…for once. I ran up the stairs and toward the doors. Maybe I won something? Nah. I saw the door of the auditorium and walked toward it. Maybe Saix thought I cheated on the math test since I do have an A in his class now. I guess if Axel isn't cheating on me or almost dyinghe can actually tutor me and I learn. _Suck…on…that…Saix?_

The room was pitch black and no one seemed to be here…did I come early?

I took a step forward and a single light illuminated the small stage where a piano sat untouched in the middle of the stage. I walked forward hesitantly, wondering what kind of joke this was. _Maybe I should leave…this could be dangerous somehow…oh my god! Is that the one…IT IS!_

I ran forward when I realized the piano was the one I saw when I was out at the music store a month ago. I ran my hand along the shiny black paint and saw the red bow atop it and pulled it off and threw it to the floor. I walked around to see a letter with my name on it lying on the bench. I grabbed it and opened it as I sat on the stool.

**Roxas,**

**I know you haven't seen much of me lately, but I hope you can at least enjoy this. I know I did a bad thing and really hurt you, but even though you claim to somewhat forgive me, I know you're lying. That's why I felt compelled to do what I did…I hope you can at least love me again the way I still love you, and maybe give me another shot before throwing in the towel.**

It wasn't signed, but I had a gut feeling that this was from Axel. I looked and saw sheet music sitting on the stand titled _To Show you my Love._ I turned the note over and laughed lightly when I read what was written there.

**P.S. I know you want to play it!**

**So play it, Roxy!**

I placed my hands on the keyboard and looked to the notes and began to play. I smiled at the sound. I loved playing. That's when I heard a voice…

"_I wanted to write you a song."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV (1 hour ago)**

I rubbed my eyes as Zexion drove us toward the school. By us, I mean Demyx, Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, and myself. I was too tired to do anything at the moment, but I knew that when I got to the school, and our plan was put into action, I'd probably wake up more.

"Perk up, Axel!" Demyx elbowed my stomach and I sighed again.

"There's a really big chance this won't work, and I'll embarrass myself in front of Roxas." He looked away from me and sighed. Larxene slapped the back of my head and I yelped in surprise and pain.

"Ouch! What the hell, Larx?" I whirled around to glare but she smiled to me and leaned in more on Marly, knowing he wouldn't let me go any farther.

"Think positive, Axel, or it will fail," she told me, and I huffed and turned to face the window right as the school came into view. When Zexion parked we all piled out knowing our jobs in the plan.

"Axel, come on." Zexion gestured to me and I followed him while the other three headed toward the school entrance while we ran around the side where a small moving truck was parked. "Brought it here last night, since they delivered it yesterday," he told me as we ran over to unlock the back. I smiled when I saw the sleek, black piano. I got up into the truck and helped Zexion lower it down the ramp so we could get it into the school. We walked toward the back door ramp and we paused at the door.

**Demyx's POV**

I ran off from Larxene and Marluxia as they grabbed the music and went to write the notes for us. I ran toward the office and grinned when I saw Mr. Xemnas walking into the office at the time.

"Mr. Xemnas!" I yelled running toward him. He turned with a cross between bewilderment and annoyance on his face. He sighed.

"Yes, Demyx?" he sighed. I mentally sighed, knowing the only reason he knew my name was because I was sent to the office so many times. I think he knows Axel that way too, but that was two years ago.

"How would you like to make Mr. Saix a very happy man?" I asked teasingly. He looked shocked for a moment, but it quickly changed.

"I am not involved in any way with~"

"If you give me your set of keys, I will make sure Zexion will help cover three class periods in a row for you." I held my hand out hoping to every entity I knew that he would say yes. He looked around and pulled a set of keys out of his pocket and placed them in my waiting hand.

"Third, fourth, and fifth period today Demyx." He walked into his office and I mock saluted and ran toward the back of the school.

**Axel's POV**

"Remind me to beat the shit out of Demyx later," I told Zexion as I blew more hot air into my hands. I hated the cold and only enjoyed it when I was near Roxas. He liked the cold, but his cold was a comforting one…if that makes any sense at all. We heard some jingling on the other side of the door and it suddenly opened and a breathless Demyx stood there and helped us wheel the piano into the school building.

"Forgot to ask, Zex," Demyx huffed as I cursed at the door being closed when I needed to pass through it, "How do we get it out of here?" Zexion grunted as he pushed the cart forward with much effort since he was so small.

"I paid some janitors to do it," he panted and I waved happily toward Marly and Larxene as they stood by the auditorium doors. Demyx tossed them the keys and helped Zexion push while I walked it backward. We easily wheeled it down the small aisle and with tons of struggle got it on the stage. At this point all of us were tired out from the weight of this thing while Larxene finished folding the letter and placing it in the envelope.

"All I can say is he better forgive you, damn it!"Marly panted as he fell backward with a thud onto the stage. I laughed lightly and hopped up and looked around and sighed as I thought of how I wanted to do this. This was so going to be a waste of time, not to mention corny…ugh.

"You ready to do this, Axel?" Zexion asked quietly as Demyx let him lean on his shoulder. I shook my head.

"Hell no, but I'm gonna do it anyway." I took the bow from my pocket and slapped it on top of the large instrument and took the sheet music from Larxene and placed it on the piano neatly. I really hope I can make this song sound as sweet as Mike Schmiddoes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV (right now)**

_"I wanted to write you a song."_

I wanted to stop playing, but I just couldn't. I knew Axel was quietly singing because he always told me how much he hated singing for people.

"_A song you could sing forever_," he walked up beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "_and I wanted to rhyme and to bend phrase and time into something clever_."

I smiled, what was he singing?

"_But you deserve something better_," I frowned. What was he doing? "_If I could make all the mountains spell your name, and all the old street cars dance in the rain; and promise to hold you for all my days, it wouldn't be enough… to show you my love._" I almost started crying but I moved over slightly and let him sit beside me and continued to play.

"_I wanted to write you a verse, of all of the things I love in you; of your beautiful smile, and the truth in your eyes and the way you always knew,"_ I blushed slightly as I played the same rhythm. "_That you deserved something better."_ I felt him wrap his one arm around my waist and he leaned in closer, "_If I could make all the mountains spell out your name, and all the old street cars dance in the rain, and promise to hold you for all my days; it wouldn't be enough…to show you my love~"_ I abruptly stopped playing and tackled him with a hug making us both topple to the floor with me on top. I stared down into his green eyes and he stared back into mine.

"Axel…" I started.

"I didn't even finish Roxas, and I practiced so muc~" I forced my lips onto his and that must have shocked him since he didn't kiss back at first or for a little while. I was about to pull away when he pulled me back to kiss me deeply. I felt like I was in heaven, but we sadly had to pull apart to breathe. I lowered my head onto his chest and closed my eyes just thinking. I think I finally know what the purpose of Yuffie's story was…I was over thinking things.

She forgave him because she loved how he loved her.

"_And when I'm ugly, I know you love me"_ he kissed my forehead, "_and you know all of me,"_ and he kissed my cheek, "_and I wouldn't wish that on anyone."_ He and I met in one last kiss and I smiled when we pulled away.

"I thought you hated singing, Ax," I asked him and he laughed a laugh that only he can: deep and warm.

"Oh, I do, Roxy, but I love you more and if this was the only way to do it than I'd do it." I snuggled into his chest again. "It was this or sing to you over the intercom across the entire school so…I'm glad I can be here right now." He lowered his right hand to intertwine with mine while his other hand gently rubbed my back in small circles. We both just forgot about school for the moment and just relaxed in each other's arms.

"Do you want to come to our Christmas party?" I asked and he nodded with closed eyes. "We ever gonna go back to class?" I asked and he shrugged. "Let's get back to class," I said and he nodded and we left the room holding hands.

"You do know that that piano is yours, right?" I almost fainted at the news and he let me lean on him and laughed again. "Merry Christmas." He kissed my cheek and for once I didn't check to see if anyone was walking around.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I had got home and texted Axel all night long and he even arrived super early to help me cook on Christmas Eve. We had invited Kairi, Hayner, Olette, Pence, and Axel to the party along with some other people our parents new, but since Yuffie just got home she sat in her room resting still since she was told to take it easy. I knocked on her door and opened it carrying a plate full of food and her medicine.

"Thank you, Roxas." She smiled as I watched her take her three pills. "How's the party?"

"It's not as fun without you, Yuffie." I smiled and turned to leave but hesitated at the door.

"Yuffie?" I asked.

"Yes, dear?" she asked and I turned to face her with a small smile.

"That story was fake, wasn't it?" She looked down embarrassedly. "Leon didn't meet Rinoa until college and she had already been engaged at the time."She smiled slightly. "Thanks though."

"Glad I could help," she called lightly and I was about to close the door when Leon came marching past me and into the room closing it behind him.

"Roxy!" I turned at the nickname and I glared at the red-head who broke the rules.

"What did I say about coming upstairs?" I asked as I walked past him.

"To not to, but I was hungry for another special cookie for me!" he pleaded and I laughed and went to get him one, but before I could descend the stairs he pulled me back and kissed me on the lips. It wasn't particularly deep, but it was enough for me and we slowly walked down the stairs, appearing to all as really good friends. I smiled calmly and happily to my friends and family and Axel did the same to some of his friends.

Inside, I was jumping for joy because I had Axel back.

Best. Christmas. Ever!

**Was it an overload of cornyness? Review!**


	15. The New Year

**Wow! Another chapter...I think this is going to be my longest story yet! Well, anyway here is the new chapter. I will warn you there are some pretty iffy scenes comming up in this chapter, I'll do my best to warn you, ok? I don't want to hear abou it later, ok? I warned you alright! On another note. Reviews are freaking amazing! I've been getting really good ones and am glad some people are actually reviewing. That you reviewers and everyone else. You too beta Libb (sexypants)!**

* * *

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 15: The New Year**

**Roxas's POV**

If you had just met Sora Christmas morning, you would have thought him to be a five-year-old trapped in an eighteen-year-olds body. I grew up knowing this, but it still pisses me off like it always has…even though I know it's coming. This morning was no exception.

"Roxas!" he whispered furiously into my ear as he shakes my shoulder with urgency. I moan slightly and crack an eye open to get an even more blurry view of what I guess, more like knew, was Sora. My face crashed back into my pillow.

_"Go away,"_ I muttered into my pillow. There was a pause when he stopped shaking me and I felt like he actually, for once, left me to sleep. This was so nice of him to do~

"Wake up!" he shouted and shook me violently and I shot out of bed, tripping in the tangle of my sheets around my legs. I fell to the floor beside my bed with a loud 'oof' sound. "Great, you're up!" I felt something being shoved into my hand as I sat up. Eyes closed, I placed the cool plastic of my glasses over my eyes and opened them.

"Why the hell do we wake up so freaking early?" I muttered lazily as I pulled my groggy self to my feet. It seemed pointless. He was eighteen; his parents shouldn't continue to put up with his childish antics on Christmas morning. He pulled me forward and down the stairs into the living room. I noticed Leon sitting on the couch wrapped up in a blanket while Yuffie lay beside him with her oxygen on. I guess he knew if he got me up first I would go right back to sleep. I have done that in the past. Guess he isn't as thick as I thought he was. He sat down in front of the pile of presents and our lit tree, then grabbed the first colorfully wrapped box with his name on it.

After about fifteen minutes, Leon and Yuffie were walking back up the stairs to get some more sleep while Sora and I hung out with our new stuff. Sora got a bunch of new games to play and I got regular things since I never really ask for anything. Sora was fiddling around with his Playstation 3when I noticed something behind the tree poking out slightly.

"Sora? What's this?" I asked as I moved from my warm blanket and grabbed the thin, wrapped rectangle.

"Ouch!" he cried out, "I don't know," he admitted and I turned to find him leaning back in a awkward, almost painful way so he could see what I was holding. I sighed and pushed him back upright. I sat back under my blanket and adjusted my glasses on my noseso I could read the label.

**To: Roxas**

**From: Axel**

I smiled slightly. I guess he stuck it in the tree when he was here yesterday for the party. I started to peel the paper while Sora watched the introduction video for his new game. I pulled out a book of sheet paper and a small note.

**Morning Roxy-bear! Like the nickname? I do!** **I thought that since we got you that new piano, you would need some paper to write down all those beautiful songs I know you'll write. I love you and hope to see you later today to help me with that thing I asked about. See you then!**

**Axel**

I looked up and glanced to the piano sitting against the wall in the dining room and got up and walked toward it. I sat on the bench and laughed slightly when I saw where he taped a piece of paper saying he bought it as a gift for me. I placed the blank sheet music next to the song that brought us together again on the built-in stand and ran my hand over the keyboard slowly. Axel had dropped the piano off at my house when he showed up at the house early for the party. I positioned my hands over it and began to play a slow melody that sounded a little like the beginning of _In the End_ by Linkin Park. I remember being obsessed with the song and looking up how to play it. While I listened, I used to pretend I had a piano in front of me and played along with it.

Now I had a piano and didn't have to pretend anymore.

Thanks to Axel.

I played a little bit longer and stopped when I heard clapping. I glanced over to see Sora standing there with a smile and I smiled back sheepishly.

"How are you so good at playing?" he whined and sat beside me. I shrugged my shoulders. "You never had one as long as we were here, so how did you get so amazing?" he questioned. I looked back to the piano.

"Well, I taught myself when I saw my dad playing for my mom. He taught me a little bit, but I taught the more complicated things to myself. I sort of used to pretend I had a piano and looked up scores online and practiced the finger movements," I told him. I closed my eyes and sighed remembering the day well.

_Ten years ago_

_I walked down the stairs slowly and saw my mother smiling brightly as she sat beside my father at this piano. He was playing a fast, happy rag tune. I started to hum the familiar melody and my mother noticed me and got up and held her arms out to me. I ran to her arms and she picked me up and hugged me close as my father continued to play. The smile on his face was as bright as my mother's as we spun in a circle as if dancing. She laughed happily as did I, and my father soon joined us. We were happy in our home together. No up and coming trips, no Sephiroth to watch me while they left to work. It was just us. When he finished, my mother put me down and kissed my forehead and moved to my father. She kissed his lips sweetly and went to the kitchen to start dinner._

_"Come here, Roxas," he commanded lightly and I struggled up onto the seat beside him. He scooted back so I sat on his lap. "Everyone loves a good piano player, especially your mother." He kissed the top of my head._

_"I wanna play and makes mum happy!" I cheered and he laughed slightly. He grabbed my hands and placed them on the keyboard._

_"This is C," he said as he pressed my finger down and I listened to the sound, "then D, E, F, and G." I listened intently to each of different sound produced by the different keys. I then played them choppily and slowly myself. "That's it!" he encouraged happily._

_"Sounds like you're learning your dad's trade, huh baby?" My mom smiled from the kitchen door frame. "Maybe one day I could hear you play a duet with your father," she continued with a smile. I felt my dad get up and carry me with him. He flipped me upside down and I laughed crazily in excitement while he smiled and my mother looked worried. He flipped me again and put me down as he hugged my mom and kissed her. I hugged both of their legs from my position on the ground._

_Present_

"Roxas?" I opened my eyes again and glanced at Sora who was looking at me confusedly. "You okay? You spaced out," he informed me, slightly worried. I nodded my head to let him know I was alright and he turned and stood again.

"Sora?" I asked him and he turned to me, "I'm gonna get ready and take a walk, okay?" I asked him. He nodded in acknowledgment. I checked the clock on the wall and decided I'd try to get to the clearing in the woods before sunrise. I ran up stairs and quickly dressed in jeans and an old, black, ratty looking sweat shirt and grabbed my camera bag and ran down the stairs.

"Be careful!" Sora called as he stared at the TV screen. "Don't get kidnapped," he advised nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes at him and shut the door behind me and began to walk down the quiet, dark streets.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stood in the clearing and was taking pictures of the sunrise through the trees on the trail. I remember being here with Axel a few months ago. That was back when I still thought he was the most aggravating person ever. I remember taking a picture of Axel sitting on the bridge because of the strange mix of emotions in his eyes, and a smile that no one could duplicate.

_SNAP_

I quickly turned to the side looking around nervously for the source of the noise. I was a little scared and was trying to plan a way to run.

_SNAP_

"_Shit!"_

I sighed in relief. I knew that voice. Axel practically fell out of the woods, and I covered my face to stifle my laughter so I didn't embarrass him. "Whoever decided burying branches and parts of trees under the snow was a moron!" he cursed as he stood up and smiled awkwardly to me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him confusedly as he brushed more snow from his jeans and shivered as he walked up to me.

"Did I not say I needed your help today? It should take all day, and since you don't have to work today, I thought I would get you early. I stopped by your house and Sora told me you went walking." He glanced around and landed on my camera. "You love taking pictures here." He smiled.

"Good guess," I informed him as I walked up to him and hugged him close. Even though he was in the freezing cold, he was still so warm to me. He hugged me back.

"Can I kiss you, Roxy?" he asked dumbly and I pulled away from his embrace and gazed up to look into his eyes.

"As long as you don't think of Demyx," I told him and rubbed the back of his head nervously and looked away as his left hand pulled me closer.

"Do you still hate him and never want to look at him again?" he asked before kissing me.

"No, but I will taunt him like I do to you." I smiled after I finished and let him lean down and kiss me on the lips. The kiss was chaste and unlike how he kisses me normally which confused me slightly. "Why so pure, Axel?" I asked, referring to our kiss after we pulled away.

"Well, I still want you somewhat pure, Roxy-bear." He grinned in accomplishment at the usage of his new nickname for me. I rolled my eyes as he took my gloved hand in his bare one and brought it up to his mouth and pulled it down slightly. "I'm practicing being a gentleman," he informed me as he kissed my hand. I laughed at him, and he frowned as he started to lead me toward the trail again.

"Wait!" I called and he stopped. I pulled him back and put him where I was standing and took a step back and raised my camera. "Smile," I commanded softly as I took the picture. He shook his head at my need to take pictures. I let him take my hand again as we left the area.

"You get my good side?" he asked as I put the camera away. I squeezed his hand tighter in mine and I enjoyed the strange warmth that I felt through my gloved hands from his gloveless ones.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Painting?" I asked as we walked into the bare, basement room. There were signs that there were several large pieces of furniture in the room, but were moved. I saw three large paint cans and about five brushes. Axel smiled from my side.

"Yup!" he cheered as he walked forward and grabbed a paint brush. "If you want to change, I have some old clothes in the bathroom for you," he informed me and I nodded and walked toward the bathroom that was down here. I closed the door behind me and pulled on a ratty black T-shirt that had seen better days and an old pair of jeans that were super baggy, but would have to do. I folded my things and texted Sora letting him know I was at Axel's and would be coming home later. I exited the bathroom to find Axel setting up a ladder by the wall and motioning me over.

"Axel, why are we painting?" I asked him and he handed me a small paint brush and motioned for me to follow.

"We are painting because," he grabbed a small plastic container and popped the paint can open, "Snow and I agreed that the color of the walls down here are an ugly color. She told me to," he poured the paint and handed the full container to me, "paint it my favorite color. Cecil said to have someone help so it was easier. So I chose you." He stood up and smiled down to me.

"You chose blue," I stated as I stood up with him. He nodded at my statement and grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him and whispered in my ear.

"Reminds me of those beautiful eyes of yours, Roxy." He kissed the shell of my ear and I involuntary shivered at this. He pulled away and pushed me lightly toward the ladder. "Go forth and paint, Roxas!" he stated strongly and I laughed slightly as I dipped the paint rollerin paint and put it on the wall.

"Let's have some music!" I yelled and he agreed and after a minute music started to play from the speakers that were left mounted on the wall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

"Riku!" I whined into the phone. I heard him sigh from the other end as it traveled to my receiver. That aggravated me a little.

_"If I had a choice, I would choose to spend the day with you, but it's my brother, Sor!"_ he explained to me again. His brother, Kadaj, was back from college for the holidays and since Riku barely sees him, he is staying with them at home.

"But you promised, Riku!" I knew I was being selfish, but I didn't want to spend the day alone since Kairi was with Naminé, Olette was with Pence, Hayner was probably held captive by his family, and Roxas was god knows where. I was hoping to spend the day with Riku since he was leaving for a trip out of state for the New Year.

_"Wanna ask if you can come here? I'm sure my brothers and dad wouldn't mind if you came to eat dinner. My dad always makes too much food."_ I thought that over in my head. His dad, Loz, was a tall, burly man that seemed intimidating at first glance, but was secretly a big push over. Riku's second older brother was Yazoo; long white hair he got from his father and was a bit of a crooked character. He almost always talked in a wistful voice and sort of creeped me out. Then there was Kadaj…I don't even want to talk about him.**)**

"I'll ask my parents, okay? Hold on," I ordered into the phone. I set it down and ran up to their room and knocked on the door. I heard a lot of coughing and I scrunched my brows together and debated not asking them.

"Come in!" my dad yelled, and I opened the door and saw him standing beside Yuffie as he fixed her up with some oxygen. "What is it, Sora?" he asked lightly as Yuffie lay down again and closed her eyes. I swallowed the lump in my throat and felt bad for wanting to leave so bad.

"I was wondering…if maybe…I could…uh…eat dinner with Riku's family tonight," I rushed the end and he looked to me and then to Yuffie.

"Honey?" he asked and she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry; I missed the question," she said quietly and I walked to her side. "Leon, could you get me some water please?" she asked quietly and he nodded and left to go get her a drink.

"I want to know if I could go to Riku's house for dinner tonight," I told her and she nodded right away. "Really?" I asked.

"What's the point of sitting around by yourself? I'm obviously not going anywhere and Leon isn't going to leave me. Roxas I'm sure went off by himself, so I don't mind. Watching me hack up a lung isn't all that fun." She smiled lightly to me. I nodded, but I still felt bad about leaving her here with Leon. It seems like these days I haven't been spending any time with my family.

"You sure? I could easily spend time here, I don't mind, really~"

"Sora," she cut me off and placed a hand on my shoulder and sat up a little bit. "You're the perfect son; really, you are. You're good to everyone and that's what I love about you. Just go. I want you to enjoy your Christmas day." With that said, I got up and went to get dressed and I left for Riku's house after I called him to tell him I was able to come.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Riku," I greeted as he opened the door and I attacked him with a bone crushing hug.

"Sora," he said normally and held me close but let me go soon after. "Let's head to my room before dinner~" he started urgently, but was cut off by a voice and I took a step back.

"Ah, if it isn't little Sora," started Kadaj. He was the oldestand had straight white hair that was shoulder length and an eye color that reminded me of Roxas's uncle, Sephiroth. Riku took my arm and smiled to his brother.

"I'm just gonna take him upstairs until dinner," he informed his brother. Kadaj shrugged and looked behind him to his younger brother, Yazoo.

"Oh, fine. You're no fun, Riku; see you at dinner," he turned from us and I let out a sigh of relief as Riku pulled me up the stairs. "Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Kadaj called behind us. Riku rolled his eyes. It was a joke of sorts, because when Kadaj once lived around here before going off to college, he was constantly caught doing some pretty iffy things. Riku closed the door behind him and I sat on his bed and lay down on his nice smelling sheets.

"Well, what will you do, Riku?" I asked him suggestively, and he laughed deeply. He walked over quickly and crawled on top of me and stared down at me with his piercing aqua eyes.

"I don't know; it depends on how far you'll let me go." He grinned sexily and I laughed as he leaned down and connected our lips together. It felt like an eternity since I last kissed him, because we haven't really had any alone time in a while so, naturally, I wanted more. I tried to deepen the kiss and when I let Riku's tongue enter my mouth he started to move my shirt up slightly. I moaned a little into the kiss and let my hands tangle in his long, white hair. It was becoming a very serious make out session and I was enjoying every moment of it.

That was when the door opened and Riku's brothers walked in.

"Holy shit!" Riku yelled as he fell from above me. I was still breathing heavily.

"Since when did you do that kind of shit, Riku? Working on a porno?" I covered my face in embarrassment and pulled my shirt down from where Riku had lifted it.

"Get the hell out!" he yelled. The two brothers laughed at Riku's embarrassment and my own.

"Dinner's ready, kids. You can get back to foreplay later." They closed the door behind them. Riku glanced to me and removed my hands from my face.

"I'm sorry, Sora. They're…" he didn't know how to describe it.

"They're a little more intrusive than I remember, but I'm glad my clothes were still on and they didn't have a camera." He nodded and helped me off the bed. I hoped Roxas was having a calmer night than me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

I had accomplished two walls while Axel got the other two. We were both a little covered in paint and were working on the second coat. We were currently singing the end of the song _Super Star_ by Saliva and my phone went off. I put the brush down and looked at the fifth text I got wishing me Merry Christmas and stuff like that. I wiped my brow and looked around the room. We still had a lot left to do since the room was so big. I looked to Axel who was still working and sighed. I placed my phone on the ground and went back to my spot beside him.

I ended up tripping on these infernal pants and fell forward, effectively spilling my paint all over Axel's back.

"Roxas!" he yelped and turned to face me as I tried to get up off the floor.

"I'm so sorry, Axel!" I yelled and clambered to my feet hurriedly. He glared down at me and I gulped.

"You know what this means, Roxas?" he asked darkly and I backed up slightly, pulling the pants up as Axel looked down and grabbed his container of paint. "This is…WAR!" he yelled with a smirk and I turned on my heel and ran off as Axel chased me with the paint. I ran up the stairs and he followed me and when I reached the top he got a little on my back and I ran for his kitchen. He was still following me.

"I'm sorry, Axel!" I yelled as we circled around the kitchen island.

"My hair is now blue, Roxas. Sorry doesn't cut it. Justice does." With that said, he made a desperate throw of paint toward me and I didn't move fast enough and it covered half of my front, including some of my face. He placed a hand over his mouth. "Shit, Roxy, I'm sorry! I meant to~" he stopped when I wiped my face free of paint and opened his refrigerator. I pulled out the can of whipped cream and shook it and I laughed lightly.

"Like you said, Axel. Justice." I lunged and he started to run away from me. We were both laughing hysterically. I chased him into the living room and cornered him in a corner and shot whipped cream at his face. He reached a hand out and grabbed the can from my hand and wiped his eyes.

"Shit!" I yelled as I started to run from him.

"Get back here, Roxas! I have whipped cream in my hair!" he yelled behind me as I clambered up the stairs trying to hide from him. I heard him trip and I ran to hide behind a door and waited. I heard him run and slow as he looked around for me. I was trying so hard not to laugh, but when I heard him cuss after almost knocking over a vase I let out a tiny chuckle and covered my mouth. "Gotcha!" he yelled and sprayed me with some as well and I knocked it out of his hands and shook some from my eyes and made a grab for the can and jumped past him while he chased me all the way down the hall.

"Go away, Axel!" I laughed loudly. I heard his panting with my own from so much running.

"Like hell, Roxy!" I quickly turned down the stairs and hid behind the nearest wall, breathing heavily. He slowed his steps and walked into the area and I pounced on him and poured some all over him and we toppled to the floor of the living room with me on top of him. We were laughing like crazy since we were covered in paint and whipped cream. As our laughter subsided, we heard the sounds of our panting and I looked down into his joy-filled, green eyes. His wide smile shrank away as did mine and we sat there for a long time. I realized I was straddling his waist and he seemed a little iffy about our sitting position.

**(A/N: Ok, best be on your guard ok?)**

"We should get back to…" Axel trailed off when I wiped some cream off of his face and licked my finger, never taking my eyes off of him. He looked at me wide eyed. I ran my hand through his paint stained red locks and he placed both hands on to my hips. I leaned down and kissed his lips slowly and sweetly. He gripped my hips tighter and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance into my mouth, which I allowed. He moved one hand up to my face and gently caressed my cheek as he tilted his head to the side to get better leverage in our kiss. We pulled apart reluctantly to breathe, and he looked into my eyes. He wiped some whipped cream from my face and placed in front of my lips. I licked it off and kissed his finger as well.

"Roxas…" he trailed off and I kissed him again. He moved his hands from my hips and cheek and propped himself up so he was a little bit more level with me. We kissed with much more passion and fervor and I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair. I moved one hand from behind his neck to his waist and snaked my hand into his shirt. He pulled away and gasped as I kissed the parts of his face.

What was coming over me? I'm never like this.

"What-ah, is go-going on?" he panted. He knew this wasn't like me as well. "This isn't l-like y-you at a-all," he stuttered as I kissed and sucked on his pulse point on his neck. I'm still me, right? Just a really passionate, horny version of myself. I pulled away when he switched our positions and I was laying on my back staring up at him. He planted a kiss on my lips and then on my cheeks, followed by my forehead and down to my eyes that he kissed sweetly. All the while he was moving his hands slowly up and down the sides of my body. I gasped when his started to kiss and bite my neck. He had his knee in between my legs, pressing up against me and I started to wonder how far we were going to go.

I'm not ready to go that far.

"Axel, stop," I pleaded weakly as I grabbed his arms to stop them. He lifted his eyes to meet mine and the bright green was clouded with a haze of lust. "I'm not ready for this, I'm sorry." I looked away and he nodded while he got off of me. He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"It's alright, I understand," he promised me and he lay beside me and I curled up into his warmth and we stayed like that for the longest time. I felt his slow, even breath on my neck and I knew he fell asleep and I curled into him even more. I can't believe I was thinking about going even further than that. He probably hates me for stopping him.

I know he went further than this before…with Demyx and who knows how many others. Maybe that was why he was with Demyx. I closed my eyes willing sleep to over take me as it did Axel. Maybe one day. But not today.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

"That was one hell of a dinner, Riku." I laughed as we walked toward my house. His dad had offered to take me home, but Riku said - no, more like pleaded - to walk me home by himself instead. "You shouldn't be so embarrassed of your family," I told him with a smile. He sighed and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sora, were you asleep during the entire visit? My brothers barged in during our alone time, my father ends up talking about my mother and starts crying, my brothers kept asking you personal questions about us, and then tried to get you alone and away from me," he reminded me and I laughed a little bit.

"That may be true, but they still love you at heart, Ri-Ri." He sighed at the use of the nickname. I saw my house in the distance and slowed Riku a little bit. "I don't want to go home just yet," I told him and stopped him and stood in front of him. "Let's go do something fun!" I pleaded with a smile. He smiled too, and he looked down to his cell phone.

"How about we take a walk in the park? I still have some things to do at home later, so we'll make it fast." I grabbed his arm and pulled him down the street to where the park eventually appeared. We walked in, and he held my hand and kept me close. "Why don't you want to go home right now?" he asked me quietly as we came to a stop at a bench.

"I don't what to see my mom," I said quietly. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You're mom is totally amazing, and isn't she still, like, really sick?" he asked me quietly. I turned away from him.

"That's just the thing, Riku," I explained and he put a hand on my shoulder that I only shrugged off, "Seeing her in such a fragile state is just…it pisses me off! She used to be so full of life and so happy and peppy; you couldn't keep her sitting down. Now she's so quiet and fragile. You have to treat her as if she was made of glass, because it seems as though she will break at any minute. I hate it!" I yelled loudly. Riku wrapped his arms around me. I didn't push him away and let myself fall back into his arms.

"It's okay; she'll get better, but she needs your support, Sora." He kissed my cheek. I turned ready to kiss his lips when my phone went off. We paused and I grabbed it from my pocket.

**New Text**

**Roxas**

_**Sora? Do you think you could set me up an overnight bag and have it ready for me to pick up outside?**_

I texted a yes to him and turned to Riku.

"I have to do something for Roxas. Maybe next time?" I asked and he nodded as we walked back to my house holding hands. Leave it to Riku to make me feel better.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

Axel woke up before me, I guess. The only reason I assume this is because I was lying in his room, or what I guessed was his room, covered in blankets with Axel nowhere in sight. I turned my head and saw a note on the nightstand and grabbed it.

_Roxy_

_I used your phone to get Sora to pack you an overnight bag. I went to go get it. If you want to shower now, you can. It's the third door on the right in the hallway._

I crawled out of bed and ran a hand through my hair. Or tried to, I guess. I hissed in pain when I ran in to a sticky mass of hair on the top of my head. I looked in the mirror that was on the wall and stared wide eyed at my reflection in the mirror. I had splotches of blue paint all over myself and my hair was dark and straw like in places from where the whipped cream had dried. I looked positively~

"Evening, sexy." I jumped and turned to face Axel who was leaning in the door frame of his room. I rolled my eyes.

"I look terrible, Axel. Don't call me that," I muttered and he handed me a towel as he walked up behind me.

"You always look sexy, and I obviously didn't care earlier." I blushed at the mention of what we did earlier.

"What did you get?" I asked and he put the bag on the bed and I pulled out my pajamas and hairbrush. I grabbed my coconut shampoo and matching conditioner and turned to him. "You said third door on the right, correct?" I asked and he nodded. I started walking toward the bathroom door and Axel followed me out.

"I'll be downstairs ordering pizza, okay?" I nodded and ran down the stairs. I looked to the white carpet and saw darker spots where I only assumed we dripped paint or whipped cream. I shut the door behind me and sighed at the overly nice bathroom. I started to strip and got into the hot shower. I scrubbed my hair and cleansed my body of everything having to do with paint or whipped cream. I finally finished scrubbing my skin red and was totally clean. When I got out, I realized I was in there for about forty-five minutes. I brushed my hair and put on clean boxers, pants, and a shirt. I walked out of the sauna-like bathroom and into the colder temperature house and went to Axel's room again. I found my contact case and took them out since I was sleeping in them and they were agitating my eyes. I put my glasses on and walked down stairs.

"…might not like that idea." I heard Axel talking, but to whom was a mystery. "I know, but he's not your biggest fan, Dem…I'll ask him, but if he says no, I'm not going, okay? Yeah, alright, bye." I walked into the room right after he hung up and sat on the couch beside him.

"Save any for me?" I asked as I opened the pizza box on the glass coffee table in front of him. I grabbed a slice and leaned back. He was watching _Fast and Furious_ on TV and I ate the pizza quietly beside him as we watched the street race going on in the movie.

"So, Roxas; can I ask you something?" he asked quietly. I nodded slowly as the character on screen hit his boost. "Would you be interested in a New Years Eve party at the beach?" he asked me as he absently ran a hand through my hair.

"Is Demyx gonna be there since he told you about it?" I asked, and he laughed nervously.

"Yes, he's gonna be there, but this party happens every year. I've been going with Demyx, Zexion, and Marluxia for years. He just wanted to know since we're involved and if you'd like to come." I nodded slowly and turned to him.

"Sounds like fun," I told him. "Tell me the time and place and I'm there!"I smiled. He did as well and kissed my lips. Then he snagged my pizza. "Hey!" I yelled and he laughed as he used his height advantage to keep it away from me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Kairi's POV**

"No, Reno. We're fine!" I yelled through my door. I heard his muffled response as he walked down the stairs again.

"I thought you said you wanted more popcorn, Kairi?" Naminé asked me kindly. I shrugged. We had spent the entire day in my room watching all sorts Christmas movies and chick flicks. We were nestled on my bed when she pulled out her phone.

"So, how about _Legally Blond_ next, eh?" I turned to her and she was holding out her phone. I grabbed the small device and looked at the picture of a house. It was plain white, two stories, and had a pretty garden in the front. "Nice place," I muttered and gave it back to her.

"That's going to be my new house," she told me. I looked up sharply and dropped the DVD container. "I'm moving New Year's Eve," she said sadly.

"No way!" I called out, and she let out a sad sob and I ran to her side and hugged her close. "Where is it?" I asked her.

"Radiant Garden, Hollow Bastion!" she cried out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"Seriously?" I asked, and he sighed again.

"Do you really want to sleep in the guest room all by yourself in a strange _mansion_?" he asked me and I shook my head. He again patted the bed space beside him. I was still iffy about sleeping in his bed, but he wasn't giving me much choice, though. I sat beside him and kicked my feet under the sheets and lay down. Axel pulled them up and leaned over me. He pulled the glasses off my nose and kissed it right after and put it on the table beside me.

"I still feel weird, Axel," I told him after five minutes of silence.

"You had no complaints when I had brought you here earlier, Roxy, nor did it bother you when we were curled up in the living room." I looked away at the thoughts of earlier.

"Did it bother you?" I asked him suddenly. He turned on his side and looked at me.

"Excuse me?" he asked me.

"When I stopped you from continuing earlier; did it bother you?" I asked him, "Is that why you went for Demyx, because I was scared and still am~" he grabbed me and pulled close.

"No; that isn't the reason why, alright? I love you, Roxas, and you're ready when you're ready. I'm not gonna rush something like that, okay? That is something you have to be completely sure of." I clutched his shirt as I faced his chest. I breathed in the scent that was Axel and calmed slightly. It brought me immense relief for him to tell me this. It really did. I closed my eyes and he rubbed my back ever so sweetly until I finally fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It was New Years Eve, and I was just finishing up cleaning so I could go home and change for that party with Axel. I even managed to convince Sora and Riku to go so it didn't look too suspicious. Sora is very easy to fool, so he thinks we're just going out as a group of friends with one couple involved. I heard the door open and looked up sharply and saw Naminé standing in the door way.

"Hey, Nami!" I greeted warmly and rushed to her side. I haven't seen her in a long time because she never really came around these days. I hugged her, but she didn't hug back and seemed paler than usual. "What's wrong?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"I came to say goodbye," she stated quietly. I cocked my head to the side.

"Do you want to come to the party with us? We're going to come back, Nams!" I laughed, but her serious expression sobered me up immediately.

"I'm moving, Roxas," I stared at her, confused. "My dad got a job in Radiant Garden and we're moving there…tonight." I paled after a few minutes after it sank in. I straightened, knowing this was very hard for her since she was born and raised here. I hugged her again.

"It isn't all that bad. I mean, I grew up there, and it's a really nice place," I tried and pulled away to see the tears in her eyes. "Please don't cry, Naminé," I pleaded and she wiped her eyes.

"Can I ask you a favor, Roxas?" she asked me quietly. I nodded. "Could you kiss me?Just once. I've always wanted to; I just never had it in me to ask you out," she explained quietly. I knew she liked me…but I could never like her as anything more than a friend. I glanced to her pained expression.

"Of course, Naminé," I told her and leaned down and pecked her on the lips, making it last slightly since this was our first and only kiss we would ever share. We pulled away, and she smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Roxas," she hugged me again and I nodded as I hugged back.

"Take care, sweetheart," I told her, and when I pulled away she turned and left the place. I watched her walk back to the car I knew belonged to her father. She looked back only once and got in. I had a sinking feeling that I would never see her again…but why did she wait so long to tell me? I finished quietly and walked home in a depressed manner. I opened the door and found Riku and Sora already dressed and waiting. Sora caught my gaze and reached out to hug me.

"You knew and said nothing," I bit out sharply, and he recoiled as if the very air around me was boiling. I ran up the stairs. Anger coursed through my veins that I just lost one of my best friends, and everyone knew but me! It was aggravating! I dressed in black skinny jeans and threw on a black long sleeved shirt and a ripped up white hoodie over that. I ran down the stairs and threw on my sneakers and was out the door once I heard Axel's bike park outside our house. I was angry, and this party better make me a bit happier.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This party wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. Maybe because my best friend, one of the people that talked to me without knowing I was related to Sora, just told me she was moving away. Moving away to where _I_ was born. It wasn't fair, not at all, but life isn't fair.

I'm also pissed off because once we got here, Sora and Riku split and left to hang out by themselves, and Axel was dragged off by his friends. That's why I'm sitting on a rock on the outskirts of the party staring at my shoes. I'm depressed and lonely and this party sucks.

SCREW THE NEW YEAR!

"Hey, pal," I turned to see a man looking totally relaxed with two women at either side of him. "You look so sad," he sighed and sat beside me with his girls. He had a drink in hand and from the distance I could smell the heavy scent of alcohol.

"Because I am," I muttered under my breath. He looked out at the sea. There was a long stretch to the beach and in the dark you couldn't make out any shapes. He handed me his drink, "I'm sorry, I don't drink." I pushed away, but he held it in my face.

"Just let your problems fade back into your mind and enter the New Year in peace, kid."I was still skeptical of the clear liquid in the short glass with a few green leaves in it. I grabbed the cup and flipped it back and let the alcohol burn its way down my throat. I coughed into my hand and he smiled and laughed. "That's the way, kid!" I stood up and he walked me back to the party. We walked over to the bar that was being operated by two young males.

"I'll have one of these," I muttered as I pointed to the empty glass in the guy's hand. I was given one and downed it as well. Yeah, I knew I shouldn't be doing this, but I just want to numb a little bit. This is going to be my last drink; no more.

At least, that's what I said about 10 drinks ago. To be honest, I lost track of how many of those burn-y drinks I've had. That's what I'm going to call them: burn-y drinks. I was currently laughing and dancing like a maniac on the dance area with a bunch of girls and guys pushing against methat I didn't even know.

"Whoo-hoo!" I yelled when everyone else did. I was having the time of my life, enjoying this buzz that I was experiencing. It was like I just had too many chocolate bars; I was a hyper little kid! I thought I spotted Zexion a few times, but I wasn't sure because…uh…what's her name…Carly? I don't know; she kept in my face when we danced. She was good at it.

"Roxas!" I thought I heard someone call. "ROXAS!" I heard someone yell louder and something grasped my upper arm and a fiery red mane of hair appeared. It pulled me closer and yelled over the music, but I couldn't hear them. I pointed to my ears and shook my head and tried to turn away to dance. That was when the red mane dragged me from the dance areato his friends. He sat me down in a chair and I was giggling at the rough treatment.

"Axel!" I pointed in his face. My intoxicated mind was rather proud of itself for figuring out who this person was. Axel leaned down and sniffed my breath.

"Were you drinking?" he asked me worriedly. I laughed like a love struck teenage girl when her crush just looked at her.

"I might have a few," I teased and leaned into him and kissed him, "Personally, I think you should… loosen up, Axel," I slurred.

"This kid isn't a good drunk." I turned my head and saw the boyfriend stealer, Demyx, with crossed arms looking down at me.

"Oh, shut up and fuck someone else's boyfriend!"I glared at him as he gasped, and then I laughed as the others looked taken aback, especially Axel.

"Roxas, you don't mean that," Axel told me and I put a hand over his mouth.

"Course I do; you be mine!" I slurred and laughed again. Axel looked to Demyx as he sat beside Zexion looking away from us. I was still giggling and Axel grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet and headed for the beach.

"Let's walk," he grumbled.

I was still laughing.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

How could Roxas even say that to Demyx? It was mean and cruel! Yeah, I guess Roxas deserves a little bit of justice by reminding us, but that was cruel. Maybe Demyx should have kept his mouth shut, but he hates drunks. Roxas needs air, so I'm making this drunken idiot walk.

"Axel!" he whined and he tripped and fell into the sand.

"Roxas!" I call worriedly and go to his side. He was laughing like a madman. Did I…look like that? He rolled over and got onto his feet and pushed me down onto my back and crawled on top of me.

"Loosen up, Axel," he purred. Apparently he is much more sexually charged when drunk. He kissed me, and I could taste what he's been downing like pop and I hate it.

I also love it. I can't like this. It's like indirectly drinking, and I swore off of drinks. I push him away and he pulls away and looks sad. His puppy dog eyes almost make me kiss him again, but I don't. I pull him to his feet and continue to drag him along.

"Why would you say what you did to Demyx?" I asked him suddenly and turned to face him. He shrugged and that bothered me. "Why, Roxas!" I yelled at him and he turned away from me.

"I don't like him!" he stated with crossed arms. "The only one allowed to do what he did with you is me!"he yelled and turned back to me. "Unless you prefer him in bed to me in bed who you haven't even had yet!"he yelled at me. He sounded a little bit sober and that made me slightly happy. That was when he tackled me to the ground and switched us so he was under me.

"Roxas?" he attached his lips to my neck. I gasped and threw my head higher so he had better access. He kissed the skin gently after about a minute of biting and sucking.

"Take me, Axel," he whispered onto my skin. I heard this and scrambled to get up, but he wouldn't let go. "No! Let me prove how I'm good too, Axel!" he whined and I continued to try and get away. When I did, he ran up behind me and hugged my waist, grabbing my…you know. I gasped and moaned slightly. "_You know you want me, _Axel." The way he said my name at that moment was probably the sexiest thing he's ever done. I turned and faced him and smirked and took his hand and pulled him forward into my embrace. He giggled when I started to kiss his neck. I pulled away slightly and kissed his lips, savoring the taste of that forbidden drink mixed with the taste that is Roxas.

That was when Roxas pulled away and puked all over my shoes.

I caught him before he passed out and held him for a moment and sighed.

"Roxas…" I muttered and placed my hand behind his knees and quickly fixed my arms around his shoulder and picked him up bridal style. "Good thing I was gonna toss these shoes soon." I walked toward the surf and let it wash my feet. I pulled a tissue from my pocket and wiped the puke from Roxas's face.

"I can't believe I almost had sex with a drunken Roxas," I muttered to myself as I walked back toward the party. When I got there, I traded keys with Demyx and he rode my bike to Roxas's house while I drove his truck. I walked past the awkward stares from Roxas's aunt and uncle and placed him in his room, then tucked him in bed. I sat beside him and watched my watch hit midnight and I heard Leon and Yuffie yell Happy New Year from downstairs.

"Happy New Year, Roxas." I kissed his forehead and left.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Drop me a review because me and my beta spent three hours going through this and fixing it, not to mention my writing it! Happy late Thanksgiving, Happy black Friday!**


	16. Closed Eyes

**Alright, you may or may not have noticed the upping in rating. Don't be alarmed but i was talking to my beta and we decided to up the rating. She is afraid I might get flagged by someone for what I'm putting up. She also has been going over the chapters she never went over in the past. Also, please keep in mind that my beta is only human.**

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 16: Closed Eyes**

**Roxas's POV**

I thought Axel and I had realized that the two of us and parties don't go well together. Now that I think about it, _no_ place goes well with us if ice cream and the tower aren't involved somehow. We normally find a way to screw things up, or get real down and dirty… sort of. I mean, we just don't do well with the party area.

The first time anything really sparked between Axel and me was when I was all depressed at Sora's birthday party a couple months back. He pinned me to the wall, remember? Then he sort of just left me, and I had to hide from a drunken Naminé in a closet. Then Axel arrived to find me in the closet, and soon joined me as he hid as well.

Then of course we have the Halloween party. Oh jeez; getting Axel thrown at me in a closet for a fun little game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. That had to be one of the first times I got intimate like that with anyone. It was kind of scary; nerve wracking if you will. I was really scared, but looking back on it, I'm glad it was with Axel. He didn't demand too much from me, and I was glad about that.

I'm sure I'm missing a few others, oh yeah, like New Years Eve. He only recently told me about that one, and I'm more embarrassed about that than anything! I told Demyx off - which apparently I found to be funny - and then _forced_ myself onto Axel! That was scary to learn. I'm now afraid of my drunken self, like, seriously. Still, Axel apparently expected as much when he learned what I was drinking. Apparently, it was some drink with like 70 percent alcohol or something. He had to carry me home and put me to bed which was a blow on my masculinity.

If these are our past experiences with parties, why is he bringing me to another party?

I'm not sure, but I will say this:

Yuffie's better!

Well, she's feeling a lot better, and she claims it was Muffins who helped her recover, but I think it was just Leon and her own determination. She's got her color back and is already getting a start on the work that she's been slacking on. It really seems like the past few months never happened, and I'm grateful. But, I digress. I'm going to another party with Axel and am freaking out about what will happen… and what to wear.

"I think the blue one," I muttered to myself as I stared at the three shirts on my bed. "What about you, Muff?" I asked my sort of seemed to hang with Yuffie all the time when she was sick, so I almost forgot about her half the time. She only recently started hanging out with me again. She meowed and yawned, and I followed her gaze to the green shirt.

"Really? That's what you think would work?" I asked in confirmation, and she laid her head down and closed her eyes. I pet her and scratched behind her ear and took off my sleep shirt when I heard a whistle. I spun and saw Axel leaning in my door frame. "Axel!" I yelped shocked, and he laughed at me. I frowned at him and turned to put my shirt on.

"No, don't put another on!" he joked in a whiney voice.

"Why are you here watching me dress? How long have you been there?" I asked suddenly.

"Long enough to see you shimmy into those jeans." He shrugged. "Which make your ass look fantastic, by the way," he added happily, and I sighed.

"Pig."

"Am not! Is it illegal for a man to check out his boyfriend?" he asked as he approached me and hugged me from behind.

"No, but maybe after you've seen him naked before," I told him, knowing full well that will not be happening anytime soon. He sighed and pulled away and sat on my bed.

"Where is everyone anyway?" he asked me curiously as he turned his head to stare at Muffins confusedly. I had almost had forgotten they had never met before.

"That's Muffins. She was bought while you were away. She was locked up in the basement at Christmas so she wouldn't get in the way," I explained, and he nodded slowly as he pet her gently. "To answer your question, Leon is working late, and Sora and Riku went to see a movie."

"Oh. Yuffie looks good," he told me, and I nodded.

"She's getting better, even though she sometimes pushes herself so much she has to break for oxygen. But overall she's getting much better," I told him, and he nodded silently. I grabbed my contacts case from my bed side table, and he smiled at me.

"Didn't you say some time ago that you hated contacts?" he asked me jokingly. I turned to him.

"Didn't you tell me you liked seeing my eyes?" I retorted, and he chuckled quietly while I slipped my glasses off and opened the cap and pulled one out with my fingers.

"So, how blind are you?" he asked me, and I snorted while I put in one contact.

"Blind enough to call you a blob of black with red at the top,"I told him honestly, and he laughed cheerfully as I turned to him, ready to leave. We walked down the stairs, and I saw Yuffie sitting in the living room watching TV. "We're heading out now, Yuff!" I called to her, and she turned her head and smiled.

"All right, be careful and no later than three in the morning," she told us, and I nodded while Axel looked around. I reached for the knob on the door when she added, "Don't do anything stupid you'll regret in the morning."Axel walked outside while I shouted another response over my shoulder. I saw there was a truck parked, and I wondered why Axel didn't bring his bike since he loves it so much.

Then Demyx popped his head out.

I sighed as I walked toward the car.

I want to say I forgave him, Axel as well, but I just can't let it go. A bitter feeling still sits underneath my skin and makes it crawl when I see the two together in any area. I wish I didn't think of it, maybe just erase it from my past, but I can't. Life isn't that sat in the back with me and Larxene while Marluxia and Demyx sat in the front. I had the strangest feeling that something bad was gonna happen tonight, but I kept the thought to myself. I listened quietly while Demyx, Marly, and Axel spoke of what they had been up to in the last week. Larxene was texting on her phone, and I idly wondered where Zexion was. The party was at Club Blue, which his father owned. He got in free, and he was with Demyx…

Did they have a fight?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Zexion's POV**

I sighed quietly as I turned the page of my book. It was getting really interesting, since it was at the climax, but I can barely focus. I kept re-reading the same line because my mind begins to wander to some other topic.

Like it is now!

I put the book down and glared at the window in front of me. I ran a hand through my bangs to get them out of my face, only for them to fall right back into place. I grabbed my bookmark and looked at it closely. It was a small rectangle with a few crummy drawings of things that I like: books, grapes, guitars, and a few others. Demyx had made it for me in study hall the year before, and I just kind of kept it. I frowned remembering earlier tonight and leaned my head back.

_Three hours ago_

_"You ready, Zex?" Demyx asked as he charged into my room. I looked up to him, confused._

_"For what exactly? I told you I was gonna be relaxing tonight after our…night yesterday," I blushed slightly in remembrance. Demyx sat beside me and kissed my cheek._

_"The party, Zex; you know the one," he explained, and I cocked my head to the side until it clicked, and my face fell._

_"You're going to that dumb party? I told you that you shouldn't go, and that I wasn't going!" I told him sharply. He looked confused for a moment and then what I said sank in._

_"I have to go, you know that," he told me, and I sat up straighter._

_"Why the heck do you have to go?" I asked, never using language with Demyx as my own personal rule._

_"You know Axel will go, and who will keep him in line? Marly and Larxene? Hell no, they totally just screw off." Demyx started to put his jacket on again. "Come on, it'll be fun!"_

_"Axel can take care of himself!" I cried loudly, not caring that my parents were downstairs. "Marly and Larxene pay just enough attention and I trust Axel has Roxas. It w_on't_ be fun," I stressed, and he paused again and looked to me._

_"You know that Roxas doesn't know anything about Axel's past; he wouldn't know what to be on the lookout for and stuff. I need to go; we need to go," he stated urgently. I looked to the side._

_"Roxas may not know, but Axel should be strong enough to watch out for himself; he has been since seventh grade, after all," I said quietly. "The last party of Xigbar's we went to ended in disaster, you know that."_

_"Zexion, just come? I don't want him doing anything to Roxas that he would regret. You know how he acts!" Demyx yelled to me. I sighed and looked to the sheets._

_"No, I'm not going," I started quietly and calmly, "I don't care what you do, how you do it, or when you do it!" I started shouting, "Go do whatever the hell you want, Demyx! You already folded once and almost ruined Axel's relationship! Fine! I don't give a shit; go watch Axel and piss off Roxas. Hell, maybe you could find another boyfriend who doesn't care!" I yelled, and he stared at me in a shocked silence. I had never yelled before, nor ever sworn to him, and just did both while telling him all I thought. I was glaring at him with fire in my eyes._

_"Fine," he said quietly and got up and left my room. It was over between us, and we both knew it. _

_Now_

I can't believe I would say such things to him. I just wanted one night for us, like yesterday. We didn't think about school, life, Axel, nothing. It was just us, and it was one of the best moments in my life. Then he just comes in and won't stop talking about what Axel _might_ do. He's been doing great for years now, so I don't understand his fear. I don't know if the root has to do with his first encounter with a drunken Axel or what, but he seemed to have no confidence in the red head.

That and the mere mention of him hurt me slightly.

I had loved Demyx for a long, long time; even when he was with Axel. Even when he was hurting because of Axel, I loved him. Axel may be better now, but when he was vulnerable, Demyx folded and gave him what he wanted: sex, and just that. It hurt to know that, even though I said it doesn't, it does. I just wish I hadn't broken up with him because I still love him. I already missed him more than anything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

Demyx was rather silent tonight, and it concerned all of his friends, even me a little bit. We tried to question him during the quiet drive over, but he didn't say anything except that he was okay. It aggravated his friends, but I knew it was because he himself was still figuring out what happened. I wondered what happened to make him like this.

When we arrived, we went in the side entrance, and I was again astounded by the amount of people packed into one small building on three floors, and how it looked. Zexion's dad spared no expense when designing this place as a clubbing heaven. The speakers were cleverly placed to be out of the way, but heard by everyone who wanted to hear it. The bass was pumping heavily; so much so, that you felt it thump inside your body. Axel immediately dragged Demyx and me to the bar and bought him a drink and two waters for us. Axel then went straight for answers from Demyx. I sat quietly and sipped my water while I watched Axel and Demyx lean back and forth talking directly into each other's ears so they could be heard. I sighed and looked to the bartender who was drying a cup.

"Excuse me?" I called, and he looked up to me. "Margarita, please,"I stated, and he looked me over carefully. I was worried he'd ask for ID, but I was only sixteen and couldn't produce that. "You in the Xigbar party?" he asked, and I nodded. He blinked and went to preparing the drink. That was weird. I guess he just assumes that I'm as old as him. Sweet! He placed the drink in front of me, and I sighed.

So much for not drinking again after that terrible hangover.

"Bottoms up," I muttered to myself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

"Okay, let me get this straight," I stated while Riku and I stood in front of his bed at his house. "You brought me all around town and then some, just to tire me out so I'll ask to sleep on your couch." He nodded. "Then you would be all gentlemanly and offer your bed." He nodded again. "I'd be dumb and go to your bed where you would join me and coax me into having sex with you, correct?" I finished with an amused look in my eye. He smiled sheepishly and nodded slowly.

"I thought it was a good plan," he stated.

"Yeah, if I was a complete idiot," I told him firmly.

"Well, that can be debated," he muttered under his breath.

"What's your point?" I growled, and he sat on the bed.

"Are we really arguing about this, Sor?" he asked quietly. "I just want some intimate, quiet time with you since we both have been so busy lately. It's our only time where we both are completely alone, and I really want this," he explained.

"Are you trying to force me into this?" I glared angrily, and he shook his head frantically.

"Hell no, I'm just saying, Sora!" he amended. "I love you, and I want to really show you how much!" he finished worriedly. We had both been busy lately. If I hadn't been doing school work or hanging out with my mom, Riku was doing some sort of school sport or being forced to be with his family. Tonight, I was allowed out as long as I wanted and Riku's family took a trip this weekend. We were utterly alone tonight.

It was the perfect time, I suppose.

Should I? I mean, I love Riku, but this is a bit… extreme?

"Hey, don't feel pressured because we could always just make-out on the couch, Sora," he assured me, and I nodded. Maybe later. I sat beside him on the bed, he brought his arm around me, and I leaned on him. "I forgot to ask, where's Roxas anyway?"

"He's at some party with Axel," I sighed.

"Sounds like fun," he admitted.

"Nah, Roxas is such a stick in the mud; he'd be no fun anyway."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"WHOOHOOO!" people yelled as I downed my… tenth drink?I don't know, but Marly and I were having a drink off and people were cheering loudly around us. I grabbed another and downed it, but Marly just dropped his hand in defeat, and everyone cheered my name. I was cheering myself when Axel came up to me.

"Roxas?" he asked, shocked, and I giggled like a school girl again.

"Hey, Axie!" I cheered and rushed forward and fell into him and he caught me. He wrapped my arm around his waist and helped me upright. We started walking - more like Axel half dragging me - toward the left where the rooms were. He pushed past the thin blue curtain where Demyx sat sipping from a bottle of water.

"You found him, huh?" Demyx asked. I wobbled when Axel let go, and when I took a step forward, I almost tripped again and he helped me sit down.

"Yeah, but he's tanked worse than New Years," Axel explained and forced me down again when I tried to rise to my feet. "I'm gonna go grab some crackers to sober him up a little. Watch him; don't let him leave," he told Demyx, who nodded. Axel left the room and Demyx and I were left alone in an awkward silence.

"Demy?" I slurred and tilted my head to the side. "You're sad!" I pointed to him, and he nodded.

"Yes, I am, Roxas," he said quietly. "Just relax until Axel get's back~"

"What happened?" I asked hurriedly and sauntered over to sit beside him. "Speak!" I ordered and laughed at myself. He sighed.

"I hurt Zexion. We aren't together anymore, and I'm angry because I should have said something before leaving," he sighed. I sat unmoving for a moment.

"Sorry," I slurred. I decided this was boring and looked to my left and saw the dance floor. "Look over there!" I called, pointing crazily, and he looked that way. I bolted from my seat and out to the stairs and down to the dance floor.

**Demyx's POV**

"ROXAS!" I yelled loudly. I saw Axel push his way through a crowd of people to get to me.

"Where the hell is Roxas?" he yelled to me, and I pointed to the dance floor. "FUCK!" he cursed loudly. He threw the peanutsat my chest and made a dash down the stairs. I threw them in the room and looked for the top of Roxas's head from my high vantage point. It was a proven fact that any drunken soul who goes to this particular dance floor will get trampled from either being pushed or trip from their own lack of coordination. I finally spotted a bit of pointy hair near the worst of the dancing in the center of the floor and ran down the stairs as well.

"AXEL!" I called. I was trying to find him so we could find Roxas together, but he was nowhere in sight and the bass was loudest here. I even knew the song as _Ghosts N Stuff_ by Deadmau5. The bass was loud and fast and the people were pushing against me, so I was making almost no progress. When I had finally made it to Roxas he was really enjoying himself, yet he was slower than the hyped up dancers around him. He was sobering up a little. I grabbed his arm, and he turned to face me as I pulled him through the crowd. I saw Axel standing near the stairs and sighed in relief.

**Roxas's POV**

With my fast paced dancing, I began to get a clearer head since my alcohol laced blood was pumping faster, and it was being expelled from my system. All I knew was I could walk straight, and that was good, but I was still enjoying quite a buzz. I was happily dancing when someone grabbed my arm. I turned sharply to stare right at Demyx as he pulled me toward him and through the crowd.

Why was he here? Where was Axel?

I want Axel, not this boyfriend stealing idiot!

"Let go!" I yelled, but he kept dragging me forward. What was he doing? "LET GO!" I yelled louder, and when we reached the stairs I pulled from his grasp.

"Roxas, Axel wants you in the room up there~"

"What, so you two can go frolic off and fuck? Hell no!" I yelled. He stopped and turned to me completely.

"You don't understand anything! We already apologized~"

"Like that does anything for me! Yeah I'll say I forgive you, but it still hurts underneath!" I yelled. "I guess Zexion finally figured that out, and besides, he deserves better than your cheating ass!" I yelled as I glared with fists formed at my sides. Demyx bunched his fist and held it in front of him.

"If you weren't Axel's boyfriend, I'd punch your lights out!" he threatened.

"Well, you're Axel's best friend, and I won't feel any remorse from doing this!" I yelled, and pulled my fist back and punched him square in the face, and he fell backward.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

Roxas just punched Demyx… i-in the _face_! Why the hell did he do that… and why was it so hot to see him this pissed off?I ran down the steps and heard some drunken man yell something about a fight and punched the nearest person and soon the whole place was fighting.

"You should go to Zexion and get down on your damn knees and plead and promise you will do anything to make him happy! Start by pleading for _my_ forgiveness!" I heard Roxas shout as Demyx lay on the ground, holding his bleeding nose. I stopped and watched the two and saw a few tears in Roxas's eyes. "Promise to be faithful," he said so quietly, I had to read his lips to know he said it. He fell onto the floor and started to cryand I ran to his side and hugged him close to me.

"Roxas~"

"Promise you'll be faithful, Axel," he whispered into my ear. I nodded and helped him to his feet and grabbed Demyx as well. I forced them up the stairs while dodging punches and things while the music played a fast rhythm that only served to make the people fight more. I caught sight of Marly punching a guy in the stomach because he grabbed at Larxene, and I called to them and they followed me toward the door. I saw Xigbar beside it, and he grinned happily.

"Now this is what I call a party. See you later, guys! Thanks for coming!" He laughed and grabbed his drunken friend and threw him into the fight and joined himself. I helped Roxas into the car with Larxene and Marly, and I turned to Demyx and handed him a tissue for his nose.

"The hell happened with you guys?" I asked him forcefully.

"He was still angry at me, at us, for what we did," he started quietly. "He just snapped and punched me, and I can only hope that he feels better now." I looked to Roxas as he stared at his hands in the car while Larxene tried to talk to him.

"Why was he talking about Zexion? Did something happen between you two?" I asked quietly, a little upset that he told a drunken Roxas, and not me.

"He and I got into a fight earlier and we kind of ended it between us… Roxas told me what I had to do, and I'm gonna do it."

"Let's make sure your nose isn't broken though," I explained, and he smiled slowly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Zexion's POV**

I lay on my side and stared at the open window in the dark of my room. I was angry and sad because I ended things with Demyx. I loved him so much. What hurts me even more was that he said nothing to stop what I said, or amend it. I curled up more, wishing silently for sleep to overtake me so I didn't have to think about it. That was when I heard my front door open. Great, my parents are home early even though they had to work tonight. I heard the steps come up the stairs and slowly open my door. It must be my mom, because she's always checks on me when she gets home late. The door closed and I heard steps approach my side of the bed. I opened my eyes and looked to see Demyx in the dark, or what looked like him anyway. He got down and kneeled beside my bed, and I sat up and turned on my bedside lamp. It _was_ Demyx.

His nose looked slightly swollen, and I wanted to reach out and do something when he lowered his head and grabbed my hand.

"Zexion. I'm so sorry for all that I've done to you…" I gaped at him. Was he swallowing his pride for once? "I want to promise you something, Zexion. I want to promise you that I'll always be faithful to you."

I stared at him, but he didn't lift his head at all. He was waiting for me to speak.

"Demyx, I… I forgive you." This time, I meant it. He brought his head up, and I kissed his forehead. "Now tell me who punched you," I commanded, and he smiled as he sat beside me on the bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

After we dropped Demyx off at Zexion's, Marly opted to drive Axel and me home before he dropped Larxene off and returned Demyx his car. I guess it was a good thing Marly and Zexion were neighbors. Axel sat beside me, and I leaned on him as he held my in strong arms. I felt needy and weak and relished in his warmth. I was feeling completely normal, and I guess it was because, for once, I got violent enough to punch someone and felt no guilt at the time. Sadly, I still don't feel all that guilty. I felt strangely… lighter somehow.

I felt like a heavy weight was lifted off of my heart, and I was glad. I was happy because I no longer felt any anger toward Demyx, but Axel was another story. I still felt like he was holding something back from me, but what, I cannot say. I wanted to know if there was some kind of feelings he still had for Demyx. I wanted him to tell me, to talk to me. Marly parked, and I got out with Axel following closely behind. He walked me to my door, and he sighed.

"I'm gonna have to hurry if I want to catch the bus heading to my house," he told me quietly as I stood at my door. "How do you feel, Roxas?" he asked me.

"Lighter," I responded distantly.

"That's good~"

"You never answered my question at the bar," I told him, and he sighed.

"I was dodging punches and trying to get my boyfriend and dumbstruck best friend out of the line of fire," he explained, and I looked up into his eyes.

"Then answer me now," I said curtly. He stared at me for a moment. "Will you promise to be faithful to me and only me?"

"I will, Roxas. As long as we're together," he told me and leaned down and captured my lips with his. For some reason, I felt like I was going to cry.

"Roxas, you're crying," he told me worriedly.

"I'll see you later," I told him quietly and turned from him and opened the door and shut it quietly. I held myself as the tears fell. I saw Yuffie looking at me worriedly from her spot on the couch. I guessed Leon went to bed and that Sora wasn't home yet. She got up, but I ran up the stairs and closed my bedroom door behind me and locked it. As soon as I walked in, Muffins was on her feet and walking toward me slowly.

"Why am I crying? Why is there this feeling inside that Axel is still holding something back from me?" I put my head on my knees while Muffins sat beside me and purred comfortingly. I feel like such a girl for crying over nothing…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

The next day was quiet with no word from Roxas, or any of my other friends. I guess they were all busy with one thing or another. I was still trying to figure out why Roxas was crying when I dropped him off at home last night. Really, I just needed someone to talk to which is why I was here.

"Nana? I need to talk to someone right now since I'm in a bit of a pickle," I started. I sat down and stared in front of me hard. "I need to figure out why Roxas was crying yesterday, and you always seem to know the answer," I explained.

The tombstone did nothing and it was just quiet as I sat cross legged in front of it.

"Did I maybe say something hurtful to him? Maybe he still doesn't trust me… maybe he just wants to punch me too. Could you help me out Nana? Just a little bit? I know you always told me that I need to try on my own, but I honestly don't know."

If it was entirely possible, it seemed like it suddenly got even quieter.

"I knew you couldn't help me either. I should just go over and talk to him myself, but I'm afraid that he hates me and needs space. If that's the case, when do I go see him? What if that isn't even the problem. Maybe he wants me to go to him, but I'm thinking the opposite and~ Damn it!" I stopped and cursed.

"You sound like you're in a bad way," I turned quickly to look at Yuffie Leonhart. Why was she here? How much did she hear? "Don't look so worried, I already know about you and Roxas. Figured it out on my own," she explained and walked toward me slowly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked stupidly. She was in a cemetery. What other reason besides seeing a grave would she be here? Man, I'm stupid!

"I need to pay some final respects, but as I was leaving, I heard you talking. You seemed like you were lost somehow, and I guess she wasn't helping out like you thought she would," she stopped beside me and sat down.

"I just needed to talk to someone to sort out my thoughts, and she was always a good listener."

"Amy Jane Lea. Your real mother, I'm assuming?"

"No," I said quickly and somewhat harshly. "This is my grandmother… my nana. I spent a lot of time with her growing up. She practically raised me as a kid," I explained, and she nodded. "She was like my mother," I finished sadly.

"I'm sure Roxas would say the same about me," I turned to her. "He came here at only age ten and has stayed here for six years even though his parents are alive somewhere." I looked away. Poor Roxas.

"That sucks," I said after a minute.

"I tried my very best to make him happy and comfortable living with us, but he never seemed too happy here. He would only lighten up and smile when his uncle, Sephiroth, was in town, but we never saw him during that time because they were usually off together bonding before he had to leave again."

"Oh, they seemed awful close when he was around a few months back," I noted, and she nodded.

"Sephiroth was with Roxas a lot when he was very little. If the Strife's weren't traveling somewhere new, Sephiroth was watching Roxas while his parents worked odd jobs getting the funds to travel," she explained. "He was always so quiet, because from a young age he was taught to be quiet and respectful."

"Oh, he seemed pretty bold around me when I first met him."

"And has been because of you," she stated. "I remember a time where Roxas would come home, do his homework, and read the rest of the night. Now he comes home talking and laughing with Sora, and it just makes me so happy to see him happy." She smiled to me, and I looked away embarrassed. I never knew he was that different because of me.

"No problem, I guess," I muttered.

"Can you promise me something?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, sure," I responded quickly, looking to her.

"Can you promise that no matter what happens, you'll be there for Roxas. To make sure he's happy and cared for?" She looked to the sky.

"Of course; you don't have to tell me what I already aim to do, Mrs. Leonhart," I promised, and she smiled and stood up. "But why do you ask right now?" I asked her, and she turned to me with a knowing smile.

"Don't worry about it. When the time comes, please keep this promise in mind," she turned from me and walked toward the big iron gates of the cemetery. I only stared after her in wonder. What an odd request at such a random time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Riku's POV**

"Wow," Sora panted while I grinned. "Why are you so good at this?" he continued breathlessly. I felt my ego rise a little at this along with my confidence.

"I'm glad you think so." I smiled. "I aim to please you; are you satisfied?" I asked and kissed his sweaty forehead. He looked to me.

"Hell no, now it's my turn!" he jumped to his feet and grabbed the nearest pop and chugged it to get some energy, sitting on the mat I set up earlier this morning before he arrived. "I will beat 100 one handed pushups this time!"he argued, and I laughed. I leaned back right as the timer went off, and he started. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello, Riku Hokani, how can I help you?" I asked fluidly. I was taught to always answer the phone this way because a lot of my father's business partners called here looking for him and I had to sound professional.

"_Riku? It's me, Yuffie."_ I sat up a little straighter and watched Sora grunting in pain at around his eighty-fifth push-up. "_When is Sora gonna come home for dinner? Do you know?"_

"He'll be home around five, I promise," I told her.

"_You love my son, right?"_ What a random question. She should already know the answer to that.

"Yes. Very, very much," I told her honestly.

"_You promise to always love him and care for him?"_

"Yes. I do already," I explained, wondering why she was asking me such questions.

"_All right, I'll talk to you later. Bye!"_ She hung up before I could respond and I put the phone down and saw Sora panting on the floor.

"Ninety-nine, Riku! I was so close!" he whined, and I sat down beside him and kissed him.

"It's okay. Besides, the man in the relationship has to do this, not the girl," I smirked and he hit my arm and I laughed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"You saw Axel today?" I asked Yuffie as I ate a few chips at the table as she washed some pots in the sink.

"Yes. I needed to pay a few respects, and I saw him there," she explained and glanced over at me. "We talked for a little bit before I left him to talk out his problems. You seem to confuse him and jumble his thoughts, Rox." She laughed, and I looked over to where Leon was sleeping on the couch.

"He work really late again?" I asked, and she nodded. "He seems to be doing that a lot lately."

"Yes, well, the company is working on a new product which is being released in two days, and apparently no one there can do anything without him around. He's really sorry and is taking me out for dinner tonight. That's why you and Sora are going to eat dinner together here and go hang out elsewhere," she explained. "I just want to feed you before I go, so what do you want? I'll make you anything you want tonight," she leaned on the table in front of me.

"Why tonight? Why not tomorrow?" I asked with a smile, and she frowned a little.

"Because I won't want to do it tomorrow!" she answered simply. I nodded and thought for a little bit. What meals do Sora and I both always demand that she make us because we love it so much… I got it!

"Ham loaf!"I stated and she smiled. "With mashed potatoes, corn, and bread rolls!" I smiled and she did as well.

"All right, let's go to the store and get the ingredients and you can help me make it." I walked from the kitchen and grabbed my jacket when I heard her sigh and whisper, "Just one last meal for you two."

What does that mean?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"Have a good night you two!" Sora called after his parents as they shut the door. We had finished the great dinner earlier while Yuffie just sat and talked with us quietly. She talked with us calmly and relaxed, but there was a hint of something else in her voice. It sounded like she honestly didn't expect to see us again with the way she hugged us close to her, but I guess she's just being an over protective mother again.

"Hey, Sora, I'm heading out to see Axel in ten, okay?" he nodded as he stared out the window.

"Did anything seem off about mom tonight?" he asked me nervously.

"You noticed too?" I asked him, and he nodded. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about though," I told him, and he nodded again.

"Riku's here, so I'll see you later, Roxas." He hugged me and I hugged him back as he grabbed his coat and put it on as he walked out the door. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes. What was up with Yuffie lately? She was making sure I basically memorized her home recipe to make tonight's dinner, and I didn't understand why; not to mention all the other things she's been doing lately. There was a knocking at the door, and I got up and answered it.

"Hello, Roxy!" Axel greeted warmly, and I smiled. "So you don't hate me then?" he asked, and I shook my head.

"I don't know what came over me; let's just go do something fun!" I smiled, and he nodded as he led me to his motorcycle. I let him put the helmet on my head before we drove straight to the beach. It may be cold out, but the beach is always fun to go to.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Leon's POV**

"I'm having a lot of fun, Leon, so can you just smile!" Yuffie pleaded to me. I smiled slightly and she laughed at me. "It's like you don't know how anymore!" she grabbed my hand and pulled me forward as we walked toward a bench in the park. She sat down on the bench and I sat beside her.

"I know how to smile, I just choose not to all the time," I explained, and she leaned on me and sighed.

"I remember a time where you always smiled and could never frown." She looked up to me with brown eyes. "Back in high school, remember?" she asked me, and I sighed. "You were the most popular guy in school, Leon, and everyone loved you so you always smiled."

"Yes, and I got into trouble all the time," I reminded her, and she laughed.

"You were friends with the detention teacher." She laughed happily. I smiled myself and chuckled a little because she always made me smile. "I remember those days when you sent me notes in class trying to get me to go out with you," she explained.

"I remember. You didn't want to give me a chance because you thought I was a shallow, popular guy. I remember the rejection to this day," I sighed.

"Then I got to know you personally and learned you were a good guy," she sighed and blinked slowly. I looked to her.

"Are you feeling all right, Yuffie? Do you need the oxygen from the car?" I asked her worriedly, and she shook her head as she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you Squall, you know that," she said quietly and I nodded. "I love you, and Sora, and Roxas so very much." She closed her eyes. I knew something was wrong because she used my real name. I got off the bench and kneeled in front of her and made her look at me.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. You aren't well, Yuffie," I told her, but she shook her head.

"I'm calm and peaceful. Please just let me be, Squall. I've known this was coming for a long time, and now, I'm ready. Can you just kiss me and tell me you love me?" she asked with the most graceful, perfect smile on her face. I leaned up and kissed her lightly on the lips. I pulled away slightly.

"I love you, Yuffie," I said, and Yuffie started to fall forward. My eyes widened to the size of plates and I caught her. "Yuffie, no! Stay with me!" I yelled to her as her eyes flit shut, possibly to not open again. Her closed eyes scaring me to no end as I quickly picked her up to take her to the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"AXEL!" I yelled as he tackled me into the sand. He grabbed the ball from my hands, and I laughed loudly. He kissed my cheek.

"You're getting faster Roxas. You kept the ball for about fifteen more seconds than last time." He grinned, and I turned over from underneath him and looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah, just make fun of me and my lack of speed!" I whined, and he kissed my lips sweetly.

"Why do you look so cute when you're angry?" he asked, and I laughed and wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck. "What are you doing?" he asked shakily. I pulled away.

"Trying to distract you to get this." I grabbed the ball and pushed him out of the way and started to run again.

"Oh, no you don't, Roxy!" He got up and chased me. I had to stop when my phone rang. I grabbed it, and Axel stopped and tried to get the ball from me, but I kept it out of his reach.

"Hey, Sora, what's up?" I greeted warmly. "Stop it, Axel!" I told him, and he kept doing it until I paused and dropped the ball. The news Sora just said in the most broken of voices turned my blood to ice.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, worried, as he put a hand on my shoulder. I opened my mouth and stared blankly past Axel into nothingness as I screamed inside.

"Yuffie's… dead."

* * *

**Ok, I know you people probably hate me now, but just keep all angry words to yourself please. It helps with the development of the story I promise!**


	17. Moving On

**Oh my God! This chapter was really hard to write for some reason and my beta has been battleing the evil forces known as Senior Project. I want to say to you guys one little thing... YOU PEOPLE FREAKING ROCK! I 3 you guys for all the reviews and favoriting and subscribing. It really makes me happy to know that someone other than my beta is reading this. Thanks for helping me get this far! Without further dely, here is the chapter!**

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 17: Moving On**

**Roxas's POV**

The world was cruel.

The universe hates me.

Nothing could possibly be worse than this.

"Mr. Leonhart? Please answer the question," said the doctor. I wanted to punch him for the way he was acting so coldly to Leon. He looked like he was about to break at any moment, and this man was literally demanding answers now about the wife he just lost only a few hours ago!

Sora was using me to cry on. I couldn't move him, because this was one of those times where he can't be left alone. My phone vibrated, but I ignored it only for it to vibrate again. Someone was calling me. I removed one arm from around Sora's back and moved it to my jean pocket. I pulled my cell phone out and looked at the caller ID and sighed: Axel. This was the third time he has called within the hour. I hit the ignore button again and put it back into my pocket. I turned back to see Sora wiping his eye and looking to me until a new batch of tears formed. I turned to him fully, and he latched himself onto me like a leech. I gently rubbed his back, but said nothing.

What could I say?

I haven't said anything in three hours, just being Sora's shoulder to cry on while Leon dealt with the specifics. I guess I'm just handling things like I always have since my parents dumped me off in the God forsaken town that I now hate.

I'm keeping it in, and appearing normal. I'm good at it. In my experience, only two people could ever see right through my façade… and one of them just died. The other is Axel, and he's probably already a worried mess. He brought me to the hospital after I got the call; neither of us spoke, and dropped me off at the door. He tried to follow me in, but I just wouldn't let him. I literally pushed him away and walked in alone. I know it hurt him, but I wanted to get there alone. Once I got to the room, Sora spotted me first and attached himself onto my shoulder, even though he was the older one.

Thank God we're the same height.

Now my mind's just wandering so it doesn't think about the tasks ahead.

Such a task is dealing with all those over-caring people whom barely even know you or the deceased person: teachers, other students, close friends, and worst of all…

Axel.

"Sor," Leon began, running a comforting hand on his son's back, "Rox." He sighed and kneaded his forehead until he placed a hand on my shoulder. He was trying to be strong when he was about to break. I knew that because he used the nicknames Yuffie had given us. I looked up to him and saw his eyes watering slightly, and Leon _never_ cried.

"Leon?" He glanced down to me, "Why don't you call Rinoa and invite her over for the night?" I asked, and he paused before slowly nodding. Rinoa was a close friend of Yuffie and Leon's. She was one of the few people out there that could bring a smile to his face, Sora on occasion, and until recently, Yuffie too. I turned to Sora and moved a hand to his chin and tilted it up.

"Why don't you call Riku to spend the night?" He looked hesitant until Leon nodded approval to that, and Sora nodded as well. I stood up, taking Sora with me. He grabbed my hand and leaned on me heavily as we made our way out the door toward the car Leon drove tonight since his car was being repaired.

Yuffie's car.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

I passed the table where my phone was again and sighed angrily as I ran both hands through my fiery red mane of hair. That was the fourth time Roxas ignored my call! Doesn't he understand I want to know if he needs me? I know what it's like to go through a loss alone, and it isn't very fun. I mean, look how I turned out!

I'll be damned if I let the same thing happen to Roxas!

But he needs to pick up the damn phone first!

"_Axel?"_ I looked toward my door right as it opened. I stood awkwardly as Snow walked into my room with some hot chocolate in my favorite mug. I probably looked pretty stupid since I wasn't wearing a shirt, and I looked super pissed off with my hands pulling on my spikes. She smiled lightly. Her brown hair was pulled into a pony tail of soft curls, and she was dressed in jeans and a plain white t-shirt. She didn't do casual well, because she tries too hard to make it look fancy.

"Hey, Snow. I'm a bit busy right now~"

"I know; I just wanted you to have something to warm you up a little bit." She smiled and walked up to me. I bent down, and she kissed my cheek. "Just don't stay up too late, okay? We have that thing for Cecil tomorrow morning." I nodded, and she left my room.

My phone vibrated, and I turned to it, ready to answer it with about twenty questions for Roxas. Sadly, it was only a text. I sat on my bed and opened it and read silently.

_Canceling date tomorrow._

_See you Mon_

"Oh, Roxas…" I sighed because it was only Friday. He shouldn't tough out the weekend alone, but what can I do? I don't want to anger him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

Rinoa arrived only fifteen minutes after Leon called for her to spend the night, and she was currently making hot chocolate in the kitchen. Leon was lying on the couch and crying to himself quietly. What I thought was sweet was Riku waiting on our porch in a short sleeve shirt and his PJ pants with a light backpack, just waiting for for me?

I was doing the optional math review packet at the dining room table.

"Roxas?" I looked up at the sound of my name and met Rinoa's reddened eyes from her crying over Yuffie when Leon told her. She placed a glass on the table in front of me, and I sighed quietly. She sat down in front of me at the table, and since she was so much like Yuffie, I knew what she was going to ask.

"I'm fine, so don't worry," I cut her off before she could even form a word. I took a sip and returned to writing about how to solve for _x_. She reached a hand out and patted it wordlessly.

"It's okay to express your feelings Roxas; you know that, right?" She cocked her head to the side and her black, caramel streaked hair shined lightly as her brown eyes searched mine for any kind of emotion.

Sorry to say she won't find one.

I made sure of that.

"I guess I better go see how Leon's doing, huh?" She glanced toward him on the couch. I nodded lightly and saw the love and comfort lurking in her eyes. I knew that Yuffie's story wasn't completely false. I knew at that moment that Rinoa loved Leon as much as Yuffie did, and I knew that her presence here would be one of the best things for Leon right now.

I closed my math book and stood up, leaving the hot chocolate alone and Rinoa looking confused. I walked toward the steps and walked up them slowly, momentarily pausing at Sora's door. I couldn't hear anything, so I could only assume Riku got Sora to fall asleep. I continued to my room where Muffins waited for me silently. I set my book down on my backpack and sat on my bed.

"Yuffie's gone, Muffs," I told my small cat as she jumped up beside me and rubbed her head on my arm. I grabbed her and held her on my lap and pet her gently.

Everything seemed surreal somehow, like this was all just a dream.

Or a nightmare.

Whatever this was, it just didn't feel real. I knew it was real, that this was really happening, but I just… I silently wished that this _was_ all just a bad dream and that at any moment I was going to wake up in bed with Sora bouncing on it excitedly while Yuffie hovered a piece of toast over my face. But I knew it was a long shot.

A guy can dream, right?

And those dreams were plagued with nightmares.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

This part would be so much better if Roxas was here. Not only was I dressed in a suit against my will, but I have to _look_ like I'm having fun at this stupid charity event. Stupid Cecil making me come along even though I need to be with Roxas right now.

"Axel?" I turn and smile to Snow as she walks over and sits in the seat that was reserved for Roxas, even though he wasn't coming. "Want a cookie?" She set the plate she was carrying down on the table top, and I gratefully took one. "I'm being seen as a trophy wife again," she sighed, and I laughed quietly. That was how she referred to herself when Cecil would keep her on his arm, but not talk to her, or speak like she wasn't even there.

"I'm sorry; can I leave yet?" I asked silently. She sighed and shook her head.

"If I'm stuck here, so are you," she explained, and I let my head hit the table in utter depression. "But you can call your friend if you're so worried about him." I lifted my head and smiled to her.

"Thanks, but he won't answer."

"Why do you say that?" she asked me curiously.

"Well, he has this tendency to keep to himself when he's going through something emotionally disturbing and/or traumatic," I explained, playing with the white table cloth.

"He's like you in that respect," she summed up, and I nodded. "Well, maybe you could see him tomorrow?" she suggested, and I shrugged.

"A part of me is pretty worried, but another is telling me to let him work things out on his own, you know?" I asked her, and she looked to where Cecil was standing, looking around for her.

"Well, Axel, if he's anything like you, I would approach him, because what happened to you when you kept emotions to yourself?" My eyes widened, and she stood up and walked toward her husband. If that was true, then I _have_ to talk to Roxas about this.

No matter what.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

Monday, I can safely say, is going to be a living hell, especially with as little sleep as I have been getting. The nightmares are so terrible that I refuse to sleep again. I have to deal with masking my emotions and reading Sora's. This day is going to _suck_.

Riku couldn't pick us up because he had a morning doctor's appointment, so Rinoa dropped us off. She had decided to stay the week on our couch until Leon was on his feet again. I opened the door with a brief goodbye to her while Sora remained silent. He hadn't spoken or eaten all weekend, and I was a little worried. I keep all my feelings inside, and Sora just shuts himself away from the world. He grabbed my hand, but his face remained emotionless. His pure blue eyes were still red from all the crying he's been doing. We walked up the steps, and I swear that everyone's happy chatting got quiet.

By now, the news of Yuffie's death had been in the paper, and since this was one of those small towns where everyone knows each other, everyone knew about it. A lot of Sora's friends were all over him with questions, but I just kept him moving until we reached the court yard. Kairi was arguing with Hayner about something while Olette and Pence watched. Once we arrived, all conversation stopped completely, and their faces fell. I released Sora's hand, and Kairi walked up and hugged him gently. I sat down quietly, and Hayner sat beside me while the others comforted Sora.

"How ya doing, man?" he asked me. I shrugged, and he looked at me funny.

"Just tell me I get to use a saw in wood shop today."

He laughed lightly, and I noticed Axel walking into the area. I looked him over, and by his stance and the fact he was alone meant he wanted me to go over to him. I grabbed my bag and walked toward him quietly. The closer I got, the clearer his face became.

He looked oddly pissed off.

Wonder why.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked quietly, but sharply. I shrugged at him which only served to piss him off more. "I know you, Roxas. You keep it all in, but I can see it in your eyes," he explained, and I looked away angrily.

Damn!

"I want to handle this my way, okay? Leave me alone." I tried to turn away, but Axel grabbed my upper arm. I tried to pull away, but his grip was iron. He started to pull me behind the trees in the corner of the square court yard. No one could see us from here and I knew that was just what he wanted. He pushed me up against the wall and glared down at me.

"Keeping feelings to yourself is a dangerous thing, Roxas," he said in a growling tone. "I would know, okay? Talk to me!" he almost yelled. I really hoped no one could hear him, because I would be a little upset if people found out about us…especially right now.

"What if I don't want to talk, Axel?" I bit back at him. "Maybe I feel better figuring things out myself, so butt out of my life you~" He pushed me against the wall with a forceful kiss to the lips. I tried to hit him, but he pinned my arms at my sides. He pulled away, but he was still so close to me. I could feel his breath on my face, and I could clearly see the worry hidden deep in those green eyes.

"Roxas, I love you, and I want what's best for you." He kissed my forehead and then my cheek, all the way down to my neck. "Please talk to me…" he whispered against my neck. I paused, but only for a moment.

"I really have nothing to say, Axel. Please let go of me," I asked quietly, and he released his grip on my wrists. I moved swiftly to the side, leaving him to stare at where he had me pinned. I rejoined my friends as we walked to homeroom together. Kairi was walking side by side with Sora, who was partially smiling.

I was glad someone made him a bit happier.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When I walked toward my lunch table, I noticed Sora was sitting extremely close to Riku who had arrived at school an hour ago. The closer I got, I realized Sora was crying again, and Riku was comforting him. Kairi wasn't talking, even though she's the one who _always_ talks. I set my packed lunch on the other side of Sora while Riku rubbed Sora's thigh and held his hand as he cried. I was about to ask if Sora ate anything yet, but he didn't even buy lunch.

"Hey, Roxas." I smiled lightly to Riku who was trying to make some sort of conversation to distract Sora. I wanted to thank him for that, because Sora looked over and wiped his eyes. I handed him an apple slice.

"Here, Sora." He took it, but he set it down on the table.

"I'm not hungry, Roxas, but thanks anyway~" Riku yanked Sora around and kissed him. The whole table stared as Riku began to use tongue to open Sora's mouth. He pulled away quickly and shoved the apple slice in Sora's mouth. I'm pretty sure the jaws of everyone watching just hit the floor.

"Eat, Sora," he commanded. I laughed slightly as Sora looked horrified at his boyfriend while he chewed. I ate one of my own, and Riku held a 'thumbs up' to me. I passed the container to him, and he held it in front of Sora. "Eat it on your own, or I'll do it again," he threatened, and Sora grabbed it from his hands and ate it quietly.

"Roxas." I turned to see Hayner looking worried as he stood beside the table. Olette and Pence sat down with their lunches. "Can I talk to you in private, please?" I stood up and followed him to the hallway until we reached the bathroom. He closed the door and locked it before turning to me.

"What's up?" I asked him, and he stood in front of me.

"Trust me, if it wasn't important I would let you deal with your loss~"

"I'm fine with that; what is it?" I asked. He looked as if he didn't believe me, but he took a deep breath.

"Seifer asked me to go to his place at Sunset Hill tonight…to talk." I stared at him, confused. "I told you about what happened when I didn't come home that one night, right?" he asked, and I nodded. He had been wandering around in the rain since he missed the last train of the night. He was attacked by a gang there, but Seifer stood up for him and gave him dry clothes and a place to stay. Basically, he was being oddly nice to his nemesis, even though they were once best friends.

"So?" I asked him, and he looked at me like I was the biggest idiot ever.

"Hello-o! All alone, and don't forget about that fact that he _knows_ I like him! It's scary, and I don't know if I should go or not!"

"Hayner, if you like him, go for it. The worst thing that can happen is he isn't a very good romantic," I explained, and he relaxed a little.

"Okay…" We were silent for a moment and I moved to open the door when a hand on my shoulder stopped me, "You sure you're alright? I mean, look at Sora…I'm just worried~"

"Along with everyone else. Really, people, I'm fine! Jeez!" I opened the door and slammed it behind me. Why were people so worried about me? I'm fine!

On the surface anyhow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

"I hate ties!" Demyx cried angrily, throwing up his arms in defeat. He was dressed in a black suit along with the other males in the room. Zexion sighed and walked over to him and tied the tie for him.

"That's why I wear clip-ons!" Marluxia cheered happily from the sneered at him. She was dressed in black slacks and a black blouse with a diamond necklace Marluxia bought her for Christmas.

"That's why I call you a pansy, Marly. A _real_ man can put on a tie on his own," she kissed his cheek. "Be more like Zexion, or Axel."

"Guys? Can we please focus?" I asked my friends sharply, and they all turned to me with apologetic looks in their eyes. I sighed and grabbed my jacket. "Let's act like mature eighteen-year-olds, please. This is a serious night, okay? I don't want you disrupting~"

"Axel, breathe," Demyx stated as Zexion finished re-buttoning his jacket since he was one off. I sighed and grabbed my motorcycle keys and headed toward the door.

"Follow me to the funeral home, okay?" I called behind me as I walked out the door. I was afraid for Roxas for keeping his feelings to himself for so long. It's been almost a complete week, and he's only remained indifferent to the world and any other emotion besides irritation at people for caring. He needed to express himself and if he doesn't do it by tonight, I'll get him to talk on my own.

Willingly or not, he _will_ talk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"Thanks, Rinoa," I told her as she finished straightening out my collar. I yawned for about the twelfth time in the last minute alone. I'm getting sick and tired of not sleeping, but there's nothing I can do. I just stared at my reflection, trying to look awake. I was dressed in a black dress shirt and black pants and shiny black shoes. Sora was also dressed in a black suit along with Leon. Rinoa was wearing a black dress.

I stood by the open casket and stared down at Yuffie. Her black hair was brushed over like it normally was, and she was dressed like she was going to pick us up from school or something. She was wearing her favorite pair of black skinny jeans along with her favorite white blouse. She looked like she was sleeping, and I hoped that she was just sleeping.

But she wasn't. She was gone and never coming back.

She was smiling, too.

"Roxas?" I turned to see Sora gesturing to the people arriving. I stood beside him and Leon while Rinoa greeted people by the door. I listened absently to the people walking by.

I heard tons of 'I'm so sorry for your loss', many 'She will be missed by everyone', and the one I hated hearing the most: 'She was such a good person, we'll all miss her.'

It bothers me because I bet half of these people here barely knew her at all. It also bothers me that I'm surrounded by her favorite things with a video that Leon's work buddies made using the things Leon gave them playing her favorite songs. I had a hollow feeling in the pit of my gut, but I ignored it until I saw Axel. He was waiting in the back of the line with the others, and it brought a gentle smile to my face.

Zexion was quietly chastising Demyx for messing up his tie and dirtying his pants, and Marluxia and Larxene were whispering things and giggling between themselves. Axel just looked at me. When he neared the front of the line, he let the others go in front of him, meaning Marluxia and Larxene were first.

"I'm really sorry; Yuffie was really cool," Larxene started with a tinge of sadness in her voice. "She'll really be missed," she finished. Marluxia nodded in agreement and patted Sora's shoulder and then mine as they walked off.

"Really sorry, you guys," Demyx started, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I hope that if you need anything at all, you'll let us know," Zexion added in to save his boyfriend. Leon nodded, and Sora smiled slightly before noticing Riku in the back of the line looking slightly wet. Then Axel stepped forward.

"You have my condolences, and I hope that I can be of any help if need be." He then looked right into my eyes. "If you need someone to talk to, I hope I'll be your first call." He stepped out of line, and I grabbed his arm without moving my eyes from in front of me. Sora glanced to me confusedly for a moment, but decided to listen to who was currently talking. Axel must have telepathic powers, because I couldn't speak at the moment. He stopped walking and turned to stand right behind me, holding my right hand behind my back. I glanced to Yuffie, and I swore her smile widened even more. The hollow feeling faded away some for a moment when I felt loved. When the viewing was over, I was talking with Axel and the others, holding Axel's hand for comfort.

"Hey, Roxas?" I looked over to Axel, and he smiled lightly. I looked away to where they were moving Yuffie's casket. The funeral service was tomorrow, and they had to get her ready for that tomorrow. I felt the warm hand in my own tighten slightly, and I looked back to see Axel smiling at me with a hint of worry in his eyes. A worry so small, no one but I could have noticed it being there.

"You look tired, Roxas." I looked over to Demyx who looked me over cautiously.

"Woke up early after going to bed late," I lied. To be honest, I just have been having terrible nightmares and haven't sleeping well. I know Axel probably can see right through my little lie, but he doesn't let on.

"I'll drop you off at home," he volunteered, and I nodded as I got up and followed him toward the door. I hope that Riku won't be spending the night again. I couldn't sleep last night, because I didn't want to worry Sora and Riku. Please let Sora stay with Riku again and for Leon and Rinoa to be away. I want to sleep.

Or…try at least.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Sora?" I asked with a smile. Sora turned to me with a big smile of his own and Riku appeared beside him. "I'm glad you're here; have you seen Yuffie and Leon?" Sora pointed somewhere else, and I followed his finger and ran toward the two parental figures._

_"Roxas!" Yuffie called out happily, but suddenly, she fell forward, and Leon caught her._

_"Yuffie!" he yelled as she died in his arms._

_"No, Sora!"I turned, and Riku was cradling a dying Sora in his arms._

_"Sora!" I yelled as I felt like I was going to cry._

_"Roxas!" I turned to see Axel holding his hand out, but he was fading into the background. I reached out for him through tears, but suddenly the gap between us grew immensely, and I couldn't reach him. "ROXAS!"_

_"NO! AXEL!"_

_I screamed._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

I shot awake and looked to my door. Riku woke up, and I got out of bed quickly and ran toward the source of the frightening sound: Roxas's room. I practically kicked the door in and saw Roxas thrashing about, screaming in terrible pain. I ran to his side and grabbed his flailing limbs and held them to the bed.

"Roxas!" I called to him, and his blue eyes opened suddenly. He was sweating and panting. "Roxas." He attached himself to me in a hug, and I sat beside him.

"You're okay," he said quietly, and I gently held him as well. Riku was standing in the door frame staring at Roxas sadly. "I'm sorry if I woke you," Roxas apologized quietly and pulled away.

"What were you dreaming about?" I asked worriedly as he lay down again. He felt cold, even though he was sweating only moments before.

"Nothing… you should go back to bed," he told me. I was about to pursue the subject when Riku shook his head. I glanced down to Roxas as he pulled the sheets up closer to his face. I sat beside him and grabbed his hand from under the sheets and stroked it quietly. Riku sat beside me. Yuffie would do this when we would have nightmares. She would either sit beside us and holds our hands until we fell asleep again, or get in our beds and sleep beside us. I sat wordlessly with Riku, hoping Roxas would fall asleep again, because if my hunch was right, these weren't the first of the nightmares.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

It was time.

The part I dreaded more than anything prior to this.

The actual funeral.

"Roxas?" I blinked slowly and turned to Sora. He looked worried, and I couldn't blame him. Instead of spending the night at Riku's like he had all week, he stayed home and heard my nightmare. I told him nothing, and even though I know he fell asleep after coming to me, I stayed awake. No sleep equals no nightmare, right?

"Yeah?" I asked. He pointed to the milk I was pouring into my cereal bowl which was now overflowing. "Shit!" I cursed and set the milk down and grabbed a paper towel and started to dry it up.

"How much sleep would you guess you've gotten this week?" he asked curiously. I shrugged and threw the paper towel away and sat at the table and grabbed my utensil.

"Enough," I stated as I stabbed it into my cereal.

"Enough to think your fork is a spoon?" I looked down to my cereal and realized what I thought was my spoon was a fork. Maybe I haven't been getting as much as I thought. I got up from the table right as Riku walked in.

"Having fun in here?" he asked lightly and sat beside Sora and kissed his cheek. "What's for lunch?" he asked with a smile.

"Whatever the hell you can find. I need to go shopping," I muttered quietly. Sora sighed from somewhere behind me, and I heard Riku laugh a little.

"I thought Rinoa went shopping with dad yesterday to get him out and about?" I snorted and turned to him.

They bought milk because Leon almost broke down in the store, because Rinoa asked him the same exact question that mo- Yuffie would always ask him." I turned from them and looked around worriedly. I almost called her mom again. She wasn't though.

"Well, are you guys ready for today?" Riku asked, and I turned to see Sora look away with a slight nod. I didn't answer, only sat at the table so I could eat. I needed to try and get some sleep or something because I'm sure that any day now my emotional barrier is going to break. I sure as hell don't want that to happen.

"What time is the service?" Riku asked as he checked his watch, and Sora looked up in thought.

"Around five, I think. Rinoa had to work today, and Leon didn't want to do anything without her being around. You know how he is about displaying emotions," Sora finished as he took a bite of his ham sandwich. Riku took the other half from his plate, and I set my bowl in the sink. I looked out the window longingly, just hoping for some kind of way out of this, but there was only one thing that I noticed.

"Looks like rain," I stated, referring to the dark clouds in the distance. Maybe it would start to rain and we would have to reschedule the funeral.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Fuck.

It wasn't raining, but the clouds hanging over just made this even worse.

Axel wasn't here yet, and I feel like I'm about to break. Damn! Get me outta here!

"Mr. Strife?" I turned, wondering who would call me Mr. Strife. I saw the priest from the church that Yuffie went to growing up.

"Yes?" I asked. I just finished buttoning up my suit jacket in the small tent they set up in case it rained. He stepped forward more, and I eased my glare slightly.

"I was wondering if you would like me to refer to you as her youngest son." I stared, confused. "Leon told me she always looked to you as her own son and not her nephew, but I wanted to ask first." I just stared at him. She did always think of me as her son; she treated me like that anyway. But, do I want other people to know that? Do I want to lie?

"No, just… I'm her nephew," I sighed quietly, and he nodded before leaving. I had a strange feeling in my gut that made me want to puke up my cereal. I ran my hand through my golden spikes before slapping an indifferent look on my face to show the crowd outside. I spotted Sora talking to Kairi as she hugged him close with Riku standing faithfully at his side. I scanned even more to see Leon talking to a few of his friends from work with Rinoa standing beside him, talking with them as well. I didn't see any of Axel's friends or the red head himself. Maybe he screwed up the time, or got scared off by the chance of rain. That pyro hates the rain. I walked over to Sora, and Kairi tackled me with a hug. I placed one arm around her thin frame as well.

"Naminé tried to get a plane ticket to come, but you know how impossible it is," she told me, and I nodded. Everyone thinks I was in love with her, but to keep my secret, I don't say anything. I looked behind her to where Reno stood stalk still. He looked tired and weary and just about ready to collapse from exhaustion.

"Sorry, Roxas," he said quietly, and I nodded. I saw a blond man behind him in a blacksuit talking to a few people. "That's my boss and friend, Rufus Shinra. He came on his own." He rolled his eyes, and I smiled slightly. The man walked up and nodded to me.

"Sorry to hear of your loss; you have my condolences," he said in a voice that dripped with superiority. I nodded as he walked off, dragging Reno after him. I turned and yelped as the person standing close to me laughed.

"Axel!" I yelped and hit his arm and he grabbed it in pain and chuckled lightly. "Don't do that!" I berated him while he giggled and nodded. I stood away from him and he walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you," he apologized, and I nodded. I noticed everyone gathering close to the closed casket in the holder above the grave. I walked toward it and he followed me quietly.

"Hey, Rox." I glanced over to Sora, and he smiled slightly. The priest walked to the head of the group and opened his book and began to speak. Axel grabbed my hand and held it tightly, as it was hidden between us. I stared ahead blankly while they went on about ashes and heaven and how she will be missed greatly. Before I knew it, Axel and I were the only ones left standing there.

"Roxy?" he asked quietly. I turned to him slowly and saw he held out a single rose and I took it in my hand and stared at it for a long time. It was white, because Yuffie loved white roses. I closed my eyes and put it onto her casket. I turned and he wrapped an arm around me as we walked away.

"Axel? Can you take me to the beach?" I asked quietly, and he nodded as he got onto the motorcycle first. I didn't put on the helmet when he offered it to me. I just climbed on and wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his warm back. He nodded and put the helmet on himself and started to drive off. I guess he knew better than to tell me that it was probably going to rain because he stayed silent, even as we bought tickets for the beach and rode the train. I stayed away from him and was silent, because so many thoughts flooded my mind like a tsunami hitting an island.

I guess I never really accepted it until now. It really, finally hit me that Yuffie was dead. She was never coming back and I was without a mother.

A mother. She was more of a mother to me than my own mother. She understood everything about me and could see right through me every time. We always had fun when we were together, and she even referred to me as…

"Roxas?" Axel asked. It was raining, and we were sitting inside the beach house that my family owned. I was on the couch, and I had no idea how I got there.

Yuffie would have laughed and told me to pay attention. She treated me like Sora, like Leon. She treated me like family, but even closer than just an aunt. She was my mother and I was her…son. Yes. I was a son to her.

My mother is dead.

I sprang from my seat and ran toward the door, yanking it open, hearing Axel shouting after me, but it was deaf to my ears. I ran down the boardwalk to the beach. At this point, it was storming heavily; the rain was coming down in sheets, and I could barely see two inches in front of my nose. I just ran until I couldn't anymore. I was tired of hiding behind myself, curling up inside and acting cold. I just wanted to lift the heavy weight from my heart, and _breathe_ again. I just wanted to smile again and _mean_ it!

"ROXAS!" I heard through the rain. I fell down to my knees and stared at the damp sand below me. I think I might have started to cry as well. "Roxas!" I felt someone slide down beside me. "You scared the living shit out of me! Are you out of your fucking mind? It's dangerous out here!" he yelled to me.

"Axel," I struggled past trembling lips. His glare slipped off his face to one of concern. "Please…help me. I want to be free of this weight…of her," I cried, and he helped me to my feet. He placed his hands on my shoulders and stooped down slightly. I looked into his green eyes, forgetting that I was soaked to the bone and trembling from the cold.

"Roxas. Just… scream," he told me. I turned from him, and I did. It was ear splitting, and filled with pain, but I was forcing all of what I had been holding back into this; all my nightmares, my emotions, and all of those heavy fears. I felt the tears mixing with the rain on my face. I'm not sure how long I was screaming, but when I was done, I fell sideways, but Axel caught me and gently brought me to the ground. I attached myself to his neck and cried. I just cried something I told myself to never do again.

But it felt so _fucking_ good!

"Roxas," he whispered into my hair as he held me. I was lying on my side, and he was on one knee kissing my head and rubbing my back. It thundered, and only seconds later, the sky lit up with lightning. "That feels better, doesn't it?" he whispered into my ear. I nodded slightly. It felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted from my shoulders, and I could breathe again. "Let's get inside… it's cold and wet out here." He picked me up bridal style and started to walk toward the boardwalk. I hadn't moved from my spot, hiding in the crook of his neck.

We reached the small house, and he set me down. I stood, trembling from the cold. He closed the door and locked it. I stood wordlessly as he walked about gathering blankets and putting them in the master bedroom at the end of the hall. He came back to where I stood, because I saw his feet stop in front of me.

"You must be freezing," he said. He took my hand and led me toward the bedroom. I looked to him blankly, and he kissed my forehead lightly and moved his hands to my wet jacket. He pulled it off slowly as he kissed around my face. When the jacket was off, he brought me closer to the bed and kissed my lips while his hands roamed my chest until he reached the buttons on my shirt. He unbuttoned them slowly, and I suddenly kissed back with much vigor and wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened it. He slid the soaked shirt from my cold skin, and I shivered from the loss of the cloth and Axel's hot mouth kissing my collar bone. I gasped as he stood up before sitting me down on the bed, never stopping his warm kisses.

"Let me warm you up, Roxas," he whispered huskily in my ear, and I gasped as his warm hands moved over my side. I looked up to him, and with trembling hands, I moved to unbutton his shirt. My hands were shaking so much because not only was I cold, but Axel's piercing green eyes were watching me lustfully. I barely got the third button when his hands found mine. "Let me help," he said and he steadied my hands as I unbuttoned the rest. I slid it from his shoulders and he took it off the rest of the way and threw it to the ground where the rest of our soaked clothes were. I stared at his semi-muscular chest and ran cold hands along the warm body. He released a shuddering breath, and I stopped to look up at him.

"This is your first time, huh?" I nodded weakly and blushed. He held a hand to my cheek. "That's nothing to be ashamed of; I love you." He kissed my lips sensually and pulled away. "Let me lead, okay? Just relax for me," he commanded and I nodded. He kissed me again and placed his hands on my hips as he straddled my waist more comfortably. I didn't know what to do besides kiss him back. I had never been so…_intimate_ like this and I _wanted_ it more than words could explain. He moved to my neck after kissing down my jaw line. He kissed the same spot until he got to my pulse point, and I gasped loudly. He nibbled lightly on that spot, and I moaned with closed eyes. It was too much, and I had a feeling he was nowhere close to being done. I'm sure he felt my pulse going crazy, but he didn't make fun of me. He just continued to run his hands all over my chest.

It felt so good.

He decided my neck had enough and he moved to my chest, hitting all the right places to make me wither and moan beneath him. He reached for the button on my pants and met my lips again for another passionate kiss. He invaded my mouth with his tongue and enticed mine to dance with his. I was a little sloppy, but he obviously didn't care. He got the button open and he pulled the zipper down incredibly slowly. I wanted to tell him to hurry up, but that was just my raging hormones talking. He purposely brushed against my sensitive…lower area and I gasped, fisting my hands in the sheets. He pulled the pants down and threw them to the ground, and I was left in just my boxers. He removed his pants as well, and I just stared at him and his obvious want. I leaned up and kissed him and he kissed back, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I ran my needy hands through his slightly damp mane of red hair.

Then he grabbed at my boxers and started to pull them down, but I froze. He pulled back when I stopped kissing him.

"Roxas?"

"Let's…stop here today, Axel," I looked away, embarrassed by my fear of giving myself to the one person I love and who loves me for me. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his chest and placed it where his heart was. I paused and felt tears prick the corners of my eyes.

His heart was beating like crazy. I couldn't pick up a rhythm of any type and I…

"I only feel this way with you, Roxas." He leaned down and rested his forehead on my own. "You and only you, but if you want to~"

"No!" I grabbed his hand and looked up at him through the tears in my eyes. "Please, Axel… take me. Just promise me you'll always love me!" I begged, and he smiled. He didn't smirk, but really smiled. It was similar to that of the picture I took all those months ago on the forest trail.

"I'll always love you, Roxas, no matter what." He kissed me and grabbed the waist band of my boxers again, but I felt no hesitation.

I felt warm, loved, and I knew that there was nothing but truth in his words. It hurt, a lot, but Axel stopped when I would ask him to, go when I asked him to, and he made me feel like I was the only thing he cared about in his life. He turned the white hot pain into incredible pleasure, and it was no doubt the best night of my life.

For the first time in a week, my sleep was in no way disturbed at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

He looks like an angel when he sleeps.

I pulled the blanket up more on him and continued to watch him sleep, guarding him from any harm that may haunt his dreams. The poor kid collapsed right after he finished. I exhausted him, but I was glad to have made him happy. I got up and grabbed my boxers and pulled them on, content to cuddling up beside my Roxas.

That's right, he's _mine_ now in every sense of the word.

I heard something on the floor and reached for my pants and pulled my phone out. Why would anyone be calling at midnight?

Oh right; we didn't really tell anyone where we were going, or that we were staying the night away. Shit. I grabbed it and opened it.

"Hello?" I asked, and I heard talking - more like screaming - in the background.

_"Axel? Where the hell are you!"_ Demyx yelled into my ear.

"At the beach with Roxas," I explained, and I heard him take a breath, but he paused.

"_Why are you there? What happened?"_

"Well, I got him to express his feelings for the death of Yuffie…and had sex with him." I think I heard some kind of choking noise.

"_Holy shit, dude."_ He sighed, but then he took a deep breath. _"I got some news you might not like to hear, but you should know,"_ he explained, and I nodded, knowing full well he couldn't see it. _"Axel…your dad is out of jail and no doubt coming here for you…and those close to you."_ I paused and stared forward with frightened, wide eyes. I turned to glance back at Roxas; his back was bare and facing me. My eyes trailed down so I could see him in all his glory.

Roxas… Oh no.

My dad wouldn't hesitate to kill Roxas if he knew of his connection to me. I closed the phone, even though Demyx was calling out to me frantically. I climbed under the sheets and pulled Roxas closer to me. He rolled over and looked at me through groggy eyes.

"Ax? What's wrong?" he asked me lazily, his eyes blinking slowly.

"Nothing." I sighed and wrapped my arms around him tighter. "Go back to sleep, my angel." I kissed the top of his head and he got comfortable in my embrace. I didn't want to lose him… but what do I do about my dad?

He wants to kill me and all I hold dear!

**WOW! They had hevily implied Sex! You're probably wondering why I just didn't explain everything about their 'night' together, because I know I can, but the answer is quite simple. Do I really want my older sister reading male on male sex with her two favorite characters? No. Bare with me people. reviews make me happy, and the chapters come!**


	18. The Arrival

**Hey Everyone! Can you say HOLIDAY BREAK? Finally! No school for a week in a half, it's amazing! I'm gonna spend the whole break trying to relax, and not write (though I'll end up doing so anyway.) Just so you know, this chapter has a filer feel to it, but there isn't much that happens in this one. Still, you better read it so don't skip it. Ok, I'm done, go and read.**

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 18: The arrival **

**Axel's POV**

I can safely say that watching Roxas sleep can be added to my list of things that are extremely calming. His chest will move up and down slowly, his forehead is creaseless from any kind of thought he faces during the day. He even looks like he is smiling slightly, too. I stroked his head again and smiled slightly. I was really tired after last night's…_activities._ I was exhausted, but after the news I got from Demyx…I felt compelled to watch Roxas; to protect him from my memories.

The light flooded in through the open window, hitting his golden locks giving them a gentle glow. His pale skin glowed as well from the light, so I could see his bare skin. I held him in my arms, not caring that my left arm was going numb from him laying on it. He was pretty light, so it only started to go numb recently since we had been like this for hours. I idly wondered what he was dreaming about as I stroked his cheek softly. I kissed his forehead and closed my eyes, keeping our foreheads touching.

He stirred slightly, and his eyes twitched. I pulled back slightly and blue eyes, _deep_ blue eyes, stared back into mine. One of my favorite things about him was his eyes.

"Morning, sunshine." I smiled, and he mirrored my smile and laughed slightly. He tried moving, but he hissed in pain and closed his eyes. "Didn't I tell you? Your ass is gonna hurt for a while, and I think I was thorough enough that walking for you will now be limping."I smirked sexily, and he hit my arm under the cover.

"Jack-ass!" He playfully glared, and I laughed happily. He shifted off of my arm with a grunt of pain and lay on my chest. These are the times I'll have to save in my memory, as the memories I am proud of; a memory where someone loves me for me and spends time with me in bed.

**Roxas's POV**

I leaned down and kissed Axel's collar bone, starting on the far left and working my way to the right. Axel's hands moved to my bare hips under the sheets, and he threw his head back with closed eyes. I looked up and smiled, knowing it was me and me alone that made Axel like this. Times like these need to be remembered.I bit down on his right collar bone, and he gasped.

"Roxas!" he breathed, shocked. I licked the spot and smiled down to him.

"That's my way of getting even with you for the twelve you gave me last night!" I growled and placed my head on his chest where his heart is. It was thumping, but not as crazy as last night. I closed my eyes and stayed motionless. I was still really tired since it has been a good week since I got a decent night of sleep, so I was making up for it. It was silent for a long time.

"You do know you'll have to go home eventually, right?"he stated, breaking the silence. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Yeah, just putting it off," I sighed, falling off of him and onto my back on the bed. There was a shooting pain, but I had bigger problems. I haven't been sending off the best signals to my family the past week, so disappearing after the funeral of my mother figure was probably really stupid. I'm going to be butchered alive for scaring everybody half to death.

"Maybe we should go back," he suggested, rising up so he leaned back on his elbows.

"Why?" I asked, sitting up as well. "So Sora can castrate you sooner? I don't think so," I muttered, and he smiled.

"Thanks for caring about my balls."He grinned, and I hit him again before getting up and looking for my boxers. I spotted them on the far edge of the room. I pointed to them, and Axel stared as he pulled his black slacks on. We were stuck wearing what we wore yesterday. "What?" he glanced to where I was pointing.

"Get my boxers!" I told him, and he sighed.

"Why won't you get them?" he asked, putting his belt on. I pulled the sheets over my lower area even more.

"I'm naked, Axel," I muttered sheepishly, and he was about to put his shirt on, but he stopped. He glanced to me and cracked a smile.

"Roxas," he stared, exasperated, "we had sex last night; _I_ undressed you and kissed every part of your damn body, and you're still embarrassed to be seen naked by me?" he asked, and I nodded quickly. He sighed, and I felt stupid for asking. He handed them to me and kissed my forehead. "Don't be embarrassed, babe," he told me and started to walk off. I turned around, ready to fire back a remark when I saw long, white, jagged scars on his back. I gasped loudly, and he turned.

"What?" he asked. I got up, dressed in boxers, and walked over to him. Upon further inspection, I could see milky, white scars along his chest. I traced a few with my fingers and he looked away, grabbing my hand and pulling it away.

"What happened?" I asked, and he looked to the ground silently. "Axel, please. What h~"

"Shut up!" he yelled in my face suddenly. I was so shocked that I stumbled backward, but he caught my wrist and pulled me right back up in front of him. He forced me to look at him. "You don't need to know! Jesus, why do you care!" he yelled in my face, and I shrank back. I hated his temper, because it scared the shit out of me on most occasions. In this situation, it just made me feel nosy. He seemed to have sensed this, and he sat me on the bed. "Sorry," he sighed.

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I don't mind," I muttered getting up to grab the rest of my clothes. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into a deep kiss. It was rather enjoyable, but ended all too quickly. He looked up into my eyes and there was something lingering in them; like he wasn't all here at the moment.

"My past is dangerous waters, Roxas. You aren't ready yet," he told me in an ominous tone. I wanted to pursue this topic more when there was a sudden, loud vibration. I glanced to the floor, picked up my pants, and pulled my cell phone from my pocket. Thirteen missed texts from Sora, five from Riku, and two from Leon with Sora calling me right now. I picked it up while putting on my pants hurriedly.

"_Where the fuck are you?_" Sora yelled into my ear. I was so taken aback by this that I fell over, dropping the phone from tripping on my pants. I scrambled to grab my phone and held it to my ear.

"The beach house," I explained, and then mentally slapped myself. Axel and I agreed we were having a sleep over at his house.

"_The beach house? Alone? Are you an idiot?"_ he asked me, and I sighed.

"Yeah, I walked here and spent the night." At least this lie saves Axel's balls. "I called in for a ride home, okay? I'll see you soon. Bye." I hung up before he could continue yelling. Axel gave me a hand and pulled me to my feet, and I buttoned my pants. He handed me my shirt.

"We better get going," Axel stated as I pulled it on. He looked a bit sad that I was covered up again, but he'd get over it. We turned all the lights off and walked outside. "Wow… it's actually above 20 degrees today, Roxas," he told me with a big smile. I laughed as we left the beach and headed down the street toward the station. We'd be lucky if we caught the noon train to Twilight Town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

I glared at the phone in my hand after Roxas abruptly - if not rudely - hung up on me. I wasn't done ranting yet! I turned to Riku who was leaning back comfortably on the couch. Leon was still up in bed while Rinoa was at work. This was to be her last night staying with us, but that's not the point. Roxas is as good a cook as Yuffie was, so we're fine.

"Why the hell would he go to the beach house all alone in a damn rain storm?" I cursed, and Riku shrugged.

"Well, Roxas loves the beach, and Yuffie loved that beach house. He might have felt comfortable there," Riku answered. I turned to him sharply and glared.

"Always Mr. Logical, huh, Riku?" I spit bitterly. "Ask your great logic if Roxas even considered how much I would worry!"I yelled to him as he stood up and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Okay, Mr. Over-Reacting." He kissed my forehead and the tense feeling in my shoulders lessened some. "Breathe," he stated quietly, and I nodded. He led me to the couch, and I leaned on his chest.

"I should be more like you, Riku," I stated after a few minutes of silence. "I should trust Roxas knows what he's doing." He nodded once. "I could care less when he gets here, because he's sixteen, and he can think for himself," I finished, and Riku nodded again. He placed a hand on my back and rubbed gently.

There was a knocking on the door, and I shot up and ran for it.

"He's dead to me!" I yelled as I stormed to the door. I know Riku probably face-palmed, but I didn't care as I yanked the door open to reveal Roxas with a retreating figure to a motorcycle. Roxas grinned sheepishly, and I tapped my foot impatiently.

**Roxas's POV**

He was tapping his foot.

Yuffie did the same thing when she was pissed.

I was really far up shit creek without adequate transportation.

"I'm really sorry~"

"Get in the damn house and change," Sora deadpanned, and I quickly walked in past him up to my room. I reached my bedroom and closed the door behind me with a slam and sighed as I leaned against the door. I glanced to my bed where Muffins popped her head up sleepily, and I laughed slightly. I walked over to my drawer and smiled widely as I shed my shirt. I glanced in the mirror and blushed at the numerous love bites covering my chest area. Axel didn't lie when he said he kissed every part of my body. I put on a plain black T-shirt and took off my pants and put on my pajama pants. I brushed my hair again, noting to get a shower, and I sat next to Muffins.

"Muff, I did it with Axel last night. Can you believe it?" I whispered as I scratched her behind the ears. "It was amazing…if not a little embarrassing," I explained as she purred. "He laughed slightly because I didn't last very long, but he was still really gentle. It was the exact opposite of what I thought being with him like that would be."I turned toward my desk and smiled slightly at the picture of Axel in the woods. I got up and placed my hands on the failed attempts at drawing it. I picked them up and ripped them in half and disposed of them in the trash. I took the picture of Axel from my desk and replaced it with a picture of Muffins. I put down new pieces of paper that were clean and never touched. I held the picture of Axel as I walked to my bulletin board and grabbed a green tack. I placed it on the board along with a picture of me, Sora, Yuffie, Leon, and a few notes to myself.

"There…" I sighed and stepped back. "Right where you belong." I smiled.

"_ROXAS CLOUD STRIFE!"_ I winced and turned toward my door. Sora must be really pissed off. I quickly ran to my door and opened it and walked down the stairs slowly. I'm so busted, but at least nothing will happen to Axel, at least.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

"How the hell did this happen?" I yelled as I stared at the newspaper that Demyx handed me. Marluxia was sitting on the couch, bored, since Larxene was working today. Zexion was making some drinks and food for everyone. "Why didn't they call me or something? I'm a prime example of why that bastard should stay locked up!" I yelled, throwing the paper across the room. I turned and felt like kicking or breaking something.

"We don't know, Axel," Demyx sighed, sitting down beside Marluxia on the couch.

"At this rate, I won't be able to see any of my friends." I sighed and fell to the nearest arm chair and glared at the floor. "That's just not an option after what happened with Roxas and me yesterday."

"What happened?" Zexion inquired as he walked in with a tray of drinks and chips.

"We had sex," I stated, and Marluxia choked on the chip he was eating, and Zexion just stared. "Yeah, I thought you'd respond that way." I sighed again and looked to the window. It was a sunny Saturday and a good day compared to yesterday. I ran through my memories of last night with a smile. I remembered his gasps of surprise and moans of pleasure. I grinned at the memory of his eyes closed tight, his mouth slightly open as he panted in absolute pleasure. His screams of ecstasy.

I couldn't just stop seeing him, even if it was for his own safety.

_ "AXEL! Oh, god, yes! Harder! YES!" Roxas moaned._

I was selfish.

"I didn't think Roxas had it in him," Marluxia admitted. Zexion sat beside Demyx who wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

"Well," Demyx began, "you said the same thing about Zexion and look at us!" Demyx smiled wide as he kissed Zexion on the cheek. I didn't want to think about how many times they do it at all.

"Neither did I," I admitted as I stared at the bird that sat on a branch outside the window. "I gave him enough chances to back out," I finished, standing up and going over to the window. Demyx stood up and followed me over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you gonna do about your dad, Axel?" he asked me quietly. It was a blue bird who returned from its trip south.

"If only I was a bird," I sighed, and Demyx looked down sadly. He remembered the statement from years ago when we were kids. "I could fly away and never have to worry again… I could take Roxas with me, somewhere safe. Somewhere only we knew." Demyx patted my shoulder and went to sit as the bird took off. Truth was, I had no idea what to do about him. All I knew was that I wasn't going to tell Roxas. I needn't worry him, but lying never got us anywhere good.

I'm just being selfish, because I had gotten in too far. I was afraid to be alone, like when I was a kid. The silence of being alone never meant anything good.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

I owed Riku about twenty chocolate chip cookies. I swear, had he not been there with Sora and me, my ass would be grass. He currently was sitting in the living room with Sora sleeping on his lap. Apparently he didn't sleep at all last night, so I was grateful for the silence. Leon had woken up, but took his laptop to his room to catch up on the work he missed. He seemed a lot better too, just like me.

I just hope he didn't move on the same way I did.

I rolled the last cookie onto the tray and placed it in the heated oven. Riku told me that Sephiroth was coming over today from Hollow Bastion, so I invited Zackover for some cookies with us. It had been a long time since I had seen him last, so I wondered how he was. I used my spatula to scrape off the other cookies and set them on a plate at the table. That was when the doorbell rang. I stopped and went to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hey, Roxas!" greeted the ever peppy Zack Fair. His hair was a little longer than what I remembered, but he still seemed like the Zack I knew. I let him in, and he glanced around while he slipped his jacket off. He was about to say something loudly, but I pointed to Sora on the couch, and he covered his mouth childishly, and I nodded. He followed me past Riku and Sora as he ran his hands through the chocolate colored spikes. I sat him at the table, and he smiled.

"It's good to see you, Zack." I grinned, offering him a still warm and gooey cookie.

"Same. You haven't come by my cashier stand at the store, Rox," he explained and bit into the cookie. "I was beginning to think I was being ignored," he said sadly, and I sat beside him and sighed.

"A lot has been going on," I stated, and he nodded.

"I know, and sorry about Yuffie." I nodded, and he took another bite. "I just can't wait to see Sephy," he exclaimed, and I shushed him. He grinned apologetically. I heard the steps creaking, and I turned to see Leon walk into the room. He looked tired, so I offered him a cookie which he took gratefully. He sat beside Zack and glanced to him.

"Afternoon, Zack," he started casually.

"Good day, Mr. Leonhart," he responded respectfully. Leon sighed, and I leaned forward.

"Everything okay?" I asked, and he shook his head.

"Apparently my division can do nothing without me being present. They're so behind." He put his head in his hand, and we laughed slightly. It was good to see Leon back to his normal self. I heard stirring on the couch to see Sora sitting up from Riku's lap and staring groggily at him. They walked into the room and sat with us while we talked quietly, waiting for our guest to arrive.

The doorbell rang while we were listening to Zack talk about a really picky costumer he had to deal with yesterday. I sprang up, excited to see my uncle again and ran to the door. I opened it and ran into my uncle with a hug. I surprised him, because he stepped back slightly, but hugged back after a moment.

"Hello, Roxas," he said in that monotone voice. I let go and looked up at his eyes. They were filled with happiness to see me, but there was something else in there too. Worry?

"Roxas. Look who's back." He let go and stepped to the side. Standing behind him were two people; a man and a woman. The man resembled me the most with blue eyes and blond, spiked hair while the woman differed greatly with long brown hair and brown eyes. I would recognize the two people in front of me any day.

My parents, Cloud and Tifa Strife, were back and standing in front of me.

**Axel's POV**

I kicked another piece of wood and broke it this time. I was up in the Tower alone, kicking and breaking the abandoned boards of wood up here to express my anger.

"Good behavior my ass," I muttered as I kicked another board with a vengeance. The article said he was granted parole on good behavior, but I knew it was just a ruse to get out and come kill me. After all, I was the reason he was in there in the first place! I sighed and fell to the floor and stared at the mess I made. If only I brought a broom up here. I stood up and walked back into the area where I would sit with Roxas. I glanced back to the bells and remembered my desire to ring the bells, but I promised Roxas he could be here when I did ring them. Even if I did get arrested, I wouldn't care.

To tell Roxas, or not to.

I guess after what we had been through, he deserves to know, but I don't want to tell him, because I don't want to worry him. I don't want to bring him into this. Maybe I should just make up some excuses to not see him, so I don't risk my father learning of him and our relationship. It's already bad enough I'm endangering my friends, but I would sooner die than involve Roxas in my past. I still haven't even told him about it yet.

**Roxas's POV**

Zack had excused himself to the living room with Sora and Riku some time ago as I sat at the table with my parents and Leon. It was strange having my mom hold my hand as she sat to my left, my father to my right with Sephiroth beside him. They were here with me and just…talking. They were asking things like how I've been and what I've been up to. They were talking to me as if they haven't been gone for years, leaving me here in Twilight Town while they lived their dreams.

"I'm just glad to see my baby," Tifa cried, holding me close again. Apparently she missed me. I could see the tears in her eyes after she let me go. My dad seemed a lot more controlled than my mother, even a bit more than what I remember, but my ability to steel my emotions came from him.

"Yuffie would have loved to see you two," Leon said, and Tifa looked away with tears in her eyes.

"I would have loved to see her, too," she stated in a broken voice. "I hate how we have to meet up again like this, but after some thinking, we came to a conclusion," she finished and grabbed my hand again, looking to Cloud.

"We want to take Roxas back with us to Radiant Garden," he said. Leon's normally cold exterior melted, and my jaw dropped. Go back with…them? To go…home.

Home.

A home with two loving parents.

"Are you…sure?" Leon asked as Sora ran into the room with shock written all over his face. He grabbed my shoulder protectively, like the older brother I never had.

"Yes, we are. We thought for a long time, and have finally finished traveling. Cloud starts working at the end of the month," Tifa explained.

"We never wanted to leave Roxas here so long. We want him to finish out the year here and come back with us to finish high school," Cloud finished. It was like everything I knew just disappeared. I can't go back with them! My family is here! My father for the longest time has been Leon, I've found an older brother in Sora, and my mother… she was just buried. My home is here in Twilight Town.

So is Axel.

"I~" I couldn't speak. My mom was looking for my smile, but I honestly couldn't produce one for her. I was too shocked. Sora squeezed my shoulder, and Leon patted the table in front of me.

"Roxas, why don't you go into the living room with Sora, Riku, and Zack," he told me. Sephiroth scooted his chair closer to Leon. Maybe he believed I should stay here, too. I got up and sat in the living room with Sora and Riku, with Sora holding onto my hand like any minute I was going to disappear. Riku must have heard that bit of news because he looked pretty angry. I stared absently at the TV, but my mind was reeling with thoughts. Eventually, Sephiroth walked into the room and told us to go upstairs and wait in our rooms.

I sat by my door and listened to the yelling from downstairs, wondering why they were fighting so much over me. Leon seemed pretty determined to keep me here, but he knew he was fighting a losing battle. Legally, my parents had every right to take me back, but Leon knew that Yuffie wanted him to watch me as if I were his son; she had seen me as if I were their son. I wanted to get away, even for a little bit. I wanted to go see Axel. I picked up phone and dialed Axel's number and waited.

"_Hey, Roxy, what's up?"_

"Axel…" I felt my voice breaking. "My parents are here and want to take me home!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

I hated it up here, but I need something. The attic in this house was creepy beyond all belief. Roxas might tell you that every part of this mansion was amazingly beautiful, but the attic is scary. I moved another box out of the way and found the small box I was looking for. I pulled it closer and stared at it before I opened it. I pulled out a small, green duffle bag and sighed. One of the only few things I saved from my childhood. I unzipped the bag and pulled out the manila envelope and held it. I opened it and peered inside. I pulled out the wad of cash I had saved in here. I stole it from my father and have kept it hidden ever since. I would have put it in my bank account by now, but I had been saving it for a day where I needed cash to just get up and leave. That would be today.

It would be best for everyone if I just left so my dad wouldn't find me here and leave my friends alone. I had already begun to pack, so all I needed was this money.

I think it was three grand.

My phone vibrated, and I pulled it out.

"Hey, Roxy, what's up?" I asked as I began to close the box.

"_Axel…"_ He sounded like he was about to cry. "_My parents are here and want to take me home!"_ he cried, and I stared, shocked. They were gonna take Roxas away? No way! Well, I have no room to talk. I was about to hit the high road and not tell anyone.

"Don't cry, Roxy." I heard him crying on the other end. "I'll be over soon, okay?" I told him, and he hung up without another word. I stared at the money in my hand and stood up with a new destination in mind.

**Roxas's POV**

I felt someone shaking my shoulder and I peeked open my eyes. Sora was looking at me with concerned eyes.

"How long have you been asleep?" he asked me quietly.

"I made a phone call at three, so what time is it?" I asked him and he checked my alarm clock. I sat up a little more.

"It's about nine-thirty," he told me, and I stared, shocked. I don't even remember getting into bed! "Your parents went to the hotel room they booked around four." I sat up, and he smiled slightly. "You hungry? I saved you some chicken and potatoes," he told me, and I shook my head. "Axel also stopped by earlier and was up here for quite some time… do you remember him being here?" Sora asked, and I shook my head.

"Maybe he helped me into bed… I don't remember him getting here," I said, slightly disappointed that I didn't remember Axel being here. I wanted to talk to him.

"He said to call him over when you woke up so, you up for it?" he asked me and I nodded as he stood up. I grabbed his arm and he glanced down to me.

"Am I going home?" I asked him and he stared down to me hesitantly. He nodded slowly, and I glanced down. No way.

"Yeah… at the end of the school year you'll get on a train heading to Radiant Garden, Hollow Bastion," he told me. "But expect me calling constantly, because they can't separate me from my little brother," he told me, and I smiled gratefully. He was like my older brother and he kissed my forehead. "I'll call Axel, okay?" he told me while leaving. "Come down to eat when you're ready!"

I slowly got out of bed, and rubbed my eyes. I was still tired, but I wanted Axel to come here. I needed to talk to someone about all this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There was a knock on the door, and Sora answered it, leaving me alone at the table. He returned with Axel who was holding a small shopping bag in his hands. I sprang up and led him up the stairs.

"Thanks for dinner, Sora!" I called from behind me, and he nodded as he sat down to watch some TV. I closed the bedroom door behind me, and Axel sat on my desk chair as Muffins wandered over to sniff Axel's legs.

"So, you stopped by earlier?" I prompted, and he nodded.

"Yeah, but you were sleeping quite peacefully, so I didn't want to bother," he told me, moving over to sit beside me. "I moved you to your bed though," he added, and I nodded.

"True, but I fell asleep waiting to talk to you," I told him, and he looked away and glanced around the room. "Are you okay? You seem a little worried about something," I told him. He did seem worried about something and moved closer to me.

"I…uh… I need to tell you something, Roxas," he told me. "Get comfortable, because it will probably take a while," he explained, and I nodded, getting into my sheets and fixing my pillows so I could sit up comfortably.

"Go ahead, Axel," I told him, and he took a deep breath.

"You know that Cecil and Snow aren't my real parents, right?" I nodded, and he leaned back. "Well, I've lived in Twilight Town since I was a born." I nodded, but it seemed like Axel was beating around the bush.

"Axel? What's your point?" I asked quietly.

"You do know about 10% of kids are sexually abused? How about 19% are abused physically?Maybe that 63% are neglected by their parents?" **(a/n real numbers too, guys)**I blinked. Why was he asking me stuff about child abuse? He glanced out the window and slowly reached his hand out on the bed, and I grabbed it.

"Axel? Why are you telling me this?" I asked worriedly.

"Roxas," he started, staring out the window, "I think it's about time you learned about my past."

**How many of you want to punch me right now? If I were you I would too. Ok, I want to say a few things. I'm really happy you people have stayed with me so far. To me, just getting a review from everyone who reads this is gift enough to me. Thanks to all my constant reviewers. Thanks to all those who have read and are reading, but haven't reviewed in a while. Also, to those just reading it.**

**Merry Christmas to All of you out there (or whatever holiday you celebrate)!**

**Merry Christmas to you too, Super Beta Libb (a.k.a. Sexypants)!**


	19. Behind Green Eyes part one

**Hey everyone! I bet half of you have been plotting ways to kill me for waiting so long, but anticipation will make it all the more sweeter to read. Anyway, instead of a Christmas Present chapter, I made this a New Years Chapter. Farewell to not knowing Axel's past and three cheers to know knowing _part_ of it. Enjoy!****Saving Axel**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Behind Green Eyes: Part One**

**Roxas's POV**

"It's time I told you my past," Axel told me quietly. He seemed so nervous, like he thought if I learned it, something bad would happen. That worried me.

"Okay, go ahead; I'm all ears," I encouraged him, and he nodded. He took another deep breath and fisted the sheets.

"The basics are this," he started. "My mom's name was Jamie Lea, and my father's name was Alec Jackson. My parents never married, and in the beginning, I was raised mainly by my nana, Amy Lea. I'll start at the beginning." He sighed, looking into my eyes. I nodded, and he continued.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

_Jamie Lea was considered a beautiful fifteen-year-old girl. She had long, curly red hair, a bit of freckles across her nose, and her mother's calming blue eyes. She was short, but a reasonable height for a girl her age, and she had everything. Two loving parents named James and Amy Lea, a baby sister named Clare, great friends, superb grades, and the nicest boyfriend imaginable. Life was good for Jamie, and she was happy. _

_That was until her friend, Setzer, suggested that she and her boyfriend go to this party at his cousin's house. She asked her boyfriend, but he was busy, so she went with Setzer alone. Eventually, she was separated from her dear friend and was wandering around alone when someone shouted something about alcohol. She got worried, being the good girl she was, and tried to find the door to leave. She couldn't find the door, but someone found her._

_"Hey there." She turned suddenly to stare into stunningly bright green eyes. "Follow me!" he yelled over the music. Jamie followed, hoping he would take her somewhere where she could think. When they arrived at their destination, they were in an upstairs room. She took a deep breath._

_"Thank you," she spoke politely. She didn't know his name, but she was indebted to him. He was also pretty cute._

_"You're welcome. You looked lost," he admitted, setting his backpack on the bed and sending her a smirk. He had brown, shaggy hair and pale features. Jamie was absolutely captivated by his bright green eyes and would probably get lost in them if she could. "Is this your first party?" he asked her, gesturing for her to sit beside him. She nodded quickly and sat beside him._

_"My name's Jamie Lea; I'm a friend of Setzer's," she explained. He nodded._

_"Alec Jackson. Nice to meet you, Miss Lea," he replied charmingly. He seemed cool and collected on the outside, but inside he was laughing. That sparkle in his eye, his cheery tone of voice, his supposed act of charity…all lies. Jamie was falling for it hook, line, and sinker. It was sad really, but Alec honestly didn't care. "Can I interest you in a free gift?" he asked smoothly, pulling his bag open._

_"Sure," she replied._

_"Gotta close your eyes," he told her, and she looked hesitant. He chuckled lightly. A daddy's girl; they are the easiest to manipulate. "Trust me, you'll enjoy it in the end," he explained. She closed her eyes as Alec pulled out a needle with heroin. He pulled up her sleeve and smirked to himself._

_This was going to be a piece of cake._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Roxas's POV**

"He really did that to her?" I asked worriedly. Axel nodded.

"My nana told me so before. That bastard took an innocent, teenage girl and got her high, but that's not the only thing he did, obviously."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

_It's been a couple weeks since that first party where Jamie met Alec. He got her addicted to heroin and all sorts of club drugs by now. Not only was it drugs she was addicted to, but to Alec himself. She wouldn't call it love exactly, but more of lust. She wasn't gonna lie, she found him very attractive, and his eyes… she loved them, even in her drug induced haze._

_Then one day, she woke up in bed after a night at the club and threw up in her bathroom. She thought it was alcohol poisoning, but she knew that she and Alec sometimes fooled around when high. She went to the store with some money and bought all sorts of pregnancy tests. She went home and tried each. She was positive every time._

_Worried, she told her younger sister, Clare, who ended up telling their mother. Amy Lea knew very little about what her daughter had been up to. When Alec came around a week later to take Jamie to a club, her mother found out what her daughter had been doing for the past couple of weeks. With this knowledge, she forbade Jamie from seeing Alec until after her child was born. Jamie was pissed beyond all belief. Amy kept her home and decided to home school the girl so she wouldn't go out and see Alec. It scared her that her beautiful, smart daughter of only fifteen was stupid enough to go parting with a twenty year old man__and get high and drink while she fooled around sexually with him. It was a terrible wake up call to her._

_Amy tried to get some of her daughter's friends to visit, but she had abandoned them all and shied away from what she used to do. She even cruelly broke up with her boyfriend so she could party guilt-free with Alec. Jamie hated every minute of being stuck inside and going through withdrawal, and being pregnant wasn't easy._

_Amy had many arguments with her husband James until he gave her divorce papers and took Clare away with him. The world was falling apart all around poor Jamie, and she hated every minute of it. She hated staring into the mirror to see the source of all this strife. She loathed her baby with all her heart._

_Thankfully, she got through the cruel nine months and had her child._

_She delivered a surprisingly healthy baby boy. Jamie was documented to have screamed 'finally' when she heard the crying of a baby. She also tried to get up, but they had to keep her down. She wanted so bad to find Alec somewhere since this was, after all, his son. That and she really wanted her 'happy pills.' The doctor handed the cleaned up baby to Amy Lea._

_"Hello there, little one." She smiled to the quiet baby. His eyes were a startling green color that Amy knew came from the father. Her daughter had blue eyes, and so did she. She held the baby closer to her and walked toward her distressed daughter. "Jamie? What will his name be?" she asked her quietly. Jamie's cold blue eyes fell onto the small baby and softened slightly._

_"Axel," she said quietly. "His father is a car mechanic." Jamie looked her son over, and when her eyes fell upon startling green, her heart hardened. It reminded her too much of Alec, so she turned away. Amy held the baby closer to her._

_"Axel Tinder Lea," Amy said with finality as she watched her daughter cry, refusing to hold her own son._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_"NANA!" the young boy sitting on the couch yelled. Amy put down the dish she was washing and ran into the living room and smiled lightly as the boy pointed to the TV. They were talking about cats, and he knew his nana loved cats._

_"It's lovely dear," she said walking closer to him. His short legs didn't touch the ground in front of the couch; they barely came off the couch when he was far enough back. He was dressed in black shorts and a white shirt with a flame drawn on it. He had the most sparkling green eyes and looked positively adorable with his innocent face. At age five, he already had a mop of fire engine red hair that naturally stuck up. Amy would laugh when she would watch him in the bathroom in the morning. He would wet his hands and fix his hair into spikes._

_"Nana?" Amy returned her attention to the small child's face. "Is mommy gonna come home soon?" he asked quietly. Amy looked to the ground and shrugged lightly. She didn't know what to tell the poor boy anymore. Once the breast feeding was no longer needed for her son, she returned to her life of partying. She skipped school and barely graduated. _

_"She'll be home soon, Axel," she said carefully, as to not raise his hopes too much. "Would you like a banana?" she asked in an upbeat tone. Axel sprang up and ran past her and toward the kitchen. He crawled up onto a chair with one open on each side of him and on the ends of the table._

_"I heard you talking earlier saying that Aunt Clare is coming over. Is that true?" he asked as Amy cut the banana. Amy nodded as she grabbed a fork. She had spoken to her other daughter earlier saying that she wanted to see Axel since his mother didn't care about him. Clare still wished her parents were together, but after almost six years, James was already seeing another woman._

_"Yes. She wanted to see her little nephew." Amy set the plate in front of him and walked around to sit on his left._

_"NO!" he yelled, and she jumped. "That's mummy's seat. You sit here." He pointed a small finger to the head of the table. She smiled slightly because on the rare occasions when Jamie eats dinner with them, she sits beside him in that seat. There was a knock on the door and Amy went to answer it. An eighteen-year-old girl with a striking resemblance to his mother ran into the room. Axel jumped up and ran to embrace his dear Aunt Clare._

_"Oh, Axel!" she cried, swinging him around. "I missed you." She smiled as a tall man walked up behind her and nodded politely to Amy. Clare let go of Axel and helped him back to his seat. Clare wanted to stop by before she went home to take care of her daughter since the neighbor was watching her so they could go to the store. Unlike her sister, she was actually taking care of her daughter, Kairi. _

_"Can I get you two anything to eat~" Amy was interrupted when the door was basically kicked in. Axel glanced to the door frame of the kitchen where a tired Jamie stood. Her red hair was ratty, and her shirt and jeans were messy and stained. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked weak. To most people, she would be considered an ugly drug addict, but no matter what, Axel thought her to be beautiful. He got up and ran to her, but stopped short when she stared him down._

_"The hell you doing, boy?" she growled out, and Axel looked down._

_"I was gonna greet you, mommy," he answered quietly. Jamie looked up and scanned the room. When her eyes landed on her sister, they narrowed again._

_"Why are you here?" she bit out as Clare stood up and walked over._

_"I wanted to see my nephew. Is that a problem, Jamie?" she asked, touching Axel's shoulder lightly. Jamie pulled Axel closer to her and glared._

_"Yes, as a matter of fact." She turned around and forced Axel to walk with her to her room. Clare called after her, but was silenced when Amy held her shoulder._

_"No, she never gives Axel so much attention. Leave her alone," she said quietly and led Clare to the table again. Meanwhile, Axel was sitting on his mother's bed as she changed._

_"Don't forget who your mother is," she said finally to break the silence. Axel nodded quietly. "Clare is nothing, as is my mother. I'm the only person you should be worried about," she snapped as she sat beside Axel. She sighed and placed her head in her hands. Axel sat beside her, not knowing what to do. He didn't want to anger her at all._

_"Mom?" he asked gently, and she turned to him. "Do you need something?" he asked quietly._

_"Yeah," she started as she stared at her son. She looked into his green eyes and cringed. Just like his father's. "Your father," she finished, standing up from the bed. She motioned for Axel to follow, which he did wordlessly. Jamie hadn't heard from Alec in three years. Ever since she did a few things for the dealer, she never found him again. She had to find a new dealer and continually go to clubs at night in an effort to find him. Axel never asked of his father, and for good reason. He knows it is sensitive to his mother, so he chooses to ask nothing even though he wants to. Jamie walked into the kitchen with Axel on her heels. She walked to her mother._

_"Yes, dear?" Amy asked, glad that Axel and Jamie were still okay._

_"Can I have dinner money? I wanna take Axel out," she said quietly. Amy got up and retrieved her purse. "Get a coat on, Axel, it's cold outside." She gestured with her head to leave and Axel ran off to get his shoes on and is coat._

_"Bring him back before dark so he doesn't miss curfew," Amy told her, and she nodded while accepting the money in her hand. She turned and found Axel struggling to get his jacket on. She helped him and opened the door, heading for the family car. She helped Axel get buckled in the front seat. It was one of the few times Axel was truly happy with his mother, because she was happy too._

**Axel's POV**

I subconsciously grabbed my arm as I paused to take a break. Roxas looked heartbroken already as he reached to stroke my hand in his. I wanted to stop right there, before my life turns to shit, but I already started. Talking to Roxas was way easier than talking to my friends, Reno's friend Rufus, or any number of therapists I've seen. I wasn't about to stop now. I needed to talk about it.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

_A week after Axel had dinner out with his mom at some pizza place, his nana got sick. She got so sick that she was bed ridden. Clare came over constantly, and Jamie had to stick around longer. She had this irrational fear that Axel would begin to see Clare as his mother instead of her, but he never would. Clare already had a son who resembled her greatly. He was older than Axel, but not completely his relative. Clare's boyfriend had a child with a woman who had died recently. Because he had similar features to Clare, he was seen as her son by birth. He had blue eyes and red hair. Axel only met him once before. His name was Reno._

_Axel would sit at his nana's bedside, just talking about his mother and her past. She seemed like such a great, carefree kind of girl. If his nana hadn't been telling him these stories, he probably wouldn't have believed it at all._

_"Axel?" she asked weakly. "You do know she loves you, right?" she asked suddenly after Axel told her about what he did at school that day._

_"Y-yeah," he stuttered. Sometimes it was hard to believe, but she really did._

_"She has a funny way of showing it, but be patient with her. Just talk to her and you'll be fine. I promise."_

_"Nana, why are you telling me this?" he asked quietly._

_"Under my bed is a present for you," she said. Axel hopped off the bed and crouched to the floor. He found a bag sideways on the ground. He pulled it out from under the bed. "Go on, open it," Amy encouraged. Axel pulled out a small velvet box and held it in his hand. He opened it and inside sat two silver rings. He looked up to her._

_"Nana?"_

_"Those are two rings I purchased years ago for my daughters, but they don't need them now." Axel sat upright. "They're rings that will help you in the future. When you find someone you love, and you don't want to lose them, give them one of these rings and keep one for yourself. Then, you'll never be separated at all," she explained. Axel pulled one out and handed it to her. She laughed lightly before coughing violently. "Not me, someone later on. You'll know who to give it to. Now, don't tell anyone you have these, okay? Not even your mother." Axel nodded his understanding, and then fell asleep next to his nana with her singing lightly to him._

_That was the last time anyone ever talked to Amy Jane Lea._

_She passed away in her sleep and Axel woke up to find the two feuding sister bawling their eyes out while sitting at the table. Clare had her boyfriend beside her, but Jamie was alone. Axel didn't need to be told she was dead, so he just walked over to his mother and touched her arm lightly. She looked over to him with tear filled eyes before picking him up and hugging him close as she cried. That was one of the few times where drugs weren't her way of releasing her emotions._

_The funeral was held shortly a week later, and Jamie never left for a club once. Axel stood beside her in a small, tailored black suit that was bought by Clare for him. Jamie was dressed in a black dress as was Clare who was holding her daughter, Kairi, in her arms. Axel also stood beside Reno who held his hand as he cried, even though he barely knew him. Reno took an instant liking to Axel, almost brotherly, and swore to treat him like a brother no matter what. He lost his mom and Axel basically lost one as well. When the service was over, Axel stood beside Reno while Jamie talked to Clare and her boyfriend._

_"Axel?" Reno asked quietly. "You okay?" he asked as they stared at the grave in front of them._

_"I am. Thanks, Ree." He used Reno's nickname and threw the rose he had been holding._

_"You're welcome, Ax." Reno turned to look for his father and new mom. "Just let me know if you need anything. I'm here for you," he promised, and Axel nodded. Clare stormed over and kissed Axel's forehead and then grabbed Reno's hand and started walking toward the iron gate with her boyfriend hot on her heels. Axel walked over to his mother and saw that she was clutching a small sheet of white paper in her hands. A simple note, Axel later learned, that spelled out Axel getting every penny Amy had to her name._

_That same day, Jamie told Axel to give the money to her when he got it but he did not knowing what he could do with such money. Jamie sold most of the items in the house and even the house itself before she made Axel pack up and move away with her. In the slums of the town, she bought a small house in a small plan area. Axel only had a bag of clothes, a few books he hid from his mother, and the rings his nana gave to him. Jamie had gone shopping earlier and left Axel alone to unpack. When she got home, it was rather late so she changed quickly and stood by the door._

_"Unpack the food and then go to bed, okay?" she ordered before closing the door. Axel did as he was told to the best of his abilities. Most of it was alcohol and a few food items. Axel simply grabbed a single serve cereal box and locked himself in the small room that was his. He crawled onto the bed with his blanket and ate quietly in the cold._

_He wished his nana was there to tuck him in at a warm house._

_When Axel was seven-years-old, he got new neighbors. On one side was a short boy with pink hair. The other boy had blond hair in the craziest style ever. The blond and pink haired boys had been friends from school, but Axel knew they weren't in his class. They often had a boy with silvery hair over too. He didn't live around the area and was apparently rich somehow. Axel had never personally met them, because if he wasn't at school, at the bus stop, or coming home, he had to be inside the house. Jamie was barely around and would most likely be high when coming home. She would spend almost all her time clubbing, drinking, and doing drugs while Axel learned to fend for himself._

_Axel learned early that Jamie wouldn't be around all that often, so he began to do small, odd jobs for the elderly people in the housing plan when he claimed he was sick and stayed home from school. He didn't do more than help with drying dishes or help planting, but they would pay him, and he would save the money he earned away from his mother. He would go shopping before school and buy simple things to eat, like cereal, and some milk as well to drink. He didn't bring lunch to school, but rather brought small baggies of cereal that he forced to last the week for lunch._

_At age eight, he learned how to do laundry in the sink with soap, instead of praying for rain all the time. It would leave his clothes a little stiff and feel strange, but at least they smelled right._

_One Saturday when Axel was eight-years-old, he was walking back from helping a woman rearrange her rock collection__when he spotted the three boys. He crossed the road and passed them, watching them play around. The silvery haired boy sat and watched the other two while he read a book at the same time. The pink haired boy and the blond were having a sword fight with sticks when one went flying and hit Axel. Axel had been so out of it, thinking about what he was going to do when he got inside, that he fell over. The three rushed over quickly._

_"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry!" the pink haired boy called. The blond elbowed him and pointed down dramatically._

_"Marly! You killed him!" he called out as the other began to cry worriedly. The silver haired boy knelt down while the blond tried to calm the pink haired kid down._

_"He isn't dead," the silver haired boy stated as he helped Axel to his feet. Axel just stared at them. "Please excuse my imbecilic friends here," he told Axel. Axel looked around as the blond picked up a quarter and looked at it. Axel snatched it from his hands and gathered up the rest of the coins and paper money he dropped. He grabbed his backpack and ran for his door and slammed it shut. "Marluxia, Demyx," the silver haired boy sighed and walked off with his friends trailing behind him._

_"Sorry, Zexion," Demyx apologized. "It was Marly's fault anyway." He shrugged, and Marluxia looked up, scared._

_"I-It w-wasn't me! I-I swear!" he began to cry again, and Demyx comforted him._

_"Sorry, Marly. Keep it together," he pleaded._

_"We need to apologize to him, maybe learn his name, too." Zexion turned to his friends. "There is but one way to every kid's heart," Zexion stated and looked at his friends' current stances. Marluxia was hugging himself and crying while Demyx held his hands out in a cautious manor, cooing and calming Marluxia._

_"What?" they asked in unison._

_"How do you make a kid happy and show them you're sorry?" he asked slowly to his idiotic friends._

_"A puppy," Marluxia stated quickly. Demyx put a thoughtful finger to his chin._

_"A lizard?" he asked, and Zexion sighed as he rolled his eyes._

_"Isn't an animal, guys, but a food," he told them, knowing they would surely get it now._

_"Mashed potatoes!" Marluxia cheered._

_"Some kind of meat!" Demyx cheered as he high fived with Marluxia. Zexion face-palmed._

_"No, you nitwits!" Zexion called suddenly, and they looked to him. "Cookies!" he yelled. Marluxia and Demyx chorused their agreements, saying it was their second guess. Marluxia led them inside his house where he consulted his mother to help them bake some. _

_Inside Axel's house he had already showered by this point and dressed for bed as he cleaned his clothes in the sink. He would be heading to the store in a few days since he had a good amount of money. He continued washing his clothes when there was a sudden knock on the door. He idly wondered if him mom decided to stay home with him tonight. He ran to the door excitedly and opened it only to find the three boys from earlier._

_"We're sorry about Marly nailing you with the stick," Demyx started. Marluxia gave Demyx a sideways glare and held out the plate of cookies._

_"These two decided to atone for what they did by giving you these cookies," Zexion stated. Axel took the plate from them and looked down at it. He hadn't had a cookie since his nana pasted away three years ago. _

_"Do you not like chocolate chip?" Marluxia asked worriedly._

_"No, I do, it's just…" Axel trailed off. "I haven't had a cookie in a long time."_

_"That sucks," Demyx stated plainly, and Zexion silenced him with a glare._

_"I'm Zexion," he pointed to himself then to Marluxia. "That's Marluxia, or Marly for short." He turned and pointed to the blond. "This is Demyx, or Dem for short," he finished._

_"I'm Axel," Axel told them. _

_"Want to play with us?" Zexion asked kindly. Axel was hesitant, but he suddenly nodded. He placed the cookies on the table beside the door and shut it before following them to their yard. Axel was finally happy that he had not one friend, but three._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_"Hey, Axel!" Axel looked up from his paper at the lunch table he was sitting at. He smiled when he saw Demyx, Marluxia, and Zexion. "Can we sit with you?" Demyx continued._

_"Yeah, sure," he allowed, and Zexion sat beside him with the other two across from him._

_"You have a lunch?" Zexion asked, and Axel shook his head. "What some of my sandwich? It's peanut butter and jelly," Zexion offered. Axel looked at it, thinking back to what his mother told him at one point when she was actually around when he was awake. She told him to never take things offered to him, because it is a sign of pity from the one offering and weakness from the one accepting._

_"I really shouldn't. It's your lunch~" Axel was interrupted when Demyx slid his bag of Cheetos to him. He stared at them for he always wished he could buy them, but they were too expensive for him._

_"I'm not in the mood for them today, and you never have a lunch. We can see that," he explained. Axel smiled warmly and had a few and took the half of sandwich from Zexion. Marluxia handed him a cookie as well. Axel didn't know what to do. His friends were amazing and kind to him, and they didn't even pry about anything else._

_"So," Zexion began as he handed Axel a small sheet of paper folded in half. "The preparations are all complete," he finished, taking a sip of his apple juice. Axel unfolded the paper and read quietly what was written on it._

What: Demyx's Birthday Party

Where: Demyx's house

When: 5:30 p.m. Friday to Saturday afternoon

_"Doesn't Zexion have such pretty hand writing?" Marluxia asked, and Demyx nodded quickly. Zexion sighed, and Axel agreed as well._

_"You gonna come?" Marluxia asked before chugging his milk. Axel sighed and looked down in thought. He had a good feeling his mother wouldn't approve, but he could try anyway._

_"Um, I'll ask my mom about it."_

**Roxas's POV**

"Axel?" I asked when the red haired man paused. I reached my hand out, but Axel flinched away. He looked so lost in thought, and I didn't know what to do at all. "Axel, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to go to that sleepover…" he muttered quietly. "All I wanted was that… to feel normal, even for a little bit," he continued, and I felt a few tears pricking the corners of my eyes. I didn't like seeing him like this. What could possibly have happened?

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

_Axel had long since gone to sleep on Thursday night since he had a test the next day in math. He was cold, but he couldn't do much about that right now, so he just went to sleep. That was when he was jostled awake. His eyes opened suddenly and stared up at his mother._

_Her red hair was a rat's nest and her eyes had dark circles around them. She was dressed in ripped up jeans and a ratty old black T-shirt. She smelt of smoke and beer and Axel cringed at the steel grip she had on his arm. She pulled him up and he followed her down the stairs to the living room where three men were at currently. Axel glanced to his mother, confused, but she kept him going forward._

_"Okay, I want my drugs," she started, but one man held out his hand._

_"You have our money?" he asked. She shook her head._

_"Something better," she stated and pushed Axel forward roughly. One caught his arm before he could fall onto his face. His head whipped around to stare at his mother._

_"N-no, M-mom!" Axel cried worriedly. The main guy who asked for money earlier looked to her strangely._

_"You'd give us your kid for drugs? Damn, your one hell of an addict," he finished, tossing a small bag to her which she caught happily._

_"Mom," Axel called out as his mother turned her back to the scene. One pushed him down to the couch. "Mom!" he yelled more urgently as one man reached for his shirt. "MOM!" he screamed before one man slapped him across the face, forcing his head to look the other way. He struggled when they started to touch him. He didn't like this. He didn't know why his mom left him alone with these men. He was scared and trying his best to resist them._

_"Wanna make your mom happy?" one man whispered. "Sit still and she can keep her drugs. If not, we'll kill her and you," he finished. Axel stopped struggling, and the man chuckled before throwing Axel to the ground on his knees. The man moved his hands to his own pants and Axel started to silently cry. He didn't know what to do, nor did he want to do anything but please this man so his mom would be safe. When he was done, he let each of his friends have a turn with Axel, and when they were done, they pushed him to the floor and left wordlessly._

_Axel lay on the floor quietly and wiped his eyes of the tears, too tired and in pain to clothe himself. His mother walked into the room, holding the sleepover paper in her hand._

_"You are not going to this," she said ripping the paper in half before walking up the steps to go to her room. Axel burst into new tears and cried loudly in pain and anguish._

_His nana had been wrong; she doesn't love him. She didn't even help him up after he was taken by three strangers back to back when he was only eight. Axel spent the night on the cold floor crying in pain and sadness._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

**Roxas's POV**

"I won't go into detail, just know that my first time was when I was eight," Axel muttered quietly. I moved forward from my seat on the bed and hugged him as tears streaked my face. How could something like that happen to Axel? It was sick and disgusting. I pulled him back so he lay on my lap, and I ran a hand through his hair.

"You can stop now if you want, Axel," I told him, but he shook his head.

"You need to know, okay?" he said and took another deep breath.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

_Axel woke early the next day to find his mother passed out on her bed. He went to the bathroom and showered clean, but inside he still felt dirty. He had a good feeling that nothing he could do would rid the feeling from him. He tried as hard as he could, scrubbed his skin until it started to turn red. He still hurt, but the few cuts he got had scabbed over. Axel decided that the long sleeved shirt and jacket would be a good option to hide himself. The blue jeans as well would work._

_He grabbed his backpack and walked outside to see Zexion waiting for him outside the door. He cocked his head to the side, confused._

_"I spent the night with Demyx and his family," Zexion explained since they normally meet up at school since Zexion didn't live around here. "I heard screaming last night. What happened here?" he asked lightly, and Axel looked away. He could tell Zexion, but he didn't want to. He felt ashamed and angry. He didn't want to tell anyone._

_"Nothing," Axel said, ready to push past him._

_"My dad beats my mom every night," Zexion said, and Axel paused. "I ran here last night to be with my best friend, because going through this kind of stuff alone isn't fun, nor is it good for the mind and body." Axel turned around to stare at Zexion. "We're friends, so don't be afraid to talk to us, okay?" he told him. Axel smiled slightly, but the throbbing pain he felt inside was still too great to be completely happy._

_"Okay, well…" Axel struggled to find a way to tell him. Zexion placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"You can tell us tonight, if you're coming that is," Zexion told him, and Axel nodded as they ran back to Demyx's house to wait for Marluxia. Axel noticed a small bruise on Zexion's cheek, and Demyx's mother stared sadly at Zexion, pity evident in her eyes. Demyx acted normally. Axel had a good feeling Demyx knew what Zexion had to deal with, but acted normal for him. Axel decided he would go tonight, and he would tell his friends what happened to him._

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_

_"Happy Birthday, Demyx!" they all yelled as Demyx blew out the candles on the cake. As everyone was clapping, Axel felt worried. When he was packing his stuff, his mom threatened that he was not to go or something bad would happen to him. He had come anyway, because he felt normal when he was with his friends. Demyx's mom handed him a piece of cake and Demyx's dad asked him if he wanted ice cream too. He took some and Demyx glanced over to him as they moved back to the basement._

_"I think your piece is bigger than mine!" Demyx protested, and Zexion elbowed him._

_"He got more ice cream too," Marluxia finished._

_"Because the boy is a stick," Demyx's mother spoke up. "You got enough food, Dem," she chastised when she flicked her son on the head. They laughed, but Axel remained silent. Did it really seem that obvious that he didn't eat a lot? Great… he needed to work on that._

_"Axel!" Axel glanced to Demyx. "Are you even listening to Zexy?" he asked, and Axel nodded. "Okay then, what did he just say?" he asked as he took a bite of the cake._

_"Okay, so I lied," Axel admitted._

_"Pay attention so we can pick a movie to watch. You've been so spacey today!" Demyx complained and Marluxia agreed. Zexion glanced to him with a knowing look, but Axel looked away from him. He wasn't going to tell them just yet. He didn't want to ruin the birthday vibe for Demyx._

_"Axel, wanna tell us now?" Zexion asked, movie forgotten by his side._

_"Tell us what?" Marluxia asked, forgetting as well. Axel looked over to Demyx, hoping the blond wouldn't be interested, but he was._

_"Go ahead, Axel," Zexion said, and he nodded slowly, thinking of where to begin. When he had figured it out and told them, he felt ten pounds lighter even though his friends would never look at him the same way again. He was afraid they would kick him out, but they did the opposite. Demyx moved to sit beside him, and Marluxia sat beside Demyx with Zexion on Axel's other side. They watched TV instead, refusing to leave Axel's side until he felt better. He felt okay, not exactly happy, but okay. He still had his friends._

_When Axel turned nine, a man came to his house with silvery hair and dressed in purple. He said his name was Setzer, and he needed to talk to Axel's mother. He was upset, because when he opened the door, the man saw a bruise on his face from when his mother hit him for lying about going to Marluxia's__house. He went up to his mother's room to get the woman._

_"Jamie?" he asked quietly into the room. He refused to call her 'mom' anymore, especially when she had the disgusting men come a second time and use him again so she could get her drugs._

_"The fuck do you want?" she muttered as she sat up._

_"Some guy named Setzer wants to see you," he responded plainly. He hated his mother's constant use of that word. She paused in her stretching and stared at him._

_"Go to your room and stay there," she told him._

_"Look, I have things to do~"_

_"GO TO YOUR FUCKING ROOM, AND DON'T COME OUT!" she yelled pushing him to his room and locking the door from the outside. Axel beat on the door, but his mother ignored him. He spent a good thirty minutes up there before the door was unlocked and opened by Setzer._

_"I apologize to you," he started, and Axel left the room._

_"Where did she go?" he asked since he had heard the door slam earlier._

_"To see your father." Axel paused. He was the very reason she hit him most of the time because he looked so much like him. "He's in town and wanted to see her." Axel stared out the window at the snow. He wished he had a tree to celebrate Christmas, because it was just around the corner. He had been invited to a party at Demyx and Zexion's place._

_They only called it that now because Zexion is staying there for an extended period of time. His father really hurt his mom and she was in the hospital while he sent himself to rehab. Poor Zexion didn't have any other family so his mom asked Demyx's family. He looked back to the man who was grabbing his coat. He handed Axel a fifty dollar bill and smiled lightly._

_"Merry Christmas, kid," he told him before turning._

_"It's Axel. Axel Lea," he finished. Setzer has his back to him and smirked knowingly before leaving the house. Axel put the money in his room before he resolved going to bed would be the smart thing to do. His mother was already angry with him for waking her, so it would be best if he was asleep when she got home._

_The next day, his mother didn't come home and Axel ordered himself a pizza to celebrate Christmas Eve, wishing it was tomorrow already so he could spend the whole with his friends. That was when the door opened and Jamie stormed and glared down at Axel._

_"You fucking ingrate__of a child!" she screamed, and Axel yelped, dropping his pizza and running up the stairs to his room. He hopped onto his bed and cowered in the corner of the bed against walls. He stared at the door with wide eyes as he heard the stomping up the steps. He was scared because she was never this angry with him. Ever. She kicked the door in and held a large knife in her hand. "You called the police on me? You fucking brat!" she screamed coming closer to him. He was terrified. He had done no such thing! What was she thinking? "I've done nothing but provide for you, you lousy child!" she screamed._

_Axel was physically shaking and trembling, because his mother was going to kill him for no reason. She was gonna stab him and kill him…_

_"Think this is for you?" she asked lightly with a sick, twisted smile on her face. Axel was confused by the sudden change in emotion. "Oh, no; to make you suffer, I won't kill you," she explained. "You obviously want me gone, and I'm not gonna go to prison," she explained. She held the knife to her own skin of her arm and cut, deeply. The blood began to pour from it and stain the floor. Axel may not like his mom, but he didn't want her to die!_

_"Mom," he began, not caring he was calling her that again. "Stop. I didn't call the police," he reasoned, but she cut her other arm in a straight line from her wrist up to her elbow. She walked closer to him and touched his face with a blood stained hand, the blood dripping on his clothes. She kissed his forehead._

_"Oh, Axel," she started with an oddly kind smile on her face. "I feel free, but not just yet. You need to know something. I've taken care of you since day one; making money doing things for people trying to care for my son in hopes he wouldn't do what I did when he was older. I now see you don't care for that or me so I thought about a present." She stood back slightly and held the knife tighter in her hand. "A Christmas present for you," she told him._

_"Mom, what are you~" Axel was cut off by the sudden loud scream from his mom._

_"MERRY CHRISTMAS, AXEL! YOU KILLED ME!" she screamed and slit her throat in front of Axel. He was covered in the blood spray as his mother fell to the ground and he yelped quietly when she hit the ground. He was literally frozen in his place and just stared at the body leaking blood onto the floor. Axel's lips trembled terribly, and he let a few tears fall from his eyes. He didn't know what to do at all and didn't want to move either. He was scared. Did someone really call the cops? If so…what would this look like? _

_He burst into hysterics and let his sobs rack his small form as he hugged his knees closer and placed his head on his knees. He didn't know how long he sat there until he felt someone touch his arm. He cried out, but when he looked up he saw a man in uniform as he helped him to his feet. He saw his mother's body was gone, so he only cried harder. The man carried him outside to the ambulance where they cleaned him up as he finished crying. He honestly couldn't cry anymore. He scanned the small crowd and caught sight of his friends. He didn't go to them, but sat quietly in the back of the ambulance. He felt hollow and didn't want to speak to anyone. His mother just killed herself in front of him, saying it was him that caused it._

**Roxas's POV**

Axel doesn't cry. It just doesn't look good. Seeing him cry right now was making me cry as well. I honestly had no idea Axel had been keeping so much in.

"Remember that time when I went MIA for a little bit?" I nodded slowly. "I was heading out of town to deal with some of the feelings that I still harbor from that day. That time of the year always makes me sad and depressed, but you made me happy this year."

"Axel…" I let a tear fall and land on his shirt. He shifted from his spot laying on my lap and hugged me close and covered me with sheets and kissed my head.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

_Alec came to claim his son the day after so court proceedings wouldn't be needed. He moved in with Axel in Jamie's old house and had Axel pick out a new carpet for his room. Alec had lots of money to spend and Axel didn't have to worry too much for the first month since people were over constantly to visit the poor boy that lost his mother to suicide and watched. When the month was over, Axel had eaten three meals a day and had been getting new clothes and was completely happy with his father._

_That is, until he took Axel to a tattoo artist._

_He realized when they got there his father had blue, inverted tear drops under each eye that he hid with makeup. When Axel sat in the chair, Alec told the man to give him red__tattoos under each eye. It hurt, a lot, and he didn't have a say in it, he just had it done. Later, his father told him he got it because it means he lost a loved one to suicide._

_That was when a bit of neglect started. Axel would basically be ignored and locked in his room when Alec was out. Those days, he only really saw his friends in school and when they first saw the tattoos they were a bit taken aback. When Alec was home he would take to beating the shit out of Axel for not doing one thing or another or to 'toughen him up' as he said. Axel didn't eat that often anymore, maybe a small meal every three days, and he had at least a bottle of water every day. He was alive, but it was torture. At least with his mother he had a chance to make a life for himself! Today he was turning eleven and Alec was allowing his Aunt Clare, her husband, and Axel's cousins Reno and Kairi to visit._

_Reno and Kairi played with Axel, but he was still tender from the beating he took the night before. The bruises were carefully placed in easily hid parts of the body so no one knew unless Axel showed or told anyone. Axel had a strong fear of his father, so he never even considered doing that._

_"Axel?" Kairi asked. She was a year younger than Axel, but she was smart, so she was in his same grade. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. She had the perception of her mother and she knew something was wrong with her cousin._

_"It's nothing," he said._

_"He's just shocked he's eleven now," Reno explained. He was already fifteen while his sister was only ten._

_"Yeah, something like that," Axel agreed absently as he pressed his cold drink on his aching side, careful that no one noticed._

_Axel had no reason to be excited at all since it just meant that he survived another year of what he called his life. When it was time for his family to leave, he hugged his uncle and aunt tightly. He gave his cousin Reno a high five and a hug. When he got to Kairi, she gave him a small package and tackled him with a squeezing hug. Since it was bruises she was squeezing, it hurt even more, but he hugged her back. She ran after her family after a planting a kiss on his cheek. Then Axel was sent to his room and the door locked behind him. He opened the package and pulled out a small journal and a note._

_**Axel, this is a gift from me and Reno. Use it to express your thoughts and feelings. Remember we're always here for you.**_

_**Kairi and Reno**_

_Axel held to his chest with a small smile. He inspected the leathery cover of black with his name embroidered on it in fancy hand writing. He opened up to the lined pages and ran a hand over it and grabbed a pencil from his back pack. He titled it _My Birthday _and wrote about the day._

**Roxas's POV**

"Axel… I'm so sorry," I apologized. Knowing Axel's past so far made me wish he had never began to talk to me at all about this. It was so sad and has made me cry many times already.

"Roxy," Axel began as he wiped a tear off my cheek. "It doesn't stop there."

* * *

**Oh man. How was part one? Depressing in places, right? I honestly have no idea why I decided to put him through hell. Well, reviews make me happy so I continue writing. Ask any questions you have and I'll be happy to answer them for you. thanks for sticking with me this long everyone.**

**HAPPY NEWYEAR!**


	20. Behind Green Eyes part two

**Ugh, I'm back in school again. I just learned I have a chapter test in math and I don't remember anything we learned before break! And I have a huge project to do, not to mention my beta has senior Project. Updates may be a little bit slower, but don't worry. The story is almost over!**

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 20: Behind Green Eyes: Part Two**

**Roxas's POV**

I sat staring at Axel, just thinking for a few moments. It was a lot to take in. I felt Axel shift, and I turned to him and smiled lightly. He kissed my lips and pulled away. He smiled.

"I swear you are the best thing that's happened to me," he told me, and I looked away.

"Why didn't I happen sooner," I bit out with narrowed eyes, and he smiled lightly before sitting up.

"Time to continue, okay?" Axel told me, and I nodded. "Where was I…? Oh yeah!"

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

"_Axel?" Axel looked up to see Demyx looking down to him. He scooted to the side and let Demyx sit beside him. "Marly hasn't been fun since Larxene came around," Demyx complained again. Axel was fourteen, and Marluxia had become close to a girl he met in his art class named Larxene. Axel looked around for Zexion before turning to Demyx with a questioning look._

_"Where's Zexion?" he asked._

_"He went to see his dad since he's home from rehab," Demyx explained, and Axel nodded. Zexion's father had gone there such a long time ago; it was hard to believe that it's been so long. He had relapsed twice, so he stayed there for a long time. _

_"Oh…" Axel trailed off, writing it down in his journal._

_"You still have that thing? Jeez, man, I would have lost it by now." Demyx laughed slightly as he ate some chips. Axel had kept the journal his cousin gave to him and wrote in it constantly and just added paper as needed._

_"Yeah…" Axel closed it, and his stomach growled. Demyx glanced to him with a sad gaze._

_"When was the last time you ate a decent meal?" he asked, and Axel looked toward the tree in front of him. He was glad it was their free period and they could go outside if they wanted to. His friends knew of his father's cruelty, but Axel made them swear not to tell anyone at all for Axel would be in even greater danger. _

_"Monday," he squeaked out looking up. It was Thursday._

_"Shit, man, you're coming over tonight for dinner!" Demyx commanded right as the bell rang. "See you at six!" he called as he ran off to class. Axel went through the rest of the day, praying he didn't have to go home because he didn't want to get the beating he was bound to get. Alec was always in the worst mood on Thursdays, because he had the entire week to deal with and then another doing what he does…whatever he does, Axel didn't know his job. Thursday was one of his only nights off. When the final bell rang, Axel gathered his things slowly and walked into the hallway. He spotted his cousin Kairi laughing with three males: her best friends. The tall silver haired boy was Riku, because they played ball together, the short brown haired boy beside him was Sora, and the blond boy… he didn't know his name. He didn't do much, so Axel didn't know him._

_He met up with Demyx outside, and they started to walk home._

_"Yeah, total babe just switched to my math class, so I have to learn math, so teach me Axel!" Demyx yelled, and Axel chuckled slightly. Axel was known for his smarts in math by most people, because when he was younger, he got lost in formulas and math equations to escape thinking about his shitty life. Now, math just comes to him easily._

_"What if she doesn't need a tutor, Demyx?" I asked him, and he paused as we walked. I laughed happily. When we reached his house, Zexion was waiting on the steps wearing a rare smile. _

_"My parents are together again." He smiled even wider. "I have a family again. You were right, Demyx." Zexion moved forward and hugged Demyx close. Axel watched Demyx blush slightly as he held his small friend to him before Zexion moved to hug Axel as well. _

_"I'm happy for you, Zexy," Demyx told him with a smile. Axel nodded and headed for his house right next door. He caught sight of the car in the front meaning Alec was home. Axel walked up the steps, aware of his friends eyes on his back watching him walk up the steps and into his house. He closed the door behind him and faced his house when he was punched right in the eye. He fell forward, only to be kicked in the stomach by one of Alec's cronies that was standing over him._

_"Damn, I didn't tell you to beat my son." Alec walked over and helped his son to his feet. "I do have to get going. I have work to do and I decided you're too old to lock in your room. Do behave Axel, dear," he told Axel before walking right past him and out the door. Axel didn't know how he was gonna explain this one… He slipped in the shower, maybe? No, he'll think of something. He walked up to his room and put his things down and set up his homework. He had to be over at Demyx's at six and his homework won't take him more than thirty minutes tops. He walked down the stairs again and looked around. He was thirsty, and Alec had yet to go shopping. Axel couldn't leave, because Alec would somehow find out. He was only allowed to leave to go to Demyx's or Marluxia's places, so he still seemed somewhat normal._

_He walked into the kitchen and saw a cup on the table and walked up to it. He smelled it and cringed. It was alcohol. The smell was so strong; he wondered why it was there. Normally Alec finished his drinks and didn't drink in the afternoons. He turned from it, deciding now would be a good time to chill in his room when he paused._

_He _was_ thirsty and that was the only drink around…_

_He turned around and picked the cup up and took an experimental sip. He gagged as it burned its way down his throat. He stared at the cup as the drink left a small after taste that was…well…tasty. He drank a little bit more until he had drained the cup. He felt a slight buzz, and he smiled as he headed for his room to do his homework. When he was half way through his homework he dropped his math book on his foot and it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. That was when he remembered that alcohol dumbs down the senses. He poked the yellow bruise on his arm and it didn't hurt that much either. He finished his homework and went into the kitchen. He opened the cupboard and looked at the large array of drinks and picked out bottle after bottle, looking for whatever he had been drinking._

_When he found it, he stashed it in his backpack to keep as he developed a plan. Drink some before he got home so when Alec beat him when he got home, it wouldn't hurt as much. He pulled out his journal and wrote about his plan._

_If only his plan had been that simple._

_His plan began working great; his friends never noticed he was secretly drinking to numb his pain until one day he was out of alcohol, and Alec was very angry._

_"Those fuckers!" Alec yelled before turning to the now opening door. Axel closed it and was nailed in the right cheek, and he went flying to the side table and hit his head. He fell to the floor and the pain was immediate. He moaned as he tried to get up. "Try to cheat me?" he howled and kicked Axel in the stomach and Axel let out a wheezing gasp. Alec kicked him on the other side, and he coughed up blood._

_"Sir, they said they found them," a man from the kitchen spoke up. It was Setzer, and he stared at the bloodied, broken boy face down on the ground. He quickly made his way to the door._

_"Tell them not to kill them yet, but to wait for me to do it," Alec growled, slamming the door behind them. Axel stayed on the ground and felt blood trickle down his face and from his mouth. He crawled weakly to the kitchen and threw the cupboard open and grabbed the first bottle he saw and began to chug before he pushed the half empty bottle back into place. The vibrations sent one bottle falling, and it landed on Axel's back._

_"Fuck!" Axel cursed and coughed a bunch before rolling over and staring at the ceiling. He didn't care he was lodging glass into his back; he didn't care that he might have cracked a rib. He just lay on the floor, enjoying the sting of the alcohol on his open cut and thinking about the buzz he was now experiencing. He didn't know how long he was on the floor until his door opened and someone ran to his side._

_"Axel!" the person slid beside the drunken red head and Axel barely recognized it to be Demyx. Axel had been late to dinner at Marluxia's house__and Demyx came looking. "The heck happened?" Demyx asked, helping Axel sit up. He glanced at the blood mixing with alcohol and felt sick._

_"Don't tell anyone, Demyx," Axel wheezed out as Demyx helped him to his feet._

_"Like hell, Axel! I'm calling the cops on that guy!" Demyx protested as he struggled toward the door to Marluxia's house. Axel silently thanked God that Demyx didn't assume he had been drinking. He knew if it weren't for this delightful buzz he would be in a hell of a lot of pain at the moment._

**Axel's POV**

Roxas didn't respond much to my drinking to numb pain like I thought, but then again, he drank too. Still, not for the same reasons as me. I wish he would stop staring at me blankly, because it really goes down to hell from here.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

_Axel lay in the hospital bed, sweating. It wasn't only from pain, but from the fact that his screening would show alcohol in his system. If he's found out…he'd be in so much trouble. The cop had just left after questioning him about the abuse Axel had been going through, still not admitting his mother almost did the same thing. _

_Demyx and his friends walked in with slight smiles._

_"Way to ruin dinner, Axel," Marluxia joked, and they all laughed. "How ya doing?" Marluxia asked quietly. Axel shrugged, but winced at the pain._

_"I apparently broke a few ribs and bruised to hell with a bunch of cuts on my back," he told them. Demyx sat beside him with Zexion at the foot of the bed with Marluxia._

_"You had me worried when I found you," Demyx explained sadly. Axel glanced to him apologetically as a nurse walked in. She smiled slightly and the guys got the hint and left the room. She administered something into the many IV's hooked up to him. She handed him the sheets and he looked to them. They did find alcohol in his system, like he feared, but they weren't doing anything about that._

_Two weeks later, Axel was on his feet again, living in a constant fear. They still had yet to find his father, because someone warned him about the cops, and he fled the state. He had been staying with Demyx instead of in his house. His Aunt Clare offered to let him stay with them, but he responded saying he needed space from family for a little bit. Actually, it was because Demyx knew now. He knew Demyx knew about his drinking and Axel actually stole some from their wine cellar for him to drink since he long since drained the ones from his house._

_It was sad really; Axel would only drink to numb his physical pain, but he was starting to feel physical pain from emotional trauma and he would drink and drink and drink. He even started to smoke before school. Demyx was worried about his friend, but didn't dare to say anything. The others didn't know, because Axel was a master at masking his emotions in public. Demyx would have told them by now, but he didn't want to anger Axel. Axel was his best friend._

_Axel refused to show much emotion, preferably keeping it all in and writing out only a few things in his journal. He constantly felt like he was being watched by his father's men. Alec had ruled the underworld of this town, and he felt watched. He heard whispers at night; willing him, coaxing him to take his life or let it be taken by another. It drove Axel crazy as he made the slow decent into madness. His dreams were plagued by constant nightmares of the day his mother took her life and montages of Alec beating him._

_He would beg and plead with Demyx to bring him his drinks, to steal his father's cigarettes for him. Demyx hated to see his friend in such torment and would do whatever he asked without question. Slowly, the two friends__became closer and closer to each other, but Axel's paranoia was getting the best of him. It had been at least a full year, and Axel was now fifteen. _

_Demyx went to the liquor store with a fake ID, leaving Axel alone in his bedroom he shared with him. Every little sound made Axel glance around worriedly. He closed his eyes and heard his mother's final shriek before she took her life. Then he fell to his side, clutching his head when he would hear his father's smooth voice._

_"__**Come on, Axel; be a man and take your life. Or give me the pleasure.**__" Axel screamed. It was a good thing Demyx's parents had gone out for the night, because Axel ran down to the kitchen and found a lone bottle of rum in the cabinet and grabbed it along with a knife from the drawer. He ran back to Demyx's room and fell to the floor. He was shaking as he took a sip of the terrible tasting drink and drained it in seconds before he dropped the bottle so it shattered on the floor._

_"Get the hell out of my head!" he yelled, holding his head and cried. He was truly afraid at the moment. He held the knife to his wrist and slid the knife over it, marring the pale skin._

_"Axel!" Demyx yelled as he walked in. "Man, it's cold outside today," he muttered to himself, waiting for Axel to come down. "I got your drinks and some chips!" he yelled. He waited a moment and sighed angrily. "If you're asleep again, I'm gonna~ AXEL!" he yelled and ran into his room and gripped Axel's hand as he clutched the knife. He ripped it from his hands and stared at the blood on the floor and the broken glass beside him. He picked up a small piece of it and read that it was rum. Axel had found something in the kitchen. Demyx then helped Axel onto his lap._

_"They finally stopped talking," Axel murmured quietly._

_"Axel… Let's clean you up." Demyx helped the tall, weak boy toward the bathroom and proceeded to get the first aid kit down. Axel stared at Demyx, making the blond boy feel extremely self conscious. Why was he staring? He disinfected the large wounds on his arm before wrapping it in gauze pads and medical wrap. He tied a nice bow on his thin arm and looked into green eyes._

_"Demyx… Thank you," Axel said quietly. Demyx grabbed his hand and sent him a warm smile. One of the warmest he could manage after finding his best friend in such a position._

_"Just let me know, and I'll do anything you ask," Demyx told Axel, and he looked to the floor and stood up with Demyx following him._

_"Anything?" he asked quietly. Demyx hummed in response. Axel whipped around and pinned Demyx to the bathroom door and captured his lips in a sudden, bruising kiss. Demyx was so shocked; he didn't know what to do. He had never kissed a guy before, but was it that much different than a girl? He soon ran out of breath and Axel moved to his neck while pulling Demyx with him and throwing him on the bed. He straddled Demyx's hips and stared the blond down. He looked slightly scared._

_"Axel, what are you~" he was silenced when Axel began to remove his own shirt and moving to Demyx's._

_"You said you do anything for me," he told the shocked blond before bending down to kiss his chest. This was all new to Demyx, so he barely knew what to do and just let Axel do everything. When Axel had removed all their clothes Demyx hesitated knowing what was to come. He was afraid, and Axel showed no signs of stopping._

_"Axel. Stop, please," he pleaded, pushing Axel's chest away. "Kiss me, touch me, just don't do that," he cried out. Axel paused from getting Demyx into position._

_"Demyx…" Axel didn't want to stop. He hadn't felt so relaxed in the longest time. His mind was just focused on lust and nothing else. He liked it that way. "Hell no," he cursed before slamming into Demyx. The boy screamed out in pain and Axel did nothing to make it a better experience for the blond. He was drunk and hot and didn't give two shits what happened so long as he was at peace. When he was all spent, he pulled away from the shivering blond and began to redress. He glanced to Demyx as he cried in pain. Axel looked to the blood and got flash backs to when his mother had offered him as a payment for her drugs._

_Demyx mirrored how he acted, and Axel began to cry._

_"D-Demyx… I- Oh, fuck, I…" he clutched his head and Demyx sat up into pain. He held Axel close as they both cried. "I-I'm sorry I… I couldn't control m-myself," he cried and Demyx ran his hand through Axel's spikes._

_"I understand… it's okay…" Demyx didn't completely believe his own words just yet, but when he looked at the utterly depressed, shriveling ball in his arms, he felt for him. It wasn't exactly Axel's fault…did he even know better?_

_A week after that night, they caught and arrested Axel's father and promised he would be locked up for good with all the dirt they had on him._

**Roxas's POV**

I stared at Axel, shocked. What he did… I don't believe that. There is no way Axel would do that…

"I did, Roxas," Axel spoke, silencing my silent doubts. I couldn't wrap my mind around that. Axel had been so gentle with me. He treated me like glass, making sure I was comfortable and pleasured. To Demyx, he just took him and didn't even give it a thought. "I was a different man back then," Axel finished.

"Axel… Go on," I told him, not making eye contact at the moment.

_**3**__**rd**__** person POV**_

_Axel had resolved to stop drinking, smoking, and cutting. They told their friends about that night, and they were silently disappointed in Axel, but didn't voice anything. Zexion was most affected by the news, but he masked them so it looked like that of the other's. With the help of his friends, he stayed away from such things for a whole year, and Axel decided to finally allow his aunt and uncle to let the state put him up as an orphan. Not long after that did a couple take an interest in Axel and come to meet him._

_The man, Cecil, had a stature that reminded him of his own father. He had cold eyes and an 'I'm better than you' air about him. Axel had a feeling that because of memories, he would have to ask for a different couple, but when the woman walked into the room, everything changed. She was dressed in a short white dress with curly brown hair draped over one shoulder. Her name was Snow. When she was in the room, Cecil was a different man and she took an instant liking to Axel._

_She was the mother Axel wished he had growing up._

_"Well, Axel?" Snow asked politely. "Are we in the clear?" She smiled. Axel knew from that moment that they were just what he needed to feel happy again. So, after a month of paperwork, Axel was legally their son at age sixteen. He was packing the small amount of items he called his when he stumbled across a small velvet box. He opened it and smiled at the silver rings that his nana had called promise rings. He thought about giving one to Demyx as a way to apologize and swear he would never hurt him again, because even after Axel took Demyx's virginity, they sort of started dating._

_That is, if you call meeting up occasionally to make out dating._

_Then he remembered that his nana said to give it to someone you love deeply and honestly. His love for Demyx was the same as a friend and not a partner. He shoved them in his bag and looked through the rest of the stuff in his house. He went to the picture in the living room and moved it and opened the small safe to withdraw the money he knew Alec had stashed in there. He put it in his bag as well and turned to the door. He didn't want to move away from his friends, but he was moving closer to Reno and Kairi in the richer part of town._

_His new parents were rich, and Axel barely understood the concept of having money._

_He bid his friends farewell and drove to his new house with but a single duffle bag of all that he owned. He told Snow and Cecil to sell it all because he didn't want it, so at the end of the week the things should be gone and the house sold._

_The house was bigger than anything he had known and instead of getting lost in it, he went outside to the garage. He admired the space when Snow found him._

_"Axel?" she asked lightly, and he turned to her, surprised._

_"Sorry, I was just looking~" She laughed a gentle, kind laugh._

_"It's okay." She walked closer. "Cecil loved to tinker with cars, but ever since he took over as company President, he hasn't touched anything." She sighed. "I loved walking in here with lemonade to watch him work."_

_"I love cars, motorcycles especially," he told her, and she smiled._

_"We could get you one," she suggested. "You could do whatever you wanted in here," she told him, and he looked to his feet. "I'll get Ella to get some motorcycle ads for us to look at together." Axel smiled at her kindness. He idly wondered how his life would have turned out had his parents been like these two._

_It was Axel's eighteenth birthday, and he wasn't happy. His nightmares had returned and there was nothing anyone could do to relieve them. Demyx had offered himself, but Axel flat out refused and didn't dare turn to alcohol or smoking again. He wrote about his dreams in his journal every night and would burn them right after he wrote them._

_He had this strange notion that if he burned them, he was burning the memory of the dream, but no matter how many times he did it, it would come back._

_It was driving him mad._

_He would act cool and relaxed in front of friends and family, but inside he was screaming; screaming for a fresh start that was evading his every approach and prayer._

_He was fed up with these feelings and planned to release himself as his mother did. _

_On his way to school, a week after he decided he would do this, he spotted a blond boy in the court yard. He was small and quiet with plastic rimmed, rectangle glasses. He wore a black TY-shirt and jeans with a white jacket. Axel recognized him as someone Kairi associated with, but he didn't know the name. The boy looked up when his friends arrived and Axel saw the bluest eyes ever. A blue to mirror his nana's with kindness. Even from this distance, he could easily get into this boy's head and he saw emotion bellow the submissive appearance._

_Axel dropped his written plans of how to kill himself and stared at the boy in wonder. Demyx walked over and patted his shoulder._

_"What're you looking at?" he asked._

_"Who is that over there, with Kairi, Riku, and Sora?" he asked, and Demyx squinted to get a better look._

_"Oh, that's Roxas Strife, Sora's cousin," he explained, picking Axel's journal off the ground and handing it to him._

_"Roxas…Strife…" he tested the name on his lips and it all just clicked in his mind._

_My second chance…is Roxas Strife._

_Axel got up the next morning and grabbed his lighter and pulled the suicide plan and note from his journal and held it over the flame._

_"I don't need you anymore," he said and set the paper aflame. He watched it burn before dropping it into a cup of water on the nightstand and dressing. He combed his long spikes back and gelled them into place and ran outside to ride his motorcycle to Demyx's house and walk from there._

_When he met with his friends, he knew luck was on his side when he caught sight of the boy walking with his friends, listening to music with Riku. There was only one way to get the reaction and attention he needed. He turned to his friends._

_"Play along, and follow my lead!" he cheered lowly and ran for the boy and grabbed his book and pushed him to the ground…_

**Roxas's POV**

"Axel?" I asked, confused. Not only did he forcibly take Demyx, but he thought about killing himself, too.

"Roxas, as corny as this will sound," Axel grabbed my hand, "if I hadn't seen you reading that day, I would probably be dead right now." I flinched at that knowledge. It was all because of me?

"Let me get this straight then," I began. "You were born to a fifteen-year-old and were raised by your nana while your mom ignored you most of the time. When your nana died, you left with your mom, fended for yourself, and was raped by three men so she could buy drugs, twice. Then she found her boyfriend again and shortly after killed herself in front of you?" Axel nodded timidly.

"Then your dad claimed you, treated you well until no one was looking. You discovered drinking numbed you and made it a habit. Then when your father went over the edge, you were found by Demyx. He took you in, and your dad was going to be arrested." Axel nodded. "You were slowly growing more and more paranoid until the point where you snapped and tried to kill yourself. Demyx found you, and you took him forcibly. Your dad was caught and put away, you got off your addictions, and got adopted by Cecil and Snow. You were happy for a little until the nightmares returned and you were fed up with it and decided to," I swallowed and looked down griping the sheet, "_kill_ yourself until you saw…me. Then you decided to make my life hell until I fell in love with you, broke my heart twice, and tell me about your past."

Axel stared.

"I get all of it?" I asked, and he nodded timidly.

"I'll show myself out." He stood up and walked toward the door. "Don't feel like you have to call~" I hopped out of bed and forced him to face me. I leaned up and kissed his lips deeply. At first, he didn't respond and I did all the work when he suddenly began to kiss back. "Roxas?" he asked, astonished by my reaction.

"Axel," I started and led him to my bed and pushed him to lie down. "What did you think would happen when you told me?" I asked and crawled beside him.

"Well, I thought you would learn what a messed up, dirty freak I was and decide that moving would be lovely if it meant not seeing me again," he admitted, and I stared at him. I leaned down and kissed his forehead sweetly. I pulled away and kept our foreheads touching as I stared into his eyes.

"Never," I told him quietly and kissed his lips again. I quickly moved to lock the door, and when I returned, I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. I stared down to his scarred chest, and he shifted underneath me. "Are you embarrassed?" I asked him, and he nodded slightly.

"You didn't stare the other night," he told me, and I nodded.

"True, but you were dominating at the moment," I told him and ran a finger over a few of the scars before leaning down.

"Roxas? What are you~" I cut him off when I kissed a small scar on his hip and moved to another, slowly working my way to every scar that was visible and to the ones that weren't. I flipped him onto his stomach and did the same to his back and I felt Axel really relax beneath me. When I finished, Axel grabbed my hand and sat up.

"Thank you." I cocked my head to the side. "Thank you for being so understanding." Axel put his shirt on again and grabbed my hand. "Come on." He pulled me to my feet and threw my jacket at me. He opened my door and pulled me into the hall and down the steps. We passed Sora sleeping on the couch with Muffin nestled on his lap and made our way out the door.

"Axel?" I whispered furiously as he brought me to his bike. He started it up and drove toward station tower. It was around five in the morning and the station was closed until six so we had to use the other way to get to the top. I hated how I was doing all of this in my PJ's, but to be with Axel was worth it. When we made it to the top, we sat on the edge and watched the blackness fade from the sky and begin to light up.

"Roxas, I don't want to lose you," he said, and I nodded.

"Ditto," I responded, turning to him when I heard rustling. He pulled out a small velvet box and held it tenderly in his hands. "Axel?" I asked him, and he smiled lightly.

"My nana told me when I was just a little kid that when I was older, I would know who to give this too. She said I would give it to the person I love the most and I would never lose them if I gave it to them." He opened the case and showed me two silver rings inside. He picked one up and pulled a silver chain from his pocket and looped it on and pushed it toward me.

"Axel?" I asked again.

"I'll give this promise ring to you and tell you this," Axel clasped the chain around hisneck. "I promise that no matter where you go or what happens to either of us, I will always love you and do anything to make you happy no matter what the cost," he said and kissed my neck. I smiled widely and turned quickly and tackled him with a hug right as the sun rose in the sky and kissed him deeply. I knew Axel loved me and now I had a promise that no matter what happens to us, we'll be okay. That alone brings me peace of mind. I sat in between Axel's legs as we watched the sun rise together.

"Roxas… I love you," Axel told me, and I nodded.

"I love you, too," I replied, and he hugged me closer to him. "Sora is gonna throw a fit if he can't find me," I started and we began to get up and descend to the ground. I had a feeling Axel still hasn't told me something, but as I felt the silver ring bounce against my chest, I forgot. I felt loved and cared for and wished with all my heart that I didn't have to leave.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

Thankfully, Sora didn't notice Roxas's absence, so he just changed clothes and we left for a walk, leaving Sora a note. Roxas held my hand until we got into town because he still had the fear of people knowing about us. I honestly didn't care anymore, but if Roxas did, I wouldn't push it.

We went to the park and since Roxas had his camera, he was taking pictures of the landscape. He looked so happy, even after hearing my past. I walked beside him and glanced at a bird in a tree. Winter will be over soon, and soon, Roxas will be gone.

"Smile, Axel," I turned, and Roxas took a picture. He pulled away with a smile. "That was a terrible smile," he told me, and I smiled lightly before smiling completely. Roxas pulled away, satisfied, and put his camera away in its bag before walking closer to me.

**Roxas's POV**

"We only have a little bit of time, Axel," I told him and hugged him, burying my face in his chest as he held me. "What should we do?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do before you leave, I suppose," he told me, and I sighed. We stayed silent for a little bit until Axel grabbed my hand suddenly and started running.

"Axel!" I called to him, but he didn't stop. We ran through the crowds of people in the shopping district. Axel finally stopped when we reached a small booth that read PICTURES on the side. "No way; a picture booth?" I asked, and turned to him. He smiled. Three girls walked over and Axel's charm turned on for them making me huff and look away.

"Hello, ladies. You first," Axel offered, and they giggled.

"No, you and your girlfriend were here first," she said, and I turned to glare and she looked shocked. "Friend; sorry, you looked like a girl from the back," she apologized while her friends laughed at her error.

"Thank you, ladies; I'll even give you a picture." He winked, and they giggled while I ducked inside. Axel laughed and followed. "Sorr~"

"Don't even try it," I huffed and turned to glare at him, "You're _girlfriend_ is pissed at you," I bit out, and he grabbed my waist and kissed my neck.

"Sorry." Axel turned from me and pressed a few buttons. He set it to two copies of the pictures and picked the first frame of gold and set the countdown. I looked away, but he moved closer to me and there was a flash. Axel picked a silver frame and pulled me over. I opened my mouth to yell at him while he grinned stupidly and there was a flash. He picked a festive one of little bells. I decided to cooperate, and he hugged my shoulders and kissed my cheek while I smiled. He leaned back and smirked. "You pick the last one," he told me, and I nodded. I leaned forward and scrolled through the frames while Axel hugged my waist. He pulled me back to sit in his lap and began to kiss my neck. I laughed since it tickled a little bit.

"A-Axel, s-stop it," I stuttered out, and he laughed deep in his own throat and continued. I picked a thin green one and Axel pulled me back and kissed me deeply. I felt one hand on my cheek and the other on my lower back and the flash. We pulled away and Axel smiled to me and I had to smile as well. He got out first and approached the three girls waiting beside the booth, and Axel grabbed our pictures. I watched and walked passed him waiting for him to finish.

"I'll give you this one." Axel turned from them as one girl squealed, and Axel grabbed my hand and started running. He was laughing crazily and all I could do was laugh as well, even though I didn't know why. When we finally reached the café, we walked in and got some coffee from Larxene who, at Axel's request, took my shift for the day. We sat down still laughing.

"Axel, what the hell did you do?" I asked him still laughing, and he gave me my full picture strip. He only had three.

"I let them have my kiss to your cheek." Axel grinned, and I shook my head with a laugh.

"Well, at least you didn't give them the other kiss, I suppose," I said quietly taking a sip of my drink.

"Like hell I would, this is good masturb~"

"Axel!" I yelled.

"~material," he finished with a smile. I kicked him under the table and he laughed even more. Sometimes I wonder why I love him.

**Axel's POV**

"'Night, Roxas," I told my little blond as we stood at his door step. I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "See you tomorrow," I said before walking down and getting on my bike and waiting for him to close and lock the door. I drove for awhile, just thinking about what I told Roxas and about what I didn't.

For one, I didn't tell him my dad was out.

I also didn't tell him I took Demyx forcibly more than once.

I didn't tell him that for a whole year I was in rehab getting over my addictions.

I didn't tell him all of my pain, all of my bruises, all of my suffering. He's too fragile to know that in such detail, not yet anyway. Before I knew it, I was in front of the cemetery and I walked inside to the familiar graves. There was my nana's, proud and tall where it could be seen, and my mother's which is easily covered by snow or tall grass.

"Hey, mom…" I trailed off. I hadn't spoken to her since that day she took her own life. I would normally come to talk to my nana, not her. "It's been awhile, I suppose." I sat cross-legged in the melting snow and stared at the small grave and cleared it off some. "I guess I should just get to the point: I'm sorry about everything; whatever I did to upset you and my lack of trust in you toward the end. I may not understand all you did, but I want you to know I love you. I always have."

"Axel?" I turned suddenly, but Demyx held his hands up defensively. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He smiled slightly and walked closer.

"It's okay. Why are you here?" I asked him, and he shrugged.

"I felt restless, so I took a walk," he told me, and I nodded. He sat beside me.

"I told Roxas," I told him finally, and he nodded hesitantly. "I felt the need to apologize to her. I miss her Demyx, and I feel bad about what happened." He touched a hand to my shoulder.

"I know, but you can't keep blaming yourself," he told me.

"Who called the cops on her? I didn't and I never did find out who…" I trailed off when I felt the sting in my eyes.

"Axel… It wasn't your fault. Your mom did what she wanted to do, your dad was the same, and they hurt you so much. Don't blame yourself," he told me.

"And I hurt you, repeatedly, in the worst way possible. It was like I raped you so many times, you never wanted it and I~" He pulled me into a hug.

"No; I wanted to make you happy, and I didn't know any other way. You didn't rape me Axel; I just was a little hesitant. You were different back then, okay?" I cried in his shoulder knowing I could never do this in front of Roxas. I loved him, I truly did, the necklace around my neck was proof of that, but before he came into my life, I was a totally different person. Demyx understood me, because he was actually there to witness it. He would understand me better than anyone. "What's this?" he grabbed the ring on the necklace I was wearing and smiled.

"I gave Roxas the ring, because he's leaving." Demyx's smile faded quickly. "His parents came, and they want to take him home. This is my promise that I'll do anything to keep him close to my heart." He smiled sadly and helped me to my feet.

"Hey, take me home and go home yourself. You need sleep. Maybe you'll sleep better now that you've told Roxas?" Demyx suggested as we walked toward the gate.

**3****rd**** person POV**

"Damn," the shadowy figure cursed. "I almost had him." He stepped out of the shadows waiting for the retreating figures of his son and his friend… the one that called the cops on him. Alec ran a frustrated hand through his hair. He was glad he didn't have to kill his parole officer, because with his connections, he had a friend be his parole officer for him. He walked forward more and stared down at the grave his son was talking too.

**Jamie André****a**** Lea**

**Mother and Daughter**

**Will be missed**

"All you had to do was give Axel to me willingly, and you could have lived." He turned from the grave to make his plans. "Such a pretty face you had, Jamie."

_No! He's my son, Alec, and you won't drag him into this!_

"So, you told this Roxas boy, huh, Axel?" he muttered to himself. "Told him what it was like behind green eyes, right?" He laughed as his man drove him to his hotel room. His plan was simple:

Find out who Roxas was, take Axel, kill his friends in front of him, torture this Roxas boy in front of him, and then make his proposition.

Simple child's play with his connections.

* * *

**I want to know your opinions on this. I do know someone suggested therapy, and I don't really care. Let me know what you think! I LOVE reading reviews because they make me smile and write more! So keep them comming friends! **


	21. Another party gone wrong

**hey everybody! First off, I'm really happy with the amount of reviews I've been getting! It really does make my day and I smile everytime I read one, honest. Second, I'm guessing about three more chapters after this at the most. Third, I just want to say that some of the insperation of this story came from another story called _Truth_ by Ebil Chameleon. It is a really good story and it really made me decided to put this story up and stop pestering my mind. Also, this will seem like a filler too in the begining, but it get's better honest.**

**Wow that intro was long.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't put one of these up in forever...well, I obviously don't own kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. I'm sure if any fan girl did things would be different. :)  
**

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 21: Another Party Gone Wrong**

**Roxas's POV**

I handed the paper to my English teacher, Mr. Valentine, and he scanned it quietly. It was the form I had to give to every teacher saying I was transferring to another school at the end of the week. He nodded quietly, and I went to my respective seat in the back corner of the room and waited for class to start while Pence complained openly to Hayner about how Olette was driving him mad. The class went silent as our teacher stood up and walked toward the chalk board. I sighed and watched him begin to write in neat hand writing what we were learning about today which was poetry.

"Open to page two-hundred-seventeen in your books," he said quietly in his monotone voice. We all did as we were told, not asking what the page was again. Our teacher did not like to repeat himself, so we never talked. "Read through to page two-hundred-nineteen and come get the questions on the poems when you're done," he said and went to his desk again. "We will have a test on them Friday," he finished and everyone went to work right away.

I wasn't a fan of poetry, but I'd rather read poetry and take test after test as long as I could stay in Twilight Town. I had dinner with my parents all last week before my dad had to go back to Radiant Garden so he didn't get fired from his new job. My mom went with him since they couldn't afford the motel room any longer. They had given me my ticket and the monthly train was leaving this Saturday morning. I was afraid and didn't want to leave. I looked to my lap and opened the small crumpled piece of paper in my hand again.

_Smile for me today. I love you._

_Axel_

These days, Axel's been the only thing keeping me tethered to reality. I sometimes think this is all just a big, elaborate dream and I will wake up soon. If Axel didn't do half the things he has done, I wouldn't look the way I do now: normal.

I finished the last poem in record time and sighed and leaned back again. Why was poetry always sad? I hated it because I was already sad enough! I stood up and went to the teacher's desk and caught a small glance of the magazine he was looking through and shivered slightly. It was on guns.

"Roxas." I froze and looked up to meet his red eyes. "You won't need to take the test Friday, all right? The principal said we close your grades Thursday, but you're welcome to take it if you wish," he told me, and I nodded. To keep normalcy, I'll probably take it. I sat in my seat again and read Axel's note again.

When the bell rang, I slowly put my things away and caught sight of my friends waiting for me. I walked over to them and they argued back and forth while I just walked into the cafeteria. I saw Sora and Riku talking with Kairi and Olette, laughing. Hayner ran toward the lunch line while Pence grabbed his packed lunch and headed for the lunch table. I stood by the door silently before I slowly backed up and left the cafeteria and went straight for the bathroom. I shut the door behind me and went to the farthest stall, the largest one, and locked it behind me. I sat on the floor, against my better judgment, and brought my knees to my chest and closed my eyes as my head rested on my knees.

Why? Why did I have to go home with them? I love my real parents, but I love the life I've been living. When I was younger, I would wish for them to come for me, but I soon realized I would be stuck here for a long time. Now, I don't want them to take me away. I heard the door open and close and footsteps on the tile floor. Then, someone knocked on the door of my stall.

"Roxas." I sighed at the familiar voice, but made no move to open the stall door. "I know you're in there, so open up before I crawl in," he threatened. I knew he would do it, so I got up and unlocked the door. I returned to my sitting position when the door opened and Axel walked in. His hair was in its normal spiked style, his eyes stuck out from the bright color, and his tattoos were shown proudly even though tattoos are to be hidden in school, if you have tattoos. He was dressed in loose, ripped up jeans, a green shirt, and a black hoodie. He smiled when he saw me and walked over.

"Not hungry, Roxy?" he asked as he sat beside me, pulling out a small bag of Cheetos from his pocket.

"I don't want to face them," I told him honestly.

"You can always sit at our table," he told me.

"I don't want to face them either," I retorted. He looked down and opened the bag.

"Can you face me?" he asked quietly.

"I don't want to," I started bitterly, but softened slightly, "but you would never take no for an answer," I finished, and he nodded and held the bag of Cheetos out to me. I didn't take one, but after a god two minutes, Axel grabbed one from the bag and held it to my lips until I took a bite.

"Don't want you getting too thin." He grinned and laughed slightly. He was just so calm even though he was about to lose me, and the laugh I loved so much calmed me, too. He promised he would come to Radiant Garden once he graduated, and I trusted he would. I leaned on his shoulder and wrapped my left arm around his chest. I closed my eyes as I used him as a pillow. His laughing stopped suddenly, and he wrapped his arm around my back. "Rest until the bell rings," he told me quietly. He must have known I hadn't been getting much sleep lately, even though I never told him. I hated how he could read me so easily, but then again, I can read him like a book most of the time.

The gentle rise and fall of his chest lulled me to sleep and even if I was in a bathroom at school, I was okay. I was with Axel, and he was my everything. I hoped the bell would never ring.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

After school, I waited for Kairi to exit the school so I could drop her off at her house. I knew her mom hated my motorcycle, but it was Monday and both my parents were out working until late, so I went to their house.

Kairi walked down the steps and placed her bag in her lap while I strapped the helmet on her head properly before turning to drive. I wanted to spend time with Roxas, but I hadn't been able to almost all week. I could see him at school, and I get to see him the Friday before he leaves, and that was it until I graduated.

The cold silver hidden by my shirt felt colder suddenly, and when I came to a stop at a red light, I touched the small silver circle under my shirt. The ring; my promise to him. I loved him, I really did, and I wished his parents had forgotten about him.

I started to drive again heading toward the outer part of town while I continued to think. It's great his parents are okay, but after not being in his life for so long, it seems cruel to just expect him to follow them without question and take him away from all he's ever really known. I wished they would have just kept him and all this could have been avoided and no tears would fall down that beautiful face of his. Then again, if they didn't leave him, would I even be here? I probably would have killed myself if it hadn't been for him. My nightmares, the haunting voices, and the screams wouldn't have stopped. I parked in front of the house and got off and removed the helmet from Kairi's head. She fixed her hair and put it behind her ear.

"Axel, I was thinking," she started as we walked up the steps.

"Really? I didn't see the smoke," I joked, and she shoved my arm as we walked in.

"Shut up you~"

"No swearing, Kairi." I smirked when Renopoked his head into the front hall from the kitchen.

"Right, they're reserved for my asshole of a brother," she said as she ran into the kitchen and took a seat at the counter. I walked in slower and found Reno cutting something over the sink while Kairi sat with a plate of carrot sticks and a cup of water. Reno smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Axel, I'll get you a cup," he said as he dried his hands. I sat beside Kairi and took a carrot. She swallowed the one she was chewing before turning to me.

"What I was trying to say earlier was that we should have a going away party for Roxas," she stated, and I looked to her. "What? We'll have food, cake, dancing, and Roxas can see all his really good friends one last time before he leaves," she finished, and Reno placed a cup of water in front of me. I took a sip.

"Sounds good," I said and took another sip.

"You sure? He doesn't really talk to us anymore since you two are such good friends, so I thought you could help too," she said, and I almost choked. I would have thought if anyone could see through our lie, it would be Kairi. Maybe we did just seem like friends to everyone, except Yuffie, of course. She knew, but she never told anyone before she died.

"Yeah, I'd love to," I told her, unexcited, and Reno turned to us.

"Let me guess, mom and I have to slave away in the kitchen, huh?" he asked, even though he was probably right.

"Of course! My mom and chef of a brother are gonna cook everything!" She grinned. "Except the cake." She got up from her seat. "Sora said he and Leon were gonna buy one," she finished and pulled a piece of paper from her purse. "I have a detailed list we made at lunch about what we need for the party." She smiled proudly, and while Reno and I read, our jaws dropped. She got up, muttering something about trying invitations out and left me alone with Reno.

"She has no understanding of what money is," I muttered quietly.

"Yeah, well, as long as Roxas gets a good final party, right?" He turned back to the dish he was washing.

"How's work?" I asked, and he shrugged.

"It's okay, I guess," he said and turned the water off. "I still think Rufus knows my secret and is messing with me when he sees me." He sighed as he put the dish away. "One of these days I'm gonna attack him from all this teasing he's been doing, and I may or may not get fired for it," he finished and took a carrot and chewed it despondently.

"Well, make sure he swings that way before you end up raping your boss." I pushed away from my seat, and he laughed slightly.

"We both know he'd kick my ass before I touched his first button." We both laughed. I headed for the steps and paused when I passed the area where the hall closet was. I remembered Sora's party and how I found Roxas there. He hated me back then, and when I pinned him to that wall, I had almost lost it. I did something like it before to my best friend.

I shut the door of the guest room behind me and threw my bag on the bed. Roxas was so fragile to me. I treated him as if he were made of glass and tried my very best to never hurt him. I always used other means to release my emotions so I would never hurt him, mentally or physically. I loved him so much. I pulled the ring out of my shirt and looked at it.

"_Those are two rings I purchased years ago for my daughters, but they don't need them now. They're rings that will help you in the future. When you find someone you love, and you don't want to lose them, give them one of these rings and keep one for yourself. Then, you'll never be separated at all."_

It was like she knew this would happen back then. I wish all the time that she could have met my friends and Roxas. She would be happy, especially about Roxas. She would never have cared if I was into girls or guys and would have been happy I found someone to love. I sometimes like to wonder what my mother would have said if she knew about my preferences or if she ever met Roxas.

I looked at the ring closely and read the small engraving: _forever and ever_. Roxas had something written on his as well, and I wondered if he found it yet. I rolled over and sighed quietly. In the future, I won't let anyone take him from me, and I will let everyone know he is mine.

One day, I'll marry him, and that one day will be after graduation. I know it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Alec's POV**

I leaned back in my seat, reading the article I had my 'friend' put in the paper about me getting out of prison on good behavior. It was funny since I wasn't supposed to ever get out, but with my connections in the justice system, getting out had been easy. True, I had to stay in there for a while, but it was only to give Axel a false sense of security. Now all I needed to know was what Axel treasured most at the moment. I was waiting on the file that would tell me everything about this Roxas fellow Axel was talking about. The door of the hotel room opened, and my parole officer walked in. He was as corrupted as every other person in the room. He slid the file across the table.

"He wasn't easy to track down, but we got him," he began. "Roxas Cloud Strife, son of Cloud and Tifa Strife. They recently finished traveling and settled in Radiant Garden, Hollow Bastion. He had been living with his mother's family in town; Leon and Yuffie Leonhart and their son, Sora SkiaStrife," he explained. I read through his grades and a bit about some of his hobbies. "My men watched him for the past two weeks since you told us at the cemetery, and this is what we observed," he finished.

I turned the page again and sighed at the pictures of his family.

"What is his connection to Axel?" I asked, and I heard him gulp nervously. I looked up. "What is it?" I snapped.

"They're… lovers, sir," he said, and I turned another page and looked at the picture of him. He had blond hair in small spikes and glasses. He seemed to favor darker colors and long sleeves, but what Axel must find most attractive were his eyes. They were so much like his mother's and grandmother's. A crisp, cerulean blue, so deep you could get lost in them. He was predictable.

"He is leaving this Friday, sir, to return to his real parents," he continued. "We learned today that Axel's cousin is planning him a going away party Friday night," he finished.

I set the file down and looked at the picture of Axel kissing the boy in the park, Roxas circled in red.

"We'll have to make our move soon then," I said. "Take his friends and the one he loves and torture them until he listens to me and takes his rightful place that his foolish mother thought she saved him from," I explained. Jamie… What a twisted woman she became, but her beauty was always there. That sick minded woman, doing all those things to her only son. Was it for her drugs or for him? I'll never know anything in her mind, but I do know what she did do.

Make him hate the world, and mistrust his family and anyone who tried to get close to him. A cruel, sick way to teach him the desired lesson, but he now knows better than to trust me because of her.

"You'll see the light soon, Axel," I muttered to myself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"Thanks for dinner, guys." I smiled as we walked into the living room after a dinner out. It was Wednesday, and I had only two more days left in Twilight Town. Sora smiled, and Leon motioned him over to the answering machine.

"Kairi called you," he stated. Sora walked over, and Leon took my jacket from me and nodded.

"'Night, Roxas," he said.

"'Night!" I called behind me as I ran up the stairs to my room. I shut the door behind me and saw Muffins was sleeping on my bed. "Muff?" I asked, astonished. I shut her in the cat carrier before I left for dinner so she would get used to it. "How did you get out?" I asked, confused, and pet her on the head. I picked her up and placed her on the floor. She hissed at the carrier. "I know you don't like it, but it's this, or a pillow case," I explained, and she slowly crawled in. "That's what I thought."

I stood up and went to my iHome and played _The Enemy_ by Godsmack. I grabbed the shirts I wasn't wearing tomorrow or Friday and placed them in the suitcase on my bed. I glanced to Muffins as her head and upper body hung out the front of the carrier. I wanted to leave her here since she liked it here, and there was no reason for both of us to suffer, right? I told that to Sora, and he said there was no reason for both of us to be alone when we could have each other. I finished putting away some clothes and then moved to take a few pictures down of my friends and placed them in a Ziploc bag that I put into my backpack. I took a few notes from my bulletin board and threw them out since they were stupid things like going to the store or cleaning out Muffin's litter box.

I threw the note out about quitting the Café job I loved so much. I put the tacks in a bag and into a small box that went into my suitcase. I stared at what was left with a quiet sigh. There was the single tack where I would hang my ring when I go to sleepand the picture booth pictures of Axel and me. I was lucky Sora nor Leon have been in my room recently and haven't seen it.

I closed the suitcase and glanced around the room. All that was left were the larger things Leon was gonna ship to me so I didn't have to take everything. I lay out on my bed and closed my eyes as _Welcome to My Life_ by Simple Plan began to play. I remember buying it for Yuffie since she sometimes borrowed my iPod when she was working out. She loved this band.

I turned over and stared at nothing in particular. I wonder what would have happened if Yuffie hadn't died. Would she have let my parents take me away? She probably would have, because if the roles were reversed, she would want her son back, right? I closed my eyes again and willed sleep to over take me so I could get through the next day. I just wanted morning to come so I could see Axel again.

Man, was that song how I felt at that point.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I hated how it was finally Friday and eighth period, too. I was writing down useless notes on the new chapter in math when the bell finally rang. Everyone put their things away quickly while I went slower. I didn't want to leave, but I was. I grabbed the small, plastic bag that I filled with most of the things from my locker. I walked up to Mr. Saïx and handed him my math book. He took it from me and handed me a small folder of papers that he had to give back to me.

"Thank you, Mr. Strife," he said me, and I nodded my thanks before I left. "Wait," he called. I turned and caught a lollipop, and he smiled slightly. "Good luck," he said, and I smiled slightly myself and nodded before leaving. I guess since I finished out with a low B in his class, he liked me. I walked through the halls, silently taking it all in, since it was probably the last time I would ever see this place. I passed the nurses office and saw Aerith in there, cleaning up a little. I walked in and she smiled.

"Hello, Roxas." She smiled, and I put my things down and took a few icepacks from her desk and placed them in the freezer for her while she straightened out her Band-Aid drawer. When her office was to her liking, she turned to me and smiled brightly. "Thank you," she said honestly.

"You're welcome," I said as she handed me flower from her desk. I sniffed it. "Smells pretty," I told her, and she laughed lightly.

"I grow them myself and take them to my church," she told me and then sighed. "I heard you're leaving tomorrow, right?" I nodded, and she hugged me close to her. "I'll miss you so much," she told me.

"I'll miss you, too; you were the nicest nurse I ever had," I told her, and she smiled. "You were always good to me, ever since you met me," I said, and she nodded.

"I was best friends with your mother and Yuffie growing up, and I am good to their children," she said, and I nodded. She hugged me again and gave me the small pot of plants from her desk. "I don't want to keep you." She sniffed as I took it from her. I knew she was close to tears. I remembered when I was younger when Yuffie and Leon would go out, she would babysit us since she couldn't have her own kids.

"Take good care of my friends, okay?" I told her, and she nodded as I gathered my things and left the nurses office. It was the place where any kid could go and talk, cut class, work on homework, or sleep if they needed to. Aerith was the best, and I was going to miss her terribly, but what wasn't I going to miss? I reached the steps outside and saw Axel waiting by his motorcycle. He didn't have the helmet with him, because he knew I didn't like using it anymore. I ran up to him and smiled slightly, just glad I could spend my last day with him. I knew what I wanted to do tonight, but I don't think I'll ever push myself to do that again.

"What took you?" he asked me, and I showed him the small pot of flowers. "You stopped to see Aerith?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, she was there when I was younger and was always good to me. She treated me and Sora like her sons since she couldn't have kids of her own," I told him, and he opened the small storage part on his bike where I put my locker things and back pack as well. I held the pot of flowers to me and got on behind him. I placed one arm around Axel's waist and rested my head on his back as he started it up and began to drive off of campus. I silently thanked the school for everything that happened here, even everything Seifer did to me, and bid it farewell. I would miss it, I really would. When I couldn't see it anymore, I closed my eyes and held onto Axel tighter.

When we reached my house and Axel parked, he helped me get my things out and we walked into the house. I went to the kitchen, looking for someone while Axel took my things to my room. I found a small note on the counter:

_Roxas,_

_Went out and will be in later okay? Need us, call our cell phones._

_Enjoy your last day._

_Leon and Sora_

I grabbed a box of _Teddy Grams_and ran up to my room where I found Axel sitting on the floor, staring at Muffin's who was sitting in the carrier. I had her spend the day in it so she could get used to it.

"It looks like your cat is in jail," he stated stupidly. I opened it and she ran out and rubbed against Axel while I handed the box of food to him and went to my drawer. "Do we have to start packing now?" he asked, and I nodded. He stood up and went to my closet. I folded my Heartless shirt and placed it in my suitcase and Axel walked over with my black skinny jeans and white DC shirt. "Put it on for me?" he asked, and I sighed.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Two reasons," he started and held up one finger. "One: when I take you out tonight, I want you to look hot." He held up another finger. "Two: I'll see you strip," he said. I gaped at him and went to the bathroom and stood in the door frame.

"You pervert. Did you ever notice that you're eighteen and I'm sixteen and we've already had sex? I'm underage," I said jokingly, and he leaned back on his hands.

"Yeah, I'm a sick perv who has a thing for male sixteen-year-old blonds," he said lamely while he stood up. "Get changed, or I'll help you," he threatened, and I laughed and closed the door on his impersonation of a pervert.

I was going to miss him so much.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

We left the house at six and Sora and Leon still hadn't returned. I was worried, but slightly relieved that they didn't come home. Axel made packing very interesting which is why it took about two and a half hours. He, at one point, found my Halloween costume and tried to get me to put it on and chased me around the house until I agreed to wear the skirt while we were packing. Not one of my better moments, but it was because of that costume did I ever fall in love with Axel. He helped me figure out a good place to keep my flowers for when I left tomorrow before we were finally on the road, driving to Kairi's house. He told me he had forgotten something there the previous night and wanted to pick it up before he forgot.

"Wanna come in?" he asked when he parked, and I nodded and got off the motorcycle.

"What're we gonna do tonight?" I asked while Axel unlocked the door and pushed it open slowly.

"Have fun with everyone," he said as he let me walk in first.

"Everyone~" I paused when the lights turned on suddenly, and all my friends and family were waiting inside with smiles.

"Yep, your very own going away party!" Axel pushed me forward slightly and the people grabbed at me, telling me how much they would miss me, and that I needed to sit and reminisce with them. After a long while, I lost track of who I was talking to until a familiar brunette grabbed my arm.

"Sora!" I yelped and tackled him with a hug. He hugged back and led me to a table where Leon was, talking to Kairi and Riku. "Man, who do I thank for this party?" I asked, and Riku elbowed the red headed girl. She blushed lightly.

"Blame the red head. Drag me everywhere since you don't have your car," Riku grumbled, and Sora sat on his lap and kissed his forehead.

"Ri-Ri, Roxas is _smiling!_" he exclaimed, and I looked away, trying desperately to hide the blush spreading across my cheeks, and failing. "I swear you've talked to everyone in this room besides your really close friends and us," Sora continued, and I nodded. I had to stop smiling so much because it hurt. I rubbed at my sore cheeks.

"That's what happens when you spend so much time smiling after not smiling," Riku explained, and I sent him a playful glare. They all laughed, as did I, but it wasn't like I was about to tell him he was wrong. When I was with Axel, even these days, there was always a smile on my face. If there wasn't one when he's around, it was because he was kissing me. I talked with them for a few minutes until I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I looked around and caught a glimpse of red heading out of the room. I excused myself, following the redhead until we reached the kitchen where I found him casually leaning against the counter.

"Hey, sexy," he said, and I shushed him and got closer.

"Careful," I warned him. "Someone might overhear," I said, and he nodded while he looked around behind me. I turned and followed his gaze to Zexion and Demyx standing in the corner holding hands. They were talking, and for the first time in my life, I saw Demyx wasn't smiling. "What are they talking about?" I asked, and Axel glanced at me.

"Zexion is going to some college in Agrabah to become a doctor, and Demyx can't go with him," he explained with a sad smile. "He's trying to convince Zexion to wait a little longer, just until he finishes two years at community college so he can get a job there and they can be together."

"Oh, man," I muttered quietly. Zexion was shaking his head, not looking Demyx in the eyes as the taller blond held firmly onto his shoulders, looking desperate now. Axel took my hand and motioned for me to follow him. We weaved through the crowd, Axel calling the 'excuse me' when necessary, while I kept my face hidden slightly. Not that I didn't want to talk to my good friends or anything, I just wanted some alone time with the one person I'll miss the most. I paused to look back at the party when we were in the front hall. I caught sight of Reno talking to that Rufus person I met at Yuffie's funeral. He actually looked happy… they both did. I turned to where Axel had been standing, ready to make a comment, only to find him missing.

The basement door was open, and Axel wasn't beside me. Obviously, he was taking me to the basement. I was always told that basements were a sign of trouble, but since I've been in love with Axel, it didn't matter to me.

I went inside, shutting the door firmly behind me.

I crept down the stairs and found Axel was setting up a speaker with some music. I looked around, because I had only been in this basement once on a sleepover with Riku, Sora, and Kairi when we were still really young.

There was a nice white carpet on the floor and two couches. There was also a decent sized TV and gaming systems for Axel or Reno. There were a few lamps on that cast large shadows on the walls, and I looked at the only two: Axel's and mine. I walked closer and heard Axel swearing and muttering under his breath about Reno not setting anything up and such. I stood silently behind him, not knowing if he knew I was right behind him. After a few more minutes of tinkering, a soft, slow song drifted through the air, and Axel turned to me with a smile.

"Knew I'd get it," he informed me, and I rolled my eyes gently as he walked closer to me and placed his hands on my hips.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, and he sighed.

"Making the most of my last night with my boyfriend without embarrassing him," he explained, and it clicked in my mind suddenly. He wanted to slow dance. His hands were on my hips like you do when you dance with a…girl. I have to remember to slap him later for making me feel like a girl.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, but to do so I had to lean up on my toes. He laughed lightly and told me to just relax, after making fun of me for being short, of course.

"I still can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow," I muttered quietly. Axel shook his head.

"Tell me about it…" Axel trailed off. I felt his grip on my hips tighten slightly and we continued to sway together. "You'll call and text. Got it memorized?" he commanded me, and I nodded. I was glad to be in the quiet of the basement alone with Axel. Like I said before; it's not like I don't like them, I just will miss Axel the most. I leaned in closer and rested my head on his strong, warm chest with my hands holding onto his shoulders. I breathed in the scent that was only Axel and was in bliss, even for a minute. I felt his hands wrap around my back as he spun us in a gentle circle before coming to a standstill as the song ended.

"Axel… I love you," I whispered into his chest. There was no way he could have heard me, but he did somehow, because he leaned down to my ear.

"I love you, too," he whispered sweetly. "Come here," he said, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up. I leaned my head on his shoulder while he walked back toward the couch and sat down, me straddling his lap. I moved slightly and looked at him. His green eyes could always take my breath away, but the way they looked right now just made me want to cry.

"Axel~" He kissed my lips deeply, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he tightened his grip on my waist, pulling us closer together. The kiss was desperate and lustful and we just couldn't get close enough. Our sloppy kiss slowly ended and was replaced with a slower one. It was more sensual and loving as Axel moved to lay me on the couch, never breaking our lip lock. He leaned back and smiled to me gently as he kissed my jaw and down my neck, fingering my waistband. I closed my eyes, taking in everything at the moment, savoring it, cherishing it.

Axel's warm hand trailing my cold stomach.

Axel's hand on my neck, steadying me for his bruising kisses.

The taste of his mouth and the taste he leaves in mine.

His muscular, bare chest on mine.

Our promise rings hanging from our necks.

Everything about him made me want to never, ever leave this spot because it would be for a long time, even if he keeps the promise to come for me.

Suddenly, he stopped, right in the middle of unbuttoning my pants.

"Stop it, Roxas," he told me firmly, and I opened my eyes to the waiting glare. "Just stop," he continued. I was about to question what he meant, but he went on, "This isn't the last time we'll do this," he told me and grabbed my ring and then his, holding both firmly in his hands. "I promised you that so don't think otherwise," he finished. I smiled, and he did as well and returned to trailing kisses on my chest when the lights suddenly went out.

I yelped, and Axel sat up as we listened to the cries from upstairs. I felt Axel moving, and I bet he was looking for his shirt to put it on.

"Wait here, don't move," he told me, and I nodded. I felt something wet on my stomach, Axel kissing me there, before he moved off the couch. He pulled his phone from his pocket and walked up the steps. I waited on the couch quietly until the door opened and closed again.

I shifted up and pulled my phone from my pocket and saw a text from Sora.

_Where are you? It's DARK!_

I laughed slightly because Sora was partially afraid of the dark. I waited silently for Axel to return when I heard a loud, reverberating slam from upstairs. I perked my head up, wondering who was pissed but then leaned back onto the couch again, waiting for Axel to come back so we could finish what we started. I was sure I had been waiting in the dark for at least ten minutes.

Then the lights came back on, and I felt like luck was finally on my side. I tried to look as sexy as I couldon the couch as I waited for Axel to come back. There was a knocking on the basement door and I cocked my head to the side.

"Okay, love birds, we're coming down," Demyx yelled. I heard Marluxia chortling.

"You said ~"

"Don't even go there, Marly!" Demyx interrupted loudly. When I saw them, I had put my shirt back on, and it was the four: Demyx, Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene. They looked around for a minute.

"Where's Axel?" Larxene asked first, and I shrugged.

"When the lights went out, he used phone light to go upstairs. I guess he wanted to help fix it," I explained, looking down. I guessed we wouldn't be finishing what we started.

"Reno had it covered, and was already back to flirting with Rufusbefore we even decided to come down here for a little bit," Larxene said in a bored tone. I saw Demyx's eyes widen, Marluxia began to look around nervously, and Zexion looked to the ground.

"What is it, guys?" I asked and Marluxia leaned and kissed Larxene.

"Larxy, can you go get some cookies? I'm sure Roxas would like some," he told her, and she shrugged and went up the stairs. When the door closed, Demyx walked toward a wall and kicked it hard and Marluxia went to calm him.

"What happened?" I pressed Zexion. The short, slate haired male looked up.

"It's only a speculation," Zexion began. "There was something Axel didn't tell you when he told you about his past," Zexion said, and I walked closer.

"What? Tell me!" I persisted.

"His~"

_Ring_

_Ring_

"One minute," I said as I grabbed my phone. I was going to hit ignore when I saw Axel's name. "It's Axel!" I exclaimed. I picked it up quickly while the other three crowded around me. "Ax? Where are you?" I demanded.

"_I…uh… I needed to take a walk_," he started. His sounded off somehow, but I couldn't place my finger on it.

"Well, are you coming back? We sort of never…finished." I looked to the other three, embarrassed about telling Axel this with them here.

"_Um… That's just it_," he continued. "_Could you, uh… could you come to the park with the guys?_" he asked. It sounded as though he didn't want me to come, but here he was asking me anyway.

"Sure," I said evenly. I heard a curse and something falling.

"_Stay aw~"_ The line went dead in the middle of his yelling. He was going to say 'stay away', I knew it. I hung up and faced them.

"I think he's in trouble," I stated, and they looked worried. "He's at the park," I said, and they nodded. Demyx and Marluxia ran toward the stairs, and I went to follow, but Zexion intervened.

"No, stay here, Roxas," he told me forcefully. "It's your party," he added in a lighter tone.

"Yeah, well, Axel is who I care about saying goodbye to the most." Zexion huffed and allowed me to come as we ran outside, dodging people and questions. When we got outside, we piled into Demyx's truck as he quickly drove like a maniac to get toward the park.

"Tell him, Zexion," Marluxia stated firmly as Demyx drove right through a yellow light like it was green.

"It's Axel's to te~"

"Tell him, damn it!" Demyx shouted, and I noticed Zexion visibly wince. Then, he finally turned to me.

"Axel told you about how his dad was arrested, right? For beating him and all the other things they had on him, right?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well, back when you hated Ax and Dem, we got news that his dad got out of prison on good behavior," he explained, and I started to line the pieces up in my head. He'd been more protective lately, he told me his past, promised to always be there for me, goes missing at my party…

"His dad took him?' I called out, surprised, wishing they would laugh and tell me that wasn't true. But the car was silent.

"It's a possibility," Zexion said quietly. We drove in silence, holding on to whatever we could get our hands on from Demyx's driving. When we reached the park, we decided to split up and locate him. Marluxia took the normal park, Zexion took the mountain trail, Demyx chose the trail around town, and I took the one toward the clearing. All the trails crossed at the clearing, but mine was just to get there the fast way. As I walked through the dark night, calling Axel's name, I thought back to the day when I ran into Axel at the park.

_"These woods are dangerous," Zexion told me and stood up - Demyx looked disappointed - and grabbed the local paper out of his bag. "According to the paper, a woman was attacked in the forest by some man." I grabbed the paper quickly._

_"No way, really?" I asked in disbelief. For as long as I've lived here, Twilight Town has been safe; you never hear of a crime being committed. That's why so many people want to live here and raise a family._

_"She got away and reported it, but she was rather shaken up. You shouldn't go on these trails alone this late." Zexion walked past me and pointed to Axel. "Go with him," he commanded, and I think we both jumped out of our skin._

_"I'm fine, I don't~"_

_"He's a big boy, I'm playing with you~"_

_"Just go," Zexion said firmly._

He was so reluctant to come with me, and I hated the idea of him coming with me. It was funny how things turned out in the end. I reached the large clearing and walked around a little bit.

"Axel!" I called, and I heard rustling and I turned toward the source. "Axel?" I asked, quieter.

"Roxas!" I turned toward the voice, it sounded like Demyx, and Axel wasn't here. I started to walk toward the sound of his voice when I heard more rustling, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see bright green eyes, but something in them was different.

"Axel?" I asked, and I heard the clicking of a gun with the safety off and cold metal against the side of my head.

"_Guess again_," the voice said coldly.

**Oh man, how many of you want to kill me for such a cliffy? Man, I just do this all the time to you guys. Who do you think it is? I'll answer your questiong with simple math: reading+reviewing= NEW CHAPTER! I want to see them! Also, a thank you to my dear beta! I 3 you Libbs!**


	22. Saving Axel

**Ok guys, it's time for the climatical chapter of the story. I remember getting a review a while back from _Dmaixe _about why the story is titled the way it is. _Dmaixe_, I would have told you, but that would have ruined the story for you. This is the name sake chapter that was what I thought up first. I wasnt to thank everyone who is reading and has read this story. Get your tissues ready!**

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 22: Saving Axel**

**Sora's POV**

"That was one hell of a party," I told Kairi as we cleaned the house.

"Well, I wanted to do something for Roxas since I didn't get to do anything like that for Naminé," she explained as she threw a few paper plates into the garbage. "I talk to her often, but she can never seem to book a trip to visit," she explained, and I nodded.

"That's because only one train for Radiant Garden leaves a month. Most of the tickets are bought super advanced," Riku explained from the living room. "Most of the tickets are bought out by companies for employees that need to travel to do their jobs," he finished, setting the full trash bag in the kitchen.

"So, seeing Roxas often is going to be slim to none," I summed up, and they both nodded. "Where is Roxas anyway?" I voiced, and they looked around.

"Did he go back home with Leon?" Kairi suggested, and I shook my head.

"Nah, he would have said something or dadwould have at least texted me," I explained.

"He might have left with Axel and his friends," Riku suggested. "They were pretty close," he finished up. I finished sweeping up the floor in the kitchen and looked to them.

"Still, Roxas isn't the type to just take off without telling anyone," I persisted. "Maybe something happened to him?" I voiced worriedly and looked around nervously.

"Please, Sora," Riku complained as if listening to a child's silly story.

"I don't know, Riku," Kairi began, "I'm not saying what Sora thinks is true, I'm just pointing out that Roxas has been different lately," she explained. "Ever since he became friends with my cousin, he's been more open and stuff," she finished.

"Are you saying he might be in trouble because he got himself into trouble? Or that your cousin got him in trouble?" I asked, scared, and Kairi pulled me into a hug.

"Not what I meant!" she cried.

"Sora, really?" Riku asked, annoyed. "The chances of your fear being true are slim to none," Riku explained. When Kairi let me go, he kissed my forehead. "Roxas is the same as he always has been: quiet and smart. I promise you he's with his friends and having a great, safe time on his last night in town," Riku told me. I nodded, not knowing what else to believe besides him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

I couldn't see anything. All I know was I was in the park looking for Axel when someone held a gun to my head and hit me on the head with it. Next thing I knew, I was somewhere else, and I couldn't see. I felt like I was moving in my sitting position, and I looked to the left and then the right. Was I the only one here? I didn't know. Maybe if I ask, someone might respond.

"Hello? Anyone here?" I asked distantly. My throat was dry, and my head was throbbing.

"Roxas?" I heard someone croak.

"Yeah," I responded. "Is that you, Demyx? I can't see," I explained.

"Yeah, it is. I can't see either," he responded. "Are we in a car?" he asked, and I shrugged until I realized he couldn't see that.

"It feels like it," I agreed. "Where are the others?" I asked.

"I don't know; I'm working on the restraints on my hands," Demyx explained quietly. I was scared when I realized that my hands were restrained too. We sat in silence, leaving us both to our thoughts only. I just kept thinking that no one knows where we are besides Larxene, and even then she might not know something happened to us. We were on our own. We were…alone.

"Got it!" Demyx whispered cheerfully, and I heard scuttling. I felt something being pulled off my face. Soon I came face to face with baby blue eyes. "Hey there, kid." Demyx smiled and moved behind me and worked on the binds on my hands. "They're damn wire ties," he cursed. "This'll hurt a little," he warned and started to slide it off my hands, and it did hurt, a lot. I breathed in sharply and closed my eyes. "There we go," he said when he got them off.

"Guess they didn't tie them tight enough, huh?" I muttered and cradled my head. It was dark, but we must have been driving somewhere populated since light was somehow coming in. I felt Demyx's hands on my head too.

"What happened to you?" he asked and pulled one hand away from my head. "Shit, Roxas, it's bleeding," he told me, and I nodded. He forced me to lean on my side on the floor of the car.

"Someone hit my head with a gun," I muttered, tired again.

"Axel's gonna kill me," he sighed, and my lidded eyes suddenly became wide, and I sat up suddenly.

"Axel!" I shouted, and Demyx clamped a hand over my mouth and someone beat on the small fence.

"Shut it back there!" someone yelled. Demyx lowered me down again.

"It seems like we're in a van, like the stereotypical stalker vans," he added, trying to make me laugh, but it didn't work. My mind was flooded with questions about Axel like a tsunami. Demyx took the blind fold they used to cover my eyes and wrapped it around my head where it had been bleeding, "Sorry you got involved," he apologized quietly. I closed my eyes again.

"I hope the others are okay…and that Axel's safe," I muttered quietly.

"Me too, Roxas," he sighed while running a comforting hand, mirroring that of Axel's, along my arm. "Me too."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

"The hell are you waiting for?" I bit out angrily. I watched as Alec, my _father_, sat patiently in the lawn chair outside the small, abandoned house on the other side of Twilight Town. The reason I remembered this place was because Alec brought me here once and made me keep watch out front, back when I didn't know his profession.

"Why, Axel. Are you bored?" he asked, faking sincerity.

"Hell no. I want to know why you haven't killed me yet. I'm compromised." I motioned to the fact that his men wire-tired my hands together and had already beat the shit out of me at the party so I would go with them. He laughed slightly. "What are you waiting for?" I asked again. He stood up and walked over to me and kneeled on the ground beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We're waiting for some guests. But, so no one uninvited comes to the party, my men need to drive around a little," he explained, and slapped my face lightly. "They'll be here~"

"Sir, the vans have arrived," a man spoke up.

"Now," Alec finished and stood up, pulling his gun out and turning the safety off.

"What do you mean by guests?" I called after him, but he just ignored me. I tried to move around. Did he bring more guys to help kill me? I'm not that much of an issue, am I? I'm not the best fighter ever. That was when I heard a door open.

"_Wake up!"_ someone yelled.

"_Don't touch him!"_ My face flew up at the familiarity of the voice. It was Demyx, but if he was here then… _"Zexion? There you~ Ouch!"_ I felt anger surge through me, and my three best friends were brought into the area. I saw Demyx holding onto Zexion like his life depended on it and Marluxia looking over them protectively.

"Axel!" Demyx called out when he saw me. A tall man I didn't know came and cut the ties on their hands, and I saw Zexion fumble something beside him, but I was too surprised by the fact they were here to really notice what it was. "I'm so sorry, Axel," Demyx continued. "We tried, but he didn't~"

"I didn't ask you to beat him," I heard Alec say as another man carried something - no, some_one - _into the area. They dropped the person on the ground and they stirred. Upon closer examination, I almost screamed in anger when the dazed face of Roxas became visible. "He might actually have a concussion, or worse." Alec looked over Roxas. "He seems to still be bleeding. Expect a dock in pay," Alec said and walked over to me again.

"This is who I meant by _guests_." Alec smirked triumphantly. "The three stooges and your dearest love." He pointed to Roxas as he sat up, holding his head. "Poor kid. He can't be too healthy at this point."

"Let them go!" I yelled, and he shushed me. "This is between you and me!" I yelled, and he laughed again.

"I know," he explained. "But I just brought some insurance so that you listen to me," he finished. I looked to Roxas as he stared at me, wide-eyed. I met his eyes, and I felt like crying. All of this was my fault. I glanced to my friends and saw Marluxia looking around for any kind of exit while Demyx was comforting Zexion as best he could. If only I could comfort Roxas, tell him everything was going to be okay, but I would be lying. If only I had never approached Roxas that day… He might actually have been better off.

"I think I'll give you a little bit of time." He looked up and motioned for two men to leave the area and returned to glare at me. "Make those last words good," he muttered, sitting in his lawn chair again, taking out a cloth and polishing his gun. I knew he was paranoid that if he tried something when cops were around, they would come check if they heard anything. I noticed Roxas crawling over to me, and I smiled sadly.

**Roxas's POV**

"Are you okay?" I asked as I looked him over. In the dark, I couldn't see too much, but he looked like he saw one too many to the face. I placed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it.

"Didn't I tell you to wait for me in the basement?" He asked jokingly, trying to bring a slight smile to my face.

"You were taking too long, and the others were worried," I explained. "I didn't want to sit on the sidelines…" He sighed and looked away. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, and he sighed too.

"I didn't think you needed to know," he answered. "I didn't know what would have happened if I told you or not. I didn't want to worry you, and I was afraid that if I told you, it would put you in danger," he explained. "I was wrong, so I guess it doesn't matter now; you're here, and your head is bleeding, and~"

"Axel, it's gonna be okay," I promised. I knew in my heart that I didn't know what was going to happen, and I could tell Axel felt the same. We both knew that all five of us wouldn't make it out unscathed, but we could hold on to some hopes, couldn't we? I gripped his cold hands in my own.

"Hello?" I turned slightly as Alec held a phone to his ear. I could see the similarities he and Axel shared. They had the same face shape, and were both really tall. They both seemed to have strength contrary to their scrawny bodies. What really caught my attention was that both of them had green eyes and inverted, tear drop tattoos. Axel's were a dark red color and Alec's were a light purple. I guess Axel got his mother's hair color since Alec's was a brown color. I idly wondered where Axel's personality came from. "Come back immediately," he growled and ended his call. He stood up and glared at Axel. I felt myself being nudged away, and I felt strong arms grab me from behind as Marluxia pulled me toward him as Axel was kicked in the stomach.

"Axel!" I gasped. As I struggled, Marluxia held me still. I knew I couldn't help, but I desperately wanted too. I didn't know what was wrong. Why did he just lash out at him?

Then, we all heard sirens. I felt Zexion tense beside me, and it clicked. Zexion called the cops. When? How? I wanted so badly to ask him, but I couldn't say a word for fear Alec would notice and hurt Zexion too.

"Who did it?" Alec muttered quietly. We all stayed silent and he kicked Axel yet again and I saw him cough up something that wasn't spit. He aimed the gun at Axel's head. "Who did it!" he screamed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

**Sora's POV**

"Dad, shouldn't you be getting to bed?" I asked as I piled the last of the blankets on top of the couch. He was lazily flipping through the channels while I cleaned up a little bit, too anxious to fall asleep.

"I'm not tired, Sora," he explained. "And since when did the child tell the parent to go to bed?" he questioned as he looked to me, pausing on the news.

"Whatever," I muttered as he faced the TV again. "Don't blame me when you can't come with us tomorrow morning," I said and went to the kitchen to put my dad's dishes in the dishwasher.

"Sora?" he called. "Where did you say Roxas was again?" he asked, and I dried my hands and walked into the living room.

"I told you I…didn't…know…" I stopped talking when I saw the latest report. The news woman was live at a scene with tons of cop cars and lights aimed at a small house in the old district. There were boards on some windows and a condemned sign on it. I listened to the woman speak, and almost fainted.

_"…tell us that five boys are being held inside the house by a man named Alec Jackson. Alec Jackson was recently released from prison on good behavior. The call received was from one of the boys inside where he stated their location and the names of those involved with him. Zexion Ienzo was the one who called, Marluxia Andrews, Demyx Harris, Axel Lea, and Roxas Strife…"_

"Roxas…" I muttered as I stared at the screen. "No way would you get into something like this…" I blinked and pinched my arm, hoping this was a weird dream, but it wasn't. "Dad!" I turned to him to find him already dressed to leave, holding my coat out to me.

"Let's go," he stated, and I dropped the towel and followed him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"If the caller doesn't step forward, I'll shoot him," Alec threatened as Axel wheezed, trying to catch his breath. I was literally shaking in fear and running through all the possible outcomes of this venture. The only thing these ideas had in common was the fact I wasn't going home tomorrow, or today. I didn't know what time it was at this point. "Sorry Axel, but your friends don't care about you." He sighed and pushed the barrel to rest on Axel's forehead. I took a step back and gripped onto Zexion's arm since he was closest to me.

Then Zexion stepped forward.

"I called," Zexionstated, and we all stared at him like he was crazy. "I broke free on the ride over and made the call~" Alec pointed the gun at Zexionand for the first time in my life, I saw Zexion shake in fear.

"Well, boy~"

"He's lying!" I turned to look at Demyx. Axel looked up suddenly. "Zexion, don't lie. It was me." He put a hand on Zexion's shoulder and pulled him back slightly.

"Hmm," Alec started. "Well, the first person who talked is the luck winner," he stated and pulled Zexion's arm out and dragged Zexion into the open and aimed. "Thanks for playing, boy," he stated and the shot was fired. It echoed, and I had closed my eyes, but I felt the presence of Demyx beside me disappear.

"Demyx!" Axel screamed, and I opened my eyes to see Demyx face down on the ground and Zexion sitting in front on him on his butt, his knees up, leaning on his hands. The look on his face…was pure fear and sadness. I saw the tears start to fall as he helped Demyx turn over.

"Son of a bitch!" Marluxia bit out, pushing me behind him, showing his rare, temperamental side. The gun returned its aim to Axel.

"Not another step or you'll have two dead friends," he threatened and against his will, Marluxia stepped back to my side.

"Demyx, stay with me." Zexion was holding Demyx's head in his lap and in the new lights of the police out front, I saw the blood pooling at his abdomen. I caught a better look at Axel in his broken down form, dried blood on the side of his mouth and under his nose. I heard Alec's phone go off, and he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked happily, and I wanted to punch his lights out.

"Demyx, keep your eyes open," Zexion cried softly, and I saw Demyx nod slightly.

"Yes, I shot someone, and no, I'm not sending him out. This is a family matter so stay out of this." He hung up right after. "Damn police," he muttered. "You and you dumb friend's fault," he said and moved the gun downward and fired off at Axel's leg. I blinked from the loud sound and heard Axel cry out. When I saw him he was leaning over, straining to free his hands of their binds. I wanted to move toward him, but the way Alec was smiling at the fact he that he just shot his son made me pause.

I didn't know what to do. How did this even happen to me?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

After I heard the first shot, I panicked, but when the second went off, I started to hyperventilate. There was a crowd that formed and was growing still as we watched helplessly at the house. I heard rumor among the crowd saying the man in there had been a known crime lord years ago before he was arrested for beating his son constantlyalong with many other crimes. I also learned that his son was Axel. Did Roxas know? I hoped he wasn't one of the people shot.

I felt another hand on my opposite shoulder and turned to look, wondering if my dad placed both of his hands on my shoulder, but I saw it was Riku.

"Riku!" I said and hugged him tightly. "I'm so scared," I told him and he nodded, rubbing my back gently.

"It'll be okay. Roxas is smart and he'll get out of there okay, I know he will," Riku assured. My dad agreed as well, but I could sense they both doubted their statement. There was a very good chance that Roxas did get hurt, but since that asshole won't let them out, we'll never know.

"Roxas…be careful," I whispered into Riku's chest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"Sir." Alec turned to the voice that spoke to him from the back door. When he walked over to get closer, I broke away from Marluxia and went to Axel while Marluxia went to Demyx and Zexion.

"Axel," I said as I placed a hand on his face. He smiled weakly, masking the pain he felt, but it was evident in his eyes. I applied pressure, not knowing what else I could do. I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes and I heard Zexion crying in the sudden quiet. I looked over to see him bowing over Demyx's head, and I could barely tell if the blond was breathing.

"Please…please…" I heard him whispering as Marluxia used his jacket to wrap up the wound.

"Is he…still conscious?" Axel asked quietly.

"I don't know," I answered. I had no idea how much time has elapsed since we dropped off here, but I knew that if Axel and Demyx didn't get medical attention soon, things could be fatal. I grabbed Axel's tied up hands and began to tug on it. "Hands flat," I told him, and I pulled it off. I heard him grunt in pain, but I ignored it. When I got it off, his hands wrapped around my waist, and he kissed my cheek. When he pulled away he applied pressure to his leg.

"I'm not moving anytime soon," he muttered. I saw the wound was on the top of his upper thigh, and I hoped it didn't hit anything too important. "Fuck," he cursed in pain. "Demyx!" he called. I glanced over to where Demyx moved slightly. Zexion looked up to us, and his eyes were already red. We had to get out of here since the cops obviously weren't doing anything. I got ready to stand when Marluxia placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, stay with Axel," he said, seeming to have read my mind. I nodded, and he stood up and walked toward the gate slowly and quietly. I didn't know what he was planning to do, but I hoped he would be careful.

"Roxas." I turned to Axel's voice and saw his face seemed paler than earlier. I applied more pressure on top of his hands.

"Axel…when this is all over, I want to go to the beach again, okay?" I told him, and he smiled slightly. "We'll all go to the beach," I added, and he nodded.

"All right," he said. "I promise."

"You!" We all snapped up to see a tall man with dark hair pointing to Marluxia by the gate. "Get over here," he ordered, and Marluxia walked over to him. I heard a small thud behind me when Marluxia kneeled beside me to pat Axel's unhurt leg. He got up and followed the man into the house. I leaned on Axel's shoulder and grabbed the object behind me. When I felt the cold metal, I wondered how Marluxia found one just lying around, but it was apparent that he gave me a gun.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

"Is someone coming out?" I asked when I noticed the front door open. I stared past people as, who I remembered to be Marluxia, walked outside the house. He was carrying a small piece of white paper in his hands. As he got out, the police covered him and led him to the ambulance. All I knew was that I needed to talk to him, to find out how Roxas was. That's probably how I started pushing people out of the way, not giving a damn if they yelled after me or if Riku and my dad were following. Roxas was like my little brother, and I was worried.

"Marluxia!" I called past all the people asking him questions. He spotted me and pushed past people. "I don't know if you know me~"

"Sora Leonhart. Everyone knows you, but go on," he urged.

"How was Roxas when you left?" I asked when Riku caught up with me.

"He was fine. A few scratches here and there, but fine," he promised, and I smiled slightly. Hearing that made me feel a lot better.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxX

**Reno's POV**

"Damn, it's that late?" I checked my phone clock again, and I felt Rufus shift beside me on the couch, closer to my chest.

"You leaving then?" he asked in a bored tone. I smirked slightly and kissed his head.

"Gonna miss me?" I asked, and he glared at me. "Three rounds aren't enough?" He shoved me and sat up while I laughed, looking around for my shirt and pants. He snuggled up in the blanket and turned the TV on again.

"That was pretty good," I heard him say.

"Pretty good?" I asked as I buttoned my pants. "Not exactly what I was waiting to hear. Try again, honest opinion," I said as I put my shirt on.

"Terrible," I heard him say, and I turned to him with a glare.

"Well, I guess I'm not coming back then," I sneered, and he looked at me like I was stupid.

"Not sex, you idiot. Look at the screen." He pointed to it, and I looked. It was live coverage of a hostage dealing in Twilight. When I read the names at the bottom of the screen, I was out the door in seconds, leaving Rufus without another word. Some things are just more important.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

**Roxas's POV**

I held the gun in between Axel and me in our shadows, still not telling him I had it. I had no idea what to even do with it, but after five minutes, I doubted Marluxia was coming back, and when I heard the cheering, I knew he was out. I stood up and walked over to see how Zexion and Demyx were doing. Zexion had long since stopped crying and was just talking to Demyx to keep him awake, asking questions that involved more than one word answers. Soon Demyx would lose consciousness from blood loss, because Zexion's once white jacket was soaked by blood since he was holding it to Demyx's stomach.

"You'll be okay, right? When you come to my birthday party next week, what are you gonna do?" he asked quietly.

"I'm gonna…eat cake…dance…giv-e you yo-ur present…" I heard little hiccups in between some of his words, and it didn't sound good. I turned back to Axel who was closing his eyes, breathing in deeply. I felt my head and removed the cloth Demyx wrapped around my head and wrapped it on my wrist. That was when Alec came back out. I quickly returned to Axel's side and held his hand. Alec glanced at us with disgust.

"I suppose no one would have to know of your preferences in the future," he muttered to himself. "No man would follow a gay man." He sat back in his lawn chair, gazing at Zexion and Demyx. "Is he still alive? Wow, I must have missed my first shot." He sighed and stood up. I looked to Axel to see his eyes had opened again. Then I heard a gun being set up and another shot. I heard Zexion scream and Axel yelled, but my eyes had closed again, not wanting to see the bullet being fired. I opened my eyes to see Zexion away from Demyx who was on his side now, arm outstretched toward Zexion, signaling he used his last bit of energy to push Zexion out of the way.

"I guess you two were lovers, huh?" Alec pushed Demyx back onto his back and I heard his wheezing as he tried to breath. He now had two gunshot wounds: one in his stomach, one in his back. Zexion clutched his wrist since he landed on it funny and hissed in pain, but crawled back to Demyx's side, bawling now.

"I guess you're the only one still in one piece," he spoke, referring to me, even though his back was to me.

"Actually, your idiot cronies hit me on the back of the head with a gun," I bit out before realizing who I just talked back to. I looked to the side, and he turned to face me.

"Oh, a smart ass, are we?" he asked and walked toward me, pulling me to my feet and away from Axel before he could grab me. "That was just how Axel was, and look at him. You don't want to test me," he threatened, and I glared as he held onto the front of my shirt.

"You hurt my friends and boyfriend. I think I do want to challenge you," I retorted, throwing common sense out the window. I felt the pain in the back of my head only after I fell to the ground. He hit me with a gun again. My eye sight fuzzed slightly as I rubbed the back of my head. I felt something warm and sticky on my fingers and knew it was blood. I was also bleeding on the side of my head since I landed on a rock, too.

"You damn kids," he cursed. "Thinking you know everything, but you don't!" he yelled and aimed the gun at me. I heard Axel yell and Zexion gasp quietly. "Maybe if I take you out, Axel will finally see reason!" he yelled before firing. I hit the ground and heard Axel cry out my name. I moved my hand slowly to my shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Not you, too!" I heard Zexion, choking back a sob. I heard grunting and curses and felt a hand on mine. I opened my eyes and saw green eyes, kind green eyes, looking down into mine. The normally warm hands were cold, and I closed my eyes again. It hurt, a lot, but there was one thing on my mind.

What should I do?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

I got scared when I heard the yelling followed shortly by the gun shot. It could have been Roxas, and I really hoped it wasn't. I felt a hand on my shoulder and smiled when my eyes fell onto the familiar face of Reno.

"The hell's going on?" he asked, and I gave his the basic run down of everything we knew at the time. When I was done, he faced the house. "That bastard," he cursed.

"Why does Axel's dad want to do this?" I asked, and he looked to me.

"Well, after a pretty bad beating years ago, Demyx found Axel in a puddle of blood on his kitchen floor and called the cops on his dad. I'm sure this is about revenge. He wants to take out what matters most to Axel. Make him suffer before he kills him," he explained, and I shivered.

"E-Even Roxas?" I asked quietly. I heard him mutter something half to himself. "What was that?" I asked, and he looked to me.

"Yeah, even Roxas," he said, and I felt the panic rising again. I faced the house and felt like I was going to cry again. Roxas…please…please come out okay.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

I closed my eyes again and Axel applied pressure to my wound and his own. He looked so tired, I didn't know what to do, and I was useless. I turned my head and saw Zexion crying over Demyx's body and barely caught his super shallow breathing. He was going to die if he didn't get any help. Zexion might actually collapse from exhaustion and his wrist looked like it was bent at a weird angle. Suddenly, Axel's hand was taken away as he was pulled to his feet. Axel cried out at the pain of the bullet in his upper right leg.

"It seems as the cops will be mobilizing soon since I fired off four shots. It's time to go, _son_." He smirked and hit the back of Axel with his gun, and he stumbled to his knees and cried out in more pain. Hearing him cry out in pain, hearing Zexion _cry_, heard _nothing_ from Demyx, it made my heart ache in pain that wasn't physical, but so heavily mental, I physically felt it. A new strength filled my tired limbs, and I got to my knees and crawled to the blood stained ground where Axel had been and wrapped my hand around the cold handle. I looked to Alec as he pushed Axel inside the house. I stood up and shouted. Alec turned back to me and noticed the gun in my hand.

"Well, well, well," he started and chuckled slightly. "You really don't know when to quit, do you?" he muttered, pushing Axel into a wall to lean on.

"Let him go! Let us all go!" I yelled. He laughed, pulling out his own gun.

"Do you even know how to wield a gun, boy?" he asked, but my face didn't falter, even though I didn't know how. "Fine, if death is what you seek, I'll be glad to provide," he said. I looked at the gun, thinking back to the numerous times I saw my uncle work with a gun and placed my left hand on the gun and turned the safety off and held it in my injured right. "Oh, so you know something."

"I'm smarter than I look," I told him, and he chuckled and raised his gun to me.

"I did want to let you live, but I see you want to die," he said and smirked. "Any last words?" he asked, and I looked down, suddenly remembering the time I was at my uncle's house when I was six, right before my parents made me move here.

_"Uncle Seph?" I asked, and he looked up from his book. "What's this?" I asked, and he took the thing from my hands._

_"My gun. Where did you find this?" he inquired, and I sat beside him on the couch._

_"Basement," I stated simply, and he chuckled._

_"Yes, well, I used to work for a secret group of elites to…fight crime, if you will," he began and pulled me onto his lap. "I had to quit one day to help your parents out, but they let me keep my weapon," he explained. "And a few more," he added._

_"So, you were a super hero?" I asked, and he chuckled quietly._

_"Yes, I was a super hero," he said. "And now, let's go find mittens and see if she needs some super hero help," he suggested and I hopped off the couch._

_"Here comes super Roxas, mittens!" I squealed, running off to find his cat._

When I was older, I asked my uncle about it again, and he told me he used to be a mercenary for the army, but had to quit when my mom had me since my parent were both so young. He needed to take care of them until they graduated, and he eventually got a job with a traveling salesman company. I knew he missed his job a lot, and that much was evident when he taught me how to fire and clean a gun when he visited me when I was eleven.

I brought it up, remembering the places on the body he told me caused the most damage and aimed for that. I held my shaking arm as still as I could, grinding my teeth from the pain. I fired the gun, and the recoil set my arm in a blaze of pain, and my throbbing head didn't help the matter. I fell back in what seemed like slow motion.

"Roxas! Roxas!" I heard Axel yell. I fell onto the ground and closed my eyes. I was happy because the one thing on my mind was accomplished. I was at peace and felt calm and content enough to let the blackness eat away at my vision, even when I felt hands on me, lifting me up onto something hard.

I did what I needed to do, wanted to do, and had to do.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

"Roxas!" I cheered when the stretchers that went in came out with people. The first to come out was Zexion, but he was walking beside the paramedics carrying Demyx on the stretcher. Demyx didn't look good from what I saw. I felt sad when I saw the tears in Zexion's eyes, because everyone knew the pair was made for each other, and crazy for each other. Next to come out was Axel, but he kept trying to get up and see behind him. Then after him was Roxas, just as motionless as Demyx. Dad and I followed that stretcher to the ambulance.

"Is he going to be alright?" he asked, and the paramedic ignored him. "I'm his father," he added, and the man turned to him.

"He should be, but you can never be too careful," he said and welcomed us to ride over with them. Dad told me he would follow in the car, so I got in and held Roxas's cold hands. I heard him muttering something under his breath as the paramedics did a few things for him.

"What was that?" I asked, and his lidded eyes fluttered for a moment.

"…did it…" he muttered, but I still didn't understand.

"What? What did you do?" I asked, and a small smile graced his lips.

"My mission, wh-what I always wanted t-to do," he explained.

"What was that?" I asked. A small smile graced his lips. Even though he was bloodied and bruised up, bleeding from many places, he looked happy; happier than I was used to seeing him as of late.

"Axel…" he said before going unconscious. A few monitors went off.

"Roxas! Roxas!" I called urgently as the paramedics tried to work in the back of the moving car.

**Roxas's POV**

I felt lighter somehow, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt a warm hand on mine, but it didn't register to me. The only thing on my mind was what I just did. I tried to tell who I thought was Sora, but as blackness ate at the corners of my eyes, I let it. I was at peace, and the pain I was feeling felt like it was drifting away, as was everything else.

I did it.

That was all that was on my mind as I just gave up.

My mission, my dream; it was all for you.

_"What was that?"_ I heard, and I said it loud and proud in my mind before the blackness took its hold on me.

Saving Axel.

**I do hope this answers that question for anyone who had the same question. Please review and I'll get that chapter up. No need to threaten my life, my beta has already has that covered. Still, reviews make me work a little bit faster! Let's try to get over 200 reviews, winner get's a cyber cookie!**


	23. Healing

**Hey everyone! I finally finished the chapter and hope you like it! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter and the rest of the story as well. You guys are amazing! Also, anthing medical that happens in this chapter, I did my best to look up and if it isn't true or doesnt make sense...I tried.**

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 23: Healing**

**Roxas's POV**

It hurt.

My body ached, and I just wanted to drift away if that meant the pain would go away. It felt as if someone was cutting into me and taking my insides out. In this limbo of pain, all I really heard was quiet murmuring. I hated it; it scared me. Was I crazy? Maybe I was dead. No, theysay you can't feel pain in death, so I guess it's good to feel this pain if it means I'm still alive. I don't know how long I had been sitting in this darkness, but the pain hadn't subsided at all, and the voices had gone. All was quiet. I was cold and just wanted to die. I could only curl up more in this cold hellof pain.

Then, there was sudden warmth.

I pulled my hands from my head; they felt warm and didn't hurt as , my body followed suit until the pain and voices were a distant thought in my mind. I stood up and looked around in the blackness until I heard a voice.

It was strong, filled with worry and anguish, calling out to me.

_Roxas! Roxas!_

I walked toward the voice slowly in the black, not afraid of being unable to see where I was going. I saw a distant light, and ran toward it as full speed. The voice grew louder, and a few others were heard as well.

_Clear!_

I felt a shock and stopped.

_Clear!_

Another shock, and I fell again and closed my eyes, the light forgotten and lost to me. When I opened my eyes next, I was screaming in pain because someone was actually cutting into me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Sora's POV**

I hugged myself when I heard the screaming and felt like crying a whole new batch of tears. They couldn't give him any anesthesia since the pain suppressant almost killed him in the ambulance. When they gave him close to the dosage of a young child, he crashed again, and when they got him back, they had Leon sign a form saying they could perform the needed surgery as he was. The screams just continued, and I cried because there was nothing I could do to ease his pain. They said everyone's bodies react differently to the pain killers, and Roxas reacted negatively. They said it was because of the blood loss and the weakness of his recently revived heart that caused him to reject the anesthesia as well.

After a particularly loud scream, they stopped suddenly. I looked up worriedly, and dad ran down the hall. He stood beside me and a doctor walked out, rubbing his temples in annoyance, and it took a lot not to kick him right where it would hurt.

"We had to sedate him," the doctor began, and I felt my panic rising. I thought they said the medicines could cause another cardiac arrest? "Not enough to put him to sleep, but not little enough that it does nothing. A nice balance so he's in twilight and stops screaming and thrashing about," he finished and turned to leave. I walked forward.

"Doctor?" He turned back to look at me. "He's still in pain…isn't he?" I asked slowly, and he nodded.

"A considerable amount, which was part of the reason he was screaming. Now he won't know how to deal with the pain, and we can finish his surgery with haste," he said before going back into the room again.

"Dad?" I asked quietly, and he pulled me closer to him in a slight hug.

"Yes?"

"I don't know which is worse," I started, staring after the doctor as he walked back into the operation room. "Him screaming in pain and fear, or him being afraid and in pain, and not doing anything about it."

"Just pray that this will be over soon, alright? That's what he needs now."

**Axel's POV**

_Shit! Fuck! God damn!_

I stared at the door in front of the room, willing that nurse to walk faster. I barely cooperated with them until they had to sedate me. It seems stupid in hindsight; I mean, I had a bullet in my leg close to severing my femoral artery. I could have bled out and died, but there had been only one worry on my mind.

Roxas.

After he had fired that bullet with an arm that had a gunshot wound in it and fell, I didn't know what to do. I screamed out to him. He didn't move. When I tried to shake him awake he wouldn't move. I was scared he was~ No!

I will _not_ even think that. Now that I'm all patched up, I just want to know how he is doing, and how the others are doing. Marluxia, Zexion, Demy~

Demyx! Oh, shit… I had almost forgotten about him. Poor Zexion, I can't even… Life is cruel.

"Mr. Lea!" The nurse walked in, and I stared her down which caused her to shrink back slightly under my gaze. "Your friend Zexion was already discharged, and Demyx is undergoing surgery, as is Roxas," she said, and I nodded.

"When Roxas is done, could he have the other bed in here?" I asked, and she nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," she promised and left the room. I adjusted myself slightly, which was a bit tough considering my leg was wrapped up so tightly. I turned my attention to the door again, waiting to see that spiky blond hair atop his beautiful head. Being that close to death, to losing him for good…

I just want to see him and hear him say my name so I know he's alright.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

I woke up finally, and I was in a room all alone. My throat was so dry; I couldn't even swallow my fear down. I glanced around the room, wondering where I was. The last time I woke up…the cold knife…cutting me. Those men caused me great pain, and I couldn't see their faces. I had been scared and had been in major pain. I tried to get away until they injected something into my leg. It hurt slightly, but soon it made me grow weak; too weak to fight back, but not weak enough to not feel the pain. Not too long after that did I pass out again.

Now I was here…wherever that was.

"Roxas?" I make no move to look toward the door. "I'm gonna check some vitals, alright? If you pass, we're gonna move you to a more comfy room," the nurse explained. She read a few machines and looked into my eyes and ears. She took a blood pressure reading from my left arm, and noticed me wincing. "Sorry, but until your heart gets a little stronger, we can only risk so much medicine," she said and finished shortly after, though I still had not spoken. She wheeled my bed into the hallway and toward the elevators.

"Your family is down at the cafeteria getting lunch and will be with you soon," she said as we waited in the elevator. I still hadn't moved, because movement hurt me a lot. She pushed me into a room, and I heard a small gasp. "Just as I promised, Mr. Lea," she said, and I had to turn my head. It hurt, but when she finally moved after getting everything hooked up, I saw his face. It was bruised and had a few cuts, but he looked okay to me. The nurse soon left and shut the door behind her.

"Roxas, what happened to you?" he asked, and I blinked. I opened my mouth to speak, but my throat was just too dry. "Roxy, there's a drink right there." He pushed it closer to me and I reached out, wincing in pain at the action. I took a tentative sip, and once the cool liquid hit my tongue, I had to have more. I spilled more of the water on myself than what I drank, but at least I could speak again.

"Hurts," was the first thing out of my mouth. "Everything," I went on and closed my eyes again. I heard him sigh, and I opened them again.

"Damn, if I could get out of this fucking bed, I'd hold you, Roxas," he told me. He reached out a cut up arm, and it obviously didn't reach. I noticed the small silver ring on its chain hanging from his neck.

"Ring!" I gasped. I felt around for my own, but I couldn't find it. Axel frowned, not knowing what I was talking about until he realized his was showing. He glanced to the table between us and opened the drawer and pulled it out.

"It fell off back at the…place," he said hesitantly. "I kept it for you," he said, placing it on the table for me to look at. "I didn't want to have to tell you this, but he's alive." I knew who he was referring to. When I closed my eyes, I still saw that haunting green that reminded me so much of Axel. To even think Axel was that man's son was…impossibly difficult. When I had been sleeping through my surgery, he had been haunting my sleep, making me too late to save my friends, to save Axel. "I love you, Roxas," he said, and I looked to him, but said nothing. He looked away as the door opened, and Sora ran to my side.

"Roxas! I'm _so_ relieved you're okay!" He smiled, and I just blinked again. Leon sat in the chair beside me.

"He could hardly eat," he informed me, and I blinked again.

"I guess after your screaming, and the sudden stop sort of freaked me out to no end," he said. I looked past Sora to see Axel's eyes wide at the news, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Sora ran a warm hand through my hair, but it wasn't the same as the warm hands I wanted to touch me right now. He sat on the bed beside me and talked until Leon told him to shut up. It was sort of funny to see Sora pout about it.

"If you're tired, why don't you take out your contacts," Leon suggested. "We had Riku bring a small bag of things for you," he said, and Sora pulled out my glasses and contact case. I stared at the case for a little bit. I was still in immense pain, and moving only makes it worse. I looked up to Sora.

"Can you…pull the divider and leave for a few minutes?" I asked, and he looked at me quizzically before doing what I asked. He pulled the small dividing sheet and left with Leon following.

"Don't trust me?" I heard Axel ask as I reached out for the case. I hissed and moaned as my arms stretched. When I had to prop myself up, it was on my right, meaning I had to take them out with my left hand. At that point, I was growling and murmuring under my breath about the pain. When I finally finished, I collapsed onto my back, unable to see anything from the blur of my eyes without correction. I felt something on my left arm and moved my right hand to the wrapped up shoulder wound and felt the dampness. I was bleeding again. "Roxas, are you alright?" I heard Axel call to me, but I just closed my eyes, exhausted

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Zexion's POV**

"You've got to let me see him!" I pleaded with the doctors standing in front of the critical wing.

"Only family is allowed back here," the one said.

"But his parents aren't here! They're in Agrabah for their anniversary!" I yelled, and the one man reached for his pager.

"We've had to ask you multiple times to leave, and if you don't, I will page for security to remove you from the premises, Mr. Ienzo," he said. I stood down finally, and they turned to walk into the wing, the swinging double doors closing behind them as I watched dejectedly. I rubbed the small cast on my wrist and turned and walked away. The least I could do would be to see my other friends…

Who am I kidding!

I turned around and sat right beside the doors to the critical care wing. If this was the closest I could get to Demyx, then so be it. They didn't even tell me how he was! Now I'm left to sit here, hoping he isn't in cardiac arrest or already dead. No, I can't think about that. What Demyx needs is support, even if he doesn't know it. I sat beside the door, quietly watching people walk in and out. I didn't know how much time had passed. Finally, I curled up on the small bench and fell asleep, only to have nightmares of hearing the words, "He's dead."

I felt a hand shaking me awake, and I looked up and smiled slightly at Mrs. Harris, Demyx's mom. I suddenly felt very bad for lying about where they were, but I was desperate to see Demyx.

"That doesn't look like a comfortable place to sleep," she said lightly, and I nodded. "Why don't you come back with me," she suggested. "I'm a bit…scared. And John isn't here so~"

"Alright," I said, and we walked through the doors. When we stopped by the desk to inquire about his room, I spotted the doctors keeping me out before. When one recognized me, he just stared, looking ready to call security or something. Then he spotted Demyx's mom beside me and backed off. I just glared as I walked past.

I glanced at a clock as we passed it and found it was five in the morning. I idly wondered how Roxas and Axel were, but Demyx was my main priority. I let Mrs. Harris go in first and waited outside the door. As soon as she was in, a doctor walked in as well. I just stood outside the door dumbly. I didn't know what to do and…

"A coma?" I heard Mrs. Harris's panicked voice. I leaned against the wall and placed my hands over my face and slid down the wall.

A coma…oh, no… This can't be happening! I felt new tears coming, and I started to shake as they fell. Why? Why did this happen? Demyx… Not many people ever wake up from comas. I can't… I _cannot_ live without him. I heard footsteps walk past, ignoring me. I heard heels clicking and looked up at Demyx's mom and found she was crying too.

"Come in, Zexion…please," she said, and I got up and slowly walked into the hospital room. The first thing that caught my attention was the noise. One was a regular sound, a beeping, and the other was louder and also regular. I finally looked at the bed in the room and almost cried out. Demyx had a small tube attached to his nose. There was a small covering over his mouth where a much thicker tube came from and connected with one of the machines. There were a few other things in that room connected to him, but the only machine I could really name was the heart monitor that was thankfully perfect.

"They put him on a heart/lung machine during as one of his surgeries. They would have lost him otherwise," she said, and my heart sank again. This can't be happening to me. I looked to Demyx's mom as she placed a hand on her son's stomach, and I felt terrible. Screw my own feelings; he's her son, her own flesh and blood. That's why she was allowed back, and I wasn't. I stayed back as she took a seat beside him and stayed silent, letting the machines fill the quiet room with sound.

"Maybe I'll go get some coffee," I said, finally deciding on an excuse to get out of the room, but she stopped me and stood up. When she walked by me she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you keep him company, and I'll go," she suggested, and I knew better than to argue with her. We all knew. I walked and sat where she had been and placed a hand where his should have been, but it was covered with blankets.

His face looked so peaceful, like I was watching him during one of the thousands of times he fell asleep on my couch.

Except if I shake him, he won't wake. If I yell, he won't wake. If I kiss him…he won't wake.

It made me believe he was dead.

"Demyx…" I burst out crying, laying my head on his stomach as I cried. Why was life so cruel?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**3****rd**** Person POV**

The doctor stepped out of the surgery room as they cleaned up the man on the table. He spotted the police officer and waved him over. He walked over slowly, dressed in blue and black with a black cap that read TTPD, Twilight Town Police Department. When the man was close enough, he opened a notebook.

"He had a bullet to the chest, dead center," the doctor stated as the man wrote it down. "The bullet has been removed and the wound closed. He'll make a full recovery," the doctor finished. The officer nodded and turned to leave. His job was to take Alec Jackson in alive, but after seeing what happened to the teenage boys, his own son, he half hoped he would have died in surgery. He wasn't looking forward to telling the son at all.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

When the nurse came back after thirty minutes, I asked her to fix the divider so I could see Roxas. She was a little hesitant at first, but soon performed her task. A little later, Sora and Leon returned and after seeing Roxas asleep, they decided to head home for a little bit. They had been nice enough to buy me a milkshake from the cafeteria, and I had been sucking it down, watching Roxas sleep with tormenting dreams.

I only assumed they were tormenting.

His eyes would clench and unclench as often as someone blinks and he would whimper too. What really made me freak out was when he woke up screaming once. They wouldn't let me see, but his screams eventually got quieter until it was just whimpering. They all left, and I saw Roxas sleeping again, but I saw the nurse taking care of a needle on her way out. I turned to him again and wondered when the sedative would wear off. I wanted to talk to him…or someone at least! I felt empty and alone, because I had no idea what happened to Demyx or Zexion at this point, and Marluxia still hasn't stopped by to be my eyes and ears. Not to mention Roxas was right beside me having nightmares and was in constant pain.

And this was entirely _his_ fault!

As cruel as it may sound coming from a son, but I wish he would just die. I mean, there's a good chance he did since Roxas had shown us he can hit a target like no other and got him right in the chest before he could react. Now I've involved him in my father's revenge. I feel sick for doing that.

Maybe it would be best for him to leave. I reached for my jacket they had hung beside me and reached into the pocket retrieving two pieces of paper and read the one to myself.

_Traverse Town Train Ticket_

_Car 3, Box 12_

_Departure: 4:00 a.m._

I was gonna ask him to runaway with me. Cheesy, right? Still, I wouldn't be able to wait and didn't want to risk not being able to keep my promise. Maybe this was a sign Roxas _should_ leave. I heard a knock on the door and watched as a man from TTPD walked into the room.

"Axel Lea, correct?" he asked, and I nodded. He glanced to where Roxas was sleeping forcibly.

"That's Roxas Strife," I said, and he nodded.

"The one who shot Alec," the officer added, and I nodded again. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you," he apologized, and I stared. "I'll get right to the point. Your father is alive and will make a full recovery," he said quickly, and I stared at the white sheet covering my left leg and torso while my wounded leg was propped up on pillows to keep it straight. I played with the fabric between my fingers and sighed. Of course he would survive, right? I did. Sad to say it must be hereditary to not die so easily. "Good news is, we caught his known allies in the system, and they will be tried as well. Your father is looking at a life sentence here, Axel, with no way out. We have enough on him to keep~"

"Him away for good," I finished for him, and he paused as I looked up, glaring. "They said that last time too, but look where we are." I muttered bitterly. He nodded and soon left the room. I looked to Roxas who was moaning and whimpering in his sleep again. I wondered what he was dreaming to cause him such pain, but then again, we just came out of a hostage situation where we all could have very well died.

"Roxas," I called softly. "Roxas," I tried again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"You can't win, Roxas!"_

_"No, stop! Don't hurt him~"_

_BANG BANG BANG_

_"Axel! No!"_

_"Hahahaha!"_

_"Roxas… Roxas…"_

_"No!"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

I shot awake screaming again until I caught my breath. The pain hit, and I let out a moan of pain and felt tears stain my cheeks.

"Roxas," Axel said, and I turned to look at him. He looked so concerned. His green eyes filled with worry, red spikes ruined from a hand constantly running through them. I looked away suddenly, and I heard creaking.

"No!" I yelled, and it stopped. "Just stop, Axel. Stay where you are," I said, knowing he would get up and probably hurt himself. I didn't want to do this to him, but I really just wanted to get over this myself. I closed my eyes to sleep again, not sure if I would ever get a decent night of sleep again, but I had to try, right?

"Roxas…" Axel started.

"Just get some sleep, Axel!" I yelled, and he didn't say anything else after that. I pressed a button on the hospital bed, and after a few minutes, a nurse came into the room. "Can you give me something to help me fall asleep?" She checked the chart hanging from the front of the bed before going to grab something from a drawer in the cabinet. I closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to overtake me, hoping that when I woke up, this would be all over.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Zexion's POV**

I had been to see the others, but that was because the doctors forced me out when they needed to check Demyx over. I met up with Marluxia for dinner, but neither of us really talked. Then I went to see Axel and Roxas. Axel had been awake and cussing about not being able to do anything because of his leg, but Roxas was sleeping. Watching him sleep reminded me of Demyx, but Roxas could easily wake. Axel told us his dad was going to recover, and I was somewhat glad. That bastard deserved to face time in prison for a long time, but I had half hoped Roxas killed him with that shot. After watching him shoot my friends, beat them… It really does a number to your head.

I honestly questioned if I could ever be the same again.

I would be. I knew that, since I'm smart, but it just seems like I won't. I'll probably always remember that day, and I'm sure everyone else will. I wonder how much longer Demyx will sleep. It had been at least three weeks since that fateful day, and Axel was finally on his feet…well, on his feet and a crutch. His leg is still bandaged up pretty good, and it still hurts him, but he's making it okay.

Roxas hadn't been well. He was still in a lot of pain and wasn't sleeping well, plagued with nightmares. He would wake up screaming, and he would refuse to return to sleep. He woke up so terrified once, he shot himself up with an unknown drug and almost died. He's still in the hospital, and the other reason we still visit daily. Axel had stopped by to see Demyx earlier since he was on the first floor whereas Roxas was on the sixth. I hoped Roxas would be okay, because Axel was really worried about him.

He seemed worse off than me, and I'm the one who just watched. You would think I would have trauma or something like him. What does that mean? I bet Demyx would know, but all he does is lie there, sleeping. His mom visits often too, but she has started to think he won't ever wake up. I won't give up though.

"Hey, Demyx?" I asked quietly. "You gonna wake up today?" I asked hopefully, but the machine sounds were my only answer, so I returned to the homework I brought to do as I waited with him. "I told you about Roxas, right?" I asked, but silence was the only thing I got. "They said if he managed to behave normally this week, they might move him from the psychiatric wing and down to the normal rooms. If he's still okay there, he'll be allowed to leave."

"Axel's been bringing him homework every day and helping him out," I explained. "I wonder if he is even sleeping anymore." I laughed slightly. "Knowing him, he probably isn't." I stopped after a little, looking for some kind of response that he was actually listening to me, but the monitor they said monitored brain activity remained normal. "I wish you would have the same progress. Hell, I'd rather have you as crazy as Roxas instead of sleeping here," I said bitterly. Realizing I just called Roxas crazy, I paused and shook my head and reached out for Demyx's hand and held it. "Please wake up soon, Dem," I urged. He remained unaffected by me, and I sighed angrily and threw my book to the ground.

"God damn it, Demyx!" I screamed. "I'm sick of waiting! It's almost been a month, and I'm sick of waiting! I'm normally pretty patient, but this is pushing my limits! Now stop dragging your ass and wake up! For me!" I yelled with tears filling my eyes. A nurse ran to see what the screaming was about, and then she asked me to leave. I packed up my things as she watched me, making sure everything on Demyx was still in order. I looked back at him one last time. "I hope you're happy with yourself," I began, "Making me cry like this and making everyone worry." I left the room, heading for the elevator. I hit the sixth floor button and leaned against the elevator wall and cried. I was so lost without him. I even turned down the scholarship to that other college if it meant he would wake up and we could be together.

I wiped my eyes as the door opened and walked into the brightly colored area. It was different than the white and grey shades everywhere else since the mental patients were up here. I walked down the hall, listening to the random bits of conversations. Most didn't make sense since you only heard parts, but others were so weird, you knew something was off about the speaker. When I reached the only room in the hall with a closed door, I knocked and waited. I heard a step and something metallic hitting the floor and another step and that same noise. The door finally was opened by Axel.

"Hey," I greeted, and he smiled.

"Here I thought you were Sora with my dinner. Come in." He moved and winced as he moved his leg funny.

"Be careful, Axel!" I heard Roxas call. I walked into the room and smiled at the blonde. He seemed a little different…happier somehow, but it was because of the medicines he was on.

"Came at the prime time to watch Roxas be loopy," he told me as he limped over to his seat beside the blonde. Roxas hit his arm and laughed happily. I noticed he wasn't wearing his hospital gown, but shorts and no shirt. His upper half was wrapped up and a few new cuts were there that I knew were caused by his night terrors and a small splotch of red from where the bullet had pierced him three weeks before.

"Shut up, Axel!" he said and returned his attention to the homework lay out on his bed. "Gosh! I hate learning!" he called out, and Axel sighed. He was much more emotional, but he seemed a lot better than those weeks before. I had actually been there with Axel when Roxas snapped. He had literally woke up screaming at the top of his lungs so suddenly. He was yelling about something and hopped right out of bed. The needles and IV's on his body ripping at his skin as they were forcibly removed, and then he ran to the cabinet and pulled out the first needle and liquid he could find before falling and stabbing it into his chest.

We were too shocked to do anything, but when the nurse came, he seemed alright. That was until his heart rate plummeted suddenly and he almost died again. He was taken care of, and when he was medically alright, they moved him up here to be evaluated. He was given a few _happy pills_ and has actually been more expressive and outgoing.

"I know ya do, but try these math problems yourself, and then I'll check them," Axel said. Roxas picked up his paper and began writing and Axel stood up and motioned for me to follow. I did, and we stopped by the door. "Why are you up here?" he asked, and I looked down.

"Has he had any nightmares recently?" I asked, and Axel's eyes narrowed.

"Don't change the subject. This was your Demyx time. Why are you up here early?" he asked, and I sighed.

"I sort of…yelled at him," I said, and Axel's eyes widened. "It's almost been a whole month, Axel! Roxas is just a week away from getting out of this place, but Demyx has shown no improvement. I was just…angry, and I snapped. The nurse was worried I did or would do something and asked me to take a walk. Also known as a polite way to say 'get the hell out,'" I explained, and he sighed. He glanced back at Roxas who was reading through his math book again trying to solve the problem, and he sighed.

"He'll wake up, I know he will," he promised, and I nodded quietly. "Demyx is a fighter. He won't go down that easily," he went on. "I mean, he took two bullets for you, Zex. One in the stomach, the other in the back, and he lived. He may be in a coma, Zexion, but he's still alive," he told me, and I nodded again. We were silent until Roxas announced his understanding with a bug smile to Axel.

"You never answered my question," I said, and he did nothing.

"Not one night terror or nightmare since he talked it out and started these pills," he said. "I don't like them though," he stated. "They've changed him, made him more… I don't know how to explain it. They make him different, but once he gets out, he's off them. Hopefully he'll be okay without them," Axel explained.

"Why was he so disturbed, but I wasn't?" I asked, and he looked at me quizzically. "It's just… I saw it all go down; I held Demyx as he was dying in my arms, but I was one of the first, besides Marluxia, back to school and was okay," I explained. "I just don't get it."

"Well," Axel started, "everyone's different, and you had people to talk to. You actually talked it out and stuff. Roxas likes to keep things to himself, work them out on his own, but this was just too much for him. He's too fragile, and that quality of keeping it in is the one thing I hate about him," he explained. "I had to coax him into talking by holding his hand after a very heated argument about how something was wrong and needed addressed. I've had to treat him even more delicately than before," he finished.

"Axel!" Roxas called, and he acknowledged him with a move of his head. "I finished the problems. Can you correct them?" he asked, and Axel turned back to me.

"Don't worry about it," Axel told me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Demyx will wake up, Roxas will recover, and we'll all be at school hating learning together," he said and flashed me one of his signature smirks. "Got it memorized?"

"Yeah… I do," I said, and he limped over and sat beside Roxas and kissed his forehead gently. He took the paper and began looking at the problems. Roxas twisted his hands nervously in the sheet over his legs. Axel had been right about him acting differently on the pills.

He had also been right about why I was alright mentally. I talked it out with Marluxia and Axel, not to mention Demyx's mom and my own parents. I had a lot of support and help that I welcomed in, but Roxas kept it inside. That's why he's the one sitting in that bed, giggling about nothing because the pills he was on created endorphins to make him happy and carefree. I bet Axel didn't even tell him about his father surviving. I turned to leave and ran right into Sora who was carrying a fast food bag with Riku carrying a bag of chips. I left the room and roamed through the halls for a little while, just thinking.

When Demyx woke up, I'd have to slap him for putting me through this, but not after kissing him passionately. I sat in the small court yard and watched the clouds travel across the sky.

Demyx loved this time of the year almost as much as he loved the summer. He enjoyed the slowly heating weather and the melting snow. I wish he was up to enjoy it with me, but those things can't be helped.

Would he be up to see graduation? He was supposed to make a speech as president of student council. Axel would have to make one if he couldn't make it.I watched a squirrel run across the grass and up a tree when my phone went off. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, not bothering to check the ID.

"_Zexion, come quick! It's Demyx!"_ Mrs. Harris yelled into the phone. I didn't even respond before hanging up the phone and running into the building again. I raced through the hall until I finally reached Demyx's room after getting lost a few times from my pointless wandering earlier. I knocked on the door, and Demyx's mom opened it.

"Please, come in," she said as she dried her eyes. "I have to go get something from the café," she said and walked past me. I was worried by her tears, so I walked in hesitantly. I didn't understand too much at first. I still heard the machines and Demyx hadn't moved but~

Wait.

He _did_ move.

He was…_looking_ at me!

He was…awake!

"Demyx!" I called and rushed to his side. He still had the many masks and tubes connected to him, so he couldn't speak, but just seeing his blue eyes brought me to tears. "You're awake!" I cried as I hugged him and kissed all over his face. "Thank God," I muttered in between kisses to his face. "Why didn't you wake up sooner?" I cried as I pulled away to glare at him. I wanted to ask him so much, to hear him talk, but he was still hooked up to those machines and it didn't seem like he was going to be taken off them very soon. I stared into his eyes and let my tears of happiness fall as he slowly moved a shaking hand to my face and wiped a stray tear from my cheek. I grabbed his hand and kissed it and held it to my forehead.

Axel had been right! He did wake up!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"You ready to leave, Rox?" Sora asked as he swung my bag over his shoulder, and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said quietly as he wheeled my wheelchair into the hallway.

"Damn, now you're back to your quiet self again! I liked the open you; you were nice and bubbly, like me!" he explained, and I sighed.

"God help us all if there were more of you out in the world," Riku spoke up from nowhere. I laughed gently as Sora fumed. He continued to push me through the halls, and I sighed quietly. So much had happened this past month, and I was glad to get out of the hospital. I was actually excited to go back to school because my parents who visited a while back told me they would let me relax and get better until the summer and take me home then. I didn't know whether to be happy or sad about that, but at least I had a little more time.

Not to mention Demyx woke up last week. Zexion had been like how I was on those drugs last week. There was a constant smile on his face, but it was okay. He thought he lost the person dearest to him. Had I been in his situation, I would feel the same. I just wanted to get home, get a shower, and use my contacts again. I remembered a time I hated them, but after using my glasses for a month after months of contact use, well, I was sick of them.

"So, what do you plan to do when you get home, Rox?" Riku asked me when we reached the lobby. A nurse took the wheel chair as I stood up to walk on jell-o like legs.

"I wanted to go take some pictures and then come home to eat something other than hospital food," I said, and he smiled and nodded. Sora ran to start the car as Riku helped me to it. I sat in the front with Sora until we reached the house. I got out myself and took my bag too. Sora tried to stop me, but I wouldn't let him, and I walked into the house. Leon had been waiting in the front hall and quickly embraced me, and I hugged back too. Leon was a man of few words and usually used actions to express everything. That was why he and Yuffie had been perfect for each other. She would never stop talking, and he never would talk.

Yuffie…

"I'm gonna take a shower and take a walk. Is that okay? After being cooped up in that hospital for so long, I'd rather enjoy some fresh air," I said, and Leon looked to me hesitantly. "I just wanted to go see her to…talk to her," I said, and understanding passed briefly through his eyes before he nodded.

"If you aren't back by six, I will go looking for you unless you call and say otherwise," he said, and I nodded and then walked slowly up the stairs. I opened the door to my room, and Muffins ran toward me and rubbed up against my legs. I bent down, not moving my arm too much and pet her with my right hand and she licked it repeatedly. I finally stood up and grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. I shed my shirt and stared at the wrap around my upper chest and the small scars along my torso. I ran a hand on them and sighed. I had done that in pain of my nightmares, but they're gone now. I talked it out with Axel's help and got some medicine to make it easier. I stared to remove the wrap and paused to look at the stitched up wound and winced as the air hit it. I got into the shower and turned the water on, letting it cascade down my body, stinging the wound. It had been a month, but I always ended up doing something stupid to open it again.

It hurt, but I didn't care too much.

Pain was better than being empty like I had been before.

I finished and dried myself quickly and gently. I put on clean boxers and rewrapped my shoulder the way the doctor had shown me and put a dress shirt on since I didn't want to move my arm too much. I grabbed my coat and walked down the stairs and out the door, knowing exactly where I wanted to be.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

This place wasn't as scary right now. It didn't make me cry, nor did it frighten me like it did the last time I was here. I walked through the rows of cold stone until I reached the oak tree and kneeled down and stared at the name on the stone.

_Yuffie Anna __Kisaragi__ Leonhart_

_April 22, 1965- January 7, 2010_

_Beloved Wife and Mother_

_You will be missed_

"Hey, Yuffie," I started quietly, "I meant to come earlier but…things have been really crazy lately." I sighed. "My parents came to take me home, and then I was taken as a hostage by Axel's deranged father, and I was shot, right here." I pointed to my left shoulder. "I had surgery, but they couldn't give me any medicines to make it easier for me. Then I started having these really bad night terrors that got so bad I…snapped. They thought I was crazy, but after talking about things and those pills, I'm okay now."

"I'm glad for that." I turned suddenly, about to scream, but calmed down when I realized it was Axel. "This is a habit we both should break," he said as he walked closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Talking to the deceased," he said and kneeled beside me. "It's not like they can hear and respond like the living do. It's a waste of time," he sighed, and I shook my head.

"No." He turned to me. "I know she can hear me, and she may not respond with words, but events that happen around me show that she hears me. I know you feel that way deep down, Axel." He shook his head.

"After doing it as long as I have, you begin to realize it's a fruitless effort," he said, and I looked down again. "Sometimes when you're here, you wish you were with them. You begin to realize the many ways you can guarantee seeing them again and talking to them."

"You mean killing yourself?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Still, when you're here, you never feel quite as alive as you do any other time, which is what stops you from seeing them again," he said, and I stood up.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" I asked, and he looked up to me, surprised I let the topic go so easily before swiftly standing and following me out of the cemetery. We walked silently through town, and I felt his eyes on me the entire time. We bought two ice creams and walked toward the station and sat at the top of the tower like we did so many times before.

"Does it hurt?" he asked suddenly, and I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked, and he motioned to my left shoulder.

"You normally hold your ice cream in your left, but it's in your right," he said, and I shook my head.

"You know me so well," I said, and he nodded. "It hurts a little bit, but not as much as it did before," I told him, and he returned to eating his ice cream. "When did you plan to tell me?" I asked, and it was his turn to look confused. "About your dad," I added, and he froze.

"I-well-uh…" he stuttered, and I sighed. "I don't know, but you obviously know," he said, and I nodded.

"It was in the paper that he was going to be okay and was going to go to trial once he was well enough," I said, and he sighed.

"I was trying to protect you," he said. "You were so fragile those weeks, and I just… I didn't want to hurt you anymore than you already were," he said, and I got up and moved to his left and hugged him close to my right.

"I know, Axel," I said, and he hugged me closer and whispered how sorry he was about everything that had happened. "I know, I know," I told him softly as we stayed up there. I called Leon and ended up having dinner on the clock tower with Axel. Then we just hugged each other until we felt like leaving. I actually felt happy, and there wasn't a single underlying fear on my mind at all. Axel just had the ability to make you forget about everything. Just looking into his green eyes…you get lost in them. His warmth…so inviting. Life just stops when I'm with him, the world stops turning when he kisses me.

"I love you, Axel," I said as I fingered my ring. Axel reached his hand up and pushed the ring on the chain onto my ring finger slightly and kissed my forehead again.

"I love you, too, Roxas."

**Bad news guys, only one more chapter after this *plays dramatic music*. Good news is the next chapter will be up really soon! Remember, the faster you review, the faster the next chapter gets up. Keep on being amazing guys!**

**Oh, and **_**Thefifthturk**_** (my beta's new name) aren't you so glad I didn't kill Demyx like I had planned? If half of you feared for that, thank her.**


	24. Bells

**Would any of you believe me if I said this was originally going to be a really short, ten chapter story? It actually was, but look where we are now! I have a really important question to ask you all, but I'll save it for the end. Enjoy the final chapter!**

**Saving Axel**

**Chapter 24: Bells**

**Roxas's POV**

"Speeches are dumb," Axel stated as he stared at a blank sheet of paper in front of him. I shook my head and leaned back on my elbows and stared at Axel for a moment. We were in his room on a Thursday night, and it was the day before graduation.

"You only think that because you can't write it," I stated as he sighed while dropping the pencil and his head onto the paper. I shifted until I was beside his ear and kissed his cheek sweetly. "The faster you write this…the quicker we get to _us_ time,"I stressed with a kiss to his lips. He kissed back with much vigor, and before I knew it, we were making out, battling for dominance in the kiss. Axel won, but I pulled away when I felt his hand on my waist.

"Damn it, Roxy!" he complained as I slid away from him back onto his pillows and staring at him as he picked the pencil up. He looked at me then back at the paper then back at me again. He repeated the activity for the next three minutes before I rolled my eyes.

"Write a speech, Axel!" I commanded, and he dropped the pencil and pinned me back down onto the bed.

"How can I when you look so sexy lying on my bed like that?" he asked softly, and I rolled my eyes.

"How?" I countered, "Because you need to write something since Demyx isn't giving a speech!" I told him, and he sighed before getting up, taking the paper in hand and heading for the desk on the opposite side of the room.

"Sit there and look sexy, okay?" he said as he sat at the desk. He spun the chair to face me for a moment. "I'll be done in a half hour tops, then we'll have sex, all right?"he said before turning back to the paper. I rolled my eyes, turned over in his bed, and sighed quietly.

It had been three months since the night Alec tried to kill us all at the small abandoned house on the edge of Twilight Town. It had been two months since I was allowed to leave that stupid hospital. Man did time fly.

It seemed like only yesterday I was clutching my right shoulder in pain or screaming in terror from a nightmare. I had seen my parents once I got home and talked to them every night. I had been allowed to stay here, just until the school year ended, which was tomorrow. I hated the fact I had to leave, but it seemed a lot easier this time, and I didn't know why.

Demyx was close to a full recovery, but he took a few steps backward when he tried to play in gym when the teacher wasn't in the room. He ended up opening the stitches on his back and sides, almost bleeding out a second time. He had to get new stitches and another transfusion. Either way, he wasn't making a speech tomorrow. Hell, he wasn't even allowed to _stand_, because his mom really cracked down on him after the incident, along with Zexion. He's doing okay, and I was glad to see emotion on his face since it was such a rare sight any other time. Marluxia is fine too, but he got an earful from Larxene about being careful and how stupid he was for getting in the situation he got himself in.

So, since Demyx wasn't making the speech, the next in line was the incredibly unprepared Axel Lea…who also seemed to be speech writing impaired. He had begged me to help him since Monday, but each time we tried to work, he got distracted, and we ended up either watching a movie, going out, doing something the basement, or making out in his room. If he didn't get the speech done, I didn't know what I'd do.

I glanced over my shoulder and stared at Axel as he furiously wrote on the paper.

If I'd miss anything or anyone, it would be him.

I'd miss that crazy hair, that cocky smile, the confident strides, and most of all, those addicting green eyes. I'd miss every part of him, but he would come to me as soon as he could. He said he would buy the first available ticket to Radiant Garden, and that alone made leaving a hell of a lot easier.

"Roxy!" Axel called out, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I asked as I sat up.

"I think I'm done," he said, and I cocked my head to the side and checked the clock. I had been so lost in my thoughts; it had almost been an hour already.

"Can I take a look? So I know you're not lying," I said, and he shook his head. I got up from the bed and walked over while Axel watched me with hungry eyes. When I reached him, he pulled me into his lap and kissed my neck.

"I swear, you strut like that just to tease me, babe,"he whispered into my ear as I picked up the sheet of paper and the three extra ones. I read the beginning quietly while Axel rested his chin on my left shoulder.

"It looks good," I said, and Axel pulled the paper from my hands and picked me up. He walked toward the bed and laid me down on it with a smirk. "Axel, what are you~"

"Hey, it's done, makes sense, now I get you," he growled before crashing his lips against mine in a hungry kiss. I didn't struggle against him, because a promise is a promise. That and it wasn't as if I didn't want him. He pulled away while trying to get my shirt off.

"Don't forget we have school tomorrow!" I said, but Axel gripped my wrists and pinned them above my head.

"I don't have school, so I can sleep in till noon and still make it to graduation tomorrow by three," he bragged, and I sighed. I guess I wouldn't be sleeping tonight…or walking properly tomorrow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

I stroked Roxas's hair as he slept, his body pulled into mine, his head on top of my chest. He looked so cute when he slept, completely carefree and relaxed. It had to be one of the few times where his forehead wasn't creased as he thought hard about something.

I just hope I could get a ticket to join him as soon as I could.

I had checked all trips to Radiant Garden for the next three months, and they were all sold out already. I didn't tell Roxas, and I didn't want to either. I wanted him to be able to leave happy, or as close to that as possible. He shifted, and his arm reached across me and hugged me tighter. He shivered slightly, so I pulled the blanket higher up on his bare back. I kissed his head and crossed my arms behind my head and closed my eyes.

I know he was sad about leaving…even more so than he let on. He had been feeding me these fake smiles all week, and I had to give him credit. They were very convincing, but he couldn't fool me. I could see into those blue eyes, and they were filled with pain. I didn't say anything, not wanting to add to his burden.

No, I'll put on a fake smile too and pretend with him that we're just close friends and not lovers.

I'll be fake with him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

**Roxas's POV**

I had woken up and taken a shower at Axel's house and dressed for the school day. He drove me a block from school on his motorcycle and kissed me sweetly before he drove down the road to go see Demyx and Zexion. I walked toward the school. I spent the day saying goodbye to my friends and trying to keep a smile on my face. It was hard, because I was going to miss everyone, and when a few of my friends cried, it was difficult not to myself. When the day was finally over, I started my slow walk home by myself since neither Axel nor Sora went to school today…or all week.

Stupid seniors getting out early!

When I reached the house, I walked in quietly and saw Leon helping Sora into his graduation robe. When they noticed me, I nodded and ran up the stairs to my room and shut the door behind me.

Everything was either in a box or in my suitcases. I had only two, and Muffins was sleeping in her carrier. I had wanted to leave her here since she loved this house so much, but Sora convinced me to take her with me so I wasn't lonely at home.

Home. It's Radiant Garden now.

It had taken me so long to realize that before, and just when I accept Twilight Town as my home, I have to leave. Just when I stopped seeing Leon and Yuffie as my aunt and uncle, my real parents come for me. Just when I was finally happy… I have to be sad again.

I changed into black skinny jeans and the red shirt that said _Burn, baby,_ just like Axel had requested I wear. I let Muffins out to sleep on my bed that was devoid of sheets and was covered in just a blanket. I stared at my reflection in the mirror and practiced my smile for Axel. I don't know if he knows they're fake or not, but he hasn't called me out on it yet. I heard Leon call up the stairs to ask if I was ready, and I responded quickly, grabbing my phone and iPod and leaving the room.

"Hey, Leon," I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Sora was already in the car outside, and I followed Leon out to the car and got in the back as he drove toward the school.

"I can't believe I'm finally graduating!" Sora sighed happily as the school came into view.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe…" I started, "hard to believe they even passed you, Sora!" I finished, laughing, and he turned around and glared at me. Even Leon chuckled slightly.

"Relax, Sora," he said, and the brunette haired male reluctantly turned his back to me, and I stared out the window with a smile on my face. When we finally reached the school football field, Sora ran from the car to meet with Kairi and Riku who were waiting for him. Leon and I slowly walked to find a seat in the stands.

"I feel old," Leon sighed, and I glanced to him as he chose a seat near the front. "My son is graduating; he's eighteen now," he went on.

"Let me guess, you still remember when he was younger like it was yesterday, right?" I asked, and he nodded slightly and chuckled.

"Such a cliché line from a parent, but it's true," he said. "I still remember the day he was born…how happy we were." He had a distant look in his stormy grey eyes. "When we brought him home, Yuffie never left his side for the longest time, always taking him with her," he went on. "She was a natural mother with him. She always knew what to do," he finished quietly, and I nodded.

"She'd be happy for Sora," I said, and he nodded.

"As proud of him as I am right now," he agreed.

I missed Yuffie too. She was always good with children, no matter who the kids belonged to. I wished she was here and there was no doubt in my mind that Sora didn't feel the same.

"Roxas!"

I turned at the sound of my name and smiled to Reno as he waved his hands like an idiot. There was a man beside him with blond hair, face-palming at Reno's antics. He was wearing black pants and a white shirt. I smiled and waved as well, right as the blond beside him pulled him down to sit again. Reno hugged him close and laughed, and I turned to face the stadium filled with empty chairs and a makeshift platform with a few chairs on it as well. The loud speaker went off and the stadium quieted.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

We filed onto the field as the man on the speaker announced us and we went to our respective seats to wait for our diplomas. Xemnas started off with a small speech and then two students, the first and second of our class, gave their speeches. We then were called to get our diplomas; a very long and tedious process. Not to mention they called your full name, and I hated my middle name.

"Axel Tinder Lea,"

I put on a smile and walked up to get my diploma while a few people broke the rules of waiting to clap until everyone had their diploma. I looked to the stands and picked out a small blond near the front clapping loudly and smiled since it was no doubt Roxas. Not to mention the idiot I call a cousin, Reno, doing the same, only crazier. My parents were beside him, Cecil being cold, as usual, and Snow being calm, but excited. I sat down again and stared at the folded pieces of paper, my speech, and the diploma they gave me. I heard clapping and knew the diploma presenting was finally done.

"The final speech was supposed to be given by Demyx Harris, but he couldn't make it today," Xemnas told the stadium and students. "Instead, the final speech will be by Axel Lea." Everyone started clapping as I stood up and walked toward the stage. I walked up the makeshift steps and took my place at the podium.

Shit, there were a lot of people here.

_Don't worry_, I told myself, _it's just like speech class. Except there are about a thousand more people here, eyes on you expectantly…yup, just like class._

"Good afternoon," I started off in the microphone. I glanced to the people in the crowd then back to my papers. "Today is…" I trailed off and looked up again at the students and the family and friends in the stands and sighed. I took the papers and held them up. "In school, they always told us to write out our thoughts; prepare your speeches so you know what you are gonna say," I said as I lazily turned the papers, looking them over. I took them in both hands and ripped them easily. There were gasps that chorused through the stands. "Planning is dumb." I stared hard at the audience and smirked as they all laughed slightly. I leaned casually over the podium and threw the pieces to the ground.

"Today's graduation day, we finally made it," I started. "We actually got through the hell called school." I heard the teachers gasp at me using language, but the students all agreed with me, some shouting out said agreement. "We all either accomplished our high school goals, or we didn't. I bet every girl's here was to go to prom with a hot guy, and every guy's was to get laid after prom." All the students laughed and some laughed in the stands as well. "I didn't get to go to prom and most everyone here knows why." Everyone quieted and my leg started to hurt slightly at remembering.

"I'm not gonna go into detail, but I honestly thought I would never be holding this diploma," I said, and I heard a few girls that were obviously attracted to me coo in pity. "I had written out this long, boring speech that I just ripped up in front of you, but I don't want to read it. It's not like it really matters. High school never really ends, does it?We are all gonna see each other within the next few months since all of us are probably going to TTCC, am I right?" There were quiet agreements from the students. "There really isn't a reason to be saying long goodbyes or making lengthy speeches about how we'll miss high school, 'cause we won't." I heard a few shouts from some guys in agreement.

"I'm not gonna give any good-byes." I looked to the stands, looking in the general direction of where Roxas was. "I'm gonna see everyone often. I mean, it's a small world and an even smaller town," I went on, looking down at the wooden podium. "When you're gonna die, then you get your good-byes out, not at a high school graduation. I'm also supposed to leave you all with some sort of riveting final statement to wrap up the speech and give you all a positive outlook for the future, but anyone who was in my speech class knows it's not my area of expertise. You know, Marly!" I called, and he shouted his agreement.

"As much as I love talking up here, I'll finish off with this: I hope my wrap up is to your standards, Mr. Highwind!" I made reference to the teacher sitting with the other ones. "You graduated high school, whoopty-do. Say 'bye' to this place and 'hello' to the hell known as college." I took a step back and turned to leave the stage when the crowd erupted into cheers and applause. I smirked as I reclaimed my seat, students sitting around me patting my back and thanking me for making the day entertaining. Xemnas was chuckling as he took his place at the podium again.

"Thank you, Axel, for your _inspiring_ speech," Xemnas stressed sarcastically, and everyone laughed. "I was truly happy to be your principal and wish you all luck in the future. Thank you all for coming and good-bye!" he said, and everyone clapped as he left the stage. The students rose happily and threw their caps in the air, couples ran to each other to share a kiss, and I sat in my seat, holding my hat in my hands. I didn't want to throw it, because I honestly wasn't all that happy. This only meant Roxas was leaving tomorrow, and I could no longer stop it. I placed the cap back on my head and smiled sadly as I gazed at Roxas in the stands. He returned the sad smile, and we just looked at each other from a distance, fearing the coming morrow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"You all set?" Sora asked me as I zipped up the last suitcase. I stood back and glanced around the empty bedroom filled with boxes.

"Yeah, I guess," I stated and turned to him as he held my larger luggage by his side. He wasn't coming with Leon and me to the station. He was never good with good-byes, even though he could call me anytime.

"It'll be really weird without you here, that's for sure," he said as we walked down the stairs.

"I know. It'll be weird not waking up in that room tomorrow," I said while Leon took my luggage from Sora and packed it into the car. I clutched the backpack to my shoulder as I quietly watched Leon taking my things and putting them in the car. It may not be all my stuff, but it was a start. "I'm really gonna miss this place," I sighed, and Sora laughed slightly.

"I remember when you first moved in with us. You said how much you hated this place and would never miss it when your parents came back," he pointed out, and I laughed slightly too. When we stopped, the silence became awkward until Leon shouted to me.

"Okay, it's all ready to go. Your train leaves in forty-five minutes, Roxas," he reminded me, and I nodded and turned to Sora.

"I'll call you once I'm settled in, okay?" I said, and he nodded before grabbing me quickly into a bone crushing embrace. I hugged back and patted his shoulder when I pulled away, running down the path to Leon. I got in, and he drove down the road while I stared at the landscape and the house I had come to love, slipping away in the distance.

When we arrived at the station, it was a busy mess, even this early in the morning. I saw Axel leaning up against the side of the building like I had asked him. When he spied Leon's car, he came over and helped get my things out while I talked to Leon.

"Take care and call as soon as you get there, get settled, and are ready for bed~" He stopped himself and laughed slightly. "I'm sounding like Yuffie, aren't I?" he asked me, and I nodded slightly. He half hugged me. "I guess you can call Sora since he acts so much like her," he said when he pulled kissed my head and turned back to his car as Axel shut the hatch. I watched him drive off with Axel and my things beside me. He turned to me and grabbed my large duffle bag and my large suitcase. I swung my backpack onto my shoulder again and grabbed my smaller suitcase as we went into the building.

We handed my things over to the guy who would store them in the back of the train, but I kept my backpack. We walked around the place since we had ten minutes to spare before my train was going to leave.

"I promise I'll get out to you as soon as I can, all right?" he said in a serious tone. I nodded, not daring to look up at him. I just couldn't. "You put up a good façade all week, I'll give you that," he said, and I cringed at the comment.

"So did you," I countered, and he laughed hollowly. He then grabbed my wrist, pulling me through the doorway that had the stairs that led up to the tower where we would sit. He slammed me against the wall, making me look at him. My hands were pinned on either side of my head. He glared at me, and I glared back until I decided to break the silence.

"Axel, what the hell are you doing?" I asked harshly as he rested his forehead on my shoulder. My anger melted instantly and my eyes softened as he relaxed his grip on my wrists and moved his arms to hug me to him.

"I'm sorry, I just…" He didn't continue, and I didn't urge him to either. I knew what he wanted to say. "I'm not any good with good-byes; they were always so sudden," he whispered into my ear.

"I know." I stroked his red hair and despite how spiky it is and looks, it's soft to the touch. "If I'll miss anyone or anything, it'll be you," I said, and he hugged me closer and kissed my neck.

"Please don't go…" He pulled away and looked at me pleadingly. "Why don't we~" I placed a finger to his soft lips and shook my head.

"You don't always get a happy ending, Axel," I said, and he looked down. "You'll be there with me soon, so, I'm okay," I said, and he nodded. "I don't care how long it takes." I pulled out the silver ring and showed him. "I'll wait for you." I smiled, and he nodded.

"I'm still gonna kiss you like I'm never gonna see you again, though," he said and smirked as I leaned forward to kiss him. He pushed back with superior strength and placed a hand behind my neck and on my lower back while I tangled my small hands in his red mane as he licked at my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues danced for dominance which he obviously won. He pulled me closer to his body, if that was even possible, and continued to kiss me until we had to pull away to breathe. We were both panting like we just ran a race as we stared into each other's eyes.

"You're gonna be the death of me, Axel." I smiled. "You making leaving really hard," I said, and he pulled me closer.

"That isn't the only thing that's hard~"

_"First call for the Radiant Garden 7:00 train from Twilight Town."_

Axel sighed and placed a hand on the doorknob. If he opened that door… No, not yet. I knew he was lying when he said he had a ticket to see me. I didn't want to tell him I knew. If there was no guarantee I'd see him again… Just one more time! I grabbed his wrist roughly and jumped into his arms, hand desperately holding onto his neck and back, afraid to let go. He held me lightly and hoisted me up so I was more level with him. I gripped his shirt collar and kissed him with so much strength and passion it hurt. I heard something snap, but I didn't bother to care what it was.

"_Second call for the Radiant Garden 7:00 train from Twilight Town."_

I felt him begin to lower me and his hands over mine, prying them off.

"No," I protested weakly, and he opened the door and went into the crowded hall. I picked up my bag and threw it over my shoulder and followed him. We walked toward the train and the final call was made. I turned to Axel.

"I'm gonna miss you, but you won't be long, will you?" I asked, and he shook his head. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes, and he lightly pushed me toward the train.

"You don't want to miss it, do you?" he asked with a small smile. "I'll be there before you know it," he said, and I nodded.

"I love you, Axel." I smiled.

"I love you too, Roxas," he said quietly so only I could hear. I turned and walked onto the train without looking back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Axel's POV**

I watched him get onto the train when a thought occurred to me; a memory, one of my favorites with Roxas.

_"Back in the day, this was obviously the town center. One person would come up to ring these bells." I pointed to the large bells hanging from the sides of the roof of the tower. "When this place became a center of train commuting, the bells were retired, and we used the electronic ones you hear now. The stairways were boarded off, but a few years back I discovered a way to get up here." _

_"That's cool. I never knew these things were ever used."_

_"One day, I'm going to ring them again, just once, and listen. According to all the stories, the bells were heard miles away and made the most beautiful sounds." Roxas nodded, and we sat in a comfortable silence when I felt a hand poke at my own. I turn to him, and he was staring out at nothing, and I turned my attention to his hand that was incredibly close to my own. I grabbed it lightly, and he squeezed mine back as a small smile spread onto his lips._

_"Can that one day be when I'm around?" he asked after a few minutes, and I turned to him with a shocked expression._

_"Didn't think you'd be into crimes. It's illegal to touch them," I stated after a few seconds with a chuckle._

_"Yeah, well, as corny as this sounds, you make things fun for me. Why can't a crime be fun with you around?"_

I raced up the stairs to get to the top of the tower. I heard the warning whistles that indicated the train would be departing soon, and I ran even faster. Roxas wanted to hear them, and I did too. I had no idea when he would be back here again, or when I would make it out to him, but I wanted him to have something; something to have in his memory so I'm always there. I reached the top and hopped in through the one window and looked around hurriedly for the rope that was connected to the bells. I jumped over the wooden block and slid under the chains and rope until I reached the more ancient looking rope.

"Please, please work," I whispered and gripped it until my knuckles turned white. "Get this memorized."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Roxas's POV**

"Please make yourself comfortable and let me know if you need anything," a kind attendant told me as I found an empty seat by a window. I placed my bag on my lap and felt like crying when I felt something cool on my hand. I looked and saw a chain and ring hanging off my backpack. I grabbed at my neck and found mine was still there. Axel lost his~

That's right! That snap sound I heard was Axel's chain. I wanted to return it to him, but I couldn't get off the train now. The last of the passengers were let on and the doors were locked. I sat back in my chair and faced the window and felt like crying again. No way can he keep his promise if he doesn't even have the ring anymore. I heard the whistle and the train began to pull away and suddenly the happy chatter on the train stopped.

There was a ringing…a beautiful ringing.

They were bells. I looked out the window and anyone near a window looked out one as well. As the train left the station and you could see the tower, you could see the bells on it moving. I smiled widely as tears finally fell down my face.

"Thanks, Axel." I gripped his ring in my hand so hard it would no doubt leave a mark.

"I'll see you again real soon. I know it."

* * *

**Oh, man. That's the end. Really corny, I know, but what do you all say to a **_**sequel**_**? I have the idea, just need to know someone will read it.**

**Onto the special thanks! First off, I want to thank my dearest beta, **_**TheFifthTurk,**_** for being amazing at her job. You sort of stumbled into this job, but you do a phenomenal job. Like you always say, you make my writing good (grammar wise)!**

**Next, I'm gonna thank my first reviewer, I mean the one from way back in chapter one when I first published this. That would be… **_**Dom0916107**__**.**_ **If it wasn't for her, I'd probably never have gotten here.**

**Next, I'm gonna thank all those who have reviewed since then: **_**XXilikecatsXX**__**, **__**Nitrea**__**, , **__**Shaeli Homston**__**, **__**Kagosha**__**, **__**XionAmmy**__**, **__**rpwehp12**__**, **__**Yin-san**__**, **__**Pancakes-chan**__**, **__**Animeloverx175**__**, **__**blood as soft as silk**__**, **__**BuddyCakes**__**, **__**Kagosha**__**, **__**Katt and Nina's Boy**__**, **__**DooomWolf**__**, **__**SettingSunRisingMoon**__**, **__**Narwe**__**, **__**Akuma no ken**__**, beth baker, **__**NimayTheAirbender**__**, **__**coobearrocks**__**, TheChibiAlchemistFMA, **__**kingdomheartslover13**__**, Darth Metallica, Kyr, **__**NormaJean Beausoleil**__**, **__**xjustanotherstar**__**, **__**SongOfTheShadows**__**, **__**Dmaixe**__**, **__**AerethWave**__**, **__**TheCloakedSchemer-6**__**, **__**Nami chan XlV**__**, **__**Xerrisa**__**, Myriad Lapse, **__**Helios Star**__**, **__**Moe10**__**, **__**KHkrazy**__**, **__**Come-at-me-BRO**__**, **__**Jayshock**__**, **__**Stormyclouds**__**, **__**Gxmwp**__**, **__**radiantsuns**__**, **__**DorkFace**__**, **__**traybay**__**, **__**mei lynn 64**__**, **__**xXcloud4everXx**__**, **__**faithfullyfallen19**__**, **__**AltheaDance**__**, **__**dragon1215**__**, technotronic93, **__**LixalTheNobody1997**__**, 18dustyrose, meeee, **__**lawli lawli lawlipop**__**, **__**Emiz**__**, **__**Cheshire Kitty XD**__**, **__**shadowknight66**__**, Sorasque, **__**Dreamy Duskywing**_, _**loveit, **__**Dipshit loves Shitface**__**, **__**ANIMELOVEDOLL**__**, **__**ValsWinter**__**, **__**mikepd**__**, Rexanai, **__**IchiakiI**__**, **__**NarutoAddicted95**__**, TheFifthTurk.**_

**That list was from the very beginning to currently and not in order of favorites. I don't even know if half of those people are still reading, but I'm thanking them anyways! The reviewers are what help make a story good; anyone who writes should know that. You are all totally amazing! Let me know if I forgot to thank anyone, and I'll add them. **

**Also a big thanks to anyone who was reading and may not have reviewed. Also thanks to anyone who subscribed to the story, or me, and favorited the story, or me.**

**Now get to reviewing, friends. Do you want a **_**sequel**_** or not? I need to know! Anyone who reviews with a 'yes', I will send the summary, okay?**

**Thanks for sticking with me and making this story so popular!**

**~DivineSoul**

**Last Word by **_**TheFifthTurk**_**: I'd like to thank everyone too. Just because. Thanks for reading **_**DivineSoul's**_** story. I love her to death, and love that you people love her writing, 'cause I do (after I fix it, of course!). Anyway, this is for you, hun: This story has turned me into a fan of Axel/Roxas and Zexion/Demyx. Who knew that something I was a little iffy on at first would become something I really enjoy? (Though I still kind of face-palm at myself.)**

**VOTE 'YES' FOR SEQUEL.**

**/end.**


End file.
